


Light for Your Darkness

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Conquest time-line, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, No Babyrealms, Weddings, leokumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 130,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near the end of a campaign of Conquest, Prince Leo of Nohr inadvertently captures Prince Takumi of Hoshido, and the Hoshidan prince is not himself, possessed by a mysterious darkness that seems to have taken his hate and multiplied it. </p><p>Leokumi, eventually, but also a lot of backstory that I couldn't help but give these characters that I love, there will be smudges of canon, but a lot more of my own ideas/inspirations from other fics I've read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of began writing this on the fly, and I dunno if I will complete it or not, simply going to write until my brain decides its run out of ideas!
> 
> This starts as Leo's point of view(in Third person, I'm sorry, but thats how it started and I hate changing that mid way through) and then will become Takumi's point of view and might end up meandering between the two as I please.
> 
> Leokumi is endgame, but it will happen sooner I promise!

Seeing someone standing at the top of the wall had been worrying enough, but hearing corrins scream as they began to fall was what spurred the nohrian mage into action. Leo had little idea who was falling, but if they meant that much to Corrin, then he couldn’t let her lose them like this. As the figure grew closer, Leo could see a dark aura surrounding them and soon enough also saw the hoshidan garb they wore. He kicked his horse to go faster, his skin crawled at the thought of saving a hosidan, but he really didn’t want to see what would happen to a body falling from that height either. At best he could hold them as a hostage, at worse, this person would kill him outright, you could never tell with dark magic like that surrounding the falling figure. As Leo galloped closer, he saw the dark aura sputter out and the body seeming to go limp in the air. He braced himself before that body collided with his. It hurt, a lot, but his armour took the brunt of the force, and falling off his horse had given him a second to grab onto the falling person. A couple of seconds on the ground waiting for breath to re-enter his lungs and then he sat up, still clinging to the person he had just saved. He looked up frantically to see someone else standing on the side, looking as if they were going to jump down. He couldn’t be caught away from his post so he slung the dead weight on his horse and jumped on himself before riding off back into the cover of the woods. He glanced back one last time to see the other figure retreat, and then he heard the piercing cry that could have only belonged to Corrin, his dear sister.

 

As he returned to the shelter he had been using, he got a better look at his hostage. Hoshidan, with silver hair, and a bow still clasped in their hand. Leo rolled them off his horse into his arms and suddenly realised who he had saved. The second Hoshidan prince lay unconscious in his arms, meaning the bow he held was none other than the legendary Fujin Yumi. Leo strode into the house, lay the prince on the small cot that was present and prised the weapon from the other boy’s grip. He studied the bow carefully, no string, and it seemed almost lackluster in his hands. He had seen its power though, in his enemy’s hand, it shone the brightest gold and the string a holy blue fire that as it was drawn produced a similarly colored arrow of light. It was deadly and the blows it dealt were often three times as deadly as any other arrow. Leo placed it out of reach of the other prince. He also decided it best to bind the other princes hands behind his back just in case, as slight as the other boy was, Leo did not doubt that he also had trained under his older brother, and as such would have enough strength that only another royal could match. 

 

A knock on the door sounded. Leo jumped, and then realised that if any of his men saw his hostage that they would likely report straight back to Corrin, or worse, their father. It would be best if kept a secret or the time being, for everyone’s safety.

Leo exited and shut the door behind him, “do you have a report?”

“Yes, sir, the main mission was a complete success, The second prince of Hoshido was defeated, but then fled off the wall.” the soldier said, Leo realised he would have to react to this.

“Fled how? The exits are all blocked and the battle was all the way at the top? I swear if Corrin let him go-”

“Um sir, Lady Corrin did try and stop him. He went over the edge of the wall. The problem is his body has disappeared, we have every reason to think he died, but Lady Corrin seems to think otherwise.” the soldier finished with an edge in his voice, the same edge the men had been using since Corrin came back from Hoshido.

“You better watch your tone, Corrin has proved herself a capable leader and has also proven her instincts are not to be denied so easily.” Leo snapped.

“Yes sir, Sorry sir,” the soldier bowed and went back in the direction of the camp they had set up to flank the wall. It had been a sound strategy, one group on either side of the wall and the main force on top. Leo had volunteered to head the stealth party that infiltrated the hosidan controlled side of the wall. He had to prove he trusted Corrin and that he was also a capable leader to his brother Xander. Leo knew hiding the prince would prove to be difficult once they were on the move again, but then again, maybe he could manage to slip him into the deep realm that Corrin had been using as a base of operations this whole time. But how would he explain spending more time in the deep realm and not going into battle with Corrin. They were nearing the end, and as soon as they had the palace and defeated the eldest prince, this would be over. 

Leo heard a grunt from inside and carefully re-entered. The other prince stirred, as if having a nightmare. He looked like he was afraid, looked like he was in pain, then for a moment, he looked sad. Leo crossed over to him as he began to thrash about. If he continued this way he would be hurt, so Leo took him by the shoulders, allowing his fit to pass while protecting his head. He remembered hearing Elise talking about how most injuries were non lethal as long as they didn’t involve the head. He also clearly remembered when he was first learning to ride a horse, his brother had insisted he wear a padded helm. It had not made sense at first but as soon as he’d been thrown he understood. 

Years later once he had grown accustomed to riding and Xander let him ride without the helm, he had gone into the forest and the horse had gotten spooked by a noise, throwing Leo into a tree. He had hit his head very hard and he couldn’t see straight and he vomited after a few minutes. He had felt so dazed and woozy that just before he passed out he thought he had seen an angel, it had turned out to be Xander who had heard him cry out. He was woken rather roughly in his own bed, Xander standing above him with tears in his eyes, one thing he hadn’t seen again since. Camilla had burst into the room with Elise in tow, and she had only been very little, demanding to know what happened. To Leo it sounded as if they were all screaming through cotton, he couldn't make out the words and all he had wanted to do was sleep. The other figure in the room, the court physician, wouldn’t let him. Every time he would close his eyes he would get his feet pinched, or he would be shaken. After a few times of the shaking though, he had cried so loudly that Elise also began to cry, which never ended well. 

Once Elise began to cry, she would not stop until she had worn herself right out, then she would sleep for as long as she cried, which often ended with her waking in the middle of the night all alone, leading her to begin to cry again. It worried the nanny greatly, dehydration was a huge concern with Elise since she was born so small and continued to show under optimal growth. 

Upon hearing her begin to cry, Leo had stopped immediately and had tried to get up, which only ended with him in a heap on the ground. Xander sent Camilla to take Elise to the nanny, while he hoisted his little brother back into bed.

“You wouldn’t want to hurt your head again Leo, the physician said it could be worse next time, I don’t ever want to have to carry you back again.” Xander had meant to sound caring, but to Leo, it had sounded like he was an inconvenience. Leo made up his mind to never let his brother carry him again. Leo’s only happiness had been that his father had not been there, for he needed no other reason to see his second son as weak. When his father had returned there was no time for the court physician to tell him either because the focus had been on the young child that he had brought home with him. Leo had been so curious, where had this child come from, was she another of his illegitimate children, as Garon had many, including Leo, or were what the servants were saying about her being a hoshidan princess true. Leo hadn’t cared much then, but as the new princess began to steal the attention of his siblings and began to leave him in the dust, he threw himself into magic, his one strength. He trained extra hard to master Brynhildr and relive the feeling of being squarely in his fathers and siblings vision as a true Nohrian royal and worthy of his title of prince like he had felt when he was chosen by it. Yet even still, he still felt Xanders shadow, and after that Corrin’s as well, the constant struggle to live up to his older siblings accomplishments.

Leo was drawn out of his thoughts by a gasp and a single word.

“...die…” Came from the lips of the other prince, as blood red eyes stared up at him, unwaveringly. Leo was kicked off the bed as the hoshidan prince righted himself, he swayed and shuddered, the dark aura he had seen before licking across his skin. 

“No...one… understands,” the boy's voice sounded as he remembered, but not quite right, “No...one… cares…” a noise like a sob and a disheartening laugh escaped his lips after the declaration.

“Meaningless...Second ...son...worthless...brother...no...one..loves..” The statement struck Leo hard, for it sounded like his own thoughts buried deep in his mind. 

“You aren’t meaningless,” he heard himself say, “Corrin cried for you,”

The other prince only laughed, sounding more sinister, “Corrin...Corrin...Corrin...It’s all about Corrin…Kill...Kill...Kill” The chant began and seemed like it wasn’t going to stop. Leo needed to stop him before he grew too loud. He pulled out Brynhildr and cast just enough to knock the other boy out. The bed fell into splinters with the prince on top. 

“Just great, now there's no bed,” Leo scowled, “Wait no bed?” An idea sprung into his head, as he left the house to go talk to a general. 

After explaining away the reason his bed was splinters he told the general that once the main forces reconvened with them, he would be rejoining Corrin and staying with her. After convincing him, he’d made his way back, bound the prince further and then laid his empty saddle pack over him to make it look full, he hadn’t actually brought much on the march, a little food and a waterskin along with a couple other tomes, not that he needed them. He tucked everything away beside the house intending to stop by once he came back. He rode to the rendezvous point and followed Corrin into the deep realm. He was paranoid that she would ask about his rather full looking pack, or the boot that had slipped out from under it, but she was too wrapped up in her planning that she barely even said hi. While normally he’d have been sad, today he was grateful. His retainers, Niles and Odin, he had left with Corrin, Odin because he was the least stealthy mage in Nohr, and Niles to make sure Odin followed the proper authority, not his aching blood, or other such non-sense. They had rejoined him and Odin was wrapped up in telling the epic tale of the battle, that he had paid no mind to what Leo had on his horse. 

Niles on the other hand was much too observant for his own good, “My Lord made a conquest of his own, hehehe,” 

“I have no conquest, only a full satchel. Your eye must be playing tricks Niles,” Leo deflected. The nice thing about Niles was he left well enough alone when it was clear secrets were being kept, but it didn’t stop him from needling away in his disgusting manner.

“Oh, better not stay up too late with that satchel, books aren’t the only thing nice to crack on a night like this,” With that he left, towing Odin off to wherever he took him when Leo needed privacy. Leo shuddered at the way he had said crack, thanking the gods Niles was on his side. 

He never understood why his father had assigned him as a retainer to his youngest son, sure he was a formidable archer, but he was a rogue, a literal criminal. His father employed too many criminals, but Niles had a certain loyalty that hadn’t been bought, but rather formed in an odd spin of events that involved Niles fighting off a band of raiders, possibly former colleagues to protect Leo on his way to visit Corrin for her birthday one year. He had fought so fiercely, protecting Leo even after sustaining some serious wounds. From then on, Leo had trusted him with his life, and Niles had continued to be the protecting, albeit lewd, retainer to this day. 

Odin had joined on later, he had come stumbling into the country as a shabby rambling swordsman with an odd looking birthmark, and after Leo had captured him with his magic, had completely turned around, deciding on the spot that he was going to be a mage instead, as well as Leo’s pupil. When he proved himself an asset, Leo himself had requested that he stay on as his retainer, to which he dramatically agreed to, making a production of the whole thing.

Getting back to his quarters, he stabled his horse and hoisted the saddle bag over his shoulder and almost ran into the privacy of his room. He decided against putting the other prince in his own bed this time and instead unlocked his guest room to put him there. After ensuring that door was properly sealed behind him, and the Fujin Yumi was in his own possession, but out of sight, he set out to find Corrin.

 

“Corrin, sister, my I come in?” He knocked on the door of the squat little treehouse that had sprung to life for his little sister.

“Leo? Yes you can,” She called out. He opened the door finding her curled up, knees to her chest, sitting on her bed.

“Sister, is something the matter?” he tried his best to sound impassive. 

“You’ve surely heard about the outcome of the battle I assume,” she glanced to the map on her desk, an enemy totem lying on its side in place at the wall.

“I did, and another glorious victory for Nohr, another victory for you,” Leo praised, but Corrins expression sank, “Ah, yes, perhaps it doesn’t feel so,”

“It doesn’t Leo, my brother,” she paused squinching her face, which would have been cute if not for the pain in her expression, “my hoshidan brother, Takumi, He fell,” 

“But I heard that no body was found,” Leo said, “and my men clearly did not take it away or I would have him brought straight to you,” He hated lying to her, but he had to reassure her, “It might be that some of their ninjas have stolen him away, back to the palace, as I understand, your hoshidan ninjas are very skilled at not being seen,”

“Maybe,” she said quietly. She sat in silence before more tears sprung to her eyes.

“Corrin?”

“You didn’t see him before he jumped, before he fell,” a shudder ran through her body, “It was like he was possessed, and his eyes, they weren't right, instead of the amber they should have been, they were red. There was also this horrible darkness around him, he kept telling me to die, saying he wanted to kill me,” Corrin was crying now, curling further into herself, Leo came and sat down beside her, only laying a hand on her head. He feared if he did anymore than that, that he would spill the truth.

“You care about him, he is your blood after all. I might not have that luxury, but do not forget I am your brother too, and I am right here.” As he said that Corrin broke from her ball and collided into his chest clinging to him. This was not the first time he had seen her cry, and he knew it would not be the last. He folded his arms around her and let her cry, but he felt his guilt sinking its teeth into him and turned his face away lest she see it.

“Oh Takumi,” She whimpered into his chest. Right, his name, it was Takumi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited a little continuity error I found, it's not a huge change, but it was bothering me. Also fixed a few small grammatical things*


	2. Saved for Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has hold of Takumi, can he save the other boy, and does he want to, oh yes he does! Hiding Takumi is harder than it seems and The closer he gets to answers the more he's sure he wants them.  
> Also Leo contemplates a relationship, while Niles gets to be creepy and over-knowlegable about the situation.

After Leaving Corrin to gather herself together he wandered back to his quarters, giving passing nods to the others. He was just about to enter his door when Xander came around the corner and called to him. 

“Leo, I’m glad I caught up, I want to say how proud I am, your infiltration was flawless, the reinforcement from the back side gave us a chance to challenge the prince.” he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Nothing felt better than his brothers approval, even when he didn’t deserve it. 

“Thank you Xander, I knew the maintenance passage I chose would be unguarded because it was so well hidden, or at least hidden to those who do not know how strong fortresses are built.” Leo allowed some of his pride to show.

“You will be a fine general when I become King, which if Corrin is right about father, could be sooner than we think,” Xander sighed, “She has been through so much, Normally I would blame her mistrust of father on nerves, or emotions, but she has been right about many things so far,” the troubled expression on his face said it all.

“We need to believe in father, but if Corrin is right, we should honour him with the death of his imposter,” Leo nodded and turned back to his quarters.

“One more thing brother, you may want to pack a little bit lighter for the next battle, there was a boot hanging out of your pack earlier,” Xander called. Leo hoped that he hadn’t flinched, but he turned and nodded before opening and closing his door behind him. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he had lied to his brother, but it still stung him. He went towards the guest room and heard a thump, then another, then another. He grabbed Brynhildr, preparing to cast vines, then clicked the door ever so slightly. As soon as the latch released, the door flew open and Takumi fell to the floor. His arms were bound tightly but his legs still worked as he staggered up from the ground.

“Kill...kill...kill...kill..” came the unnerving chant. As he stood Leo could see blood on his head and face, realising the thumping had likely been Takumi throwing himself against the door. How long had he been conscious enough to do that, he had only been with Corrin a couple of hours. 

“No… one… cares…” Takumi stopped his chant to growl.

“Forget that,” Leo walked straight up to him and grabbed him. Takumi was half a head shorter, but he wa strong as he wrenched back, out of his hold. Leo grabbed at him again, holding him around his bound arms and torso.

“No one...understands… worthless second son…” Takumi snapped.

“Oh really, no one?” Leo said, “I sure do, I understand the perils of the second son just fine. You aren’t the only prince with a shadow over his head.”

Takumi seemed to stop his struggle momentarily, but it didn’t last long as his struggle began anew, stronger than before.

“NOHRIAN SCUM!” he screeched, “KILL KILL KILL KILL”

Leo released his spell, covering the prince with vines covering him right up to his mouth, leaving his screams muffled and his eyes looking more wild and angry by the second. 

“I should really tell some one,” Leo sighed feeling drained from wrestling the other prince, who as it seems was much stronger than he looked. He didn’t want to have to knock him out again, and he couldn’t let his family know, he could get Niles to help, but he couldn’t shake the feeling the if he left him with Niles, he would do unsavoury things to the boy.

“Or take care of it myself,” he sighed. Brynhildr was a tome of light, its main power to spring up magnificent trees, so perhaps he could, if not temporarily, drive the darkness away. He flipped through the pages, skimming the text for a spell to banish darkness. His search was halted when out of the corner of his eye he saw the darkness had begun eating through the vines, the boy before him trembling disturbingly, manic look in his eyes. Leo cursed, looking faster, then he realised that if it was eating through the vines then the ropes would also be gone soon. With no other choice, he knocked out Takumi with another or Brynhildr’s trees. He crumpled as the darkness dissipated. Scraps of rope and vine clung to his tattered clothes as if the darkness had attempted to eat those too. Leo carefully held up the other boy, suddenly concerned with the stillness with which he lay. Corrin would kill him if he killed Takumi, she would also kill him if she knew he had Takumi, She would also cry. Xander and Camilla would kill him if he made Corrin cry. Elise would cry too. All of the killing and crying that would result from his actions hurt his head, he wished he could hide away from all the judgement, hide from the scorn of being the second son, away from the scorn of his infallible sister. 

He felt a tug in his chest. This is what he must be feeling, and something or someone is amplifying those feelings, feeding off them to make this happen. They must have known the rift it would cause to both sides, one side losing their brother, the other losing Corrin to her grief, or if not that to her unfaltering love for her siblings both Nohrian and Hoshidan.

Leo cursed the cruelty of fate as he leaned over the other listening for a breath, searching for a pulse, anything to prove he was still alive. Leo couldn’t find either and began to panic, healers used magic, and he had a spare staff in case Elise needed it, he ran to the other room to grab it and came back to kneel over Takumi, he tried activating in in every way, from saying its name, to waving it in every which way to no avail. He cast the staff away remembering seeing a healer breath life back into unconscious soldiers before. He hunched over trying to remember, they had pinched the nose, tilted the head back and placed their mouth over the others mouth. That couldn’t be much different from kissing, could it? Leo blushed at the thought but had little time to falter as he did just as the healers did, pinched the nose, lifted the chin and mouth over mouth to breath. A thought crossed his mind, he was kissing the Hoshidan prince. He felt his face heat up considerably, but he kept breathing hoping to see the others chest rise and fall on its own. Until after a few breaths the boy under him began to cough. No darkness, no red eyes, when he opened them, they were deep amber, Leo stumbled back, face still red, now more from exertion than anything. The other prince lay coughing, before rolling over and looking right at him. 

“Y-you,” he said, clearly trying to sound mean,” N-nohrian scum,” 

“This scum just saved you life, ungrateful Hoshidan. Now be quiet,” Leo spat, but not with any real force behind it. When he wasn't filled with the darkness and rage, he was actually quite attractive. The thought made Leo sway, he was attracted to an enemy who wanted nothing more than to kill him and his family. But Leo wasn’t the only one swaying, Takumi looked as if he was in pain, then suddenly the darkness overtook him.

“How...Dare… you… steal… my… sister…” the boy growled before collapsing again. This time however he was still breathing. Leo breathed a sigh of relief, at least he was breathing, he grabbed the boy and re-bound him to be safe, sealing him in the room again.  He had to find a way to get rid of this darkness, if only he knew where it was coming from. Maybe Corrin would know, he would just have to ask if it had happened before without it seeming as if he knew where Takumi was.

 

“Camilla, Corrin, Hello,” Leo nodded to his sisters who he found in the square of the deep realm castle, “Corrin, I had a question I wanted to ask,” He began hesitantly, “It is about the hoshidan prince, if it isn't still too hard to talk about,”

“Why?” Corrin asked hesitantly.

“I was thinking if we could find him, we could find a way to help him, for your sake,” Leo said, “All I want to know is if you’ve seen this darkness before, or if you know where it comes from?”

“I can’t say I’ve seen the darkness, before, but I do know he felt as shadowed by Ryoma as you do by Xander, the only difference is instead of finding his own niche and excelling through his own power, he always stubbornly tried to match his brother in all things. He is good at archery, hence his divine weapon, but he always was over-exerting himself at swords, staying up late studying tactics, and running himself into the ground quite literally,” Corrin explained.

“That is…” Leo hesitated, having figured out as much by himself already, “unfortunate, but he's never exhibited this darkness in any of your other battles?”

“No, but he’s been understandably angry with me every time,” Corrin looked away, looking ashamed.

“Oh darling, it’s not your fault, he is gone now, you no longer have to worry about seeing his foolish anger ever again,” Camilla cooed at her little sister. Leo turned before he could scowl and left the two alone again.

 

“So Lord Leo, have you been having fun in your quarters these past two days, or are you just furiously avoiding your own kin out of spite for being the second son,” Niles leered as Leo approached his quarters.

“ I don’t know at all what you mean, but yes I suppose I have been avoiding everyone, I apologize,” Leo shook his head at his white haired friend.

“Oh I require nothing from you, least of which an apology, I simply wish to check up on you and your satchel,” Niles flipped his hair, moving just out of Leo's way, but still uncomfortably close to the door.

“I appreciate the concern, however, I can handle it, and can continue to handle it,” 

“The bags under your eyes beg to differ,” Niles needled.

“I’ve merely been studying late the past couple of nights, thinking of the best way to get into the hoshidan palace,” Leo was only half lying.

“I’m sure your satchel can tell you,” Niles said very close to his face before pushing open the door and letting him self in, which he evidently had already unlocked himself.

“Insubordination is a crime you know,” Leo growled following him in.

“And as you know, I am a criminal by trade,” Niles shot back at him.  _ Touche _ Leo thought rubbing his eyes and sitting at his desk.

“Got some pretty nice magic on that door there, it's too bad you forgot the window,” Niles said oh so casually, “It's lucky he’s so short, as well as bound like a feast hog.” 

“I trust you have told no one,” Leo ran his fingers through his hair.

“I would never say anything to anyone without your leave, your schemes are yours alone, I am your simple retainer, it is not for me to kiss and tell,” Niles said seriously. Leo knew when he talked in this tone of voice that he meant it. Leo nodded and sighed.

“I can’t figure it out, and I cannot ask for anyone’s help because we are so close to victory, they should keep their focus on our next battles,”

“And what about you, I hardly think your brother wants you at his side half asleep,” Niles pointed out. Leo nodded, knowing that his retainer was right.

“Would you mind digging around a bit, being ever so careful to not to be caught,” Leo ordered, knowing Niles would not draw so much attention if he was poking around and listening to others. People tended to shy away from him because of his distasteful mannerisms and shamelessly sexual brand of flirting. Niles bowed and left, leaving Leo to himself. After flipping through Brynhildr for another hour, he gave in and went to bed. They would begin storming the castle tomorrow and as Niles had so helpfully pointed out, he needed to be there and fully present, not falling off his horse and putting everyone else in danger.

“I can’t believe I am harbouring the fallen prince,” he sighed to himself, “I hope I can save him,” Leo wanted to see those amber eyes again, and he hoped in his heart that instead of hate they might be happy instead. He caught himself and faltered, was he really imagining the other prince smiling at him, being around him at all after the war was over. It was impossible for so many reasons, first they were both men. It wasn’t so much a problem of gender, but he was royal and so was Takumi, children were an expectation. He laughed dryly, Camilla would probably see it coming, she had an eye for these things and she didn’t seem as adamant on pushing woman onto him as the rest of his siblings, Elise almost made a game of it, seeing how many women she could get him to dance with at parties before he gave up and left. The other issue was of nationality, with things as they were, they would never be able to be together, and that left the other issue, whether the other prince would even give him the time of day. Leo sunk into the pillows and faced the reality that it wasn’t to be, that war was no place for emotions, he would go back to nohr, find a nice woman and produce heirs, not to the throne, that was on Xander, but he would need a child to pass Brynhildr to, keeping a divine weapon in the family was a feat, one not many had claim to as the divine weapons sometimes didn’t choose offspring for some reason. They had their own ways, the ability to see someone's soul. Perhaps that is why the Fujin Yumi looked so dull, not because it was not in Takumi’s hands, but because its master was not himself, not entirely. Leo thought of the moment of clarity after he had revived Takumi, the return of his voice and his eyes, not the halting drone of the darkness and its blood red eyes. With that image in his mind, he finally succumbed to sleep.

 

“Leo we march within the hour, go collect your retainers and prepare yourself, today we claim hoshido for our father,” Xander called rapping on his door.

“Yes brother, I will,” Leo called back.

“And remember to pack lightly, we are storming a castle not climbing a mountain,” Xander laughed before leaving. Leo grimaced, of course he wasn’t going to bring Takumi along, he would be a major hindrance, but leaving him behind seemed careless.

“What do I do?” he muttered to himself.

“Ward the room until Azura arrives,” Niles stepped in.

“Wait what, the singer, what would she know of this?” Leo scowled.

“She seemed to think darkness clinging to people was something she could take care of, and do not look at me so enticingly, I told her nothing of whom I spoke of, though she was there, so I cannot help if she hazards a guess,” Niles shrugged.

“Lord Leo,” came a chime like voice at the door.

“Enter,” he called, shooting a sharp glare at Niles, “What is it?”

“Lord Niles insisted you wished to know more about the darkness that consumed Prince Takumi in order for you to recapture him,” Azura seemed to glance around the room uneasily. Leo continued to glare daggers at the cheshire cat like grin plastered on his retainers face.

“Yes, I had hoped to research it myself, but nothing I have found is helping. I only wish to avoid further ambush and help Corrin collect her siblings, as I know she cherishes them and wishes them unharmed,” Leo spoke evenly, trying to avoid glancing around giving her no clues to his actual goal.

“While I could not help you find him, I can help calm his mind, I have a special song that carries great power, it is the song I used to calm Corrin in her dragon form enough to bring her under control and give her a dragon stone.” Azura said like a sigh.

“Could I hear this song?” Leo prompted, hoping Takumi would hear, “As a mage myself, I am interested in others magical abilities,”

“No, this magic takes a great toll on me and Corrin has ordered me to save my energy for our fight with your father, I’m sorry but I must get back to her, excuse me Lord Leo, Lord Niles.” she curtsied and practically ran from the room.

“Wait!” Leo called, but she was gone.

“That went about as well as I expected, you should have told her,” Niles said looking at him strangely, “it was not my place so I lied for you, hoping you would see the sense in letting in the one person who might be able to help you, in,” he shook his head and exited saying something about grabbing Odin and shackling him to a horse. Leo sat shocked for the blatant scolding he had just received, then realising his own stupidity, he slammed his fists onto the desk and got up to go don his armour. Takumi would have to wait.


	3. Wraiths and Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to storm the castle, For the glory of Nohr.  
> Leo focused on the fight has little time to worry about Takumi.

Upon entering the castle they found the army, and Corrin who had run ahead had found Ryoma who had challenged her to a fight to the death. Elise had practically slammed into the sliding doors trying to get her to come out, but the inner sanctum was sealed tight, meaning they had to go around and find another way in. Leo could hear every clash of swords that came from the inner room, it sounded like a fight to the death, and he sure hoped that Corrin would not lose, but at the same time he thought back to the beginning of this whole thing, with Corrin excited about seeing their father for once, excited to receive a sword from him only to be asked to kill prisoners. He wondered if she could really fight to the death, she would strike him down only to the point of harm, but she would never kill him. This thought made him fight harder because he had no doubt in his mind the high prince Ryoma would not hesitate to strike the final blow giving his dear sister a quick painless death. He had heard of a samurai’s honour and from what he understood they imbued it into every act, and every fight, giving their everything into bringing honour to their families and even their foes. Leo cursed as a sword caught his side, glancing off his armour, but not cutting through. He dispatched the soldier, and then sent a shot from Brynhildr into an archer who fell just as Takumi had under the same attack, as still as the cloth dolls Elise used to play with. He shuddered at the memory of Takumi being that still, then forced the thought away, he was locked in the deep realm, in his room, bound and hopefully safe.

A cry rang from the inner sanctum, everyone knew that Corrin had been struck, but the continued clashing of swords meant she was still alive. Xander sliced through a cluster of soldiers before finding a dragon vein under the floor, drawing its power to unlock the next door. 

“Figures they would use these to secure their castle, works well when the enemy is foot soldiers and bandits, not when your enemy is another royal family,” Leo scoffed briefly.

They listened and heard no more swordplay, but a final grunt and cry from both of the fighters.

Xander busted the door open to find Prince Ryoma dead on the floor and Corrin standing over him her sword clean and hanging at her side. Ryoma’s sword was still clutched in his hand, sparking lamely, dulling before their eyes apart from the brightness of the blood that was on it. No one spoke until Corrin did.

“Let us leave, enough Hoshidan blood has been shed,” and she pushed her way through to the throne room to await their father.

 

“You blade is clean, did you really kill the high prince?” Iago jabbed. 

Corrin cracked a dirty looking smile, looking like an entirely different person, “I didn’t want the blood of the dirty Hoshidan dulling my blade,” Iago looked slightly impressed and almost convinced. Their Father strode in after him.

“Good work Corrin, my daughter, you did well,” he said in his commanding voice.

“All for you father, the throne is your to take,” she said with a slight bow. Leo could see the anxiety in her eyes though. She had told them before that they needed to get him to sit on the throne, and then they would see the truth. Xander and Leo had scoffed then, but Leo felt himself preparing for what was to happen, what would this throne do to the man who cared nothing of him, but he cared so much to impress. He glanced at Xander his face wore a stoic mask, but Leo could see his hand fighting to go to his blade, a nervous habit of his, born from using training as his own escape.

Father turned, his eyes sweeping over the party, stopping not once until they found Corrin who raised her sword and cried, “For the glory of Nohr!” a cry that began to echo as the rest followed suit. Father smiled an ugly smile and sat back on the throne. The effect was near instant, his facade fading and literally melting away. A few seconds was all it took to reveal the wraith who Corrin had know was in place of their father. But even then, Leo could not believe it.

“What have you done with our father?” He yelled hoping someone would answer.

“The father you knew is gone, dead years ago, his body was simply a vessel,” Azura spoke up to everyone’s surprise, “Unfortunately it looks as if he was rejected quite a while ago as well. My song should allow you to beat this monster, but Corrin must have the final blow, only her Yato can cleanse this beast.”

After her declaration they realised that shadowy soldiers had sprung out of nowhere and surrounded them.

“I know this isn’t fair to you four, but I need your help, I need your strength to help defeat our father,” Corrin turned slowly to her siblings, but only glancing back before springing forward with a cry and in a second she was a dragon, and they could all see her target. Iago had seconds to react to her attack, which evidently wasn’t enough as she grabbed him in her odd  looking jaws and slammed him into the ground before planting a claw at his throat. They could see him pleading with her, fear painting his features as she roared and picked her claw up then slammed it back down. Elise gasped, clutching her staff, Leo couldn't tell, but it was likely the advisor was dead. It was not a loss, he was an evil man, Camilla whispered the same to Elise, before mounting her wyvern and making her way back to Corrin’s side. Xander finally took hold of his blade and followed suit. Leo grabbed Elise, who still hadn’t made a move and pulled her up onto his own horse.

“You can heal on the fly right?” he asked. She nodded, preparing a different staff. Leo spurred his horse and sent spells left and right towards every shadowy figure that caught his eye. He felt an arrow whiz past his face but ignored it as the origination of it crumped beneath Brynhildr's tree. Leo finally approached the throne where Corrin was bringing out her Yato to fight the beast, and Xander and Camilla were flanking her, keeping the other enemies away. Elise hopped off Leo’s horse to go heal Xander, who was bleeding from his leg and still fighting off two heavily armoured knights. Leo sent a spell that way, knocking out one of them, then turned his attention to an advancing swordsman.

 

“For my Family!” Cried Corrin as she took the head off the wraith. Leo spun around and watched the entire body melt away, leaving only the Nohrian crown and the heavy cloak his father always wore. Elise hurried away with her eyes averted, more concerned with the wounded soldiers. Camilla didn’t bat an eye, but bent to pick the crown off the ground, stowing it away safely. Xander closed his eyes, his hand still gripping his sword so tightly that if he had not been wearing gloves Leo would hazard a guess that his knuckles would be white. Corrin took a couple steps toward the throne, she seemed like she wanted to touch it. Leo walked towards her, to tell her it was over, that they should leave quickly. He didn’t get the chance as an arrow took him in the shoulder. Corrin spun around and caught him as he stumbled forward.

“Leo?” then she looked up, “Takumi, no…”

“betrayal...betrayal,” came the hauntingly edged voice, “I AM BETRAYAL!”

He let another arrow loose and when Corrin brought up her sword to block it, it went straight through shattering the blade, piercing Leo through the other shoulder and Corrin through the chest. Both of them fell, hearing the screams of their siblings as the world faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I go completely off the rails of canon, from here on out its open roads and messy plot!


	4. The Battle for A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leo and Corrin are send to the border of life and death, there are a few people waiting for them. Leo and Takumi meet almost for real, drawn into a position of mutual respect by the spirits already departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there is a teeny bit of canon, but in a very non-canon way.  
> Enjoy ;P

All there was here was a thick mist. Leo had no clue what he was doing here, he was searching for something, something he couldn’t remember. His armour felt too tight, and every once and while he heard what sounded like voices, but as he would begin to go to them, they would fade. He continued to wander for minutes, but they felt like hours. 

He picked up voices again and saw that the fog seemed to thin in the other direction. Thinning fog, or voices, Leo figured if he could see, it might serve him better. He walked and the fog did indeed begin to thin and through it he could see three figures standing. He ran and as he approached recognized one of them immediately.

“Corrin!” he called, bursting through the fog. The other two people turned but did not look surprised. One was a woman whom he had not seen in person before, but knew to be the hoshidan queen, the other he had seen in a pool of his own blood, the high prince Ryoma.

“Corrin?” Leo tried to form words, but all he could say was her name.

“Leo?” Corrin mirrored, “What are you doing here...are you..are you…?”

It was Ryoma who answered, “No Corrin, he’s not like us, he still has a chance, like you, and like him.” he pointed behind Corrin.

“Takumi!” Corrin gasped as another figure came through the fog, he didn’t look as disoriented as Leo felt, but he didn’t carry the look of peace that the queen and other prince looked to have.

“Corrin, I’m still not clear as to what's going on, I could have sworn we were just in battle,” Leo spoke up.

“I.. yeah we were, but we were shot by Takumi,” Corrin said lamely.

“I didn’t shoot you, I lost control of my body,” Takumi looked devastated, “I am sorry sister, for the pain I must have caused you. I have a question though, how did I survive, I think the thing possessing my body wanted me dead, that's why it threw me off the wall,”

“I believe this young man can answer your question,” the queen smiled in Leo’s direction, almost as if thanking him.

“Wait, What, you…” Takumi seemed to finally see Leo, and his confused look changed into one more hostile, “You! Nohrian scum,”

“Takumi!” Corrin gasped. Ryoma stepped over to place a hand on his brother's shoulder, “Give him a chance,” Takumi’s expression stayed narrowed, but he didn’t say anymore.

“I...I caught you, but I didn’t know it was you,” Both Corrin and Takumi’s eyes widened, “I took you with me and hid you, hoping to discover what the darkness was, but I figured it out too late, I left you in the deep realm but you must have broken free,” Leo said shortly.

“You had him this whole time!” Corrin raised her voice, then realised, “you were asking about him because you had him,”

“You saved my life didn’t you,” Where Corrin looked horrified and betrayed, Takumi looked reserved, but still wary, “Twice actually,”

“You remember?” Leo prompted.

“I do now, it was only a glimpse, but I remember your face hovering above mine before the other thing took over again,” He sounded conflicted.

“Leo how could you?” Corrin stamped her foot.

“I felt it best, he did seem like you were his main target,” Leo explained, “I didn’t want you hurt, or Xander, or Camilla, or Elise,”

“But what about you!?” Tears sprang to her eyes, “What if he had hurt you,”

Leo was taken aback at his sister's declaration, then unexpectedly she flung herself at him, “And you did get hurt, that first arrow was meant for me too, you stopped it giving me a chance, but Yato was shattered, Ryoma, what do I do?” she asked her other brother.

“Listen carefully, you will know,” he nodded and Corrin closed her eyes, holding onto Leo’s hand and grasping Takumi’s as well.

“Oh I hear them!” Corrin said.

“Follow their voices, all of you, go back to where you should be,” the Queen nodded, “Your divine weapons will help you,” The three of them looked up, but only Takumi and Leo held their weapons, Corrin did not.

“My Yato was shattered, It’s gone,” she said gravely. 

“Takumi, you know what to do,” Ryoma nodded.

“Corrin, I can't go back until you defeat the monster that's possessing my body, so take Fujin Yumi, and bring me back,” Takumi took her hand and placed the shining bow in it, “and you, Nohrian Prince, I suppose I should thank you for keeping me alive enough for me to have a body fit to come back in. Protect my sister, and keep yourself alive.” Takumi actually smiled at him and Leo was pleased by how nice it was, even better than he imagined. 

“I will and you better come back,” Leo said, then in a moment of embarrassment, “Corrin will cry if you don’t” he quickly added. Takumi’s smile grew with a small laugh, Leo couldn’t help but blush. 

“It’s time,” Corrin nodded to Leo and they closed their eyes, filling their hearts with the determination to go back to the world of the living.

 

Leo’s head hurt, but the pain in his shoulder had dulled. He opened his eyes to see Elise hovering over his head. She gasped and waved someone over. Xander entered his field of vision, looking more scared and hurt than ever.

“Leo, are you okay?” he said putting his hand on Leo’s face, his eyes flicking back and forth examining him for any sign of further injury.

“I’m okay,” Leo nodded, grabbing his brother's arm to pull himself up, stopping halfway abruptly, “Corrin! Where is she, is she okay?” 

Xander pointed just to his left, looking again hurt, Leo looked at his brother first, seeing the wounds that painted his body. He had likely been protecting them, and for now it looked as if their retainers had the job of distracting the manic archer while they tried to revive Corrin. Corrin was still on the ground, the shards of her Yato scattered about her body. Leo hoisted himself up ignoring the pain in his shoulders.

“Come on Corrin, Takumi needs you,” Leo whispered to her, then watched as her eyes flickered open and the shards of her sword glowed bright blue before all snapping back together into the Yato.

“Leo, thank goodness, let’s finish this,” Corrin pulled herself to her feet, Yato flashing.

“WHAT?!” came a strangled cry, “I killed… you… shattered… it” the darkness flared and another arrow was loosed. This time when Corrin deflected it, the arrow rebounded into the ceiling, but Yato continued to shine.

“HOW!?” it roared sending out another volley of arrows, everyone ducked behind the shelters which had been erected using dragon veins. 

Corrin called out to the rest of the group, “Be careful When you attack, no lethal shots, Takumi is still in there,” The others looked unsure.

“There is no need to spill any more blood, our father is no longer giving the orders,” Leo reinforced her order. Xander gave him a look, but said nothing when he saw Leo’s resolve.

They all advanced in between bursts of arrows, keeping to the cover the royals had built up. Corrin took a chance near the end of the room and dashed from cover, going straight for Takumi, rolling to avoid a shot that the monster had not actually aimed at her, but now kept his focus on Corrin, his original target. Leo waited to the side, watching Corrin take swing after swing, at first glance it was as if he was deftly dodging. At second glance, Leo realised that she was holding back, she didn’t want to hurt him, and was scoring glancing blows at best. Takumi seemed to be attempting to get far enough away to use his bow. Leo took this chance to jump out as well, he brought out Brynhildr and held it back just enough to knock Takumi back, but not knock him out yet, Corrin had to do that. Takumi recovered abnormally fast, using the distance gained to take aim, not at Corrin, but instead at Leo. It took them both by surprise, Corrin looked back frantically as Leo was knocked back, struck in almost the same place he had been before. His vision went white for a second, and before he knew it Camilla was behind him, only to be driven away by arrows. Even Xander couldn’t get close.

“Don’t worry about me,” Leo called out, regretting it slightly as he felt a fresh wave of pain. He lay very still, hoping it would be over soon. Corrin had been forced to turn her back to her comrades to resume her onslaught. She was fighting more furiously now, and using the flat of her blade to smack Takumi around, but it didn’t seem to be working. She was still holding back and Takumi was gaining ground, having more energy to spare, not having to swing around a weapon.

The battle was a stalemate, but the balance was falling into Takumi’s favour. Leo dragged himself where he could see, and what he could see was his sister fighting a losing battle against an entity that only mostly didn’t care if it got hit. He thought that if he could get enough energy for one more spell, just enough to trip the other prince into her blade, it would be over. He pushed himself up ignoring his body’s protests and flipped Brynhildr open and cast. A vine sprung up under the other prince’s foot and wrapped around his ankle as he went to step back, stopping him in his tracks and when Corrin’s Yato fell it sliced him from shoulder to hip, not clean in half, but a grievous wound regardless. Leo put the last of his dwindling will power to cast one last tree to cushion the fall, and fell into a heap, going unconscious at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Takumi's perspective, again from the third person.  
> complete non-canon waters ahead!


	5. The Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Takumi's perspective, but Leo is here too for some much needed meet-meet-fall-in-love. Also sad Takumi mourning his brother T-T.

Takumi’s eyes open to Corrin pressing her hands firmly over his torso, her cape soaking with blood, he felt brush underneath him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, more like lying in a meadow. 

“Oh Takumi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Corrin said with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t even feel it,” he lied as the feeling in his body was slowly returning, he could see a flurry of movement behind a jut of stone in the middle of the floor, “What have I done?” 

“Nothing, it was all…” Corrin paused, “Come to think of it, Azura never explained, but that’s not important now, you're really back? Please let it be you, brother?” 

“It is me,” he winced as the full force of the pain hit, “Um, wow...ugh now that hurts,”

“Lady Corrin, do you need help?” called a voice, “Is there anything I can do m’lady?”

“Go fetch Sakura please, I’m sure she wants desperately to see to her family. And allow any of the hoshidan prisoners free, surely you agree that this farce of a war is over,” Corrin ordered.

“Sakura is here?” Takumi gasped, “What of Hinoka, and Ryoma?”

“Takumi…” Corrin stopped, “Hinoka escaped, she is alive, likely close by,” The Nohrian prince Xander came up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Little sister, it’s over, you can cry,” He seemed grave, glancing backwards fervently, “I am afraid the High Prince was slain, by no hand but his own, and honourable death at defeat by your sister,” His voice was even and scared Takumi because it sounded if he was holding back, if he could hazard a guess the Prince almost seemed hostile. Corrin had not made a sound, but tears were falling from her eyes, mixing with Takumi’s blood pooling at his stomach. Takumi tried to focus, he looked at the mass of black armour, a flash of blond here and there, and the telltale flash of a staff at work. 

“Prince Xander, What did I do?” Takumi hesitantly asked.

“My own brother took a hit, and he used the last of his energy to give you a softer landing,” Prince Xander’s expression soured as if the action he spoke of left a bad taste in his mouth. 

Before any more could be said, a door opened and someone was running at full speed towards them. Xander stood, leaving with a whispered word that Corrin only nodded to.

“Takumi!” was all he heard before he felt a pair of gentle hands touching his face and a shock of pink hair falling in front of him.

“Sakura…” Corrin tried, but Sakura stood and promptly slapped her.

“You will not speak, but I still need your help,” she demanded in the voice she used in her triage tent when people were being hysterical, commanding and quiet, “Hold the wound as you have been. Oh Takumi, dear brother,” she touched his hair and kissed his forehead before pulling her festal from her cloak and giving it wave. Takumi felt the pain begin to leech away, but he knew it was temporary, but it would keep him alive until he could get to a physician.

“Sakura, dear sister, Corrin is who saved me, and that Nohrian prince, uh not the scary one,” Takumi told her, “This wound is not from malice, it was necessary,”

“No wound, no blood has ever been necessary,” she said with a flat tone, “The Nohrians were the ones who instigated the war, and Corrin was the leader of the whole thing,”

“Remember how confused she was when she first came home, and how happy you were to see her?” Takumi urged.

“I remember you saying how she had been brainwashed by the Nohrians and how we shouldn’t trust her,” Sakura said waving someone over, who handed her some bandages.

“I was wrong at first and then I got possessed, which only made things worse,” Takumi struggled trying to sit up until Sakura held him back, he could see the tears streaming down her face.

“She killed Ryoma,” which sounded like her final word. Then he heard Corrin finally break, her hands flying off his torso and right onto her face. Without the pressure there, he actually began to feel worse as the wound began leaking more blood. Sakura waved someone else over and they pushed Corrin away, the return of pressure didn’t help the amount of blood he had already lost as his senses began to fail and he lost consciousness.

 

Takumi woke to white, the infirmary in the castle he immediately knew, having spent a few after practice sessions there, either getting injuries wrapped or sprains looked at. He listened and it was not quiet, but rather bustling. Lowered voices, the shuffling of feet, groans and grunts, and the clattering of medical bottles made a clangor he was unused to in this space. He brought a hand to his torso and the tightness of bandages plus a dull ache was all that remained of his injury, there were some cuts on his limbs that had merely been taped, but his whole body ached. He felt as if he weighed three times more than normal, sitting up proved a challenge, but he found himself on his feet soon enough. He opened the curtains around his bed a sliver, watching as nurses bustled past, he looked and saw many soldiers being tended to. Many of them were clearly Hoshidan, but there were Nohrians too, and the nurses running about, some wore the shrine maiden garb and others wore various nohrian garbs. He marvelled at the harmony with which they tended to patients. He looked further down the room, there were so many beds that there was really only room for a nurse on either side of each cot, his eyes fell on another curtained off section, and another at the very end of the room. He guessed they were both royal, but he thought he had only hurt one of the Nohr royal family. He tentatively stepped from the curtain.

“Prince Takumi, you should be resting, not up and about,” a hoshidan nurse came up to block his path.

“I’m fine, but if I must go back, then can I ask who the curtained off beds belong to?” Takumi asked her.

She made a face like he was wasting her time, but she answered anyway, “One is for the Nohrian Prince Leo, the other houses the body of Prince Ryoma, as there was not a better place since the preparation room under the throne room was destroyed by the dragon veins,” she looked personally offended, “He will be moved as soon as there is a suitable space,”

“I want to see him,” Takumi said hollowly.

“Prince Takumi, I don’t mean to overstep, but,” she carefully began only for him to interrupt.

“Please, he is my brother,” He spoke shortly, not trusting his voice to keep even if he spoke any more.

The nurse narrowed her eyes, but then they softened, “I will get you a chair, you are not allowed to stand on your own until one of us can take you back to your own bed.” He nodded and allowed the nurse to walk him across the room and deposit him within the last curtain. 

If Takumi had not seen Ryoma in that dream, that edge of the afterlife, and known he was dead, Takumi would have sworn his brother to be sleeping. They had obviously cleaned him up prior to bringing him here despite the lack of the preparation room. The nurse came in and placed a chair down beside the bed. He sat and took a good long look, now that he was close, he could see the odd paleness of his skin, the sunken look of his eyes, and the slight dryness and unsettling stillness of the body that had been his older brother. A wave of revelation flung itself into Takumi like a punch in the gut. He would never train swords with Ryoma ever again, he would never get to argue about tactics, or help him with his armour, or speak to him ever again. He could not even remember the last time he actually spoke to his brother in life. He stood from the chair, forgetting all about the nurse and wobbled out of the curtains, back into the bigger room, he stumbled over his own feet and then someone rushed into him, pushing him through the other set of curtains and onto the floor. He met the ground hard and felt every injury jar horribly. He sucked in a breath and curled into himself. He was uncertain who was tugging at his arm, but they could go away and leave him alone. He couldn’t actually say as much, but after a moment of tugging, they seemed to get the message and left. Takumi groaned and relaxed slowly.

“That was rude of her,” a voice said, Takumi looked up and saw a blond head peering down at him from the cot, “I can’t imagine it's very good for you to be on the floor, either,” he mused with a slight smirk. The Nohrian prince tried to push up himself only to suck in a breath through his teeth and sink back.

“Can’t say you're doing much better,” Takumi managed to speak, “At least I can get out of bed,”

“Oh I can, no thanks to you,” he shot back, Takumi’s face fell, “er...not you persey, but uh, the not-you..”

Takumi sighed, “You knew, so it’s not a problem, Your magic packs a decent punch though, but not always in a bad way,” he managed to pull himself into a sitting position, “Thank you, Nohrian Prince,”

“Leo, just Leo is fine, if I have to hear you say Nohrian Prince as often as you said Nohrian scum, I might have to force my way up and give you a piece of my mind.” Leo insisted. Takumi let out a snort.

“And what? Fall on me?” another snort, “Okay Leo, then you may skip the honorifics and call me Takumi,” 

“Deal, oh boy, looks like the nurse brought reinforcements to whisk you away,” Leo said before the curtain was drawn back enough for two other girls to file in, both grasping an arm and walking Takumi out. “Bye Takumi,”

“I’d like a better chance to speak with you, I think we might just be friends,” Takumi nodded and smiled before being pulled away. Just before the curtain closed, Takumi saw Leo’s face light up with a smile, and he couldn’t help but smile more widely. The other boy had saved his life on multiple occasions now, surely he deserved a fair chance. The countries would almost definitely be at peace now, with the new generation taking the crowns and Corrin as an emissary between the two, he didn’t doubt they would be fine. 

Speaking of crowns, Takumi realised he hadn’t seen Hinoka, who would be crowned queen, being the eldest. He could not imagine her stepping down, her sense of duty was too strong for that. She would take their mother’s vision and bring it to life in this new world. He was glad for it, just thinking of sitting on the throne wearing his fathers, what should have been his brothers crown, would have crushed him. He could barely survive dinner parties, him and Sakura always had to gear up for them together and always found away to escape early together. One time he had faked sick so that Sakura could take him out to help him and they spent the rest of the night in this very infirmary playing Shogi. Little Sakura, his precious sister, he hoped she was coping, she seemed in her element the brief moments he had seen her flitting around the room tending to the injured and directing nurses. She was going to be a fantastic healer, and hopefully she will never have to use it for war times ever again. Takumi had also seen no sign of Corrin. She probably had a mountain of things to deal with, but he had hoped to see her once before she went back to nohr, as she likely would.


	6. Best friends for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets throw some Hinata/Oboro in here cause they are meant to be. Takumi finally gets to move around nad spends his free time picking Leo some books!

What would he do when everything was settled? Takumi had no answer, he supposed he would be on Hinoka’s council as the second in line until Hinoka had a child, but he honestly had little idea what he would do. All his life had been a struggle in his brother's shadow, and now that the shadow had vanished, Takumi felt ready to float away. He supposed he would help train future archers, for an army that would likely never deploy. That or perhaps he could train them for hunters instead, they still needed food, and there would be many who needed new livelihood. He would no longer be the other prince, the second prince, he could make his own name.

“The Hoshidan Prince,” he whispered to himself, “I am the only son remaining, me and my sisters, and our retainers,” as the thought crossed his head he realised he hadn’t seen Hinata or Oboro at all since he had lost his mind at the wall, maybe even before that. 

Where could they be? As children they had all played together and they were so inseparable, that Takumi had not hesitated to name them his retainers. Hinata had always wanted to pick up the sword, so naturally as soon as he had a reason he began training nearly immediately, spending hours watching other swordsman, including Ryoma in the training yard and mimicking them. Oboro was a scrappy girl, but her heart lay in fashion, Takumi swore she had been born clothed, having made her own clothes since she could hold a needle and thread. Her parents had run the local clothing store, making everything from farmers tunics for days in the hot sun, to the royal silks that Takumi and his family wore on special occasions. They had been reknowned, which made their loss a huge blow. Just after his father had been murdered and Corrin taken, Nohrian raids had exploded and Oboro’s family had been on the road at the time. Oboro had been small enough to hide away only to watch her parents cut down before her. After staying hidden in that cart for a week, she was found by a Hoshidan Ninja clan and delivered back to the city. She had returned home only to run from it and to the palace. She had caused quite the uproar, with servants and guards hustling around trying to find the little peasant girl who had burst in. Takumi didn’t know what the fuss was about, he had been scheduled to train with his siblings. He didn’t expect to come into the armoury and find Oboro clutching a naginata peeking through the wall to watch Hinoka learn how to wield hers on her futile mission to bring their missing sister home. Takumi had been so startled that he had yelped, but when Oboro turned around with angry tears in her eyes, he invited her to train with him first and talk about it later. 

In the later years, the both of them had been more than loyal, idolizing Takumi much to his annoyance. He was flattered at first hearing them both say they wanted to be like him, but when Oboro began styling her hair like his and Hinata began growing out his hair, he realised how serious they were. They had tried to get him to teach them how to use a bow, but that lasted until Takumi had to drag them to the infirmary for Sakura to practice on. Neither of them held a weapon for a week without wincing. Takumi was glad when they never brought it up again, choosing wisely to remain standing in front of their liege during battle. 

A nurse entered the room to check up on him, she hovered over him touching each wound and making notes, then she asked if he was in pain.

“No, but I’d like to ask about my retainers, have they been seen at all?” He asked her.

She looked as if he had asked her to carry him on her shoulders and continue her duties like that, “They are at the door, sitting there, asking every person who steps out of the room if they can come in, which they cannot,” 

“Why not, I would like to see them,” He said wondering.

“No, you were not awake for their first attempt to see you, or their second,” the nurse sighed heavily, “I don’t know how you chose those two, but they could rival the destructive power of a fighter twice their size and in three times the numbers,” Takumi let out a laugh, then regretted it as the wound across his chest flared.

“That sounds like them, if you want them to leave for a while, tell them that I need them to find a yellow flower that is three feet tall and only grows in forest clearings,” Takumi smiled. The nurse’s eyebrows went up in confusion, but nodded and left for a minute.

“They seemed quite pleased with the task and took off almost immediately, does a flower like that even exist?” the nurse reported back.

“It does, but only in Nohr, and they won’t get that far before they realise that,” Takumi laughed softly, “But far enough that they will be out until at least nightfall.” 

When he realised the lengths his retainers would go to, to get him what he wanted, he had tried requesting something small he knew they would find, but not for a while. When they had been gone for a few hours he had begun to worry until they showed up with the item. After that he had chanced it on something that didn’t actually exist, and when it worked for long enough to get some reading done, he decided it would be worth doing again whenever he needed some quiet time.

 

The next day the nurses finally allowed him to get out of bed unaided, probably because their line of authority over him was slowly beginning to fade. He still took it slow, but he made it out the door only to be flattened as his best friends immediately sandwiched him in a huge hug. 

“I almost died and this is how you treat me,” Takumi groaned, but returned the embrace as best he could.

“But we thought you were!” blubbered Hinata, “When you got all dark looking and fell off the wall, we thought you were gone,”

“If I had not seen it myself I would have blamed those Nohrians for pushing you, I still blamed them, but you're here,” Oboro was crying too.

“If not for the Nohrians, or really, just the Nohrian prince Leo, I would not have survived,” Takumi said to them. Hinata looked confused, but Oboro looked downright disgusted.

“You let a Nohrian hold you hostage!” she gritted her teeth, “How dare he,”

“Oboro, I know how much you hate them, but I wasn’t a hostage to him, I was a hostage in my own mind to the darkness you saw and my own insecurities were my prison,” Takumi let them go and backed up, “Leo saved my life, and Corrin too. Corrin is my sister, despite the fact she chose her Nohrian home, if she had not wounded me, my soul would have been trapped forever between worlds,”

“Don’t you see Oboro, Prince Takumi changed his mind, so you can too,” Hinata grabbed Oboro’s hand, “But even better than that, there can be peace now that both side are friends now, and we can get Takumi those flowers he asked for,” Takumi started, and Hinata grinned, “You didn’t really think we would go and try and find it, we know you only send us on silly errands when you want time to yourself. Oboro recognized the description and we asked the florist in town, funny thing, those flowers you described only grown in Nohr, their called Sunflowers,” Hinata gawaffed at that, even Oboro laughed, shedding her scary expression.

“How ironic,” Takumi smiled, “A place with no sun has flowers by that name,” 

“Historically, they were found on the border, but once tensions grew, Nohrian farmers realised they had the perfect soil to grow them and their seeds became a common snack since they were so large and provided nutrients not normally available. Hoshidans on the other hand already had a bounty of vegetation so it was largely ignored, and eventually it died out everywhere but Nohr, but it kept its name due to its large sun like flowers,” a voice like poised snake drifted down the hall. A shifty looking man, and another clad in bright yellow mage clothes strode down the hall. 

“We are here to whisk the prince from this stuffy establishment for some much needed fresh air, a natural elixer to heal his soul!” the mage spoke dramatically, waving his hand out in front of him.

“Get away, the prince is ours!” Oboro growled jumping in front of Takumi.

“Calm yourself, we are not here to steal your prince, we have our own to toy with,” the shady man sneered, “It seems only fitting your retainers are so fiery and filled with hate,” his voice made Takumi’s skin crawl.

“I’m not sure if those nurses will let you, they barely let me step out the door,” Takumi spoke carefully, “I assume you are Leo’s retainers?”

“Now this is interesting, on a first name basis already,” the man’s eye finally seemed to focus on Takumi, sizing him up properly. He said no more, but nodded.

“I am Odin Dark! Retainer to the glorious Lord Leo, and this shady rogue is Niles,” the mage sprung up to them, striking an odd pose. Niles looked generally disinterested, but was making subtle glances in their direction. 

“I’m Hinata, nice to meet’cha, my scary friend here is Oboro, she doesn’t really like your friend,” Hinata’s introduction came with a pointed glare from Oboro, “We’re retainers to Prince Takumi,” 

Takumi watched as the men compared weapons, Odin declaring that Hinata’s sword needed a name. Oboro and Niles were in battle with their stares, but producing the same heavy aura, making Takumi feel the need to back away. He almost had to laugh at how similar the two pairs of retainers were, yet another thing that Leo and he had in common. 

Niles and Odin were unsuccessful in acquiring their prince, but received a request for a book, any book. Takumi smiled to himself, what a sensible request. 

“I can take you to the castle library so you can choose a book,” Takumi offered.

“A personal escort by the Hoshidan prince, yes please,” Niles lips only barely curled, Takumi couldn’t decide what the expression was, but Odin seemed more than happy to get to chat with Hinata longer. Takumi walked slowly with Oboro basically glued to his side, very clearly creating a barrier between him and Niles. He didn’t mind as he still wasn’t feeling very strong as much as he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Once they arrived at the library, he got Oboro to help him sit on the cushions present there. He was exhausted and watched as Odin began pulling book after book off the shelves, making a mess as he went. Niles on the other hand looked as if he was scoping out his next target, not moving an inch, letting his gaze sweep over the room until he strode towards a shelf and carefully pulled a book from it.

He strode over to the place Takumi was sitting and presented the book to him, “What do you think, Lord Takumi, would this novel provide Lord Leo with appropriate enjoyment?” Takumi took the book, it was a book on the history and methods of taming Pegasi. It seemed an odd choice, but not likely something that would be found in a nohrian collection.

“Yes, this one is good, you should also pull out the book on the other side of the shelf about Hoshidan Calligraphy,” Takumi handed the book back and watched a curious expression pass over the older man’s face. He strode back over to the shelf Takumi had pointed to and passed his hand across the shelf until he pulled the other book out. He proceeded to pull Odin away from the shelves, preventing any more books from being deposited on the floor and made as if to leave.

“Thank you for your help, Lord Takumi, I beg your leave to take these to the infirmary,” Niles turned and bowed.

“Your welcome, you may go, I think I shall rest here for a while longer before heading back myself,” Takumi dismissed them. 

After Niles left Oboro finally spoke, “I really don’t like that man, and it has nothing to do with him being Nohrian,” she shuddered, “At least he upheld proper etiquette, I think, He kept calling you Lord instead of Prince,” Takumi nodded and then asked her and Hinata to put the library back in order. He watched the two of them interacting, Hinata picking up as many books as he could carry before bringing them to Oboro who carefully put them back on the shelves, taking care to put them back in order. Occasionally Hinata would point out a volume on the shelves that had been previously misplaced and Oboro would find its rightful place. They worked so smoothly together, and Takumi caught them looking at each other and smiling in a way that suggested they would be a pair for a very long time. He envied them, it was an easy choice for them, they would always be together and keep their job too. He would have to marry some Nohrian in a play of unity, or he would marry some nobles daughter to give them an edge in court. Neither option really seemed like it would produce a happy union, heirs maybe, but Takumi hated the thought of being a political tool. He wanted to marry for love, to be able to cherish someone so much that a glance and a smile was all he needed to know the world was right. 

Leo had smiled at him. The thought made him blush, why did he come to mind just then. He didn’t even know the other boy. Would it even work, both of them being male, he wondered if any Nohrian customs would make the match impossible. He knew by rights he could court whomever he wished, only if he was on the throne did blood heirs become a necessity. He thought of concubines, it had been said that the Nohrian king had so many he had no lack of heirs. But those heirs had been rumoured ruthless, killing one another to get closer to the throne. All but his trueborn son Xander, the son of his late wife the last queen of Nohr, who was bred and raised as the crown prince. Takumi wondered if Leo was also a true born son, based on the fact he and Xander shared many features. 

“Are you ready to head back to the infirmary?” Oboro interrupted his thoughts.

“Uh, yes, I suppose it's about time for them to check my wounds anyway,” Takumi replied lamely.

“If you would prefer, I could carry you back,” Hinata spoke up. Hinata had always been stronger and bigger than Takumi, and often carried him home when they would play late into the night. Takumi thought a moment and nodded, he was exhausted even still and figured the extra exertion to get to the library had been more than the nurses would have allowed had they known. Hinata bent down and carefully gathered Takumi in his arms. Takumi would have preferred to piggy-back, but that would hurt his body more than his dignity, so he dealt with being held like a child. Oboro helped Hinata settle him comfortably, before they set off. Hinata had a slight worried look on his face, but didn’t say anything, changing his expression back to his carefree smile when he caught Takumi staring.

“You know if something is bothering you, you can always tell me right, I might be your Prince, but I’m also your friend,” Takumi told him as they approached their destination.

“You’re so much lighter than I remember,” he said, the concern flooding back to his face. This surprised Takumi.

“All I have on is a light yukata, usually I have all my layers and furs on,” Takumi tried to make light of it.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ve carried you out of the library a dozen times while you were wearing little more than you are now,” The expression on Hinata’s face was surprisingly mature.

“The thing that possessed me cared little for my body, I have no doubt that it didn’t eat,” Takumi deflected.

“That was a few days you were gone,” Oboro came up in front of them, “You were barely eating before that, I seem to remember seeing almost as many full plates leaving your tent as entering,” 

“I…” Takumi tried, but couldn’t continue, because they were right. Even before he had been possessed by the darkness, he had still been possessed by the obsession with opposing Corrin at every battle. He spent so much time trying to figure out her next move and just as much time destroying dummy after dummy with all the arrows he could find. Eating and sleeping had been pushed down his list of priorities.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. The other two looked surprised, then laughed.

“We were just worried sick, there is nothing to apologize for, all we need is for you to take care of yourself,” Hinata said sounding lighter, as if he had been carrying a much heavier burden than just Takumi.

“You better promise, Prince Takumi,” Oboro thrust her pinky in his face expectantly. He laughed and wrapped his own pinky around it, remembering a childhood of pinky promises about staying together and giving each other their favorite foods during lunch at the castle.

“I promise,” he smiled and Hinata gave him a little squeeze too before setting Takumi down on his own two feet.


	7. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi does some thinking and some searching and finds a mysterious letter from Queen Mikoto, detailing a very interesting fact and imparting words of love and encouragement to the Hoshidan siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend for a moment that between this chapter and the last, the B and A support conversations between Leo and Takumi in the game, actually happened, but think less mean and more sarcasm and smiles. I really didn't feel like rewriting them, and I don't really like doing massive chunks of dialog, I run out of applicable said words T-T  
> cool? cool. Enjoy!

It was a few days before it got quiet again. The Nohrian soldiers had been taken back home, along with the royal family who would be frantically preparing for Prince Xander’s coronation set a week from the date they left. Corrin had left with them as well. Takumi had spent a few days in conversation with Leo, and had established how similar they really were. They both loved books, games of strategy, and soups. Takumi was surprised to find that the other princes personality was humorously similar to his own, even down to his casual sarcasm directed at annoying people. He had heard a few people whispering about it too, he had even heard them referred to as “the twins”, which he immediately shut down.

Takumi was still bandaged heavily, but he wasn’t in pain anymore, so the head healer gave him leave to have light training sessions, but only every other day. He liked being able to move about again and having something to do helped him forget the gaping holes in his heart. 

Hinoka had returned shortly after the battle had finished, she had actually been close by because she couldn’t bear to run away like Corrin had told her to after their battle. She immediately took charge as soon as she walked in the doors, solidifying the idea that she would take the crown, head held high under the weight of the events. 

Sakura had been keeping herself busy with the injured and after they were all taken care of she expanded her reach to begin plans to rebuild the country town by town. 

While Hinoka insisted they hold off her coronation, people were already calling her queen. It had been decided that the three of them would go to Prince Xander’s coronation as sign of peace, and they hoped to see them at Hinoka’s coronation a week and a half after that. Takumi looked forward to getting to see Leo again. He wasn’t the only one looking forward to it too, apparently Elise and Sakura had both been tending to soldiers wounds and bumped into each other. As soon as they had realised who the other was, they had greeted one another and Elise decided they would work together. Their friendship hadn’t taken long to blossom as they compared healing techniques and tea recipes. 

Tensions were still high between the countries, but with the royals making peace with one another the people would not be long to follow. New trade routes would also help, but only once agreements have been made and the lingering fear of war put to rest. Takumi and Leo had both volunteered to organize trade between the two countries once it was possible, neither had thought anything of it, but Takumi was happy for the excuse to freely correspond with Leo and would look forward to meetings between them. Takumi didn't normally like talking about the future, but when there were things to look forward to, it made it easier. 

It wasn’t all things to look forward to though, Takumi also dreaded the next couple of days. It was decided that sooner rather than later, the mourning for both Queen Mikoto and Prince Ryoma would begin, the Queen had already been buried due to the impending war, but Ryoma would get a proper funeral, with a procession through the city and a day of festival to send his spirit off to heaven. Takumi dreaded it, because there was no getting away from it, he would dress up and follow the procession through the city hearing the cries and sadness of the people only for the next day to be thrown into their jubilations and have to hear their prayers and songs dedicated to his brother. He contemplated going to see Sakura, but she would likely be busy, and he didn’t want to get in the way of his sister finding her place in this new world. He instead found his way to their mother’s room, a place yet undisturbed since she was killed. She had pieces of all of them in that room, one of Sakura’s dolls, Takumi’s first attempt to craft his own arrow, a teacup that hinoka had found at the market one day, and a small charm that Ryoma had made as a child. There were also a number of scribbled drawings that belonged to Corrin, which made sense because Corrin was her only true child. Takumi had always wondered about that, how Corrin was the middle child, the only child of Mikoto the favoured wife of Sumeragi their father, and the rest of them all were born of his other wife, Ikona, who had died shortly after Sakura had been born. There had been a time during his childhood where he had wondered if he was also from a different mother, because his hair was different from his siblings as well. Both of his sisters had the bright red of Ikona’s hair, and while Ryoma had much more of his father's features, in the bright summer sun, you could see red highlights in his hair. He was the only one with silver hair, which he had likened to Corrins white-blond hair. It had been Mikoto who had reassured him that he was truly Ikona’s son, having witnessed his birth herself. He remembered that as the first time he had called Mikoto mother, because she finally felt like one. 

He approached her writing table and found a stack of portraits, one of each of the siblings. He picked up the one of Ryoma. He looked so strong, this was how Takumi wanted to remember his brother, not the sunken corpse they were to parade around tomorrow in his armour. He reached for his own portrait, then noticed a letter lying where Ryoma's portrait had laid. It had Mikoto’s seal and when he turned it over it was addressed to him, Hinoka and Sakura. 

Not Ryoma. She had known. 

It had been said that she possessed a type of foresight and after her death, her retainer, Yukimura had explained she had foreseen it and used it to protect Corrin, allowing her to obtain the Yato, the key to saving the continent. 

Takumi was entirely tempted to open it now, but he would have to round up his sisters first. He set the letter down, and picked his own portrait off the desk, only to see another letter underneath, this one was addressed to him alone. He breathed, he instantly felt hesitant to open this one, he lifted the portraits of his sisters to find no letters of the same kind. Mikoto had seen something only he would know of. He contemplated it, but he realised that his sisters would need the relief of their mother’s last words, just as much as he would. He tucked both letters into his robe and went to find his sisters.

 

“Hinoka, can we come in?” Takumi called outside the door of her room. When there was no answer he looked to Sakura who shrugged. He knocked again, listening for movement, there was a thump and some shuffling. A sound like a window opening and closing and then the door opened. Hinoka looked rather disheveled, like she had just been flying, but her yukata was all over the place, looking as if she had just thrown it on.

“What is it, oh Sakura’s here too, uh,” she kind of blushed, and Takumi noticed the stare Sakura was giving her and it clicked in his head.

“Uh, it is important, but we can meet you down in the sitting room, give you a chance to,” he cleared his throat, “prepare yourself,”

“I wonder who it was,” Takumi said aloud as they walked to the sitting room. Sakura smacked him.

“What does it matter?” She snapped, “She is going to get a piece of mind, it is lucky her coronation will be soon so she can just marry him and get it over with!” 

“You know?” Takumi raised an eyebrow at his sister, not having thought she would know about stuff like that as young as she was.

“Of course I do, I’m her sister,” she said indignantly, “But she also asked me some questions in regards to certain medicines, so there is that too,” 

“Why ask you and not the physician?” Takumi questioned further.

“You are so dense,” he earned another smack and Sakura stormed ahead of him, her face bright red. Takumi didn’t get why girls got like that, but he supposed if it was something he needed to know, he would.

 

They waited for a few minutes, before Hinoka stepped in more properly dressed in a simple kimono. She looked serious now, but still held herself with the easy grace that Takumi was accustomed to. 

“What is this important matter, I have plenty of other important things to be doing,” Hinoka said sitting beside Sakura.

“I went up into mother’s study, don’t ask why, but on her desk I found this,” He pulled out the letter to all of them and set it down. Hinoka picked it up carefully, looking at the seal on the one side and their names on the other. Her eyes grew wide.

“Ryoma’s name isn’t on it,” She whispered, and Sakura’s hand flew to her mouth covering her gasp.

“Yeah,” Takumi sank into the cushion, slouching. 

Hinoka breathed and handed it back, “You should read it, you were the one to find it,”

Takumi hesitated and took it back, then carefully breaking the seal, opened it.

 

_ My dear children,  _

_ Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi. I had not wanted to leave so soon, but it was a necessity. I wish I could have addressed this letter to Ryoma as well, but I knew I would see him again soon enough. He did not know, he couldn’t or he would not have fought as hard as he needed to, he would not have fulfilled his final honour. Take peace in the fact that he died on his own terms. _

_ You were all children of my heart, I knew I could never be your true mother, but I hope my love for you was enough. Corrin, my only true daughter, do not blame her for what I am about to tell you, she does not know yet either. I will also apologize to you three, for tasking you with telling her the truth.  _

_ Corrin is not your sister by blood, Sumeragi is not her father. I came to Sumeragi just after she was born and he fell in love with me and with her, taking us under his roof and providing us a place to call home. I had not been looking for a kingdom, but after Ikona passed, I knew it would one day be my duty to lead this country.  _

_ I am so happy that my only daughter has so many she may call brother and sister, as much as it was devastating when she was taken from us. _

_ Hinoka, you will make a lovely Queen, the kingdom will prosper under your rule, as it would have for me had the war not been on the horizon.  _

_ Takumi, you are such a talented young man in your own right, do not live to try and match your brother, for in my eyes you have always been equals. _

_ Sakura, I am so proud of you. You will accomplish so much for your family and your country. If you smile as brightly for your people as you always did for me, they will smile as well. _

_ And for all of you, do not be afraid to befriend the Nohrian people, for they suffered much from the war as well, be kind and you will find that it will come back to you several times over. _

_ I will always be watching over you, I love you all. _

_ Mikoto _

 

They all had tears in their eyes.

“She’s not our sister,” Hinoka said quietly.

“Forget that, she IS our sister, and always will be, just like Mikoto will always be our mother,” Takumi shook his head, “I can’t believe she knew Ryoma would join her and told no one,” 

A slight knock came at the door, and Yukimura stood before the door bowing as it opened, “Beg pardon for my intrusion,” he said from the floor.

“Yukimura, of course, come in,” Hinoka nodded him in.

“I could not help but hear the Lady Mikoto’s letter. I hadn’t thought any of you would find it so soon. Though I suppose when she insisted I wait to give it to you three, I should have known she meant you to find it on your own.” Yukimura sighed, “Her foresight was remarkable in that way, but it often weighted on her spirit. I might have been her confidant, but she didn’t even tell me all the things she saw. I just thought I would mention this, the night she had the vision of her own death. She told me it was all it was, but after coming out of it, she cried so deeply that I knew she had seen someone else die, I didn’t have the heart to ask, but then she prepared the letter for you three, asking me to deliver it to you after the coronation, come to think of it she had not said whose. She asked that I not look at it, only that it would be underneath the portraits she had painted of each of her children.” he stopped and blinked as if coming out of a dream himself, “I am getting old, and rambling on, she meant for you three to receive her last words and there they are for you to do with as you will,”

“Thank you Yukimura, I look forward to your continued service to Hoshido, I can’t think of a more indispensable asset than your knowledge,” Hinoka smiled, “I have little idea what I’m going to be doing as Queen and it would be helpful if you are here to guide me,”

“I didn’t think I would have to teach again, but I am actually glad for it, gives an old man like me a way to keep my mind sharp,” Yukimura laughed then left the three of them to each other.

“Are you both prepared for tomorrow?” Hinoka asked after a moment of silence.

“I don’t think I will ever be ready,” Takumi groaned, ducking his head to hide the fear on his face.

“I-I don’t know,” Sakura stammered, then sniffled.

“I know, I am hardly prepared, and I still have to think of a speech to honour him, and a prayer to begin the celebrations tomorrow,” Hinoka looked pale, but managed to keep her composure.

“You’re not alone, If you wanted, we could help you,” Takumi extended his hand to his sister, “It would make me feel a bit better,” He looked up at her.

“When did my sarcastic little brother become so caring?” Hinoka said it somewhat jokingly, but her face stayed sincere. Takumi smiled as well and crawled over and embraced her.

“Because you and Sakura need me to be, because I love you, because I need you too,” Takumi opened his arms for Sakura to join them, she scooted into the hug and they clung to one another for a minute before the tears began to flow. They all had a good cry over the last words of their mother and over having to lay their eldest brother to rest, before splitting up for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hinoka, guess everyone deals with their stress differently. You'll know who it is soon enough hehehe, bet you can't guess.  
> Look forward to nightmares and angst as Ryoma's funeral commences.


	8. The Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AKA Takumi's worst day ever)  
> The Day of Ryoma's funeral and Takumi feels as if he is ready to fall apart, and then he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* I've put some pretty in depth Anxiety, panic attack and dissociation type stuff in this chapter. If you don't feel comfortable with that kinda stuff, feel free to skip the end of this Chapter after the bit of story on the Fujin Yumi (added a break to make it more obvious)**
> 
> Wow, this is the longest chapter I've posted, but I don't think I could have separated anything here, so enjoy

The night was not peaceful, Takumi slept fitfully, nightmares of the darkness coming back and him shooting everyone he loved, Hinoka, Sakura, Corrin, Leo, even Ryoma and Mother. He woke with a cry hands flying to his chest, where Corrin had sliced him. In the dream, it had happened again, but by a dark Corrin, moaning about betrayal and having no true family left. This Corrin had also not had any regard for him, for he was sure he had felt the blade cleave clear through him. A sudden knock sent him scrabbling for the dagger he kept behind the headboard. He managed to wrench it out just as the door opened. Sakura stood in the light of the doorway with a peculiar look on her face.

“I heard you screaming,” She approached slowly, Takumi realised he had the knife out and dropped it on the bed, “It’s okay, it was just a dream Takumi,” She carefully picked the knife up and placed it on his desk, out of reach. She then climbed onto the bed with him and pulled him into a tight hug. He felt a wetness bloom on his shoulder and finally raised his arms to encircle Sakura, holding her just as tightly as she was holding him.

“It was only a dream,” he whispered back to her, realising she had come to his room just as scared as he had felt upon waking. To come in to find him holding a knife must have made things worse. Why would someone who was a threat knock anyway? He might put that somewhere else for a while, he decided. He absent mindedly kissed the top of her head, like the last time Sakura had come looking for comfort in the middle of the night, just before the war began, where she had a dream about Mother dying. Takumi wondered what the dream had been this time, was it also something like that? She may not have been Mikoto’s child, but Sakura had a knack for perceiving the turn of events. Though it had never been full blown visions, Sakura would often mention little things, like the outcome of a game, or the coming of a gift, and it would come true. Takumi had given up playing games of chance with her because of it, instead they played Shogi, which being a game of strategy would be better suited for a mind reader as there were always options. 

Takumi felt his eyes getting heavy and was about to ask Sakura if she wanted to stay and sleep here, when he realised she was already asleep, held up by his arms around her. He carefully lay back, adjusting limbs so that he was comfortable and she had room to move away if she so chose. He let out a sigh and tried to imagine sharing a bed with someone other than his sister. Someone who would cuddle him until they fell asleep and kept each other warm in the winter. He wondered if Nohr had very cold winters, or if it was just always cold there. He wondered if Leo’s hair was as soft as it looked. Was his skin? 

Takumi had to shake his head to clear it. He could not begin fantasizing about being in bed with Leo, not when his sister was currently the one clinging to his robe. That would not end well. It was probably better he try to sleep again.

This one was worse. Leo on his knees pleading, and Takumi saying nothing, but then shooting arrow after arrow until he looked like the dummies he would train on.

Waking up this time, he felt absolutely sick. He hadn’t seen how Leo had looked after the battle, all he could think of where the bandages over both his shoulders and his left arm hanging in a bound sling. Takumi knew what taking an arrow was like, but not one of Fujin Yumi’s arrows, which were pure energy. He never looked too closely at soldiers he had taken down, but they always looked like someone had taken a sharpened torch and held it there. That was the thought that did it as he jumped out of bed to go throw up in his bathroom.

Within minutes Sakura was there behind him handing him water and carefully pulling his hair out of his face to tie it back. She said nothing, but the look in her eyes told him she guessed pretty well how bad the nightmare had been. She stayed with him as he emptied his stomach until there was nothing left, then after he had ceased heaving, she brought some ginger tea to settle his stomach. After she made sure he finished the tea without throwing up again, she got up.

“Don’t go,” Takumi said hoarsely

“It’s morning, I’m not going long, just long enough to fetch our mourning clothes, then I will come right back and help you. Or if you prefer, I can send Hinata,” She told him gently. 

“I-” he paused, “Send Hinata, Oboro too, since they are always together, She’ll want to make sure I look perfect,” perhaps seeing his cheery retainers would make the task of getting ready this morning less horrible.

Hinata and Oboro stepped in after not too much longer, Hinata holding a wash tub with hot water, promising more was coming, and Oboro holding the outfit he would wear. It was a somber grey, with black undertones, and a few bright red accents that were reserved for royals only.

Hinata helped Takumi bathe and get rebandaged, then Oboro carefully helped him dress, making sure nothing was too tight, and nothing was out of place. Not that it would be because Oboro’s outfits were always perfect, but she was fretting to waste some time, so he wouldn’t have to wait very long before the actually procession. He was glad he would be in the carriage today, and not walking. Hinata ducked out for a couple more minutes to bring him more tea and some crackers in case he was hungry. Oboro finally fastened the last layer in place and began working on his hair, carefully brushing through it, making sure to get rid of all the tangles and snags. 

He didn’t like brushing his own hair, it was so long that it was a pain, but he did like it when other people did it, then it was relaxing. Oboro had done it a lot when they were children, because she was always jealous of his hair. His Mother had also brushed his hair a lot for him too, he smiled at those memories, because she would always be so careful, she never pulled his hair, not even a little bit.

She had also been the reason he preferred to wear it in a tail, one day after she was done she pulled out a red ribbon and tied his hair up, then said, “There, now it won't get in the way of your handsome face,” 

Takumi smiled just a little, but in the mirror he still looked sad, and awfully tired. Oboro was carefully gathering his hair up, making sure it sat just right on the back of his head, today instead of a tie, she had brought a hair clip and a hair comb that sorely reminded him of his brother’s armour. It was appropriate and he thanked Oboro for helping him.

She smiled brightly and told him, “It’s no problem Takumi, I am here for you,” she turned to her bag one last time and brought out a jar and a brush, “don’t look at me like that, I know you hate the powder, but I think it best to hide those dark circles, what will the people think if they see their Prince like that?”

“They will say I’m mourning, that I’m human,” Takumi groaned.

“These particular dark circles are much too dark for just that, I can’t let the people think low of you, you must look strong, so that if you cry, which you will, they will cry with you because they know if their strong Prince Takumi can cry, so can they,” Oboro shook her head, advancing on him. Takumi sighed and let her do her work, closing his eyes so none of the powder would get in them. He heard Oboro shuffling through her bag again.

“What else?” Takumi demanded.

“I am grabbing a slightly darker shade, you are much too pale,” Oboro insisted. Takumi said no more as she did her thing. He normally would protest further, but he hadn’t the energy to spare. 

Hinata finally returned, “Here, eat before you leave, you’ll feel better,” he shoved a plate with toast on it in front of him, “I brought a little honey just in case you wanted it, and more ginger tea, that’s what took me so long, I had to find one of the servants, cause I had no idea they kept most of the ginger in the infirmary of all places,”

Takumi smiled a little at that, he took the tea first, then took the honey and spread it on the crunchy bread to eat it before Oboro stopped him, throwing a napkin on his lap, muttering about crumbs getting into the seams. He admitted to himself he did feel better after eating, at the very least he would be able to get through to a real meal later. He wondered if his sisters had also eaten, Sakura probably would, she was very nutritionally conscious, having different foods, certain portions, and she even got the head cook to read up on it so the whole family would be healthy. And of course no food was ever wasted either, the head cook was a kind man and would often pack leftovers into boxes to give to people in the town who didn’t always have enough to eat a good meal everyday. Mother had been so pleased that she had made a festival out of it, just before the falls end, any and all citizens could come to the city to have a good meal. It became the Last Harvest Festival, the head cook would hire cooks of every caliber and pay them in food and money to help cook meals for all the people that came, they would cook all day, right up until the crowds thinned once dusk fell. 

Takumi felt a little guilty for wasting so much of his food, but he hoped that the plates he sent back were at the very least packed up along with the rest of the food to be sent out.

“Prince Takumi, your sisters are waiting for you, the procession is about to begin,” a steward poked his head in the door. Takumi nodded and Hinata and Oboro followed him out. They trailed after him respectfully, they would be following the Royal carriage along with the other retainers, except for Ryoma’s who would be flanking the body. Takumi found the thought weird, as his retainers were both respectable ninja’s who he had never seen for more than a couple minutes at a time when they would bring him messages from Ryoma. He wondered if the fact that they would be in plain sight for hours would make them just as uncomfortable as him. Saizo, the one ninja would definitely feel uncomfortable, as he was the head of a prominent family of ninjas whose allegiance was exclusively to the royal family. The other, Kagero was also very skilled, but always seemed in less of a rush to disappear the moment the message had been delivered, unlike her counterpart who would barely get the words out before bowing and leaving. He had heard Ryoma talking of their separate philosophies, Saizo wanting to do anything to complete a mission, where as Kagero would focus on minimising losses. It was no wonder their relationship had fallen apart to the point where they could barely stand to be in the same room, unless Ryoma happened to be in that room. 

“Takumi, thank goodness, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to come get you myself,” Sakura said as he came into the entrance hall. He nodded and they immediately entered the carriage. It had an open frame, so that people could see them, but it was higher set than others they had, so that people would be less tempted to reach out and grab or touch them. That aspect was for their protection as much as the royals, as all three of them had their ceremonial weapons. Hinoka’s was an intricately decorated, but still deadly sharp naginata, Sakura’s was a delicate looking yumi, which she didn’t actually use yet, but had decided to begin to train with on her way to becoming a proper Priestess as their Mother had been. Takumi’s was his very own Fujin Yumi. He had also been tasked with holding Ryoma’s Ranjito, which would be kept by the royal family until it’s next chosen was identified. 

The route was a long and winding one, taking them through the market streets, which today were still full of people, but no stalls were set up and storefronts were curtained. It passed through many other residential streets, through a few of the scattered groves of trees that served as parks for the citizens, the route ended in the square, still being rebuilt, but the one thing that had been finished was the covered statues that flanked the square. The Royal siblings exited their carriage and made their way to the podium set up in the middle of the square. Citizens quieted as Hinoka was to begin her speech. She spoke at first of the love that Mikoto had for all of the people, and the fire Ryoma had in protecting them. She told them of Mikoto’s barrier that had helped to protect the country from soldiers. Then she began talking of the efforts for the war.

“This was a senseless war,” Hinoka said loudly, “It was one we were not unprepared for, as all of us Royals and citizens alike looked to protect the home we hold so dear. Ryoma spent countless days organizing, directing and ultimately leading the army against Nohr’s advances. He was the beacon we desperately needed in the darkness of war, He stayed true to Queen Mikoto’s vision, trying his very best to minimize loss of life, hoping to end this war as cleanly and honorably as he could. Without his meticulous and scrupulous planning, we would not have had anything left. His sacrifice was not at the hands of Nohr, but an honorable Samurai’s death by his own two hands, to prevent his falling into their hands as prisoner. This allowed the princess of Nohr Corrin to convince the Nohrian King to sit on our very own throne of truth, revealing him as the monster we all knew him to be in mind. This was the final battle, one to eliminate the cause of this war, one that would have only happened because of the High Prince Ryoma’s sacrifice. Now as a new day dawns, The war is over, and I dearly hope that I can live up to the sacrifices made, to produce the kingdom of peace That Queen Mikoto envisioned and Prince Ryoma so passionately fought and died for.” Hinoka finished perfectly, A couple of tears falling from her eyes. Sakura had already been crying, letting the tears fall as they came. Takumi had been trying his best to hold back his tears, trying to swallow the lump in his throat the whole time they were up on the podium. As Hinoka signalled the statues to be revealed, the tears finally burst through, choked sobs escaping every now and then. Mikoto's statue was a perfect likeness, gazing protectively over the square, hands folded as if in prayer, eyes closed peacefully. Ryoma’s statue also looked over the square protectively, but he was modelled in a strong stance, one hand gently placed on the carved likeness of Ranjito, and the other placed on his hip. His eyes were also closed, the lines of his face while still as strong as they had been in life, Takumi noticed they had neglected to carve the lines of worry that had formed as a result of the war, and the face of the statue was relaxed, where before his death, Ryoma had been so stiffly stoic, at least in the war room and anywhere he could be seen by his soldiers. When he was stressed he always clenched his jaw, and would sit as ramrod straight as he could, in order to appear as strong as he could until he actually felt that strong. 

Takumi didn’t stop his tears even as they walked behind the casket back into the castle for their private viewing and mourning before the soldiers and nobles were let in to pay their respects to Ryoma and the royal family, after which any citizen could come and do the same. He tried to stand straight as he walked, but the weight he felt was harsh, and after the doors closed he collapsed under its weight, slouching, and shuffling along behind his sisters. They noticed as he fell back and stopped so he could catch up, as there were many nobles and staff in the palace ballroom waiting for their turn to pay respects. Hinoka took one of Takumi’s hands, as Sakura took the other. He felt a little better with his sisters support, and was able to stand a bit straighter, enough so that the layers of clothing he wore would mask the slight slouch of his shoulders. He silently thanked Oboro for reinforcing the shoulders, giving him the chance to continue looking dignified though in reality he felt as if he would be crushed at a moment's notice. He glanced around, all of their retainers had gone to stand behind the casket, like silent sentinels, all of them in their best armours, weapons at their sides. Hinata broke his stoic gaze briefly to smile in Takumi’s direction before going back to it moments after. Oboro looked more like she was scowling at the world, but those who knew her would forgive it simply because that was her most neutral face apart from while she slept. That thought allowed Takumi to relax a little bit, she was oddly cute when she slept, her whole face being truly relaxed giving her a very peaceful expression, that was a huge contrast to the tenseness of her expressions otherwise.

They approached the dias where the casket was, the glass top had been removed. Ryoma was clad in his armour, hands folded over his torso gently. His body was surrounded with sweet smelling flowers, so many different types of white blossoms, Takumi couldn't name them if he tried. He let go of his sister's hands, and approached his brothers body. He knelt before it, pulled Ranjito from its sheath. It was dull and lifeless in his hands, but as if it knew the importance of its appearance on this day, as soon as Takumi laid it before the casket, bowing as he did so, it began to shine and though it didn’t spark as it had for Ryoma in life, the luster and design of the blade was clear to all who could see it. Takumi sat back up, and awaited his sisters to come beside him, and they all bowed respectfully together, then stood. They each picked a flower from the casket, and then stand off to the side to allow those waiting to the side to come and begin paying their respects. Many of the nobles and soldiers followed suit of the royals, choosing to kneel and bow before the prince, and others, chose instead to bow while standing, no one but the royals and their retainers had been permitted weapons, but many of the soldiers were dressed in their armour out of respect for the Prince's military prowess. 

 

After an hour of the same condolences from the hundreds of faceless people, Takumi was getting tired of it, He knew how great his brother had been, he knew it was tragic, he knew he would never live up to all the wonderful things his brother did for their country. He felt so small and useless, as he just nodded along with his sisters expressing thanks for the words people spoke. He desperately wanted to leave, he wished he could just disappear like Saizo could. He wanted to take Sakura and go play Shogi. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this very room, away from the words and the stares and the tears. His own tears had dried away, his sadness muffled by his discomfort. He could see Hinoka eyeing him, surely wondering if she should hold him there to prevent him from running and making a complete fool of them. He wished he could sit, but he must stand over his people, look strong and stable and royal for all to see. His Fujin Yumi mirrored his nervousness, thrumming on his back, not activating, because that was the last thing he wanted, but it fed off the energy anyway. 

That was the reason Fujin Yumi was such a peculiar and difficult divine weapon, it required a bearer with the willpower and self control to allow it to function the way it should. The first thing was the will power, its bearer has to literally will the string and arrows into existence and keep them in existence to be effective as a weapon. Next it required an immense amount of control to keep the string and arrows from overwhelming the frame of the weapon, if too much energy is poured into the string, it cannot be drawn, and if too much energy is poured into the arrow, it will likely just explode and severely injure its wielder. Too little energy and neither would materialize, or if they did, then they would likely just break out of existence without warning. Lastly it required a fair amount of physical strength, partly because yumi’s already take a good amount of strength to use, but Fujin Yumi took its wielder's strength and uses it to increase the impact of the arrows. When Takumi first received the Fujin Yumi, it behaved little differently from another bow once he had willed it to work all by himself, without so much as an explanation on how. Once he started training more and growing up, slowly he went from pegging dummies, to blowing them away with a single shot. He had been banned from using Fujin Yumi in the training yard on the dummies after destroying all of them beyond repair and also destroying a few of the weapons racks and training weapons that were there. The weapons master was thoroughly impressed by Takumi’s mastery of the weapon. His words of encouraged Takumi to take the time to master it in the first place, at least party so. Mother had already been so proud when he wanted to learn to shoot a bow, she had showed him everything from stringing one to making his own arrows. She had shot with him a lot, they had little competitions every now and again which he almost always won. She had only let him win once or twice because eventually she realised she would have to try harder to narrow the gap between their scores, eventually he out mastered her, but he still allowed his score to wane now and again, allowing her to catch up and win by only a little. He once tried to let her win in the end, but she had “accidentally” missed entirely, just to give him the win. He had confronted her, but she just smiled and denied it, calling him her talented son, so soon a man who shouldn’t be worried about being beaten by his mother. He was confused at first but came to realise she was trying so hard to make him feel special and wanted, trying to get him away from always comparing himself to his brother.

* * *

 

Takumi would never surpass his brother, for his brother was dead. There was nothing to surpass anymore, only memories to spur him on instead of the encouraging voice telling him to strike over and over from behind a sword, or advising him over a war table on the appropriate strategies, reminding him war was never a game to be won, but a balance to be tipped one way or the other. He felt tears trailing down his face once again, not mourning the loss of the shadow over his head, but the voice that belonged to the shadow that always spoke on his level, never from above. 

His mind wandered to the afterlife dream, the strong hand on his shoulder encouraging him to put aside his differences and believe that Leo wanted to help him despite their status as enemies. He caught himself yearning to go back, back to hear his brothers voice one more time. He felt sick at the thought, because he knew what it would entail. He envisioned his body lying in that casket instead, with Fujin Yumi placed in front of it, Hinoka and Sakura standing before it, bowing to it. That vision quickened his heart, as if it was furiously trying to keep him alive, telling him it was not his time.

His vision swayed a little, and he blinked, but when he opened his eyes again, he didn’t see see people’s faces, only Sakura’s and then just as quickly, Hinata’s and Oboro’s. He wondered what just happened, why was he lying on the floor. He sat up with help to see a profound worry on every face in front of him, as well as those behind. He felt embarrassed, humiliated that he had fainted in front of all these people. He tried to stand, but a hand stopped him. Hinata hovered over him, until a few cushions were brought up and placed down, Hinata motioning one for Takumi, as his sisters also gracefully took a seat. An act of solidarity brought all the retainers, minus Saizo and Kagero, into a formal kneel. No one said anything, but the tension in the room eased. People resumed their condolences, but many more kneeled, than before. Takumi knew he should feel grateful at everyone's conforming to what he needed, but he still felt like a burden, literally dragging everyone down. He chose to close his eyes, trying his best to calm himself, but his heart was still trying to jump its way out of his chest, he felt like if he moved even a millimeter he would shatter, but at the same time if he didn’t move he would vibrate himself into dust. There was a knot in his chest, he felt his hands clench so hard that the joints seemed to stick, and the noise in the room had become just that, just noise, he was unable to distinguish peoples voices from the blood rushing past his ears, and unable to focus on anything in that moment. 

His hand hurt, why did it hurt. He latched onto the feeling, working through the muck of his thoughts to figure out why his hand hurt. His vision began working again as he noticed a hand in his, squeezing as hard as it could. Sakura, it was Sakura, holding him there, grounding him as things began to become clear again. He noticed her breathing slowly, rhythmically, and he tried to match it, slowing his breathing, slowing his racing heart. 

 

As the light from the windows dimmed with the setting of the sun, the last of the townsfolk filed out, leaving the servants to close the doors and soon the gates to the castle. Takumi had no energy left, all of it spent on being present throughout the day. He allowed himself to be stood up, and led by Sakura’s hand to their private grove, and then deeper towards the royal burial grounds to lay their brother to rest right next to his father. Takumi didn’t even register, though he watched quietly anyway. Before he knew it Ryoma was below the ground, gone forever. He didn't even remember picking it back up but Ranjito hung quietly at his hip, he placed his hand on it reverently before being led back inside and taken to the dining room, where the three and their retainers all ate dinner. He didn’t feel hungry, but he ate anyway, not really tasting the food, but when presented with his favorite, Miso soup, he brightened up and did enjoy it. No one spoke directly to him, but not over him either, he heard questions directed his way, but when he didn’t speak up, Hinata and Oboro took turns either answering to the best of their ability or deflecting the questions. They chatted animatedly with each other, but made a clear effort to include him even when he didn’t respond. After a while he found himself nodding and making noises of agreement. After dinner was finished, everyone left, Takumi was the last to get up. Hinata and Oboro patiently guiding him back to his room, then handing him a cup of sweet smelling liquid and sitting with him as the world darkened around him.


	9. When Tears Become Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to celebrate the lives of the Queen and Prince. But not before Takumi and Sakura have a chat on his state of mind. Sakura sings a pretty song that I didn't write any words for because *I don't know sound*

No nightmares, not even a dream. Takumi woke a little bit foggy feeling, but he found light streaming in his window, marking the morning. He was a little confused, trying to place what happened last night, or yesterday really. It felt like he was missing pieces. Hinata and Oboro came in bearing hot water and a brighter set of mourning garb. 

Takumi expressed his confusion in the bath and Hinata gave him a sideways look as he scrubbed his own hair, “I’m sorry Takumi, we shouldn’t have,” He said quietly.

“Shouldn’t have what?” Takumi asked not cluing in.

“We uh, Oboro and I,” he took a moment to stall by rinsing his head off, “We gave you a pretty strong sleeping draught,” 

“Is that why I can barely remember yesterday?” Takumi scrunched his eyebrows down in thought.

“Shouldn’t be, Sakura said it would knock you right out and prevent you from dreaming,” Hinata explained, “But, you did seem pretty spaced out after you fainted and started freaking out,”

“Wait, I freaked out?” Takumi demanded looking startled.

“Wrong phrase, sorry,” Hinata came over to help Takumi out of the bath and dry off before setting to work replacing the bandages on his still healing torso, “You didn’t freak out, you just looked like a rabbit caught in a trap, you were all tense and shaking a bit, and you looked like you weren’t really seeing anything, like you were not all there. Princess Sakura grabbed your hand and it looked like she was trying to crush it before you came out of it and you kinda deflated, like a festival balloon that was too full, but then a little pressure was let out, but maybe a touch too much.” 

Takumi took a moment to process that and nodded. It sounded like a panic attack, but so much worse than he had ever had before. He sifted through his memory and there was a lot of hazy nothing and even blank space that he knew something should be there, but it wasn’t. He didn’t feel like dwelling on it, maybe he would ask Sakura later, she might be able to fill in the blanks. 

Oboro reminded him that the festival was not until later and encouraged him to go have some breakfast. He nodded and followed her to the dining room and ate with the rest of them, quietly listening to the conversations around him passively. He noted both Hinoka and Sakura were not there. 

“Hana,” he raised his voice a little, calling to Sakura’s retainer, “Is Sakura coming to breakfast?” 

“She already has Prince Takumi, she and Hinoka are busy preparing for tonight,” she addressed him with a bit of a clip to her speech, “would you like me to go tell her you are awake?” 

Takumi shook his head, going back to his food. She gave him a long look, but she shrugged resuming her conversation with Hinoka’s retainer Setsuna. Like Hinata and Oboro, Hana was Sakura’s best childhood friend turned retainer. She was a fierce swordswoman, who rivalled Hinata in her skill, but what she had in skill she lacked in discipline, she was like a wildfire on the battlefield, and anytime Sakura cried, she was at her side, out for blood.

 

After breakfast Takumi went out into the training yard, ran a couple laps, then stretched himself out before grabbing a yumi and some arrows. Picking a dummy to aim at, he started at about 20 yards, taking a few shots, then taking a few steps back. It was a drill the weapons master used to help him aim at varying distances. He judged the power of the yumi he had chosen, it was a fairly heavy bow, good for distance, but it was quite long, sacrificing accuracy for a more powerful shot. He took aim and let a few more arrows fly before stepping back again and repeating until there was a clump of arrows sticking out of the head and torso of the dummy. He had hit the edge of the yard at that point, so he set the yumi back on a stand and took the quiver to go collect the arrows. He had shot 38 arrows and by his guess over half of them were lethal, a decent feat for such a power heavy bow. Fujin Yumi was also rather power heavy, but its accuracy was phenomenal, not that it even really needed it, Takumi was happy with his ability to aim the bows he used accurately. Then again, targets on the move were always harder to hit, he wondered if he could go hunting before the celebration. Looking at the sky, the sun had flown right over head, hanging off to west, meaning he should actually be going inside and getting ready. 

“There you are,” Sakura called out to him, stepping into the yard, “I should have known this is where you would be,” 

“I need to let off some steam before tonight,” He said shortly, “What happened yesterday?” 

Sakura nodded, “You fainted, which was from lack of sleep, but then you began winding up, and you had a panic attack, which burned out before you were able to stop it yourself, so you dissociated,” 

“What does that mean?” he asked her, “Is that why I can’t clearly remember anything?”

“That is one effect,” she nodded, “Think of it this way, your mind was getting too many signals, so it started shutting them down, which it normally will do anyway, until it finds a signal it can work with to avoid any perceived threat.” she explained, then continued, “But sometimes none of them work, so it shuts them all off. Once it’s shut them all off, sometimes it has a hard time turning any of them back on unless your body detects an immediate threat.”

“That’s why you squeezed my hand so hard,” Takumi made the connection, Sakura nodded, “But I still don’t get why it happened,” 

“You are tired and stressed and hurt and sad, and you don’t know how to deal with it all, so you just don’t until it crushes you completely.” Sakura looked him in the eye, just daring him to deny it. Takumi said nothing, it was true, but hearing someone confirm it out loud was profoundly comforting. He threw his arms around Sakura and hugged her. She made a surprised noise, then hugged him back.   
“Talk to me, okay, you aren’t alone,” Sakura spoke evenly, “Or Hinata, or Oboro, their your friends, let them in, let them help you,” Takumi nodded and then together they went to go get ready. 

He was feeling much more limber after the exercise, so getting dressed today was much easier. He still let Oboro help, letting her get everything straight, and then brushed out his hair again, and put it up. Today she used a couple ties, one to secure the tail, and one half way down in his usual style, but this tie had a couple of Jade charms on the ends, that clicked together when he moved his head. 

He met up with his sisters again at the doors, this time they would walk on their way to the celebration, which was being held in the square with the statues and then split up making their way through the crowds to receive prayers and words of comfort. In the middle of the square would be a large lattice was placed for people to hang prayer cards on, which at the end of the night would house a bonfire to send those prayers to the afterlife so that the deceased could hear them. Takumi always thought that it was silly, how would the dead read them if they were all burned up, but he now realised that it didn’t matter because the dead knew, and watched already, so the writing and burning is more like sacrificing a little of your time to honour the dead.

The celebration here was a little easier because all attention wasn't focused on him. People stopped him here and there, but most people were wrapped up in the celebration and didn’t notice him, which for once was a relief. Eventually Takumi found his way to one of the raised rest spots that had been set up and sat down to watch the goings on. There was music and dancing, even a swords demonstration put on by a few of swordsman who had trained regularly with Ryoma. He could almost picture his brother right in there with them, going through the precise motions, making every swing flow into the next, and finishing off with a loud Kiyai. 

Takumi wondered what kind of display could be put on with archery. He imagined a line of archers, shooting in sync, or perhaps one after the other, perhaps creating a pattern on a flat target or pegging swinging targets in a show of skill. He wondered if he could get some of the other archers together and make it happen.

Soon enough it was completely dark and as a Kinshi knight flew over head with a large torch, people began stepping back from the lattice, and as the last of the light faded from the sky, with only the light of a few candles that burned around the lattice, the Kinshi knight dropped the torch into the centre of the lattice, and with a poof and a woosh, the fire caught on the kerosene soaked logs in the centre, the fire bursting forth as if Ranjito itself set the fire. Takumi watched as the fire settled onto its fuel, sending a bright flickering light across the whole square. He looked up at the statues of his mother and brother, and even in the flickering firelight, they looked like peaceful guardians watching over all who were present. 

Various songs began, a few people just singing on their own, some had people playing instruments, others had a collection of voices, with one voice providing the underlying harmonies. He marvelled at the talent of some of them, and cringed at the ones who had no talent but a clear passion. After many of them had drawn to completion, someone began lighting candles around a curtained off area. People drew around it and Takumi wondered who it could be, but then he remembered him and his sisters talking about it. 

The curtains were drawn back and sitting on the raised stage was Sakura with her koto. The crowd quieted around her, as people waited for her to begin her song. It was a drawn out silence, but no one made a sound, creating a somber mood. Sakura began playing into that somber tone, her music sad and lilting, she played like this for a minute of two before pausing, letting it sink in, then when she began singing, all around him people’s eyes were widening, some tearing up. She continued playing while she sang in the same soft tone, but slowly she began working in a happier sounding melody, which turned into happy words, evolving further into a joyous chorus, her koto playing and her voice producing such a beautiful sound together, Takumi found himself with tears in his eyes too. He knew his sister had a lovely voice, and her koto playing was as sweet as she was, but he hadn’t heard her play or sing for such a long time that it surprised him. He enjoyed the song, even though it was about the war, she turned it around, exalting those who died for peace, praising their souls in heaven. She then sang of those who still lived, praying they find their way home, praying for them to find love, and then praying for the new peace. For the first time in what felt like forever, Takumi actually felt like peace was possible, and felt happy that he was alive. 

After her performance, Sakura stepped down into the crowd and seemed to be swallowed up in it, Takumi lost track of his pink-haired little sister, but didn’t feel like going after her, he would see her later, thank her for her wonderful song. Hinoka emerged from a circle of people and made her way over to him.

“Don’t you think you’ve cried enough little brother?” She smiled flopping down onto a cushion beside him, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“I couldn’t help myself, but these are happy tears dear sister,” He leaned on her shoulder, “Sakura was wonderful, I haven’t heard her play since the war began. I’ve been too busy trying to prove I’m a capable Prince,” He paused, “though I guess if I wasn’t Ryoma would have kept me here instead of sending me out to fight. In hindsight I almost wish I hadn’t gone. I let myself fall into my hate and my feelings of betrayal, but it doesn’t matter, it never did.”

“I am not much better,” Hinoka leaned into him as well, “I threw myself into training the moment I had heard Corrin was kidnapped. That’s all I’ve done since, so now I barely know what to do with myself, I have to force myself not to run to the training grounds every time I finish another task.” she laughed a little, just loud enough to hear above all the voices, “I almost joined you down there today, but I couldn’t bring myself to bother you,”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Takumi told her.

“But you’re not as good with a Naginata as with a sword, and I’m even worse with a sword,” This time she laughed loudly, “I figured you needed some time away from everyone.”

Takumi laughed a little as well, and then nodded, “I could never get the hang of having that much extra range without the weapon leaving my hand,”

“The yumi never leaves your hand,” Hinoka pointed out.

“The pointy end does though, you can’t really hurt someone with a yumi by itself,” Takumi chuckled at the thought of trying to bash someone over the head with a yumi, then he cringed at the damage that would do to the yumi.

“Fair enough,” Hinoka smiled and hugged her brother, “What say you we go rescue our baby sister and go back to the castle for the night, let the people continue their revels as long as they please,”

“I say gladly, I’m tired of people and I need time to relax before we go to Nohr, which will be full of people but not people we know at all,” Takumi made a face.

“Actually the coronation itself will be a relatively private event, higher class attendance only, The regular citizens will have their celebrations separately on another day. It seems Nohrian customs are pretty different from ours,” Hinoka told him.

“That doesn’t make it any better, instead of hundreds of faces I can ignore for the most part, it will be a bunch of faces I’ll have to remember and talk to,” his expression only deepened.

“I imagine not a whole lot of people will actually want to talk to us, minus the royals themselves, even then I’m sure it will only be as a courtesy to thank us for showing up,” Her voice took on a more sour tone. 

“As awkward as that sounds, I’ll take that over idle chatter with people I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand for longer than a few minutes at a time,” He sounded relieved at that.

“What about Prince Leo,” Hinoka gave him a look, one that suggested she knew more than he did.

“I-I would actually like to talk to him more,” Takumi stammered, a blush crossing his face, “He’s not as bad as the rest of them, He can at least keep a decent conversation,” 

Hinoka grinned and laughed, before standing, taking a good look over the crowd, “I think I see Sakura, shall we?” She offered him a hand and he took it gladly before diving into the sea of people and keeping hold of Hinoka until the emerged on the other side with Sakura in tow. There were still a few people who grabbed at Sakura, wanting to speak to her, but she brushed them all off with a sweet smile and a wave as Hinoka kept on walking keeping hold of her little sister’s and little brother’s hands the whole way until they had entered the castle and the doors were closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyai- (pronounced key-eye) Is a term for the yell or shout that is used to punctuate a strike in martial arts demonstrations. At least thats what it is in the style of Jiu Jitsu that I practice. Think the end of "make a man out of you" from Mulan, at the very end when they kick and do the shout.


	10. Not Quite Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoshidan siblings arrive in Nohr for Prince Xander's coronation and the Norian siblings are more than happy to see them, at least Elise and Leo are. Takumi and Leo quietly dance around one anothers insecurities and fears, but feelings are fair game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter cause I wanted to switch to back to Leo-centric story, but I kept writing Takumi anyway, so for the sake of clarity I kept this small chunk on its own.

The next morning they were packed up and sent on their way to Nohr for Xander’s coronation. Takumi hated riding horses, but he hating riding pegasi more. He understood the thrill of it, but he liked his feet comfortably on the ground, where they belonged. He had once been offered a place among the Kinshi knights, archers who rained arrows from the sky, but he had declined politely. Hinoka had often asked if he wanted a ride, but he always said no, telling her to go ask Sakura, who would sometimes say yes just to humour her sister. 

He would have much rather have gone on foot, but they didn’t have the time for that, so he had settled for a horse. Apparently Princess Elise had taken Sakura riding one day before they had left, and Sakura had taken too it. The young princesses had been fast friends, which to Takumi made sense, since neither of them were old enough yet to have been bogged down by the tension between the nations for any real reason. Like when Sakura first came back to him after the last battle, she had said horrible things, but she had been mimicking his words, taking out her frustrations and pain in the way she had seen him doing it. He regretted that, being the closest in age to her meant he was the one she could best connect to. 

In her youngest years, after she had begun walking and talking, she had followed him wherever he went, which had bothered him to no end, but it eventually got him into trouble when he led her down to the basement cellars and then run away too fast for her to follow. She had been lost for a couple hours at most, but Takumi had gotten scolded by his father for not being a good elder sibling and protecting his young sister. His mother had told him that Sakura was trying to be like him because he was her closest example to follow, the easiest to imitate, to learn from. He hadn’t really understood until she asked him who he looked to when he wasn’t sure how to behave. He had said Ryoma at first, but when she shook her head, he named Corrin next and then understood. They all wanted to be like Ryoma, but Ryoma was a big kid and could do more things, but Corrin was also a little kid, just older.

The road to Nohr was one he had taken before, off to face Corrin in battle. He had been filled with so much rage then, that was hard to let go of, he still felt wary on the ferry across the bay, since the mountains were still a very dangerous place. All he could think of was his first battle, wanting nothing more than to take down the Norians and take Corrin prisoner.

When they finally approached the Nohrian Castle, Castle Krakenberg, Takumi could only marvel at the interesting construction, as if the entire castle had been inverted save the central towers that resided deep in the pit of the castle. They were met at the top by some of the guards and escorted down to the central towers. The Nohrian Royal family had prepared guest rooms for them and everything. Passing maids and butlers would stop and bow as they passed before scurrying off to complete their duties. 

“It’s so dark here,” Sakura muttered her face downcast.

“Sakura!” came a squeal from down the hall, and the instant she heard the voice, Sakura’s face brightened, as she stepped forward only to be just about knocked over by the young Nohrian princess. They all heard the chuckle that followed after the princess as Prince Xander approached them. 

“I’m glad you made it, and with a day to spare, I hope the rooms we have for you are suitable, if not feel free to make any request of the staff here, they have been instructed to make your stay comfortable.” Xander had a stiff smile on his face, as if he didn’t really know what else to say, “If you would like to follow me I can show you to the common rooms, and then to your own rooms,”

“I’m going to take Sakura to her room now, Bye!” Elise said before dragging Sakura away and out of sight.

“She was so excited for you guys to be here, she would not stop asking me when you were to arrive, it’s been a long week,” Prince Leo stepped out from the corner Elise had just disappeared behind. Takumi made eye contact with the other prince and smiled slightly. Leo’s face flickered from his cold neutrality, to slight surprise, to a warm smile. That is until Xander turned to address him.

“Leo, I don’t doubt she did,” he said to his brother, “What brings you here?” 

“I wished to greet our guests as well, High Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi,” he nodded to them both in turn.

“Good to see you Prince Leo, if you don’t mind I think Takumi mentioned earlier that he wanted to see your library,” Hinoka threw a glance at Takumi who although confused, did not protest, “Besides, Prince Xander and I have matters to discuss,” she pushed Takumi towards the other prince. He looked back and smiled to her, silently thanking her. He turned back to Leo and tried to take measured steps to go meet him, instead of dashing right to him like an excited child. 

“That could have been worse, your older sister is so much more subtle,” Leo said as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Dare I ask how so?” Takumi raised an eyebrow.

“Elise was not the only one who was looking forward to your arrival,” Leo blushed slightly, “Camilla noticed and has been pestering me ever since,”

“Does that pestering include weird grinning and eyes that see right through you,” Takumi tried, thinking of Hinoka’s confrontation.

“If only that was all it was,” Leo sounded exasperated, it seemed the farther he got from his brother, the more loosely he held himself and the more expressive he became. 

“She is a monster, coming out of nowhere to coo and ask me if I’m thinking of-” he cut his words short, “Uh, thinking about…” his face grew more red.

“Oh poor Leo, my little brother has always had so much trouble expressing his feelings,” Speak of the devil, Camilla was leaning against the wall as they rounded another corner, almost as if in ambush.

“You're so much cuter when you're not waving around your scary bow,” she came straight up to Takumi and bent down to his level as she was much taller than he was, “And such pretty hair, no wonder Leo can’t keep his words straight at your mention,”

A bright red Leo grabbed Takumi by the wrist and dragged him away, not running just yet, but at a pace where Takumi was just having trouble keeping up with the taller prince. He finally stumbled and even though he caught himself, Leo finally slowed to a brisk walk, still holding onto to his wrist and keeping his face away from his sight, though judging by the tips of his ears, he was redder than a tomato.

“Infuriating!” Leo finally spoke as soon as they had entered the Library and close the door, “I cannot believe she did that,”

“Definitely worse than my sister, I’ll give you that,” Takumi smirked, “But if you go as red as you did just now every time they speak my name, I guess I have more power over you than you'd care to admit,”

“Shut up, you have nothing over me, we are equals,” Leo huffed, crossing his arms, “and if I hadn’t dragged you out of there, you would have suffocated, Camilla likes to hug things she finds cute, and her chest is an unforgiving place for your head,”

“Wow, that actually sounds,” Takumi paused to think of an appropriate reaction, then deadpan, “horrifying,” Leo took one look and burst out laughing.

“It’s good to see you,” Leo said again, after having recovered sufficiently.

“It’s good to see you too, this week has not been…” Takumi trailed off.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Leo said turning to the book shelves, “I found a book I thought you would like, based if you will on the books you chose for me back in Hoshido,” Leo stopped and turned back towards him, “I forgot to thank you,”

“It was nothing, Niles actually picked it up, I just gave it the okay,” Takumi shrugged.

“Yeah right, Niles was more likely looking where you were looking, trying to find the one you would look to first,” Leo chuckled, “His thief's eye know how to follow a gaze towards things of value.”

“So he was just standing there waiting for me to look at a book while he let Odin dismantle the rest of the shelves,” Takumi sounded exasperated.

“That’s why you took so long getting back,” Leo grimaced and placed his face in his hands, “Sometimes I wonder why I let those idiots follow me around,”

“Probably because they care for you, and they're your friends,” Takumi shrugged, “I didn’t actually do anything, Hinata and Oboro, my retainers put the library back in order.”

“And then proceeded to follow Niles and Odin around all day,” Leo snickered, “At least that's what Niles told me, Apparently the one of them has quite the scary glare,”

“That’s Oboro, her parents were killed by Nohrian bandits after my father was killed,” Takumi explained, “It didn’t help that I was also full of hatred for your country, Pretty sure Hinata got rather tired of being the vanquished Nohrian king in the games we would play,” 

“Sounds like an easy childhood,” Leo grimaced. Takumi took notice and took a step towards him. Leo turned back to the shelves, silently searching for the book he had mentioned.

“Here it is, History of Wyverns in the art of war,” He handed the book to Takumi, who looked around for a seat and settled for the plushest chair he could find, before settling in and cracking the book.

“Not even going to wait, I still need to show you to your room,” Leo smirked, looking again in good humour. Takumi sighed, closed the book and got up to follow Leo. He would have much rather stayed in the library for now to read as it seemed a suitably quiet place, but he would admit he was tired from the journey. He hadn’t slept at all on the ferry, which had been their overnight stop, because the rocking of the ship had not been pleasant and he had no good memories of the one other time he had been on a boat. Working on little sleep had been his reality for so long that it didn’t bother him a whole lot, but as Hinata had reminded him every night, he needed to sleep.

“Here we are, your room,” Leo announced as he opened a door. Takumi cursed himself for not paying attention on the way, all the hallways looked the same and he would have a hard time finding the library again.

“Thank you,” Takumi said, looking in. The bed looked nice, and there were plenty of blankets on the trunk at the end of the bed. His belongings had been placed in the trunk according to Leo, and there was a desk in the room if he cared to use it. 

“Your sisters are in the next two rooms, it should be peaceful, since this wing of the castle doesn’t get used very often,” Leo said to him pointing out two other doors.

“What about you?” Takumi asked without thinking, then regretted it instantly when Leo looked at him his eyes narrowing. He felt his face heat up, waiting for the sarcastic remark that was sure to follow.

“My quarters are two floors up, but I wouldn’t trust you to navigate there by yourself, not because I doubt your sense of direction, but because the passages are rather convoluted to discourage visitors from roaming around too much, thus protecting the royal family from possible internal threats,” Leo explained, easing his expression slightly, “Getting lost here is too easy and as helpful as the staff are, they are nervous about you and would likely only take you back here,”

“Nervous?” Takumi was surprised, “they seemed very respectful and polite as we entered,”

“Oh they were, because your sisters were there as well,” Leo looked uneasy now, like he’d rather not say anything, “It’s actually just about you. When Hoshido first retaliated it was you they encountered, and rumours began about the fearsome archer Prince and his Divine bow. They only worsened after the last battle when it was you alone who was attacking the soldiers,” Takumi’s face fell, turning away from Leo. He stood there for a moment before going to set the book on the desk, and then going to the bed to sit. He put his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. Leo stood at the door, unsure whether to enter or leave.


	11. Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo comforts Takumi, and then has to help him remove his clothing. True Leokumi fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer.  
> To be honest my chapters have mostly been short, hopefully I can keep my momentum going so I can finish this story! Taht being said I don't exactly have a plan for the finish, but it will come as it does.

Leo considered carefully whether he should step inside and comfort the other boy, or whether to retreat, bidding him goodnight. The other prince looked utterly depressed after the revelation that the Nohrian servants were scared of him and only him. Leo realised the implications of his statement, in conjunction with his previous explanation. He had essentially told Takumi that he was confined to his room.

“I’m sorry,” Leo took a step in, “I didn’t mean to complicate things, I’m more than happy to act as your guide while you're here,” Takumi didn’t respond, not with words, but with a further sagging of his shoulders. Leo was making things worse and he didn’t know what else to say. He approached the other slowly, watching carefully, then as he got closer he saw the tension in Takumi’s shoulders, he hadn’t slumped, but curled further in on himself. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s not like it was really you, and anyone who matters knows the truth,” Leo sat down beside him and circled an arm around his shoulders hesitantly at first, but when Takumi didn’t move away from the contact, he settled it there glad that he was only wearing his casual clothes instead of his armour which was uncomfortably prickly around the joints. He felt the other prince lean into him, quivering a little.

“It isn’t fair, the only people who know are the ones who are never around to hear,” Takumi said quietly. His voice wavering slightly as if he was about to cry.

“I’m here now,” Leo tried his best to sound reassuring.

“But you’ll leave for the night, and I’ll be all alone,” Takumi sniffled face still covered by his hands. 

“Your sisters are just next door, surely I could grab one of them for you,” Leo suggested.

“Sakura would be my first choice, but she and your sister are likely still together, I don’t want to get in between them.” Takumi paused, “I love Hinoka, but if I told her, she would insist on having the staff rounded up and demand to know the story before quashing it none too delicately,” He finally lowered his hands and tried to smile slightly, “She is not always so subtle, especially when it comes to protecting her siblings.”

“I could stay a while, I suppose, we could talk a little longer,” Leo finally suggested.

“If you have more important things, you don’t have to stay,” Takumi said sounding insistent. Leo understood the feeling, used to telling his own siblings that if they had more important things to do, that they take care of them. Takumi was saying the same thing, that he is not important, that any meaningless task takes precedence over his existence. 

“I have nothing more important than being here with you, everything else can wait for another night.” Leo spoke those words sincerely and Takumi must have noticed that because he finally looked up again and he looked so genuinely surprised, like he couldn’t believe Leo found value in him.

“Thank you,” Takumi actually relaxed now, leaning into Leo slightly. Leo leaned back and brought his other arm around, awkwardly hugging the other boy. The action must have been his tipping point, cause Takumi turned into his chest and wrapping his arms around Leo’s torso, he began crying. 

“That rough?” Leo asked simply, not minding if his shirt got wet, sliding a hand down his friends back. Takumi nodded slightly into his shoulder. Leo didn’t question any further, he sat patiently with the other boy until he had gotten through the cry. 

When he felt Takumi’s grip around him loosen, he gently pushed the other back. Takumi’s face raised just a little, his eyes red from crying, but this close Leo could see the dark circles that were there too. The other boys bangs were pushed this way and that, so Leo ran a hand over them, pushing them to one side, then he made to get up.

Before Takumi could protest, Leo spoke, “Let me grab you a towel to clean your face off, and perhaps you can change your clothes while I do that, so you can sleep, you look like you need it.” He got up from the bed, squeezing the other’s shoulder before breaking contact and turned to go into the attached bathroom. He took his time finding an appropriate towel and even grabbed a basin of water. He reopened the door to the room, and caught sight of a half undressed Takumi struggling with a tie in an awkward spot. He hadn’t been noticed yet so he contemplated retreating into the bathroom to wait a little longer, then decided he had already wasted enough time, It was likely that he did actually require help.

Leo made sure to make a bit of noise setting the water basin on the desk, not looking directly at the other boy out of respect for his privacy. After setting the towel beside it, he looked at Takumi who had turned to him. He looked embarrassed, but was chewing on his lip in an indecisive manner. Leo wasn’t expecting the bare chest of the other boy to startle him so much, but when he saw the scar running its length, angry and new, he couldn’t contain his look of concern.

“Oh, yeah, This,” Takumi saw where he was staring, “Its mostly healed, but it looks worse than it is. How are your injuries?” He asked, pointedly avoiding the fact that he was half dressed.

“They’ve healed just fine,” Leo’s hand travelled to rest on his left shoulder, he had two medallion like scars on that side, and one on the other. All three were on the front and back, though the second one on the left was admittedly worse looking on the front side. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Leo shook his head seeing Takumi’s expression change to one of guilt, “I was going to ask you if you wanted a little help.” Takumi considered it briefly.

“Yeah, I could use it,” He sounded defeated. Leo went straight for the tie that he had seen Takumi struggling with and tried undoing it, finding it very tight. 

“Who the hell tied this and why would you use such a knot for armour fastenings?” Leo was baffled, trying to wiggle the ends loose.

“Hinata did, he insisted on helping me get ready cause Oboro was busy,” Takumi said flatly, “He doesn’t have the same precision or attention to detail as his better half, but I figured it would be fine. I should have known something like this would happen after he spent 10 minutes pulling my hair,” Leo gave him a curious glance at that statement and Takumi averted his eyes, going pink again, “What, I hate brushing my own hair, it's easier for someone else to do it. Any ways, I hadn’t planned on changing until I got here so I hadn’t time to notice the ties.”

Leo chuckled, “I imagine it is quite the chore to have hair that long, but it looks nice on you,” This time it was Leo turning his face, blushing, he couldn’t believe he had said that out loud. It was Takumi’s turn to chuckle.

“I guess your sister is not the only one who likes my hair,” Takumi jabbed looking a bit smug.

“I could just leave you here to struggle with this on your own,” Leo glared playfully at the other, the tension dissolving at last. 

“And leave me sweating and unbathed for your brothers coronation tomorrow?” Takumi asked dramatically, “What a bad host you would be if you could not even provide the most basic of services to your guest,”

“Oh I think it would be you being shamed, being shirtless in court is generally frowned upon, and I’m pretty sure that is a tradition of both nations,” Leo finally managed to get the knot undone, the ensemble slackening significantly, allowing Takumi to pull it out from under his belt. He proceeded to remove his belt and the armoured pads attached to it, then after pulling off his boots he went to remove his pants. He paused looking at Leo who was very clearly staring. 

“Do you mind?” Takumi asked raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, sorry,” Leo muttered before turning and busying himself with soaking the towel and wringing it out till it was only damp, listening to the trunk open and clothes being pulled on before turning back. Now Takumi had on robe which had a wide belt at his waist, and he was pulling the ties out of his hair, letting it fall loose. It hadn’t really registered to Leo just how much hair the other prince really had until just then, If he had walked in the door just now he would have mistaken the other boy for a girl. 

“Here, for your face,” he said handing the damp towel to Takumi, watching him rub at his face, getting rid of the tear streaks and snot on his face. Leo waited and took the towel back afterwards. It was too bad a towel could not rub away the dark rings under his eyes, Leo took the basin back into the bathroom and left it to the side for the maids to clean up tomorrow. He found Takumi on the bed again when he came back this time, picking at a thread on the bed spread. 

“You really should get some sleep, I’m sure you're tired of hearing it and you probably don’t care to hear it from me, but it would do you good,” Leo said firmly, voicing his concern again.

“Yeah, I should,” Takumi pulled the blankets back, getting into the bed. He glanced at Leo uncertainly. 

“If you like, I can have hot water sent up first thing tomorrow so you can bathe and I can meet with you after, we have time before the coronation to go back to the library again,” Leo offered.

“I would like that, Thank you Leo,” Takumi smiled again, still tiredly, but it was a real smile, “Thank you for helping me out. You really are my friend,” 

Leo couldn’t help but smile as well, he appreciated the thanks and told Takumi so before bidding him goodnight and leaving, thinking that it really was good to have such a good friend. He hoped silently that they could become closer, enough to trust the other with their hardships, big and small.


	12. Long Live the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's coronation is an event that was supposed to bring the two nations closer together, but tensions are high and threaten those ties. Takumi has a target on his back, forged only from dirty rumors and suspicions, Leo is eager to dispel them quietly, but things go sideways and he swoops in to save Takumi yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Takumi has been the emotional punching bag so far, but I promise, Leo will get his turn, but for now he gets to be the knight in shining armour.  
> longer chapter yay! room for both Fluff and angst!

Leo woke early the next day, sending a maid to go fetch water for both him and Takumi. He took a chance to think about what kind of book to find Takumi next, or perhaps he could let the other prince peruse the shelves himself. He wasn’t sure how much time they would have, depending on how long the other prince took to get himself ready. Leo would be taking a little more time today, he had to make sure all his clothes were on properly, he couldn’t bear for one of his sisters to point out something like that in front of everyone. He pulled out his formal armour, which he had gotten polished the day before. He chose a light tunic and light pants for underneath the armour, anymore and he knew he would mess something up. He took no time at all washing, and then took special care in putting the pieces of armour on and fastening them in place. Once he was done with his armour he attached all the adornments, his cape and collar he left for last, making sure it was in place. Once he was satisfied, he left his room only to encounter Niles.

“Your collar is crooked,” He grinned, opening his good eye.

“Don’t you dare, It is not, you half blind criminal,” Leo growled.

“Touche,” Niles shrugged, following his liege. Leo eyed him suspiciously, gaining a suspicious glance in return from his retainer. 

“And what on earth are you tailing me for, I hardly need your assistance in my own home,” Leo continued walking, knowing Niles likely knew exactly where they were going. 

“I was simply curious as to your whereabouts for the morning,” he said “so I can find you before the ceremony, you do have a habit of getting wrapped up in a good story,” 

“I assure you I will not be late for the most important day in Nohrian history!” Leo snapped. Niles shrugged, stopping at the staircase leading down to the guest suites.

“Then I will not bother, see you there Lord Leo,” he said bowing, “and Prince Takumi as well,”

Leo didn’t bother to look back as he descended to the landing and then down the next staircase.

Leo knocked on Takumi’s door, waiting for an answer. When he waited longer that it would take to pace the room inside ten times over, he called that he was coming in. He didn’t see Takumi in the immediate room, even striding over to the bed to make sure he wasn’t still there. Seeing it already made up by the staff he went over to the bathroom, knocking again, announcing himself. He couldn’t hear anything from inside which worried him, had the other prince fallen and was hurt or something. He hesitantly opened the door and was faced with another empty room. He didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t have come into the wrong room, the book he had given Takumi was still sitting here. Takumi was not here, he could have wandered off, but Leo thought he had made it perfectly clear that Takumi leaving the room alone was a bad idea. Why would he leave, unless he wasn’t alone. But he had passed Sakura and Elise on the way down the hall and a maid had rushed out of Hinoka’s room carrying the hot water tub, clearly having been ordered to get more. Leo knew Takumi wouldn’t leave with someone he was unfamiliar with, so it ruled out all but the rest of his family and-

Leo felt his heart drop into his gut like a rock, Niles. He left the room and got halfway up the staircase to go confront Niles, when it hit him. Niles was being a prick and took Takumi to the library already, hoping to rile Leo up and make him run all over the castle looking for him. He stopped, breathed and turned around, heading in the direction of the library. He entered it, hoping that Takumi was really there and not still with Niles. His eyes were immediately drawn to the silver hair draped over the chair Takumi had sat on the previous night. He also noticed another person there with him. 

“Camilla, I didn’t think you liked the library,” He approached addressing his sister who he now saw was brushing Takumi’s hair as he read the book in front of him. 

“I was just helping out our guest,” Camilla said innocently, “I encountered him being lead around by that villain you call a retainer with his hair all astray and I could not allow Prince Takumi to suffer the man’s company any longer, Niles said he was told to bring Takumi here, so I did. He looked rather uncomfortable with all that loose hair, and I couldn’t bear to leave when I heard that he hates brushing his hair so naturally I volunteered,” 

Takumi shot Leo a sheepish glance, one that said he would explain later, Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, and settled into a chair across from the other prince. 

“I wholeheartedly agree sister, that man is a villain, but his hair looks plenty brushed and now it just looks like you want to continue touching it,” Leo said coldly in her direction.

“Oh?” Camilla made her surprise rightly sarcastic, “or is it that you want me to leave so that you can do it instead?” 

Leo went pink, so did Takumi, but Camilla was only looking at her own brother, smiling devilishly as she noticed the reaction.

“Leo used to plead to help brush my hair when he was young, he found it so fascinating, him and Corrin both until she also grew hers out,” Camilla regaled, “He was always so careful, but I never let him feel bad for hitting snags here and there, though it was rare,” She placed the brush on the table and flipped her hair as she left. Leo glared at the door until it closed before letting his head hit the table.

“What’s the matter?” Takumi asked, “What was all that about?”

“I’m just being toyed with and I hate it,” Leo grumbled, “Niles and Camilla are evil,” 

“I do suppose it was a bit weird when Niles showed up instead of you, but he insisted you had told him to escort me to the library because you were running late for some reason, something about peacocks,” Takumi told him.

“That prick,” Leo swore, “I am going to make him run errands back and forth across the castle for this,” Leo finally lifted his gaze, seeing Takumi’s hair still down. He looked at the other prince. 

“Camilla actually did save me from Niles, I cannot believe the vile things he says,” Takumi cringed, “She actually hadn’t been brushing my hair that long before you crept in rather nervously,”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t find the place empty, I knew if you weren’t here, I would have to save you myself from Niles, and I can’t even begin to explain how badly that would go,” Leo sank his head back down onto the table, “I know Camilla was teasing, but I-I guess I could finish brushing your hair for you if you wanted,”

“I wouldn’t mind, just make sure you don’t pull if you don’t have to, it does hurt,” Takumi nodded to the brush on the table, “And I didn’t actually tell Camilla I hated brushing my own hair, I was grumbling under my breath and she picked it right up.”

“That’s Camilla for you, she is a very perceptive person, sadly she likes to meddle a little too much for comfort, I’m certain she and Niles both wanted to move you out of your room, just to watch me frantically search for you,” Leo sat behind Takumi and began running the brush through his hair. He took the utmost care to loosen snags before using the brush to get rid of them, and he methodically worked his way through it in sections. 

“What’s that book you have there?” Leo asked when the silence drew out a bit too long.

“It’s a history of this castle. I was rather curious about the construction,” Takumi told him, “turns out the reason was much the same as the reason Hoshido’s castle lies where it is and not anywhere else. The rich concentration of Dragon veins to aid in construction and the hot springs underneath for readily available hot water, the only difference is that Nohr’s choice happened to be much deeper under the ground,” Takumi compared the castles.

Leo nodded absently, “Have you read the part about the construction of the lifts that run about the radius?”

“I haven’t, I think that’s the next chapter,” Takumi flipped a page and then made a noise and muttered, “careful,” Leo looked at his hands and noticed a long silver hair had gotten caught in his gauntlet. He mentally face palmed for not taking them off before, he was simply so used to them that he hadn’t even thought about it. Then he did, if he took them off he could feel Takumi’s hair. He was glad the other boy was turned away because he was positive he was bright red again. He continued after removing them and he marvelled at the softness of the strands and the delicate fineness of his hair. It was so unlike his sisters thick curled locks, which were soft, but this was like silk in his hands. He finally finished up not wanting to stop, but he figured that he would be pushing it if he brushed any longer.

“All done,” He said coming back around to the table, setting the brush back down on it.

“Thank you Leo,” Takumi smiled warmly, “ I appreciate the help. He moved the book onto the table and stuck a couple bright red ties in his teeth before gathering his hair into a tail and fastening it there tightly. He pulled it over his shoulder, taking the other tie and a stiff looking fabric, tying both about two thirds of the way down. 

“Is that a common ornamentation?” Leo asked curiously.

“Oh this, kind of,” Takumi looked like he had to think about it, “it is where I wear most ornamentations when I need to dress up, but otherwise, it just keeps it all in one place. My hair is so long that just tying it back is not enough to keep it out of the way, especially in a battle.”

“That is interesting, I hadn’t realised,” Leo thought a moment and spoke again, “Have you ever considered cutting it short?” 

Takumi looked surprised, “No, I like it like this, my mother always complimented it, she often compared it to the finest silver silks, and that always made me happy. I was often insecure about the color of my hair being so different from my brother and sisters, but she always reassured me that it meant I was simply unique, some different part of my parents that had only found its way into me.”

“Wait was your mother not truly your mother?” Leo asked earnestly.

“She wasn’t my birth mother no, in fact she was Corrins mother only, but after my blood mother passed away, she was all I had left and she cared so much for all of us that it wasn’t a hard thing to call her mother and mean it.” Takumi explained.

“So Corrin is only your half-sister than?” Leo mused, “so much for claiming her as true family,”

“Well, she isn’t-” Takumi began sounding like he was going to make a snarky come-back, but stopped, “Shit, I need to talk to her!” Takumi jumped up, “could we go see her?”

“We could, I’m sure we have some time,” Leo nodded, making his way to the door. It opened before he was halfway across the room.

“I knew I would have to retrieve you,” Niles stood in the doorway, “Come, the coronation will begin soon,” 

“She will be there, but if it is important, perhaps we can catch her afterwards,” Leo said to Takumi, indicating he should follow closely.

Niles led the way, after a couple of turns, Odin found them, telling how he had just been preparing to track their brilliant souls and draw them towards him in a bid to hurry their arrival. Leo only shook his head to Takumi, who looked like he was going to ask a question. After a few more staircases and hallways, they made their way into the throne room, the rest of the royals had gathered, Xander already standing up beside the throne, Camilla standing beside him nodding in agreement to whatever he had just said. Corrin was over talking to Hinoka, while Elise and Sakura were both at the front of the stairs leading to the throne, animatedly chatting about something. Leo and Takumi chose to go over to where their older sisters were.

“I know this is sudden, but we really do need to tell you something,” Hinoka had just finished speaking as they approached, “Good, you should be there too, Takumi, when the coronation is over, I’ve invited Corrin to join us for a meal in our quarters so we can speak privately,”

“That works for me, if it means I don’t need to be escorted there,” Takumi said with a sigh. Hinoka gave him a strange look, but Corrin made a point to give Leo a quick glare.

“I would like that as well, it has been too long and I have missed my Hoshidan siblings, I am so sorry again that I could not make it to Ryoma’s memorial, I had many things to deal with on my return,” Corrin said sadly, she turned and threw her arms around Takumi, hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry I was not there for you brother, Sakura mentioned what happened,”

Leo saw Takumi’s eyes fall, and his expression hardened, refusing to look at anyone. Corrin pulled away and saw his face. Her face grew serious, looking like she was about to go into battle.

She put a hand to his face and drew it gently back up, making her look at him, “She did not mean to say anything, but she is worried and for a damn good reason. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, not Sakura, not Hinoka, and certainly not yourself,” Her eyes softened, “More importantly, I forgive you, I’m not mad at you, not even slightly, and I am so glad I did not have to bury my little brother,” she reached another hand toward Leo, cupping his cheek as well, startling him, “Either of my little brothers, who are both so very dear to me,”

Leo smiled, Takumi did not, but at the very least he no longer looked as if he had been thrown into the mud and stomped on. 

The coronation began with Xander making a speech about the battle, and the truth about the previous king. There were expressions of shock at the revelation, but no one dared interrupt. Xander went on to proclaim the peace forged with Hoshido and encouraged all in attendance to up hold that peace by treating the royals present as guests, and not as former enemies. Leo saw his eyes dart towards where he was, but once he saw the apologetic look on his face, he realised his brother was looking at Takumi. Leo looked at his friend too, seeing a neutral expression, but he knew Takumi had been a part of that exchange. 

Once the speech was finished, Camilla brought out the crown, and as Xander went down to one knee before the people, he received the crown and rose a king. Cheers erupted throughout the room, cries of “For the glory of Nohr!” and “Long live King Xander!” echoed, Leo chose the latter to add his voice to the din. Too many times he had used the former to perpetuate the war, he felt Nohr would earn its glory once the peace was real, and not simply words on paper as it was now.

After the cheering had dissipated, music began and food was brought out. Banquet tables lined the walls, and soon enough were loaded with various types of foods. Leo watched as Xander descended the stairs, the people parting before his approach. As is custom, Xander the new king was the first to begin eating, signalling everyone else that they could begin eating at their leisure. Of course Xander would not get too many other chances to eat, Leo could see quite a few women in the crowd eyeing the new king. Xander would need to marry and produce heirs soon, and Leo could only imagine the number of suitors he would have. Leo just hoped that none of them would be nearly as petty as his father's concubines, he really didn’t want to deal with nieces and nephews killing each other over the throne. Leo also hoped that none of them would come after him in a ploy to get closer to his brother, that thought annoyed him to no end. If someone really wanted him they would take a genuine interest in him, not just a dance at a party to flaunt false favours.

He turned to Takumi only to find him missing from his side. Leo looked around, and found him leaning against a wall, he looked like he was hiding in plain sight, looking as aloof as Leo remembered from his first impression of the prince. He decided to go get some food, and take it to the other Prince just incase he wanted some. Surely their similar taste in soups would translate into similar tastes in other foods. He grabbed a small plate and stuck a bunch of different things on it, getting ready to take it over to his friend. He made his way back over to where he had seen Takumi only to see his attention occupied with a woman. She wasn’t familiar but she had to be one of the nobles to be here. He came closer trying to look like he wasn’t trying to snoop. He watched as the blond smiled the biggest smile, and talked very expressively, he felt like he was watching a play, not a real person. Takumi said something to her that made her facade fail and a rather disturbing expression crossed her face before she politely excused herself to stomp off.

“Not your type?” Leo asked Takumi, finally approaching.

“Not when I’m a second choice, and apparently a very poor second choice since she’s got her heart pretty set on being a queen,” Takumi sounded mildly amused by this, “I think she was mainly trying to bide her time for the next dance so she can get in with your brother. He hasn’t left the dance floor since he got on it, every woman in the room seems to want to dance with him, and a few men too, though the only one who worked up the courage was the only dance Xander’s refused,” 

“Xander has always very clearly preferred women, but he’s so dedicated to his position and his family that it has been very hard for him to find the right woman because he almost never spends more than ten minutes of time in their company,” Leo nodded.

“What about you? you are probably also popular with women,” Takumi asked Leo.

“Sometimes, but more often they are pushed on me by my sisters,” Leo said dryly.

“What about men?” came the inevitable question, the one that could make or break the mood, Leo knew he had to tread delicately, but he simply couldn’t formulate a response in his head.

“I don’t mind men,” was all that came out. Takumi held his gaze for a few seconds and then looked away. Stupid, Leo thought, he was probably asking because Takumi wanted to know if he liked him.

“I would not say no to a man,” came a second attempt from Leo’s mouth before he could think it through. He felt his back crawl, like someone was standing right behind him, and when Takumi’s gaze shifted Leo knew.

“No Niles, I will always say no to you,” He said without turning, knowing only one other person would be standing so closely to him.

“Wrong again,” came the clearly female voice behind him, Takumi’s face cracking into a smile finally.

“How do you do that?” Leo turned to Corrin, “You can perfectly imitate the mannerisms and body language of any body, yet you use it to make a fool of me in front of another Prince,”

“I dunno, I just pick up on things, kinda like Camilla, but presence wise, not feelings wise,” Corrin shrugged, “I heard you talking and I couldn’t resist, besides now Takumi is smiling,” Corrin winked before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking off to go talk to someone else.

“Such a carefree attitude, she really is going to do good things for our countries,” Leo sniffed, “I don’t think anyone could get mad at her, she just humiliated me and I can’t even think of being cross with her,” 

“Sakura got rather mad at her after she almost killed me, to save me,” Takumi was watching Corrin mingle with a couple of the retainers, Laslow and Arthur, “But Sakura couldn’t hold a grudge to save her life, so I’m sure she will forgive Corrin, if she hasn’t already. I know I already have.”

Leo offered the plate of food to Takumi, and watched as he tried to decide what to eat until he settled on a skewer with seared vegetables and bits of chicken on it. He nodded after trying a few of the vegetables, though he was hesitant when he got to the chicken. It had been spice marinated to make it more flavourful, Leo explained this to Takumi before he tried and and he seemed surprised when he liked it. They spent some time sampling and comparing the foods Leo had picked to similar Hoshidan dishes. Leo excused himself briefly to go grab another plate of food. 

This time when he returned, Takumi was being cornered by another girl, quite literally too. Peri was standing and waving her arms around, squealing, and as Leo approached, his heart froze when he saw the panic on Takumi’s face. He looked around trying to spot Sakura, or Hinoka, or even Xander to come pull his crazy bloodthirsty retainer off the prince. Leo couldn’t see any of them and the people mingling around were making a point to ignore the scene unfolding in front of them. Leo dropped the plate he was holding, and ran up.

“But we could bathe in the blood together, get revenge for Mother, we can kill together, it will be so much fun,” Peri chanted in her childlike voice, absorbed in one of her two states of mind, which were overwhelming bloodlust, and complete unrecoverable sadness. Leo didn’t like her in the slightest, he would rather Niles stand guard at his bedside then have Peri near him at all. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone, I didn’t mean it, that wasn’t me,” Takumi pleaded shielding his head. Peri took this as a challenge and began hitting him with her fists trying to get him to come out and help her go find something to kill. Leo grabbed her shoulder, which was a mistake, as she shook him off easily by swinging her arms back, clubbing him in the gut. Leo staggered to his feet to see guards converging on the corner. Figures they would mobilize when he was merely pushed back, but not when the Hoshidan Prince was cornered and nearly defenseless. Leo getting back up had caused the guards pause.

“Are you kidding me?! I’m fine, but our esteemed guest is not, seize her and drag her to her quarters until I can speak to my brother the king, and I won’t forget to mention how you all flagrantly ignored this insult to the peace we swore,” Leo spat at the guards who immediately pulled Peri, kicking and screaming, off of Takumi. Leo leapt to his side, placing his hands on Takumi’s arms to pull him up, but the other boy resisted, looking as if he was attempting to become one with the corner. 

“I don’t want anyone to hate me, I didn’t mean to kill anyone, It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me,” Leo heard him frantically muttering. Looking up from this point of view there was a very clear wall of people, blocking this particular corner from the rest of the ballroom.

“How dare you all,” Leo growled and then stood quickly waving his arm, “disperse, Move!” He grabbed the nearest guard, “You better find the Princess Sakura, or things are going to get ugly,” He was seeing red as the guard ran off. He turned back to Takumi who was still shaking. He bent down again.

“I didn’t mean to, I don’t want to hurt anyone, I’m not worth the lives I took,” Takumi was still muttering. 

“Hey, It’s Leo,” He came close, not touching Takumi yet but placing himself to block his view of the rest of the room, “I’m right here and your sister is coming,” He took off his gauntlet glove and placed his bare hand gently on the other’s arm. This time he didn’t shy away, but it didn’t seem to make things any better. 

“Takumi, breath,” Leo said clearly, trying to get a reaction, anything, “Takumi, I need you to calm down a little, so I can help you,” He took off his other glove, then gently loosened Takumi’s arms from around his head. Then he tipped his face upwards, just enough so he would be able to breath better. His eyes were full of fear, and his breathing was shallow. He looked like he was just barely holding onto reality.

“Takumi!” came a cry, “Prince Leo, how did he get like this, I looked over not fifteen minutes ago and he was fine, eating food with you, what happened?”

“I’m so stupid, I left him for not even 5 minutes to go get more food and I come back to Xander’s crazy retainer assaulting him, he got hit on the head some,” Leo told her quickly, “What’s going on with him?” 

“He’s having a panic attack, if we could get him out of here, it would be ideal, I hate how everyone is just staring,” Sakura told him.

“It’s those petty fools who are the reason no one noticed, they made sure to crowd around this corner so no one would hear or see.” Leo felt so angry, and he saw a flash of that anger flicker through Sakura, but then she quashed it, instead straightening herself, looking calm and collected.

“If anger is what they want then I will give them none of the satisfaction of it,” Sakura spoke softly, “Prince Leo, I hate to ask this of you, but would you carry my brother out for me,”

Leo was stunned, and saw a few looks of confusion bloom from the stares. He took a deep breath and nodded, going and working Takumi out of his ball he had curled into. Once Takumi was sufficiently opened, Leo scooped him up, he noticed the other boy had put on a little more weight since he had carried him last, not that he was particularly heavy now. He followed Sakura out of the room and then took the lead, taking them to the closest safe space he could think of, his own room.

Once inside, he gently settled Takumi on the bed, he was still shaking a bit, but for the most part seemed to be coming down from it.

“Is he okay?” Leo asked Sakura as Takumi curled back up at his release. Sakura stepped forward and pulled one of Leo’s extra blankets, that were at the foot of the bed, over top of her brother. She sat at his head and brushed the hair from his face, looking solemn.

“He will be, I hope,” She said barely above a whisper, as if she didn’t quite believe it, “I should get Hinoka, I remember the way back,” the princess said and left before Leo could stop her. Leo was left standing in the middle of his room with Takumi in his bed, and no clue what he was supposed to do. He strode over to the bed and sat placing a hand on the other’s back, just gently, he could feel the shivering body, the shaking breaths. He didn’t really understand why, but he felt a fierce need to protect the vulnerable prince. No one should have to deal with that kind of scorn and alienation, along with the blatant attack and the not so subtle enablers. He felt another wave of fresh anger roll through him, willing him to do something about it, willing him to do something he would sorely regret. He could deal with his brother scolding him for yelling at the guests, but everything else was in defense of his friend who he cared a lot for, who was currently going through something that Leo wanted to prevent from ever happening again. He moved his hand from Takumi’s back to his head, gently stroking his hair, making sure to keep his bangs out of his face.

“In here,” came a voice, Sakura and Hinoka both came in quietly. If they cared about Leo touching their brother, they didn’t say anything, they approached and Leo moved around Takumi, giving them space to sit as well.

“Thank you Prince Leo, for saving our brother,” Hinoka said kindly.

“Just Leo is fine,” he said softly, “and you don’t have to thank me, I did what any decent human being would do.”

“Then I must inform you that your court is full of rats,” Hinoka snorted. Leo smiled at her words and nodded.

“Bunch of good for nothing nobles whose only goal is to get as close to the throne as they can just to have a taste of the glory that is Nohr,” Leo made a face, “A glory tainted with darkness and hate, but I fear it is all they know,”

“Surely Xander will punish those involved,” Sakura turned to Leo looking for confirmation. 

“He will punish the guards for not intervening sooner, but the nobles will receive a slap on the wrist and a loss of favour with the family, likely never invited to events again until they restore their standing,” Leo looked tired and annoyed as he spoke of the way the Nohrians would be punished, “He would not gain any ground punishing them for real, but as I will advise him to do, a filtering of our court is sorely needed, perhaps a call for the young nobles to have their say, for they are less likely to oppose Xander.”

“I don’t envy you,” came a soft voice from the bed.

“Takumi, are you okay?” Leo found himself asking before his sisters had a chance, “Your head, you should let Sakura take a look.”

“I already did, that is what I was doing before I left, there are a few small cuts and there will be a lump or two, but nothing serious, unless Takumi can indicate otherwise,” she spoke then bent down to her brother, “How does your head feel?”

“It hurts, but I’ll be okay,” Takumi was still now, Leo had moved his hand to rest on his side, to reassure himself that Takumi was still breathing, “I want to stay here.” The request was small, and Leo almost missed it.

“Why?” He dared ask, “This is my room, are you sure?”

“I don’t want to move, I don’t want to be alone,” Takumi voiced just as quietly. 

“He should rest anyway, give him time for his mind to settle,” Sakura agreed before Hinoka could protest. Hinoka looked a bit frustrated, but then shot a narrowed look to Leo.

“You dare make him uncomfortable, or take advantage of him and I will hunt you down,” Hinoka sounded scary, like a mother bear protecting her cubs. 

Leo paled, “No High princess, I can assure you I won’t take advantage of Takumi or I would be no better than the court full of rats.” Hinoka looked at him a couple moments longer and then turned to leave, Sakura following.

“I can come back tomorrow morning if you would like,” She said before exiting. Leo nodded and watched the door close.

“Finally quiet,” Takumi whispered. He sounded so exhausted. Leo took the comment to mean that perhaps words were not best right now, so he sat there next him and continued stroking his head. It sounded like Takumi’s breathing had evened out and Leo realised he might even be asleep. He took note of where Takumi was, right in the middle of his bed, and wondered how this was going to work tonight, maybe he would just not sleep, maybe he would sleep in his desk chair, which was not something that had never happened before. He wondered if he should go back and let Xander know he was turning in, but the commotion they had caused would have caught one of his siblings attention. He was almost certain Camilla would have noticed, for she seemed most interested in his doings the past couple of days. What would Xander be thinking, would he even listen to his little brother about what happened, or would he discount him because of his involvement. Corrin could vouch that women had been bothering Takumi, but again he couldn’t guarantee that she had seen anything. Even if she hadn’t, she would take his side since Takumi was involved and had gotten hurt. 

“Leo,” a knock came accompanied with Corrin’s voice, “is it okay if I come in?”

“Yes Corrin, but quietly please,” This would definitely mean she was on his side in this.

“That was an awful ruckus you caused,” Corrin came in the door and crossed her arms at him.

“I know, but there is a reason,” Leo made to get up, but a hand caught his before he had pulled it away from Takumi so he stayed, his hand resting on the other’s head, “Takumi,” he said softly. Corrin seemed to realised the lump on his bed was not just a lump. Her face became concerned and protective as she walked up.

“My sweet little brother,” she whispered, Leo was not sure to which of them.

“Peri got a hold of him and he didn’t take it very well, or rather he took it as expected when some strange woman comes after you rambling about blood and killing,” Leo explained.

“I told Xander it would be a bad idea to keep her out of the kitchens,” she sighed, “Peri was so excited too for all the meat, but then Xander told her the cooks had it handled. She is actually a very good cook, she’s just not one to follow directions, so with so many other people in the kitchen Xander figured she would be overwhelmed by it.”

“Seems it happened anyway,” Leo nodded, “It was worse then just Peri, the guards didn’t even make a move until I got hit, and the nobles around us were essentially walling him in, leaving no escape and making sure no one saw,” he couldn’t help but raise his voice at the injustice of it, “They all could see, and maybe they cared little of his distress, which was not at all hidden, they didn’t even bat an eye when she began hitting him,”

“Wait she was physically hitting him?” Corrin gasped.

“I got Sakura to take a look after I brought him here, she says he’ll be fine if I just keep an eye on him,” He looked at the silver haired head under his hand, lines of worry standing out on his normally neutral face. 

Corrin took his other hand, smiling, “You did a good thing Leo, I didn’t even realise what had been happening, I’m supposed to be both of your ambassador’s I should have been looking out for both my families. I will have to apologize to them tomorrow when I see them,”

“Not your fault,” Takumi piped up, it seems he wasn’t actually asleep quite yet. Both of them looked at him, but he stayed where he was. Corrin placed one of her hands on his shoulder and squeezed, then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she whispered to him before standing and making to leave. She threw an odd smile back at both boys before exiting. What is it with all of their sisters giving them odd looks, women were beyond bizarre sometimes, maybe that is why he had never really hit it off with women his sisters had thrown at him. The only man who gave him those odd looks was Niles, but he was an odd ball in his own right. 

Leo decided he was going ask, “Hey Takumi, if you want me to stay I can, but I’m gonna need some room to lie down. Could you move over a little?” 

A strange little laugh came from Takumi, “You were the one who put me here,” before he scooted over closer to the wall. Leo chuckled a little bit, he had indeed put Takumi right in the middle of the bed. He didn’t lie down, but instead he stood. Takumi finally raised his head, looking confused. Leo turned back at the movement and smiled.

“Your armour might be okay to sleep in, but metal armour is definitely not.” Leo told him, “The last and only time I did it, I was horribly stiff when I woke and the sheets did not survive much to the maids horror,” That earned Leo a small laugh, Takumi nodding and lying back down, facing the other direction. Leo didn’t plan on changing completely, but just removing the armour. Both the pants and the tunic he had on underneath were just fine for sleeping. Leo lit the candle that sat on his bedside table before dousing the lamps in the room. He climbed into bed careful not to jostle his companion. Once he was settled, he reached a hand out placing it against Takumi’s back. 

“You don’t need to do that anymore,” he responded to the touch, “if you don’t want to,”

“I do, especially if it will help you feel safe,” Leo said earnestly.

“I already feel safe with you still here,” Takumi admitted. He seemed to settle himself, relaxing and uncurling his body just a bit. Leo heard him sigh quietly, then begin to breath softly, finally falling asleep.

Leo didn’t want to sleep, just so that he could continue watching Takumi sleep so peacefully. This was the first time he had actually seen him this way, not pained or filled with darkness or thrashing about. He wouldn’t have to worry about him waking and trying to kill him or escape, though if he wanted to leave Leo would not stop him. He soon felt his own eyelids beginning to droop. His last thought before dropping into sleep was what it would be like to roll over and wrap his arm around Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first girl to talk to Takumi is totally Charlotte by the way, in case it wasn't obvious. Also Niles is super fun to write but also hard, I think I've made him more of a trickster character instead of a vulgar asshat, though I guess he is still an asshat.


	13. Beyond Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi wakes Leo in the fits of a nightmare, and Leo tries his best to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but i'm sure you'll find its worth it ;)

Leo was woken suddenly by an impact on both his shoulders, sending a tingling pain running through them. His eyes flew open to a dark shadow hanging over him. He couldn’t move but as his eyes adjusted, he saw the long hair hanging over the figures shoulder.

“Takumi?” he said still feeling a little foggy from being waken so suddenly, “Takumi, why are you-” He didn’t get to finish before the other pushed off suddenly, pushing hard against his shoulders, causing another lance of pain to run through them. He sat up seeing the defensive way Takumi pressed himself against the wall, he didn’t move.

“Are you okay?” Leo asked, now able to see the wide expression of fear on Takumi’s face, but it faltered, and he suddenly relaxed.

“Not again,” Takumi groaned, “I’m sorry,”

“I’m still not sure I understand,” Leo expressed.

“I had a nightmare, the same one I’ve had for weeks,” Takumi’s one hand curled into a fist, “I nearly attacked someone again,”

“You attacked someone?” Leo asked again rubbing his eyes and then reaching over to light a candle. 

“I had a knife, one night when Sakura came to me,” his voice cracked, making the statement sound like a confession, “and I was about to strangle you,” Leo swallowed, not saying anything, “I don’t know what it is, I don’t know why I go straight to trying to kill someone,”

“Takumi, you didn’t even touch my throat, I was only pinned, and did you actually swing the knife at your sister?” Leo pointed out.

“No, I dropped it as soon as I realised it was her,” his voice was still laced with shame, “she came to me because she had a nightmare too,”

“See, you don’t want to kill anyone, you’re just defending yourself out of fear,” Leo reasoned.

“You make me sound like some scared animal,” Takumi groaned.

“Oh please, you are human, you get scared, you’ve lived your life in fear of the war and then had to participate until it literally possessed you. I think that would be enough to make anyone scared out of their mind,” Leo came closer to Takumi, “It’s okay, I’m right here and you didn’t hurt me at all,”

“That’s a lie, your shoulders, you gasped,” Takumi looked away ashamed.

“Shut up will you with the self depreciating crap,” Leo raised his voice a little, causing Takumi to meet his eyes again, “Fine it did hurt, but no damage was done, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Takumi broke eye contact again, looking down this time. Leo sighed, moving to sit against the wall beside him.

“I’ve had a couple nightmares, kind of like ones I would have as a child. King Garon, my father was not a kind man, when ever I would fall just short of perfect he would look at me like I was scum on the underside of his boot. I used to dream that he was a monster in disguise, I would run to Camilla everytime I had that dream because I didn’t want my father to be a monster. In those dreams he never even looked that different from reality,” Leo tipped his head back to stare the the ceiling, “He changed slowly matching the nightmares I had until he really was a monster, but being his son, all I wanted was to please my father and live up to my brothers achievements. Xander often appeared in those nightmares, not as another monster, but a towering presence off to the side. When Corrin was old enough to train, Xander immediately began teaching her, giving her all of his attention and she shone, ever the perfect fighter, even when she failed, my siblings would all rush to her side. Father never treated her differently, in fact he didn’t even visit her, but still she could do no wrong even when she broke rules. She became another of the towering figures in my nightmares, which had become sparing thankfully, but on particularly bad days like the day Brynhildr chose me, they would happen.”

“In your castle, when father sat on the throne, and became that wraith, that image etched into my brain, and that night I had the nightmare again, but this time he was a real monster, the real monster we had fought and defeated, but in my dream the ooze trapped me in place and it attacked me. My first night back here, I had it again, admittedly, you were in it too, but it was the you who had been possessed, a shadowy enemy, who struck the final blow.” 

Leo saw Takumi’s head fall further forward out of shame, “My first thought waking up was the wish to write you, make sure you were still you,” He felt Takumi’s head turn to look at him, but he couldn’t do the same, “I couldn’t sleep the rest of that night, but I couldn’t go to Camilla, to anyone else, because I was scared they would scoff at me for still having childish nightmares. So I did write a letter to you, and then burned it cause I couldn’t bare for you to think me childish as well.”

“It’s okay Leo, you aren’t, I wouldn’t think that,” Takumi said quietly, “Thank you for telling me.”

Leo finally looked up at him, he wasn’t smiling but his eyes looked clear again. Takumi did something he hadn’t expected too, when he grasped Leo in a hug, which he quickly returned.

“I kill you, over and over in my nightmare,” Takumi’s grip tightened, “at first it was everyone, my siblings and my mother and Corrin and you, but now, it's just been you more often than the others, I don’t know why. The night Sakura came to me, it was the first time it had just been you, and it made me physically ill.” 

Leo was shocked, he hadn’t expected that, but the way the other prince was clinging to him, as if he couldn’t bear to let go, made him think that their bond had grown to be nearly unbreakable.

“I’m right here, alive,” Leo said, trying to sound reassuring, even though he thought he sounded broken.

“I know, but it wouldn’t even be so bad if you just died in the nightmares, Everyone else just crumples,” Takumi’s voice had begun to shake, “You stand there, you don’t move, you just cry out and I just keep shooting arrow after arrow,” he barely finished the sentence before he burst into tears and buried his face into Leo’s shoulder. Leo didn’t know what to do, he was scared now, why would he dream such horrible things, it made his nightmare seem so small. He brought a hand up and placed to on Takumi’s head, cradling it against his face, wishing he could make the nightmares disappear. 

“I’m right here, it’s okay, you’re fine,” Leo tried, his own voice shaking, “I’m not going anywhere,”

“Please don’t go, Please don’t go,” Takumi pleaded. He sounded so lost, clinging to the only hope he had.

“Shh, I’m not,” Leo squeezed him gently, tears falling from his eyes, “I’ll always be here for you,” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Takumi continued to plead, “What if I hurt you?” 

Leo finally drew him away by his shoulders, “Then I forgive you, and I’ll love you anyway,” 

Takumi’s eyes shot to his, his cries paused briefly, then as Leo observed his face flushing further under the still falling tears, he wanted to take it back, but his mouth suddenly refused to work, instead he let go of Takumi, pulling into himself, suddenly afraid of what was going to happen next. Leo was the one breaking eye contact this time. He sat back, creating a space between them, a space not nearly large enough for those words he just said out loud. He found his hands covering his face and he felt like he could die right there, his heart thudding against his ribcage, desperate to escape.

The silence felt like it lasted forever, Leo couldn’t see Takumi and didn't want to look for fear that the expression he would see would be one of utter disgust.

“Leo,” Leo heard his name and froze, the voice even, but cautious, “did you… what was… can you…” Takumi tried a few times before settling with, “Are you sure?”

The question hung in between them, Leo had no response, because it had yet to hit him, as he still dreaded the inevitable laugh before Takumi would get up and leave.

“Leo?” his name again, not hesitant, not mocking, just questioningly. Leo felt tears leaking from under his hands, he didn't want to look, he was too afraid. The silence lengthened, the tension felt heavy, crushing Leo. Then it wasn't, he felt the others hands pulling his hands away, his eyes still shut tight, so he could pretend he wasn't about to be yelled at. When Takumi didn’t let go of his hands he couldn’t help but wonder why he was drawing this out so long, if he was going to deny him, he should just get it over with so Leo could get used to the fact that he would always be alone.

“Leo,” This wasn’t a question. It wasn’t a plea. It was a sigh, a soft breath with his name inside of it. He felt like his heart was going to explode as he opened his eyes to see the glorious smile on Takumi’s face. That was what broke Leo, he cried hard, collapsing into himself only to be lifted and held so carefully, that he felt his pieces slowly knitting together as he grabbed the boy holding those pieces, knowing deep down he wouldn’t leave now.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” he heard Takumi say the words and then, “I’ll stay, don’t worry,”

Each word Leo committed to mind, dispelling his doubts little by little, while the hands holding him tightly into the other’s chest felt to Leo as if they were pulling the tension out of him. 

“I love you too,” Takumi whispered to Leo. Those words, Leo couldn’t respond, so he just continued to cry. He was so overwhelmed that this person he had gone through so much to save, and had only known him truly for mere weeks, could so sincerely say those words, and sound like they meant them. He could not think of anyone who had said those words and sounded like they meant them as much as Takumi had made them sound. 

“I’m dreaming, I must be,” Leo choked out, “This can’t be real, no one would love someone like me that much.”

“Look who also needs to shut up with that self depreciating crap,” Takumi chuckled lightly, “I mean it Leo, you aren’t dreaming this, this is real,”

“Takumi,” Leo felt himself be overwhelmed by his feelings again, continuing to cry, burying his face in the crook of Takumi’s neck and shoulder. He felt a hand gently stroke his head, the other arm still circled supportively around him. His hands balled up in the back Takumi’s shirt, not keen on letting go at all. Neither boy let go as the candle burnt itself out, and when both had finally quieted, they shifted so they were lying down, Takumi on his back, Leo still clinging to him, but settled into his side. Sleep crept upon them both, and neither released the other even in sleep. Neither had nightmares the remainder of the night, dreaming only of one another smiling gently in their direction, confessing their love, over and over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally right, "and now kiss!" and all that, but not yet, they need to wake up again and figure out what next having confessed in their own fits of emotions.


	14. Sunless Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi wakes to a new day filled with brotherly discussions, last words and embarrassing teasing.

Takumi awoke slowly, it wasn’t really bright but it felt like it should be morning. He stretched out his arms and sat up. He had slept in his armour again, why did he keep doing that? This wasn’t his room. He slowly began remembering the night before, the coronation, the panic attack, the nightmare, and the confession. The last part made him realize Leo was not beside him, so much for not leaving. He had hoped to wake up with the other, but apparently he didn’t get that luxury. Not that Takumi was a morning person, and it was always dark in Nohr, he couldn’t actually be positive as to what time it really was.

A crash came from the other side of the door.

“Oh no!” came a voice, “I’m-i’m so sorry Lord Leo,”

“At least the water was hot this time, but geez. Where is your sister Flora?” Leo sighed heavily.

“She’s currently waking the other sleepyhead,” the girl answered, “OH, uh, I mean Princess Corrin!” she corrected herself quickly.”

“Evidently it is a rather Hoshidan trait to sleep in,” Leo remarked then opened the door, noticing Takumi sitting there looking at him, “You’re awake, I tried to get some hot water here for you to wash, but someone sent Felicia, and I’m sure you can already tell how that went,” 

“You look like a wet cat,” Takumi giggled, “Is she really that clumsy, and I seem to have heard you say it was hot this time, has this happened before?”

“Every time, this was her second trip,” Leo groaned, “I think the only reason she is still employed is because she was originally Corrin’s maid, but when Corrin moved back here she brought her whole ensemble of servants, plus extra stragglers who she collected along the way. We even have our own Ninja now, though he is strictly her retainer, he is useful for relaying messages,”

“They are rather good at it, especially rather sensitive messages,” Takumi nodded, “though the way they appear out of nowhere is rather startling,”

“I can assured you that I do not do it intentionally,” a voice came from the doorway, a green haired ninja bowed as the two princes gave him their attention, “Lady Corrin has requested some extra time before your meeting and has sent me to inform Prince Takumi and his sisters.” The green haired ninja seemed to survey Takumi briefly before adding, “I see she is not the only one,” and then he was gone.

“Another poof in poof out ninja, he reminds me of Saizo, one of my brothers retainers,” Takumi said, then made a sad face.

“I’ve heard him mention a brother by that name, I suppose that would make sense,” Leo noted.

“Wait that was Kaze, I thought he disappeared, I never saw him in any of the battles,” Takumi seemed surprised.

“Then he must be exceptionally good, for he was always there watching Corrin,” Leo explained.

“What about that final battle, I didn’t see him afterward, there were not any hiding places in that throne room,” Takumi challenged.

“Okay, maybe a little overzealous, when Prince Ryoma challenged Corrin to a fight to the death, we all got locked out and Kaze got a bit distracted and was caught by another ninja’s shuriken, and was too wounded to continue with us,” Leo shrugged, “I can’t say he’s perfect, but his dedication is top-notch, my retainers could take a lesson,”

Takumi nodded and stared at Leo, his shirt was clinging to his chest and he could see the tone of his body underneath. Leo caught him staring and merely smiled before walking over to his wardrobe and opening it to grab a new shirt. He stripped off the wet one and gave Takumi a smile. Takumi’s smile faultered when he saw the ragged scars adorning his shoulders. He hopped off the bed and strode over, stopping in front of Leo.

“You can touch them if you want, they are better than they look,” Leo said keeping his arms to his side.

“I’ve never seen wounds from the Fujin Yumi’s arrows before,” Takumi touch the lone one on Leo’s right shoulder, and moved around to his back, where it looked like there was a red sun tattooed on his back. He touched it gently, the wound itself was smooth, but the burn scars around it were raised and rough.

“I almost always go for a kill shot, and most of Fujin’s arrows are kill shots even in less lethal spots.” Takumi said in shock, “You took three of them, and this one most definitely should have killed you,” His hand was over the lower of the scars on Leo’s left, the only one that had gone through front to back.

“I figure because the Fujin Yumi was not at full power because it wasn’t being used by the real you,” Leo shrugged. Takumi came back around to the front and placed his hand over the lower left scar, which sat just above where Leo’s heart lay.

“I still can’t believe I didn’t kill you, I cannot believe how I am still alive,” Takumi lay his head to the other’s shoulder and felt Leo lean his head on his as his bare arms came to rest on his shoulders, just slightly pulling him in. 

A knock at the door came, “Prince Leo, your water,” and in came a blue-haired maid with a pink haired maid in tow. Neither said anything as Leo and Takumi pulled apart, and went to go fill the tub. 

“You should go ahead and wash up,” Leo waved towards the bathroom.

“I don’t have any clothes up here though,” Takumi hesitated.

“I didn’t think of that, I could lend you some of my clothes, or if you would prefer, I can send the maids down to collect some from your room,” Leo offered.

“I wouldn’t mind borrowing some clothes if that is okay, nothing too fancy though,” Takumi eyed some of the clothes Leo had in his wardrobe.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick something suitable, hopefully something that will fit you,” Leo put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

“What do you mean, something that will fit me?” Takumi bristled.

“I mean no insult, but you are half a head shorter than I am, naturally my legs are longer. I wouldn’t want you to be tripping wherever you go all day,” Leo sent him a sideways glance. Takumi sighed and headed into the other room.

When he was done, Leo passed him some clothes through the door before leaving him to his privacy again. He held them up, a darker blue button up shirt with long sleeves, and black pants. Takumi pulled them on and the shirts fit mostly okay, a little tight in the arms, but the pants were a tad too long, which reminded him of the time he tried on Ryoma’s training hakama. He had ended up on his face more times before he could get into the training yard than he ever had in practice even when Ryoma was being tough on him. Takumi tugged the pants up a bit, fastening them with the belt Leo had also provided him and straightened the shirt. 

Stepping out into the room he saw Leo look up and begin to blush, hopping off the bed to come over. He fixed the collar a bit, bent down and rolled the hem of the pants once to the inside, and then stood surveying the ensemble.

“We could make a proper Nohrian out of you, except the tail in your hair should be tied closer to the nape of your neck,” Leo pointed out. Takumi nodded, pulling the tie out and readjusting it. When he got it tied again, Leo nodded and approved the change, mentioning he looked very handsome that way because the hair that usually fluffed out the back of his tail was loose giving his hair a more relaxed silhouette. 

“Where would you to go today?” Leo asked on their way to the dining hall for breakfast. Takumi thought about it, he liked the library, but wanted to save that for later. 

“How about the training grounds, it would be fascinating to see what kind of weapons you use to train with,” Takumi suggested.

“I imagine they aren’t much different from yours, but I suppose some exercise could do us well,” Leo nodded to him. 

They entered the dining hall, finding it nearly empty apart from a half awake Corrin and Xander who was reading some documents.

“Good morning Leo, Prince Takumi,” Xander looked up from his papers to greet them, “I hope the morning finds you well,”

“It does brother, but I have something I wish to discuss with you later,” Leo answered, glancing to Corrin.

“You might as well tell me now, unless you are in a rush, I have a fairly busy day, presenting to the citizens, finalizing documents, reviewing my new duties as King,” Xander looked back at the pages. Leo seemed to hesitate, looking to Takumi before sitting. Takumi wasn’t entirely sure what this was about, but he figured it was likely the events of last night.

Corrin pushed her chair back, but Leo waved her back, “Stay, please,” she shrugged, and rubbed her eyes before pulling back to the table.

“Last night I witnessed a serious infraction of the peace we have set with Hoshido, specifically Prince Takumi,” Leo started.

“Go on, who was involved,” Xander prompted.

“The guards on duty, your retainer Peri, and a number of the nobles gathered in the ballroom last night,” Leo listed, “The guards did not respond with due diligence when Prince Takumi was under assault from your retainer. While I know Peri was volatile, she should be punished as well, in any way you see fit for the direct assault of the prince.”

“She did lash out at Leo, which was what finally spurred the guards into action,” Corrin added, “Which again should have been active sooner than that,” 

“She was mentally and physically attacking, causing Takumi undue stress and physical harm,” Leo took Takumi’s hand under the table, a motion that caught Corrin’s attention, but he continued looking at his brother.

“I suppose I can sit down with you later to discuss punishments and we can go through which Nobles were actively involved and send notices reprimanding them and requesting a formal apology, and revoking some of their higher permissions,” Xander told them.

“Are you sure, you do not need to go to such trouble on my account,” Takumi spoke up. 

Xander gave him a look of surprise, “No trouble at all, not for an allied royal whom we have clear agreements of peace with as well as treaties regulating misconduct while visiting the other country. Besides, I must make it clear I will not bend to their will, I am their King for a reason and if they cannot abide to my standards then they will be cast out. I will not go so far as to banish them or strip them of their status, but simply knock them down a few pegs until they can prove themselves worthy.”

Takumi nodded, “Thank you King Xander, You and Prince Leo are good men, more than fit to be our allies for years to come.”

Takumi and Leo received their food and ate quickly. Corrin hung around talking with them about how she had decided to travel back to Hoshido with Takumi and his sisters, instead of waiting until the Nohrian royals went for Hinoka’s coronation.

“I’d like to spend a bit of time with you all before I spend the majority of my time travelling between the two nations,” Corrin sighed, “I would also like a little time to grieve my Mother and Ryoma,” 

“I’ll have to take you to see the statues of them,” Takumi said smiling a little sadly, “They are no replacement, but at least they look at peace.”

“Takumi did you want to come with me, you all have told me you have something to tell me, so I figure since I have you here, it might be easier just to collect the others as I go,” Corrin stood, coming around from the other side of the table. 

“Sure, That sounds good,” Takumi said standing as well, “Sorry Leo do you mind if I go do this first?”

“Not at all, I cannot monopolize all of your time here,” Leo smiled, “Besides, this will give Xander and I a chance to talk before he must go be King,” 

Takumi followed his sister out of the room, They got about halfway down before Corrin turned with a wicked grin on her face.

“You’re wearing his clothes,” she giggled, “and I totally saw you holding hands,” Takumi flushed brightly in response.

“So what?” He said much too quickly, she giggled and began walking again.

“And you spent the night in the same bed,” she said wiggling her eyebrows back at him. 

“How do you know that, he could have slept in his chair,” Takumi protested.

“Oh really, and what about Felicia telling me how she found you when she came to rouse Leo this morning,” Corrin stopped again, causing Takumi to almost bump into her.

“It wasn’t like that,” Takumi insisted.

“Thou dost protest too much,” A voice came from a doorway just down the hall from them. Niles stepped out into view and gave a rather savage grin, apparently enjoying Takumi squirm, he licked his lips slowly. 

“Okay Niles, I think he’s going to burn through his clothes if we tease him any longer,” Corrin giggled again.

“Maybe that's what I want,” He gave a rather sultry look in Takumi’s direction. That was the straw that broke the Kinshi’s back as Takumi kept walking in the direction they had been going, straight past the leering Niles and then turned a corner, not having the slightest clue where he was going, but he couldn’t take the teasing anymore. 

“Takumi!” Corrin called his name after he had gone halfway down the next hallway, “Takumi?” 

He looked back to see her paused the the junction he had turned at. He glared at her and kept walking.

“You’re going the wrong way,” she said as she ran to catch up to him, “I’m sorry Takumi, I wasn’t trying to make fun of you,” He turned around and kept walking, keeping his mouth stiffly closed. She walked with him, making note of the turns and stairways they needed to take.

“I’m actually really happy,” Corrin said as they took the final flight of stairs, “Leo hasn’t ever found someone he’s connected so well with, Camilla and I were always worried for him,” Takumi paused, looking in her face for more mockery, more innuendo like before, but he found none, “I also can’t really say for sure, but you seem much more at ease with him,” Corrin smiled, “My little brothers, who knew,” 

They arrived in the guest wing and went to Hinoka’s room, finding both there with Elise in their midst chatting happily about the joys of longer hair.

“Hello Corrin, Takumi,” Hinoka greeted them as they entered. Elise immediately stopped talking and threw herself at Corrin, hugging her tightly before doing the same to an unexpecting Takumi.

“Big sister, Takumi!” she squealed in time with the hugs, Corrin gave Takumi and apologetic look after Elise released him. 

“Elise, would you mind giving us some time, Camilla told me she has yet to choose an outfit to go out with Xander later to see the people,” Corrin said to Elise, who nodded enthusiastically, ran over to hug Sakura before leaving. 

“I think she gets that from Camilla,” Hinoka chuckled.

“Most definitely,” Corrin agreed, “Now what was it that you all could not wait till I came to Hoshido to tell me,” 

“We have something that is rather hard to believe if it was not written in our mothers own hand,” Hinoka began uncertainly, “While you know mother- er, Mikoto was not our mother, but yours alone, she never mentioned your father to you did she,”

“Well, no, It was king Sumeragi, like all of you,” Corrin looked confused.

“But he isn’t,” Takumi placed a hand on her shoulder, “In a letter I found in her room, she wrote to us three, told us something none of us was prepared to read, nevermind hear,” 

Hinoka was already tearing up and Sakura couldn’t look at Corrin, so it fell to Takumi.

“You aren’t our sister by blood, Sumeragi is not your father, Mikoto came with you as an infant to Sumeragi and he didn’t hesitate to take in the both of you and cared for you like his own daughter,” Takumi said watching the confusion sink to sadness, but Corrin still managed to keep her composure.

“Does it really matter that much, that our parentage isn’t the same?” Corrin addressed them all, “Why do you think I still call Xander and Leo, brother, and Camilla and Elise, sister, despite the fact that I have known myself adopted since I was old enough to know what that meant,”

She put a soft smile on her face and pulled Takumi over towards his sisters, and pulled them all in.

“I will always be your sister, no matter where we hail from, we are all of the first dragons,” Corrin told them firmly, “I suppose that would explain the reason I can actually become a dragon and none of you can, I guess I never thought it was odd that mother could not do the same,” she giggled at that and the rest of them laughed along with her, wrapping her in their arms.

“I had such a hard time swallowing that, My only goal has been to bring you home safely, but I suppose even that would not have changed had I known before. You were my sweet sister, I could not imagine living without knowing you were okay,” Hinoka said.

“I might not remember you in person, but I grew up seeing mother’s paintings of you and I knew I would love you no matter what,” Sakura smiled through her tears.

“You were my older sibling as much as Hinoka and Ryoma were, I looked up to you and I wanted you safe and sound, I was just so angry too when you went back to Nohr, the anger overwhelmed the sadness and I felt I would never get to call you sister again,” Takumi admitted. 

“I am glad to call you brother too, I wanted nothing more than to love all of you again, but I couldn’t abandon the siblings I grew up with, who I have so many good memories with, I cried every night for a week after I turned away from Ryoma,” Corrin told them sadly, “All I wanted was to end the war and as fate would have it, I lost a sibling for it, you lost so much more, I cannot even begin to understand how you all feel, so I am sad to have let you down.

“You saved Takumi, you didn’t let him die, we could have lost both of our brothers,” Hinoka said earnestly, “If he was gone I don’t think I could have forgiven Nohr so easily, I don’t think I could have been here any longer than for just the coronation,”

“I didn’t save Takumi, so much as my Yato banished the demon inside of him,” Corrin turned to Takumi, “I’m sorry Takumi,”

“No, they are right, you saved me by banishing the demon and then you stayed with me until Sakura could arrive. Leo saved me from falling at the wall, I am convinced it is the only reason my soul could still be connected to my body enough for you to bring it back after such a fight,” Takumi reassured her. They remained tangled in each other for a while longer before they separated, all feeling better for it. 

“I have to ask,” Hinoka pointed to Takumi, “What are you wearing?”

Corrin grinned again, but let Takumi answer, “Uh, Leo lent me some clothes, you know cause I spent the night with him…” Hinoka and Sakura looked at each other, looked to Corrin and they both smiled, Sakura giggling behind a hand. Takumi again felt his face heat up.

“Forget it, I’m not sticking around for this again!” He jumped up and left to the sound of his three dear sisters cracking up behind him. 

“What is it with all the girls in my life being so keenly interested in my affairs,” Takumi huffed as he opened the door to his own room, intending to fetch his Fujin Yumi. Leo was sitting inside wearing a silly smile on his face, when Takumi realised he had heard his griping.

“It’s an affair is it now?” Leo managed before cracking up.

“Oh, ha ha,” Takumi strode over to the trunk, pulling his weapon out and then some training clothes he had brought just incase, “You want to go train or what?”

Leo watched curiously as Takumi stripped the Nohrian clothes right in front of him.

“What it’s not like it's nothing you haven’t seen before,” as he got the shirt off before tossing it into Leo’s face.

“You were so bashful before, what changed?” Leo pulled the shirt off his head, folding it neatly in his lap.

“You told me you loved me,” Takumi said without pause, stripping down to his shorts, tossing the pants at Leo too as he began pulling on his training gear, a padded gi and hakama tied with a black belt.

“So are you going to expect the same from me?” Leo asked completely seriously.

“Well not right here, but if you have training gear in your own room I’d be more than happy to stare at you the whole time,” Takumi smiled wryly back at Leo as he picked up the divine yumi.

“Sadly all the training gear I need is down at the training grounds where it belongs,” Leo smiled, standing from the bed and Takumi followed him out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! i can feel myself running out of steam, but I really really want to write, so I will, there just might not be new chapters everyday anymore :) also poor Takumi getting teased, but at least telling Corrin they aren't really siblings went okay.  
> Also I really think Leo and Takumi would be such chill boyfriends, at least around one another XD so that's how I'm gonna write them, they will just need to get used to everyone else knowing it too.


	15. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi go show off their divine weapons find the demonstrations very alluring, but not before a good sword fight. They find that every minute spent in each others company brings them closer together. Besides there is nothing better for bringing two people together than a good story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...

Takumi shouldn’t have been surprised at the gear he found in the Nohrian training room, but he was at the very least interested in the variants of weapons available. 

“Shall we grab a couple swords and test each other’s strength?” Leo suggested.

“Sure, neither of us are sword users so this should be interesting,” Takumi grinned, hoping Leo had not trained as much with Xander as he had with Ryoma.

“Shall we do short swords and shields, fencing sabres or long swords,” Leo pointed to three different racks, Takumi gazed over them, the longswords looked most similar to katana being  two handed swords, so Takumi chose that one. Leo raised an eyebrow but shrugged and grabbed one as well. 

“Are you ready?” Leo said setting his stance and raising the sword. These swords were much heavier than a regular katana, but Takumi lifted his choosing a somewhat wider stance.

“I’m ready,” Takumi said and they began. Takumi made a wide downward slice that Leo easily deflected, but when he struck, Takumi’s blade was right there to meet it. They swung at each other, playing around to see if they could discern the others weaknesses. Leo noticed Takumi had a shorter reach, choosing to make distance before quickly closing in, but Takumi was ready for it, having noticed Leo wasn’t using both his hands equally when he struck, often just pushing the blade into his strikes. Takumi twisted his grip, sending Leo’s sword clattering out of his hands and Takumi finished the disarm with a knock from the flat of the blade on Leo’s shoulder.

“I yield,” Leo raised his hands in defeat, “That was quite the match, I didn’t expect you to be so good with the heaviest of our blades,”

“The weight was certainly different from a katana, but it wasn’t a whole lot different in execution,” Takumi took a couple light swings in the open air, “I haven’t won a swords match since I was young, training with Hinoka who was trying to find a weapon so she could train to save our sister.”

“I’ve never won with a longsword, but the fencing sabres are less about brute strength and more about discipline and skill,” Leo commented.

“Sounds like Kendo,” Takumi thought of the martial art of sword wielding, thinking of watching his brother pummel other warriors with the bamboo swords and get in trouble for the sloppiness of his strikes. But that was a long time ago, The Ryoma he had known just past was the pinnacle of discipline, a samurai in every aspect of his being, holding himself with such pride in all things.

“Want to show off your Fujin Yumi for a bit?” Leo said bringing Takumi out of his thoughts.

“I would, it really is a magnificent weapon,” Takumi went and took it off the rack it had been on.

“It is rumoured to be the most difficult divine weapon to use, even more challenging to master,” Leo spoke with a certain reverence, “I’d like to see the master at work up close,”

“Okay,” Takumi blushed a little, flattered by the other’s words. Leo pointed to a target dummy across the room. Takumi nodded and simply turned towards it. He breathed deeply, then summoned the string, the blue energy hummed familiarly, he raised the bow gripping the string bare handed, letting an arrow resolve above his hand, he slowly breathed in drawing the string to his jaw, taking a second to judge the distance and breathed out letting the arrow fly.

“That was an almost level shot from 35 yards, I didn’t expect that, it was like a streak of light,” Leo marvelled, “Watching you was also fantastic, you shoot so properly, your form was impeccable,” Takumi was expecting the praise, but not the vocabulary that described it.

“Thank you Leo,” Takumi smiled broadly.

“I suppose it is only natural for the most talented archer alive to have such a magnificent weapon,” Leo seemed simply awestruck, “Can I watch more closely,”

“Sure, you can even dictate when you want me to shoot if you like,” Takumi waved him over, “My only rule is you are not allowed to go in front of me, nor are you allowed to touch the bow, it doesn’t hurt me, but it will hurt you. I can dispel it at will but I prefer not to because its not good for me or the Fujin Yumi.”

“How so?” Leo asked curiously.   
“All that energy has to go somewhere, and when it releases, it simply lets it go, depending on the strength of the arrow, the dispel can be quite violent,” Takumi explained.

“That sounds like something you learned the hard way,” Leo cringed.

“I learned it over and over until I mastered it, I can usually dispel it slowly if I have to instead of all at once,” Takumi told him.

“Okay, go ahead,” Leo stood to his side and watched as Takumi raised the bow and drew it the lines of his body seamlessly flowing through the motion until he came to rest, the arrow flickered like light, but it looked as solid as any other arrow, simply larger. Leo watched as Takumi held it back, none of the effort of it showing on his face, his eyes focused on the target.

“I’m going to touch you, not the bow,” Leo stepped around behind Takumi and placed a hand against his shoulder, feeling the muscle beneath pulled taught, Takumi’s arms were set solidly as well. Leo pulled away and told Takumi to shoot, the arrow flew just as it had before, hitting the dummy and disappearing as the cloth of it set fire.

“Oh shit,” Leo gasped, dashing to the side, grabbing a Fimbulvetr tome and casting the ice magic, covering the dummy in ice crystals and dousing the flames.

“Sorry, I haven’t used it in a practice yard for a while, I forgot that happened,” Takumi laughed, “The weapons master actually forbade me from using it in the training yard because I destroyed all the dummies and packed hay targets went up in flames instantly.”

“I can imagine they went through many,” Leo laughed at his partner’s frankness.

“Now I just fill them with regular arrows, they look like pincushions after instead of charcoal,” Takumi said aloud before grimacing and swallowing audibly.

“Woah, are you okay,” Leo came over and grasped the other’s shoulder, “You’re skin went really pale,”

“I’m...fine,” Takumi swallowed again, his gaze running over Leo, “I just… reminded myself of my nightmares,” It took Leo a moment to remember, then when he did he couldn’t help the horror that crossed his face.

“No, I would never…” Takumi stepped back, his eyes flashing with remorse, “I’m sorry Leo,”

Leo breathed a sigh, clearing his head of the image, and re-advanced on Takumi, tucking the tome he had under his arm in order to hold the face of the other.

“There is no need to say sorry, I know you wouldn’t do that,” he gently ran his hand over Takumi’s cheek, “now how about I show you some magic,”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Takumi said setting his weapon down beside him.

Leo began with a demonstration of Fimbulvetr, making ice crystals form on the ground in front of them, and then he made it begin snowing a little until there was a light dusting of flakes covering the ground. Afterwards he grabbed a plain Fire tome to melt the ice and warm things up in the room. After doing a bit of a display with the flames dancing to his command, he finally picked up his own divine weapon, Brynhildr. 

The day he was chosen by the tome was both the best and the worst day. His father had a knack for obtaining divine weapons, his own Bolverk was a divine axe that was huge and heavy, but didn’t have any outstanding magical ability, at least none Leo had ever seen. Xander of course received Siegfried making father proud that such a fine weapon had allied itself to the crown prince, his only son with his first beloved wife. When Brynhildr came into Garon’s possession, everyone expected it to choose Camilla who had already proved capable with magic despite her preference for a good solid axe. They had all gathered, Garon presented the tome, dull and lifeless in his hands, and they waited for the divine weapon to leap into the hands of its master. Leo had come only to witness the choosing, he hadn’t really chosen a specific weapon type yet, though he trained with everything. He liked magic, but none of the tomes he had ever used were very exciting, and steel weapons posed very little challenge to Leo unless he was training with his brother. Xander had always pushed him harder than any of the other weapons instructors, pushing Leo to be better. Despite that, Leo was still young, not old enough to go out into a real skirmish with his older brother and older sister. 

A light began emanating from the tome as it rose from Garons hands, they all watched as the cover became a startling violet and white light streamed from its pages, it held in the air for a split second before it swooped down and went straight for Leo. It had been a might too quick for him because it caught him in the chest knocking him backwards, but he closed his arms around it and felt its power and felt its light, the way it tickled his mind. No one had moved for what seemed like minutes until Garon had stood with a look of hardened disappointment on his face. 

“So it chose the boy,” he said aloud, “Master it in two weeks,” he ordered before sweeping out of the room. Leo’s heart had fallen, surely his father should be proud he was chosen. The tome fell into his lap and he managed to hold his tears until he heard the tell-tale slam of Garon’s personal door closing. When he began crying, all his siblings had raced to his side. Camilla closing him in a tight hug, reassuring him that she had not really wanted the tome, she liked her axes much better. Elise jumped up and down asking if he could cast a spell, to which Camilla reminded her that he would need to concentrate to do so. Xander had knelt down, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

“I believe in you Leo, I am so proud of you,” He had said. Leo had felt better then, at least his precious older brother thought he could do it. The next day he went down into the training room and opened the tome, flipping to the main body of the text and read the spell there, pointing out into the middle of the yard. A large gnarled tree burst from the floor, filling the room reaching right to the high ceiling. Leo gasped losing concentration and the tree disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Leo had never seen a tree that green in his life, the only trees that grew in nohr were large dark coniferous trees, and twisted black barked trees that had leaves for maybe a week out of the year when Nohr got enough light during the day for plants that big to get a good amount of energy from it.

For Takumi he conjured trees and vines and even managed to pull forth enough energy to hold one of the larger trees in order for Takumi to go touch it and marvel at the way it seemed to shine.

“I never expected a Nohrian divine weapon to produce things so beautiful, and yet so terrible in battle,” Takumi noted as the tree disappeared. 

“I was surprised myself, I wasn’t even expecting it to choose me, when I found that its power was of a lighter nature I was overjoyed,” Leo’s mouth formed a hard line, “But that wasn’t enough for father, he insisted I twist the spells so that I could kill. I managed it, but along with that I learned how to hold back. I can cast the spell strong enough to kill a cluster of men, but I can also cast the same spell to create a soft underbrush that does not harm in the slightest,”

“Like what you used to catch me when I was cut down,” Takumi nodded, “I thought I was still delirious when I felt like I was lying on a forest floor,” Leo smiled his way. 

“It’s funny how receiving a divine weapon was what pushed me to magic, I had always thought I would pick up a sword like Xander and Corrin, but fate had its own plans I suppose.” Leo closed the tome running a hand over it once more, feeling the shiver of power follow the trace of his hands. 

“It was actually the same for me when I was chosen by Fujin Yumi, but my learning went in the opposite direction, I started out wanting to destroy my enemies, the ones who stole my sister, making the arrows so powerful that they could blow away even an armoured knight, but then my mother encouraged me to hold back, leave wounds that could be healed and leave a person with their life. I practiced until I could shoot an arrow that could turn one of the training dummies to ash, and an arrow that mimicked the shape and impact of a common arrow, that I could dissipate on contact.” Takumi told of his own learning. He could feel the lively humming of the Fujin Yumi as it rested in his hand. 

“It felt so good to be chosen and be the center of attention for once,” Leo sighed.

“You got that right,” Takumi smiled, looking right at Leo intently. Leo found himself blushing and he didn’t really know why. Takumi stepped closer this time placing his free hand on Leo’s own hand, grasping it.

“I’m glad Fujin Yumi wasn’t the only fated choice in my life,” Takumi said hinting futher to his meaning.

“Oh,” Leo finally clued in, “Haha, it didn’t occur to me to think of it like that, but I suppose that is a good way to think of it.” He quieted his voice and brought Takumi’s hand to his mouth, “Let’s hope my choosing was as accurate as your Fujin Yumi’s arrows,”

Takumi laughed lightly at the contact, “Well if things turn to out as beautifully as Brynhildr’s trees, I don’t think we have anything to worry about,”

Leo pulled Takumi forward and caught him around the waist, holding him closely, “Do you think we are truly fated?”

“Between all of the crazy things that have happened to us and the amount of energy both our sisters are putting into knowing if we are in fact together makes me think so,” Takumi replied, “Putting those things aside, I can’t help but feel that way about someone who is so much like me and has already been proven to care for my wellbeing to such an extent that you would risk your own safety,”

“I’ve tried to minimise the risks where I can,” Leo pointed out, but the retort was entirely half-hearted. Takumi rested easily in Leo’s  embrace, and Leo placed a kiss on his forehead gently. Takumi grew tired of Leo kissing everywhere but where he wished to be kissed. He quite literally took matters in his own hands as he let his Fujin Yumi clatter to the ground, his hands bracing on Leo’s shoulders as he closed the distance and kissed Leo on the mouth.

Leo made a startled sound before melting into the kiss, his own divine weapon falling forgotten to the ground as his hands busied themselves pulling Takumi closer with a sudden desperation. 

Leo had been imagining this moment over and over in his head since he began feeling towards the other prince. His fantasies had nothing on the real thing.

Takumi was the one to break the kiss, pulling away his breath coming in short gasps to catch up with the racing of his heart. Leo made a small noise like a hum, before diving back in to make his claim. They continued the kiss a few moments more before they were interrupted by the sound of the door to the adjoining weapons room opening. 

Xander came into sight, one of the longswords balanced against his shoulder, and in turn caught sight of them. His eyebrows raised in a look of mild surprise before a small smile caught the corners of his mouth. Both of the boys were flushed, but they hadn’t broken contact either.

“Divine weapons deserve a bit more respect then to be left on the floor,” was what he said, breaking the tension, “I would think both of you cared for them more than that, though perhaps you were too preoccupied to notice,”

Leo was the first to move, bending down to collect Brynhilder, and passed Takumi his Fujin Yumi.

“Would you like a training partner?” Leo said once he had collected his wits along with his weapon.

“I will do without it looks as if you have had a decent training session already,” Xander gave them the excuse to leave.

“You sure, I could still go for one more round,” Leo asked politely.

Xander chuckled, “Oh I’m sure you can, but it looks as if you might want to save that energy for Prince Takumi,” 

The boys looked at each other, and then back at Xander, then back to each other before going bright red and turning to leave the room.

“Before you go, I did want to say that I approve,” Xander said with a light seriousness as they opened the door to the weapons room. Leo’s face absolutely lit up, exiting the room leaving Xander to his training session.

“That was not what I expected to come out of that,” Leo sighed as they closed the door behind them.

“I didn’t exactly know what to expect, but no, I was not expecting him to say that.” Takumi nodded, secretly loving the way Leo could not stop smiling.

“Xander is a very straightforward man, he’s not one to beat around the bush,” Leo said, “but he also tends to know when to leave well enough alone, if he was not absolutely sure about us he would have said nothing.” 

“Will he tell our sisters,” Takumi asked suddenly a shadow crossing his face.

“Well in off chance they have not figured it out by now on their own, he would not,” Leo reassured him, “He’s never one to share private matters without prior consent. At the very least he will not tirelessly pester us about it,” Leo sighed. 

“It’s a relief that he doesn’t care, I was hoping an arrangement like ours would not cause trouble,” Takumi said grabbing Leo’s hand as they headed back to his room so he could change, “Your brother is rather intimidating and I did almost kill you already,”

“Absolutely no one blames you for that, Corrin made sure of it,” Leo told him firmly, “and no, us being together like this will cause no trouble, it’s a bold move, princes of rival countries coming together, which I am certain will be a historical first, but in terms of legitimacy, no one will question it,” 

“I suppose it would only be different if one of us had to take the throne,” Takumi noted, “Then heirs come into the picture,”

“Not necessarily, there are always concubines for that,” Leo shrugged, earning a hesitant look from Takumi.

“Unfortunately that would not be accepted in Hoshido, only children of the ruling powers may take the throne, other children out of marriage can be granted station and land, but cannot ascend to the throne unless there is no other option.” Takumi explained sadly.

“Was your father not married to two women?” Leo asked curiously.

“He was, Mikoto was his second wife. My birth mother was his first wife, in fact all of my siblings were born from her. I don’t think my father really loved her though, it had been an arranged marriage, and he had gotten heirs from her. She was also rather frail, it was a wonder she lived long enough to have four children. She died after Sakura was born.” Takumi told Leo, “Mikoto came to my father before I was born and lived in the castle formally as a nanny, but everyone in the castle could see that he loved her from the moment she showed up on the castle doorstep with her newborn child. My father had too much honour to abandon his first wife and was with her until the end. It wasn’t long after that end that he remarried to Mikoto, making her our mother and Corrin our sister. There had been a rumor that Corrin had been a product of an affair with Sumeragi, but it turns out that wasn’t true.” Takumi paused, “Mikoto might not have been my birth mother, but she loved me, she loved all of us with all her heart, so she will always be mother to me. Since she had been married properly to Sumeragi, she became queen after his death.”

“Your brother, Ryoma, would have taken the throne had he not died correct?” Leo asked.

“Yes, he was the high prince and he would have been a great King, he was truly his father’s son,” Takumi tried to keep his smile, but it faltered. Leo squeezed his hand, saying nothing more on the subject.

As they made their way down towards Takumi’s room, Elise and Sakura came out of Sakura's room, and they both gasped at the same time before Elise jumped up and down squealing.

“See I told you!” She grabbed Sakura’s hand and waved a pointed finger at Leo and Takumi. The boys realised they had still been holding hands, but they didn’t really care to let go now since they had already been seen. The younger girls scampered up and took turns hugging their brothers. Takumi thought he saw Sakura hesitate to hug Leo, but when she did and he returned it, a cute little shy smile blossomed on her face. 

“Leo are you and Takumi boyfriends now?” Elise asked excitedly.

He looked at Takumi who shrugged, “Yes, I suppose we are, but you have to promise not to make too big of a deal out of it,” Leo calmly told her.

“Does that mean that me and Sakura could be sisters!” she squealed. Takumi snorted at the jump in her logic.

“Uh, well,” Leo stammered, taken aback by the same logic jump, “Maybe someday, but not right away.” he managed to spit out. Elise looked overjoyed and went skipping down the hall dragging Sakura behind her.

“Oh gods, I hope she doesn’t go proclaiming that all over the castle or I might just die of embarrassment,” Leo hung his head.

“I’m glad Sakura has such a good friend in her,” Takumi smiled after them, “She was a little afraid of coming and finding out that Elise wasn’t really the friend she had hoped, and she was always pretty afraid of Xander, who I’ll admit is rather intimidating,”

“I’m sure if the gentle Hoshidan princess can befriend a scary Nohrian, the people will surely see that peace is possible,” Leo nodded in agreement, “and if their Brave Prince Takumi can find it in his heart to love Norian scum, then even more reason to honour that peace,” 

“I suppose I did call you that on a few occasions,” Takumi chuckled, “But not anymore, the war clouded both eyes and hearts, lets hope peace can heal the scars on both countries,” 

“It’s an entirely achievable goal, but it will take a lot of work from both sides,” Leo said before they entered Takumi’s room. Takumi was surprised to see his clothes from the night before cleaned and laid out on the bed. He changed into the innermost layer, pulling on the loose fitting longsleeved shirt and pants. 

“Was there anything else you wanted to do? because if not, I’ve got something,” Leo asked as they went up to Leo’s room to allow him to change into clean clothes as well.

“I don’t really have any ideas, what is it?” Takumi replied.

“You’ll see, but it's about an hours ride from the castle,” Leo told him as he pulled on a clean shirt, “We should probably put some armour on, but not our royal armour, it would be better to be inconspicuous.” Leo further explained the general unrest from the war was being accompanied by an increase in bandit attacks because even they were suffering the consequences of the expenses after the war. It was for that reason as well that they would wear swords, to discourage attack, though Leo stowed his Brynhildr in his saddle bag just in case. They each donned a chestplate, shoulder plates and thick riding boots. Both of them hesitated when it came to the helmets that were there, instead they pulled on cloaks with hoods. Takumi took the tail out of his hair and wrapped it into a knot, fastening it there with a couple pins he had brought along. 

Leo was staring at him looking a bit baffled, “What?” Takumi shot in his direction.

“Sorry,” Leo shook his head, “I still haven’t the slightest clue how you deal with all that hair,”

Takumi laughed, “I’ve had it this way for as long as I can remember, so I’m used to it,” he tugged on a strand of Leo’s hair playfully, “You should try it sometime, maybe your sisters can help you,”

“Never, I like my hair short, beside I highly doubt it was your sisters who helped you with that mass of hair on your head,” Leo retorted, referring to the fact that both the Hoshidan princesses wore their hair shorter.

“True enough, my mother was the one who showed me how to put it up in different ways, she’s also kind of the reason I grew it so long in the first place,” Takumi admitted bashfully.

Leo smiled, “It sounds like you really did love her, I’m a little jealous to be honest,” 

“How so? Did you not know your mother?” Takumi asked.

“I knew her, but she never cared very much for me, so in return I never grew to love her. She was one of the concubines, fighting for the king’s attention and trying to sabotage or outright murder each other and the other children. I think the only time she ever hugged me was when Xander took an interest in training me. My father used to come to training sessions then, giving advice, believe it or not, he used to take interest in his children, he used to act like a father, but with each death I think his heart hardened a fraction more, until there was only us four left with a father who seemed not to care much at all,” Leo seemed almost impartial in his telling of the gruesome history of their family.

“Was there a lot of children?” Takumi almost regretted asking.

“Yes, but I didn’t really know very many of them, I think Camilla knew a lot more of them, I think that’s why she tries so hard to dote on the rest of us, to make up for losing them. Xander did too I imagine, but he never talks of it. Being the eldest and the Queen’s son gave him a relative immunity to the plots, mostly because the women all knew if they harmed him, Garon would have their heads. Elise was too young to really remember anything, her mother was one of the last of the concubines and I think she ran away after having Elise.” Leo recounted, “That’s about all there is to tell really, I know for a fact Xander will never be like that, if he finds a woman, she will be his wife and that will be the end of it, no meaningless concubines and no scarred children.” Takumi could only nod as they went to get a couple of horses from the stables.

“Leo,” he said the other’s name, who turned towards him expressionless. He stepped forward, and pulling at his cloak made Leo duck his head down enough for Takumi to kiss him. A smile returned under his mouth and when he pulled away Leo looked better for it.

“Now let's get going so you can show me this thing you want to show me,” Takumi mounted his horse. Leo did the same and kicked off, leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Kiss!  
>  lots of Leo story, but I couldn't resist throwing an excitable Elise into the mix, plus a bit of Takumi is totally a momma's boy.


	16. Celebration of New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi make it back to the castle and Leo's siblings, mostly Elise want them to know they approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt rather choppy when I wrote it, hopefully it it okay, I need to make the plot move!

They rode quite a while, far enough that the guard towers at the rim of the castle had disappeared. Takumi had opted to throw his hood up as well, but kept his ears open, listening for anything coming towards them. The tree cover was light and when it wasn’t covered by his hood, his line of sight was enough that he could have pegged any threat with Fujin Yumi as soon as they decided to do anything funny, but Leo had made him leave his weapon behind because it wasn’t easily concealable. He understood, but he still itched for the feeling of it humming on his back. Leo was just ahead of him, and from back here he looked nothing like the Nohrian prince he really was, Takumi hoped it was the same for him. 

Back at home, Takumi and his siblings were always going out into the town to shop and help their citizens with problems so they were well known, the only time they could successfully go out in public without being recognized was during a Kabuki festival where everyone would wear funny masks. During the festival there was always good food and plays, but there was a fun little tradition in which if a citizen could pick out a royal, they would get to switch masks with them. By the end of the night after the final performance on the big stage, they would call up those with the royals masks and reveal the faces underneath them, which led to some interesting line-ups. Takumi prided himself in being able to keep his mask the last three years in a row, he was hoping to make it to four so he could beat Hinoka’s record. Sakura and Ryoma almost always swapped masks, some years they would have to switch three or four times over. One year Ryoma ended up switching so many times that by the end of it, he ended up with Hinoka’s mask. That had looked awfully funny when they called up the princess and got the high prince instead. Citizens often swapped masks with friends throughout the night as well, so by the end of the night, when everyone took off their masks, there was always shuffling around as people who had gotten separated would realise the people beside them were not who they thought. 

“Takumi, reign in a bit, there are some men ahead,” Leo called back slowing to a trot. Takumi did the same, though he might have pulled a bit hard because the horse tossed its head and hopped a bit, but kept going thankfully. Takumi did not want to be thrown, especially not where people could see. They approached where the men seemed to be resting on the side of the path. They were all wearing travelling cloaks, and Takumi could see some of them had swords beside them, and others had quivers of arrows on their backs, bows propped up in arms reach. He hoped these were paranoid travellers, not bandits. The men looked up as they came close, one spoke to another and a third nodded, standing.

“Hail,” he called, “Not to trouble you gents, but could you direct us to the nearest village, we seem to have lost our bearings and our supplies are running a bit scarce.”

Takumi watched the other two men with their heads turned to listen and another man he had seen duck into their wagon peering around the other side, seeming to think he was out of sight. He watched this man pull a bow out and wait. Takumi pulled his horse up beside Leo and between the hidden man and the other prince. He made sure not to turn his head too much so that he could still watch that man. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t another village around, but if you are willing to go the distance, there is the royal castle back the way we came, I am sure if you asked the guards there for provisions, they would be willing to supply them,” Leo told them, clearly not wanting to set these gruff looking me on some hapless village. 

“I can’t say I trust them royals not to shut us out, sure there is a new king and all but do you really expect us to believe they would give us supplies no questions?” the one man shrugged.

The man behind the wagon reached back and grabbed an arrow. Takumi tensed, and readied himself, he watched where the arrow was pointing, by his guess he was aiming for his leg, but if he moved his leg the horse would take the hit. He didn’t have time to think as he chose to speak instead.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea,” Takumi spoke up. The man in front of them looked confused, the other men now looking straight at him, the one behind the wagon seemed to pause. 

“What?” Leo said cluelessly.

“I can see you,” Takumi didn’t look towards the armed man, but the way his companions glanced towards him gave him the confirmation that he would have heard him, “we have no supplies, and you would not win in a fight, I beg you to reconsider your actions,” 

“What are you going on about?” Leo turned to him, Takumi raised his hand to tell him to stop talking. 

The man behind the wagon let down his draw, giving Takumi a hard stare. Takumi turned his head every so slightly and met his gaze, making it very clear that he could see him. The man’s eyes widened a fraction, clearly realising that Takumi had been aware of him the whole time. He retreated quietly, melting into the wagon. 

“We should continue, if these men really need the supplies they know where to get them,” Takumi kicked his horse into action, and after a moment Leo followed, leaving the men to glare daggers into their backs, but nothing more for their own benefit. 

“What was that about?” Leo caught up to him, Takumi took one last glance over his shoulder.

“There were four men there,” Takumi said to Leo’s surprise, “He was going to initiate the mugging, had I not said something when I did I would have gotten an arrow in the leg,”

“You have spectacular vision, and your paranoia is astounding,” Leo shook his head, dumbfounded, “Is that why you came up right beside me?” he asked his voice quieter.

“Yeah, I knew if I could at least get between you and him, then we would have a chance if my words had not stopped him,” Takumi admitted.

“Gods Takumi, you could have been killed,” Leo sounded exasperated, “Men like those are vicious, I’m surprised they did not all jump up with their weapons when you interrupted.”

“You are the one with a proper weapon, one that could take care of them all in moments, I can use this sword but it is not the Fujin Yumi, I had to make sure we had a chance,” Takumi sent a very serious look in Leo’s direction.

“That's not the point,” Leo insisted, “You put yourself in danger, and if you had gotten hurt I don’t know what I would do,”

“Pretty sure you would save me, like always,” Takumi smiled in his direction.

“No I don’t say that, I know I have saved you on multiple occasions, but the thought of you knowingly putting yourself in danger and counting on me to be ready for it,” Leo looked conflicted, “I can’t deal with that, what if I wasn’t ready, what if I do something I regret protecting you, what if you got caught in the crossfire, not just from their side but from me.” There was a silence between the boys, “Your faith in me is misplaced,” Leo broke it.

Takumi looked troubled, “I apologize, I didn’t mean to make it seem as if I am expecting you to save me from everything, my own stupidity included,” he sighed, “I’ll try not to cause trouble,”

“The only trouble you are causing right now is because you don’t think you’re worth anything, I appreciate you shielding me, but you can’t do it with your life on the line, there are better ways, ones that don’t involve either of us getting hurt,” Leo swung his horse around so he could face Takumi, who had to stop is horse short or collide with the other, “You are rather important to me, I want you whole and alive, it might sound selfish, but I don’t want to lose time with you because you’ve been injured,” 

“That is selfish, but I can agree to that, you are important to me too,” Takumi grimaced, “I’ll try to take better care of myself, but I will need your help, if it is not too much to ask that you remind me from time to time,”

“I’ll remind you every damned day if need be,” Leo finally smiled back. Takumi pulled his horse alongside Leo’s and reached out. He had misjudged the distance created by them both being astride a horse, a fact he realised as he began to slide, missing Leo’s arm, and ending up off the horse, shoulders on the ground, and one leg caught in the stirrup, trapping him upside down.

Leo watched the whole thing, not quite believing that it was happening.

“I hate horses,” Takumi grumbled, at the same time the horse, tiring of the uneven weight hanging on it’s one side, laid down on the ground causing Takumi to fold into a heap. He righted himself and set to work trying to untangle his foot. He looked back at Leo, seeing him trying to hold back laughter, and as Takumi frowned, narrowing his eyes, he failed to hold it back any longer. Leo tossed his head back and laughed hard, and much to Takumi’s disappointment, stayed fully upright on his horse.

When Leo began to gain control of his laughter again Takumi looked up at him and said, “If you’re quite done then I could use some help.” Leo still laughing in little spurts, swung gracefully off his horse and bent down to work at the straps on the stirrup, quickly freeing the Hoshidan prince.

“I’m not sure what it was you wanted to do there, but it didn’t end very well, you really don’t have much experience being mounted do you,” Leo stated playfully, pulling the other to his feet.

“I wanted to do this,” Takumi kissed Leo, who when the kiss was over, promptly began laughing again, “Oh come on,”

“Oh don’t pout, I’m only laughing because you could have said something so I could have met you halfway,” Leo chuckled lightheartedly, touching Takumi’s face. After Leo managed to coax the horse back up, and helped Takumi remount it, they headed off again to their destination.

“It should be just over the crest of this hill,” Leo called to Takumi, flashing a smile. They galloped to the top and came to a slow at the top. 

Takumi could not believe his eyes as a field of bright yellow came into view. It was such an unexpected sight he rubbed his eyes to look again.

“Beautiful right?” Leo was smiling gently in his direction, not even glancing at the flowers below.

“They really are like the sun, they are beautiful,” Takumi looked excited, “can we go down and take a closer look?” 

“I don’t see why not, just be careful it is rather steep,” Leo warned before leading the way down. Takumi was shocked when he realized that the flowers were not three feet tall, but six. 

“Sunflowers, I didn’t really know they would be this big, but I suppose I should have expected it,” Takumi marvelled.

“They are beautiful and functional and their seeds make a good snack when they’re roasted,” Leo said to him, grasping one of the blossoms from atop his horse and pulling it from the stem. It came off with almost enough force to unseat Leo, but he managed to right himself quickly, keeping hold of the huge flower. He passed it to Takumi who was absolutely enthralled by it, turning it around in his hands.

“This is so cool, there are so many seeds, it's as big as a dinner plate,” He awed, “Do you think the farmer here will mind that we picked one,”

“Nah, they all account for a few losses here and there, whether from weather or from animals and moochers alike,” Leo shook his head, “That being said we should leave soon before we get a rightful scolding,” the boys chuckled as Leo tucked the flower into his bag.

“It’s funny, I hadn’t even thought to take you here until Niles mentioned it, I wonder why he suggested it?” Leo mentioned casually.

“Wait, Niles suggested it?” Takumi asked, then chuckled, “Come to think about it he told my retainers and I about them before I took them to our library for books,” they both laughed for a second.

“Figures Niles would do that, despite his vulgar personality, he does take action to my benefit whenever he can,” Leo said fondly.

“Guess your retainers aren’t as bad as I thought, though they seem to be just as much as a handful as my own retainers,” Takumi told him. They kicked off and rode back to the castle. On the way back they swapped tales of silly things their retainers had done, and a few where their retainers had been heros. Takumi told of the time Hinata had taken a rock to the face because Takumi had made a rude comment. Leo told of the time that Odin had locked himself in one of the maids closets, supposedly because he was looking for Leo, but they figured out he had been sneaking little Elise some sweets. By the time they made it back to the castle both of them were laughing heartily, neither having expected such ridiculous tales of the other. 

“Where have you two been?” someone came up behind them as they returned the horses to their places in the stables, “Your retainers and sister have been looking all over for you both,” They turned to find Silas, Corrin’s childhood friend turned knight. He was a loyal retainer, though Leo had mentioned that him and Corrin spent a lot of time together. 

“Just one sister?” Takumi asked, “I’m going to assume you mean Corrin,” 

“Well I haven't talked to the other princesses and the high princess recently, but I imagine they would be at dinner by now. I’ll go let Corrin know you have returned, should I tell her you will be in the dining hall as well?” Silas told them and then waited for their orders.

“That will be just fine Silas, thank you,” Leo nodded. Silas turned to leave, then turned back to them.

“I just thought I would say, you guys might want to enter the dining hall with caution, there was chatter among the servants about you both,” Silas said sheepishly before slipping out the door.

“Oh gods…” Leo groaned, “Elise, what have you done?”

“He didn’t mention Elise,” Takumi said with unease.

“I know my little sister and this kind of thing has her name written all over it. Camilla might not be very subtle, but her efforts will be much more planned out,” Leo made a face. Takumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Shall we get it over with?” Takumi asked. Leo only nodded, taking the lead. They striped off the armour, and headed to the dining hall.

“Do you think they’ll be back soon?” came Elise’s voice.

“I saw Silas and he said they were,” Felicia piped up.

“So they should be here any moment,right?” Hinoka spoke up.

“As much as I’m sure they will be happy that we all approve, I’m not sure this is necessary,” came Xander’s gruff response.

“Oh come on, our little brother is finally happy, we should celebrate it,” Camilla insisted.

Takumi looked to Leo, who was sweating, looking as if he was unsure if he even wanted to open the door.

“I shall go take a look, my lords, my ladies,” a deep voice rang from just behind the door. The door opened, and Corrin’s butler, Jacob stood in the door, a curious expression crossing his face.

“It seems Lord Leo and Lord Takumi have arrived,” He announced. Leo and Takumi stood frozen in front of the doors, inside everyone was gathered and the table was set with lots of food and fancy dishes. There were two seats set side by side at the foot of the table, Xander at the head, giving them a sympathetic look, Elise and Sakura jumped up from the table and dragged the boys in.

“Leo, Takumi we wanted to celebrate you guys!” Elise giggled, “Sakura and I got the cooks to make all your favorite foods, we want you to know were so happy for you!”

“Gods Elise,” was all Leo could sputter. Both boys were bright red as they were basically shoved into their seats by their little sisters. Sakura shot Takumi a look apologizing.

“You will become a symbol of peace for everyone to strive for, we're not making it public or anything, but to us, you both are an example,” Camilla was seated to Xander’s left looking rather pleased.

“Not that I think any of us will be following your example quite to the extent you are, but its still a valuable goal,” Hinoka shrugged.

“Hinoka!” Takumi cried, “You’re making it sound like were to be married!” Leo buried his face in his hands as the whole table laughed. 

Seconds later Corrin burst into the room, “Leo, Takumi, I’m so sorry, I tried to find you first to warn you,” 

“Too late,” Leo muttered.

“I think Silas gave them a bit of a warning, they were standing outside the doors when we opened them,” Jacob said formally, then cleared his throat, “It seems they didn’t heed it,”

“My poor little brothers,” Corrin poked her head between the chairs where they sat, “At least you can eat all your favorite foods,” she planted a quick kiss on each of their cheeks before going to take her seat beside Camilla.

“While it was not our intention to embarrass the two of you, I do want it to be clear that you don’t have to fear being together,” Xander said with a gentle smile on his face, “Well since we are all here, we should dig in,” The attention wasn’t completely taken off Leo and Takumi, but the focus shifted to the food on the table as they began eating. Takumi had to admit the nohrian chefs were talented when many of the hoshidan dishes were pretty close to what they got at home, Sakura let him know that she had provided the recipes, but then had left them to it. Leo seemed to like all the ones he tried after Takumi told him what they were, he especially liked the Miso soup. Takumi, having already tried some of the nohrian dishes in front of him, ate those, thankful him and Leo had such similar taste in food. By the end of dinner, it seemed almost normal again. The hoshidan siblings and Corrin excused themselves, needing to make sure that they were ready to leave for home the next day, as well needing proper sleep before the long journey. Takumi gave Leo one last longing glance and a wave before following his sisters out of the room and down to their guest rooms. 

Once back in his room, Takumi went straight into the bathroom to wash after the long day he had. When he came back into the room, he spotted a small folded card sitting on his bed. He picked it up and noticed the scent of a perfume, he opened it and found a note written in a scrolling cursive hand.

It read:  _ I know we have done nothing but bother you both since you arrived, I want to personally thank you for being a friend to my dear younger brother, and now his special someone. I have not seen my brother smile so genuinely in a long time and I speak for the entire Nohrian family when I tell you how happy that makes us. I dearly hope that he makes you as happy as you make him. With love, Camilla _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully things can get moving as the Hoshidan siblings go back to Hoshido to prepare for Hinoka's coronation.


	17. Apologies Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home in Hoshido, Takumi and Corrin have a heart to heart and Takumi revisits the letter from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally over 50,000 words, and if that isn't an accomplishment I don't know what is. XD

Being back in Hoshido was both the best and the worst thing for Takumi. On one hand he was home, where the sun shone every day, and he would never get lost. On the other, all the terrible things that had happened in the castle and the town were there to haunt him even through the newly rebuilt rooms and houses and streets. He was also away from Leo. Takumi rationalized that he would see him in four days time, but he couldn’t help but wish Leo had come with them like Corrin had. 

Corrin seemed uneasy as she claimed her old room. She had tidied it once she had a chance to be in there alone, but a couple of the servants had heard her crying as they passed by the room.

Takumi wondered if he should spend some time with her, maybe they could train together. He realised that they had already fought enough as enemies, so perhaps he could recruit Sakura and go into the town with her. Then the thought of the last time they had all gone out into the town popped up and Takumi scrapped that idea as well. There was always the gardens, the maple tree’s leaves would be changing color now, becoming a brilliant red marking the beginning of the fall. That seemed to be the least painful way to spend time together with his long lost sister, and make an attempt at repairing their bond. With that plan solidified in his head, he set out to go find Corrin.

Coming to Corrin’s room, Takumi knocked, “Hello Corrin?” 

He heard a sniffle from the other side of the door and then, “Come in.” 

Entering the room, it looked a bit more tidy than it had been, after she was kidnapped no one ever went into her room except their mother to cry over her daughter. Now toys had been pushed into the corner, drawings in a pile next to them, and Corrin sitting at the low table that was there, books were scattered over it and there were a few pages lying around too.

“How are you today Takumi?” Corrin asked politely, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of the kimono that Hinoka had lent her. 

“I’m doing just fine, I wanted to know if you would like to take a walk in the gardens with me,” Takumi made the offer, “Unless you would prefer to be left alone right now, I can leave,”

“No, it’s alright, I just found a letter from our mother among my things, telling me much of what you all have told me already, and telling me that she always hoped I would come home to stay,” Corrin smiled, recovering her normally cheerful determined demeanor. Takumi nodded, remembering his own letter from their mother, the one he had yet to read. Corrin stood to join him and they walked outside together.

“It’s so beautiful, I’ve forgotten how nice the sunshine is,” Corrin basked happily in the shaded sunshine underneath one of the trees where they had decided to stop for a little while.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, you and I used to play out here all the time,” He recollected from his brief memories with her.

“Did we?” she asked rhetorically, “I’m glad you have some happy memories of me, especially with all that’s happened,” her smile remained, but her expression became sad, “I can’t imagine how hard it must be being pleasant to me after all I did,”

“It isn’t, not anymore, I’ve let go of my anger, because that’s all it was,” Takumi told her, “I was hurt because you chose to stay with Nohr, and not come back to your real family. That wasn’t fair, they were the family you knew best, not one you only have the barest of memories of,”

“Even before I chose to side with Nohr, you were still so cold to me,” Corrin her smile falling finally.

“I’m not exactly the warmest of people to begin with,” Takumi shook his head, “despite having memories with you, I didn’t exactly know the you that came back and you didn’t exactly come back to us willingly, but almost in the same fashion as you left us.”

“I was so shocked when I was brought before Ryoma and the Queen, instead of being ordered to die, I was hugged and accepted as family,” Corrin said sounding bewildered, “Then after I returned to Nohr, I didn’t expect a warm welcome, King Garon was never warm to me, but I was almost sentenced to death right there, and for a split second I regretted choosing Nohr,” Corrin paused bowing her head, “but then my siblings stood up for me, Xander refused to raise his sword against me despite his father ordering it so, my moment of regret quashed by the love my siblings had for me. I do regret trying my hardest to prove myself to Garon though, that was the most painful to bear, all those lives I ended just to prove I wasn’t a spy,” 

“When I first saw you at the port, I felt so angry, but I controlled it because I was leading the army, I needed to set the example in Ryoma’s stead, so I let the soldiers attack you and your party, but when I saw men begin to fall, I couldn’t believe it, but just as I was going to join the men, your reinforcements showed up and I knew I would not survive if I was caught in Nohrian territory, so I retreated,” Takumi recounted, “I broke quite a few things on the ship back and after a while Hinata had to drag me out onto the deck, and prevent me from getting my hands on any other breakables.”

“You were the first I had faced, I was so worried about facing any of the hoshidan royals, but to have it be you, the one who had doubted me, yet looked so hopeful when I was faced with the choice between both of my families, I couldn’t stand it,” Corrins hands were closed over each other and twisting stiffly, “All I wanted was the chance to prove to you that I was trying to end the war as peacefully as possible, but it became harder and harder to do so until my only choice was conquest,”

“I can’t say I liked your methods of ending the war, but you were the only reason that any of us live at all, you captured Sakura, keeping her with you but out of the battles, you let Hinoka run when you were ordered to bring her head, and your Yato banished that spirit possessing my body,” Takumi admitted, “I can barely speak of it, but you also allowed Ryoma to die with dignity, instead of letting him be taken and murdered.”

“I didn’t do anything but fight him, and then refuse to kill him myself, I didn’t want him to die,” Corrin’s voice began to shake, “I asked him to put his blade down, to let me find a way to let him escape, to feign his death, but he clearly knew I had none of these options. He ran himself through and told me to end the war,” The last words barely got out before Corrin began to sob. 

Takumi heard the pain in her voice, and he was shocked to find that Ryoma’s death had damaged her too, in the way that she could barely speak of it, but to confess. He felt the pain too, he couldn’t help the tears that came, but he reached out to his sister, who fell into him at the contact, sobbing into his shoulder, as he quietly cried along with her. 

“Can I go see him, and mother?” she asked after a few minutes had past. Takumi didn’t really want to, but he led her to the sheltered corner of the gardens that served as the royal burial grounds. They stood over the clean new headstones that marked the final resting place of the two hardest losses Takumi had suffered. Corrin knelt beside them, clasping her hands in prayer.

“I’m glad you almost killed me,” Corrin broke the silence that began stretching between them. 

“What?” Takumi gasped.

“Well I suppose it wasn’t really you, but the spirit,” Corrin corrected, “I know you still feel guilty, I see it every time you look at Leo when he isn’t actively looking at you too,”

“It was my anger that fueled that beast,” Takumi said definitely.

“I know, but only until it consumed you and took control,” Corrin shook her head, “Regardless, if I had not been struck down, I would have not seen my mother or Ryoma ever again, I would have never gotten the chance to properly tell them that I loved them. I would have never gotten the chance to save you,”

“I guess when you put it that way,” Takumi smiled a little at the statement, “I am glad you almost killed me too, I suppose, seeing as it allowed me to come back.”  Corrin smiled at that and stood, coming over to him and catching him in a hug.

“I love you Takumi, I’m so proud of my brother and the person he has become,” Corrin pulled back and placed a hand to the side of his head. He leaned into the contact before pulling her back to return the hug.

“I missed you sister, how I’ve wanted to say that,” He said genuinely. 

They resumed their walk and talked of lighter things, the trees and the flowers, the change of seasons, the beautiful koi fish that inhabited the pools there, and when they could find no other topics, they sat in a more comfortable silence, watching the sun cross the sky, and the birds flit from tree to tree. A cat hopped upon the fence that surrounded the grounds gazing about the yard before scampering off after something neither Corrin nor Takumi could see. 

“I have something I have to go take a look at, will I see you at dinner?” Takumi asked before leaving Corrin again.

“Of course, and I promise no embarrassing surprises this time,” She smiled and giggled at the twitch of discomfort that crossed Takumi’s face.

“As long as you can keep that promise until the nohrian royals have come and gone, I’ll be happy,” Takumi proposed.

“Okay I promise I will have no part in any humiliating dinner parties on your behalf, I make no promises of my sisters though, any of them, Nohrian and Hoshidan alike,” Corrin waved at him and turned to return to her room. He watched her and hoped she would find something in that room to make her smile. He set back to his own room and dug out his letter, still unopened, all but forgotten after its initial discovery. He again wondered why he had been selected as the one to write to out of all his siblings. The only way to find out was to open it.

 

_ My Dear Takumi, _

_ I am so sad that I have to leave you so soon. You might not have been my son, but I cannot have hoped for a more loving boy to call me mother. Keep that love and remember it is your greatest strength.  _

_ As shadowed as you feel, by your siblings, and by the world, remember that you are your own man, that you are worthy of life. Step from those shadows and build each other up for the betterment of your bonds. _

_ I foresaw my own death, I am greatly sorry to have not told you all, but I could not burden you children and most certainly not you. I did not want you to feel resentful to yourself for not being able to do anything, as your selfless nature would presume.  _

_ I also foresaw you fall, but I could not help but know you would live. Instead you were engulfed by a great shining tree. I rejoiced at the vision, knowing one of my beloved sons would live. Again I kept those facts a secret, not wanting to cast doubt on the impending war and cause the inevitable losses before there was even a chance for peace to bud. _

_ My gentle Takumi, I love you and I am proud of the man you have grown to be, I will always watch over you. Peace will not come easily, but it will with time, and I hope you and your love will cause that peace to flourish and become a light for the darkness of night. _

_ Mikoto. _

 

Takumi had to read the letter again, she had known about Ryoma as Yukimura had said. He pondered her reasoning for keeping this all a secret, and came to the same realisation she had. If he had known she was to die, he would have stayed by her side constantly, it would have become his obsession, and when Corrin had come, he would have died there with her, instead of where he had been standing just behind the statue with Ryoma and Sakura. 

Had he known he or Ryoma could have died, they both would have stayed in the capital, he wouldn’t have delayed the Nohrians at all and what had been the final battles of the war would have also been some of the first. It pained him that he was the one who had to live with the loss. He caught himself and reminded himself that Sakura and Hinoka, even Corrin were all suffering the loss too, they all cried for their mother and brother, and they all wanted to support one another, and support him too. He just needed to let them in, let them help him through what felt like unending sorrow. He needed to let Oboro and Hinata help him. He needed to let Leo help him. As he worked down the list of the people he felt closest to, he felt like such a dunce for forgetting the people who clearly cared very much for him. He was not alone, he had his family and his friends to lean on, he didn’t need to be the stoic, strong prince, that was always Ryoma, and he would be there forever in the statue in the square and in the castle that was his home. Takumi needed to be the gentle prince, like his mother had called him, not weak, but steadfast and present. A rock for the family, not as a foundation, but as a tether to hold those he loves and give them a way to find home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I felt the need to give Corrin and Takumi a conversation and let Takumi read his letter.  
> I think I'll start the next chapter just before the Nohrians arrive, throw in some hoshidan shenanigans before getting to the much more cheery coronation, which will not end in fluff inducing angst, but instead fluff inducing fluff.


	18. Hoshidan Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the coronation continue, and the Nohrial royals arrive. Takumi and Leo get a chance to be alone, and have a few words.

Things we’re slow to settle, there was still quite a bit of activity because of the coming coronation, but the daily pattern of life in the castle had resumed. Takumi only had to worry about hosting the Nohrian royals, and he had already gotten the servants to set the rooms up, and managed to rearrange the stables so that Camilla’s wyvern would have plenty of space and wouldn’t spook the other animals there. 

Sakura was managing setting up the celebrations in town, there would be a flying demonstration, Hinoka at its head, before the coronation commenced in the square. Afterwards they would have music and dancing, food would be available both from the royal family and other more wealthy merchants. 

Hinoka had just as much to handle, getting all the guards on a rotation throughout the night to keep the peace as well as a few ninjas to monitor all the royals more closely to prevent any trouble should it arise. She also had to prepare a speech along with the flying demonstration, making sure it was perfect, she had recruited the best pegasi and Kinshi flyers in the army to do it. She had to figure out what food to serve, what music to play, and how they would exit at the end of the night.

Of course their retainers were all helping. Oboro had insisted she would make Hinoka the most beautiful coronation outfit, and had locked herself in her house, allowing no one in until she was finished, even Takumi. Hinata had stuck with Takumi for the most part, helping with various tasks. Subaki, Sakura’s other retainer, was to be a part of Hinoka’s display, and was running drills with the other flyers. Saizo, Kagero and Kaze had gathered a force of ninja’s assigning royal supervision duties among themselves. Hana had roped Setsuna and Azama, Hinoka’s retainers, into helping Sakura out in the town, gathering supplies, putting up decorations, managing the common people who offered to help. Everyone was kept busy, leaving little time for sadness, which Takumi was thankful for.

Takumi had settled in the library to read through the inventory ledgers for the castle food stores, as a favour to Hinoka, figuring out how much to use and how much they needed to request from surrounding farmers. Hinata was with him going over his own duties for the coronation, he had been assigned as one of the heads for the second guard rotation, he would have to ensure all of the men under his command would be where they should be, and not sneaking off to enjoy the revels until after their shift. 

“Hey prince Takumi,” Hinata spoke up suddenly.

“What is it Hinata? And were in private right now, there is no need for formalities,” Takumi put the inventory ledger on the table in front of him.

Hinata looked a bit nervous, running a hand through his spiked hair, “I do, cause I have something important I have to ask you,” He sounded like he was struggling to find the right words.

Takumi frowned, “You can ask me anything, go ahead,” he prompted. Hinata squirmed a bit, preparing himself.

“I’d like your blessing to ask Oboro to marry me,” Hinata said quietly, “if it is not against your wishes,”

The request hung in the air, and Takumi smiled, he knew it was going to happen, but he wasn’t expecting Hinata to actually ask for his blessing. He had expected to find them one day, Oboro with a ring on her finger, smiling cutely as she gushed over the proposal. He supposed since Hinata couldn’t exactly ask her father, that their prince was the next best thing. 

“Of course Hinata, you have my blessing, you two are perfect together and I am happy for you,” Takumi grinned as Hinata’s face lit up. Hinata jumped up and came around the other side of the table to throw himself onto Takumi in a tackling hug grinning like an idiot thanking him profusely. After pulling them both back up right, Hinata finally let go and ran off to go find Oboro. Takumi really was happy for them, he had been wondering when it would finally happen, those two had always been particularly close and despite Oboro’s massive childhood crush on Takumi, Hinata had always been more on her level. Now that peace was certain , Takumi imagined there would be plenty of weddings occurring. He knew Hinoka and King Xander would be under pressure to marry quickly, both tasked with creating a line of succession for their thrones. That was another thing that would happen, was children. Takumi liked the thought of seeing children around, running about without a care in the world instead of huddling in their houses in fear. He thought of children running around the castle too, and liked the image he saw, little royals and their friends chasing each other down the halls, being scolded by the head servants, getting into scuffles in the yard over who would be the strongest retainer to their liege, and spending nights huddled together listening to scary stories told by the older kids. He realised these were all things he knew from his own childhood, but he couldn’t imagine things being different. The real difference would be the lack of fear, none of their children would have that fear ever in the back of their minds that any day a war could break. They would have friends not just from Hoshido, but also from Nohr, because Takumi could not think of any reason their children would be isolated from the other royals.

He finished up with the ledger and wrote out a list of things they were sure to need. He gathered up his things and made his way down to the food store to return the ledger and then gave the list to one of the cooks to go out and gather the extra food. He headed to go find Hinoka, who he hoped would still be in the family study working. She had so much work to do that he doubted she would leave, but he knew he would be getting bored around now, with dinner approaching. 

“Hinoka, I’m coming in,” Takumi called before sliding the door open. A muffled squeak came from the room and he saw two red-heads sitting where only one should be. He quickly realised what was going on before going to shut the door.

“Takumi wait,” Hinoka called after him. He pushed the door slightly open so he could peer in. Hinoka had pulled away from Subaki, who wore his usual haughty expression, but even so there was a slight flush across his face mirroring Hinoka’s. 

“I’m sorry, I needed a little distraction from all my work,” Hinoka admitted, “Was there something you needed?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I sent one of the cooks out for extra food, so we should have more than enough now,” Takumi reported, then smiled, “And I don’t really blame you, I’m pretty sure I would be really bored right about now. At the very least dinner will be ready soon, though not right away so you still have a few minutes,” after Hinoka nodded, Takumi shut the door and walked away. He wasn’t shocked that Hinoka was with a man, but Sakura’s ‘perfect’ retainer was an interesting choice. It seems she want’s to keep the red hair in the family strong. It wasn’t like they had nothing in common, they both flew pegasi, and they both sparred like their lives depended on it. Rather, Hinoka sparred like Corrin’s life depended on it, because it did, and Subaki sparred like his perfect reputation’s life depended on it. 

It wasn’t his business, it wasn’t as if he and Leo were any less of a peculiar couple. He hoped that they would be able to spend some time together that didn’t include him having a panic attack. At least Leo would not be far, the guest wing of castle Shirasagi was not far from their own quarters, Hoshidan royals have less to worry about their guests being underhanded and scheming of their demise. Besides, each of those rooms had a constant ninja patrol using secret passages behind them so even if a guest were to plan something underhanded, they would find themselves with a dagger held to them pretty quickly. 

Saizo had advocated for increasing the patrols despite the peace agreement and all of the Hoshidan siblings reassurances that the Nohrian royals would not cause trouble. In fact there had been a rather heated discussion, which had ended in Kagero gently insisting that they let Saizo do as he wanted, but made Saizo agree to the condition that any security concerns be first run by Hinoka or Takumi first. Sakura had been a part of that until she asked not to be, saying she would rather it be left to her older siblings, since she didn’t really know how to handle such matters. The older two agreed, and Saizo reluctantly agreed to the terms. 

“At least he will compromise for you,” Hinoka sighed after Saizo had seemingly left.

“I am as surprised as you are, to be honest, he has never agreed outright to one of my compromises before, usually he would not agree to it unless Ryoma insisted,” Kagero shook her head, “I would hazard to guess he is honouring his spirit,”

They all heard a grunt, seemingly from nowhere before a whispering sound marked a departure from the room.

“He was, and still is completely devoted to Ryoma,” Kagero said after a moments silence, “He might not show it but he is taking the loss hard. I hardly saw anything of him before, now it is only the barest of moments, in fact this is the first time I've seen him since you three left for Nohr,”

“I imagine he often feels responsible, as we all do,” Hinoka mumbled sadly.

“I’m sure he also resents me from holding him back, telling him to not to interfere, to break the prince's honour in that final duel. Then we heard the doors being opened and rushed to stop the advance before we heard the cry. Neither of us were there, distracted for a split second and allowed the prince to die, even an honourable death is still death,” Kagero sounded small and broken, “I’m sorry,” she said standing and disappearing in the ninja fashion with a poof before anyone could say anything. Takumi and Hinoka both signed the appropriate documents with the orders outlined on them and left them there for the ninjas to collect. 

 

At their arrival The Nohrian royals received a warm welcome from the whole Hoshidan royal family. 

“Welcome to castle Shirasagi proper,” Hinoka said as they came in the front door. 

A chill went through Takumi’s body knowing this was how they had come in during the war too. But when he saw Leo and locked eyes with him, the chill was dispelled, replaced with a full bodied warmth. 

Sakura uncharacteristically bounced over to Elise, dragging her off right away to show her around. The older siblings all laughed, Corrin hugged each of them in turn and was predictably entrapped when she got to Camilla, who cooed that it had been too long being away from her, that she had deeply missed her. Corrin laughed, reassuring Camilla that she had not been devoid of love and care here. 

“Princess Camilla, did you bring your mount along?” Takumi asked.

“Ah yes, I couldn’t leave the poor dear behind,” She said finally releasing Corrin, “Don’t tell me you don’t have room for her, she doesn’t much like being exposed.”

“Quite the opposite, I arranged for a space to be made specifically for her,” Takumi told her, “Is there any special instructions you would give for the stable hands? I have already informed them of basic wyvern care, but I’m sure there are specific quirks,”

“Oh yes, though it might serve them better if I come along and relay the instructions myself,” Camilla sashayed over to Takumi, “Thank you darling, I hope it won’t trouble you too much to be away from Leo just a bit longer,” She caught Takumi up in a hug. 

“I can survive, though not much longer if you don’t let me breath,” He managed to cough out, quickly being released with a sigh, “I’ll be right along, I’m just going to go make sure things are handled at the stables.”

“I’ll show the king and the prince to their quarters in the meantime,” Hinoka nodded, “Don’t be too long, the welcome feast should be finished soon, I’m sure you can just come up and meet us there,”

Takumi agreed and went with Camilla out into the front gates, and noticed immediately that the stable hands were timidly standing around the wyvern who looked to have found a nice sunny spot and lied down.

“Oh Maleficent, you can’t lie there,” Camilla approached the beast speaking like she would to a child, “You’ll get all dirty, and I know you hate getting washed,” Takumi watched the wyvern lift its head, making a snort before stretching like an oversized cat, then once it was up, Camilla drew its reins and turned to Takumi.

“Lead the way Prince Takumi,” she prompted. Takumi nodded to the stable hands and lead the way giving Camilla a chance to tell the intimidated hands of the things they would need to do, the foods they should provide and the proper way to clean the stall. She advised they never approach alone, only in twos, but reassured them that her wyvern was docile in nature unless she bid it otherwise. Takumi found her instructions at least partially matched those he had relayed from the things he had learned from the book Leo had lent him back in Nohr. He was quite proud of himself for that. Apparently Camilla was also impressed when she saw the space he had prepared for her mount. She resorted to another of her bone crushing hugs to punctuate her gratitude.

After the wyvern was situated, they headed back into the castle and up to the dining hall where the rest of the royals were waiting, chatting amongst themselves. Takumi broke off from Camilla immediately when he noticed the empty seat between Leo and Corrin. 

“How did stabling the beast go?” Leo asked curiously.

“Quite well actually, though Camilla’s idea of thanks could use less of her strength,” Takumi sighed, rolling his shoulders out.

“Haha, I know all about her hugs, It was only a matter of time before you got caught in one,” Leo laughed, Takumi enjoying the brilliance of his expression.

“Finally, here comes the food, I have been waiting all day!” Corrin rejoiced as the servants began to filed in with plates piled with food.

“We figured you guys would be pretty hungry after the long journey so we figured a good meal would be the best way to kick things off,” Takumi told Leo.

“It is much appreciated, I hope I can count on your help to choose dishes I’ll enjoy,” Leo flicked his eyes over the spread of plates in front of them. Takumi didn’t hesitate to start pulling from different plates and dishing them onto the plate in front of Leo as well as his own, soon both were full of food and the boys set to eating, Leo enjoying every last bite. 

 

“Shall we go back to our rooms, or would you like to go for a walk?” Takumi asked after they had finished eating.

“As much as I want to see the grounds, I am pretty exhausted,” Leo admitted, “That journey was a long one, especially when done without stopping,”

“I understand, If you want to sleep I can just take you back to your own room,” Takumi said sounding slightly disappointed.

“Takumi, you are much more interesting than sleep, I would be more than happy to hang out before retiring completely,” Leo giving Takumi a reassuring smile. Takumi smiled as well, grabbing Leo’s hand as they stood to leave. He admitted the action still felt strange, but he really wanted to now that he could openly. They headed to Leo’s room and Takumi was happy to see the stack of books he had left had been disturbed. He made sure to outfit the Nohrian royals rooms appropriately, with armour stands in each room, and other things he hoped the other royals would enjoy. For Leo it had been an easy choice, Takumi had grabbed a few books he knew the other would like, plus a couple different ones he thought were interesting if not a little odd. For the others he had to ask Corrin for some ideas, which ended being a sizable desk for Xander and some stationary for him to do some work, bath salts and oils for Camilla, and extra fluffy pillows for Elise. For the girls Takumi had also added floral decoration to brighten their rooms. 

“Interesting choice for sure,” Leo spoke of the books, Takumi taking a moment to realize he had been speaking for some time now.

“Uh, yeah, I thought you would think so,” Takumi replied, “ Sorry Leo, I kinda spaced out there, its been rather busy around here lately,”

“I can imagine, a coronation is a big enough task as it is, but throwing a celebration for the whole capital must be a massive undertaking,” Leo picked up one of the books from the pile, moving it over to the bedside table.

“It is, but its nothing we haven’t been able to manage in the past,” Takumi assured him, “We celebrate with the people regularly, my mother always said that if the people saw us out and about they would be more likely to accept us as their rulers and as fellow human beings,”

“It’s so different from Nohr, where the lines dividing the classes are clearly defined. In fact they are more like walls, people seldom passing between them unless invited in,” Leo noted solemnly, “That’s how it has always been, and it works historically, but Garon used that system against the people and against Hoshido, perpetuating the war.”

“I know your brother will do good for both Nohr and Hoshido,” Takumi nodded, “Just as I know Hinoka will do the same,”

“What about us?” Leo asked lowering his voice.

“We are together and that is all that matters,” Takumi smiled and leaned in, “If the world sees us as a symbol, then so be it,”

Leo returned the smile, “I hope they do, but if we are to fade into the background, then at least we will never be alone,” Leo closed the distance and they shared a kiss that started slowly, their hands clasped and their breath slight. When neither pulled back, Leo moved one of his hands to Takumi’s head, releasing the tie and proceeding to run his hands through the long strands. Takumi’s now free hand came up to Leo’s face and traced the easy lines of his jaw, not as harsh as his brothers, but still distinct it a way that Takumi could only admire. They moved incrementally closer to one another, until they were pressed chest to chest, their hearts racing together. Takumi took a chance and pulled his mouth from Leo’s to retrace his jawline with kisses, moving until he reached just behind Leo’s ear. Leo made a small sound in the back of his throat, his hand briefly gripping Takumi’s hair a bit too hard, causing Takumi to pull back, avoiding the tugging. Leo took that chance to recapture Takumi’s lips with his own. Leo pulled Takumi’s hair just a bit, teasing, and when Takumi followed the pull, Leo continued until Takumi was on his back, Leo hovering over him.

“Do you want me to stop,” he whispered when he saw the grimace on Takumi’s face. The other didn’t speak, but instead pulled Leo back insistently. Now that Leo’s hands were busy propping himself up, Takumi let his hands begin to wander, one tracing along his side curiously, the other moved up into Leo’s hair, pulling the headband out and then raking through the locks. 

Leo sighed sinking further into Takumi, and further into the kiss. They found a comfortable rhythm, taking turns nipping at the others lip, or pulling back for a breath before diving back in. The world closed intimately around them, if the castle had collapsed around them in that moment, neither would have noticed. In fact neither noticed as the light from the window waned as night began to fall upon the country of the sun.

After a time, Leo slid off to the side, and planting a few kisses along Takumi’s face, rested his head into his shoulder, spooning into the smaller boy’s side. Takumi still had an arm wrapped around him, holding his shoulders firmly, and grasping Leo’s hand that rested gently on his chest. They stayed silent for a moment as they regained their breath.

“I have dreamed of this, but even those dreams pale to the real thing,” Leo finally spoke, “The dreams always fail to capture how pretty you are,”

“Pretty? Is that how you would describe me?” Takumi blushed at the compliment even as he argued it.

“Fine, you're very handsome Takumi,” Leo giggled deeply, “I don’t say things like that lightly, no woman could ever hold a candle to you,”

“I’m sure most men would disagree, but I thank you,” Takumi sighed, leaning his head into the others, “Dashing,”

“What?” Leo asked after waiting for a moment for the rest of the sentence.

“That’s a word I would use to describe you,” Takumi explained, “another would be intelligent,”

“Oh really, you would be insightful,” Leo squeezed his hand.

“Thorough,” Takumi continued.

“Diligent,”

“Breathtaking,”

“Charming,”

“Valient,”

“Devoted,”

“Marvelous,”

“Engaging,” 

“Stubborn,” Takumi chuckled, earning a grunt of surprise from Leo.

“I could say the same,” Leo pouted, “Of course at least I'm not conceited,”

“You wanna bet,” Takumi grinned, “Who is the one who has to take an hour to get ready in the morning just to ensure none of their clothes end up inside out or backwards,”

“Impulsive,” Leo huffed,

“Bull headed,”

“Haughty,”

“Snarky,”

“Sarcastic,”

“Ridiculous,” 

“Childish,” Leo sputtered losing momentum. 

“Casual,” Takumi managed to say before bursting out laughing, Leo following before he could make another remark. 

After the laughter died down, Takumi nuzzled closer, “Shall I leave you to sleep, or shall I stay,”

“It doesn’t appear you really want to leave, so don’t,” Leo punctuated with a little squeeze.

“I don’t really, but we both need our sleep and I fear you are much too distracting, besides I need to get up early to manage the final preparations before the coronation,” Takumi groaned.

“Responsible,” Leo sighed, “Very well, goodnight Takumi,”

“Sleep well Leo,” Takumi pushed himself up, then leaned back to kiss Leo, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Leo reluctantly let go of Takumi. As he left he remembered the ninja passages and blushed bright red, but didn’t stop on the way back to his room. As he entered he was met by Kagero, who sent him a confused stare. 

“Yes my sisters know, and the Nohrians do as well,” Takumi said bluntly, “There is no need for alarm, though apparently I need to remember that those rooms are not as private as my own.” 

Kagero said nothing as she vaulted off to wherever. Takumi mentally kicked himself, but didn’t at all regret his choice to make out with Leo. It had been really nice, and the thought of staying had been overly too tempting, but he really would need to rise early, and he didn’t want Hinata and Oboro bursting in on them, disturbing Leo unnecessarily. He could only imagine the commotion they would cause if they could not find him in his room and then found him instead in Leo’s room. He blinked when he realised he hadn’t even mentioned it yet, though it wasn’t a secret, he had never actually said aloud that he and Leo were together. His retainers were sharp, surely they realised, but then again, they could also be quite dense. They had not been around since Leo had arrived, he would bring it up tomorrow, he decided. 

“Surely they approve, they are my best friends,” Takumi muttered aloud as he crawled into his own bed.


	19. Joyful Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi's retainers are finally clued in on the budding romance between the princes. Plus happy coronation for Hinoka, and good times are sure to ensue(next chapter...)

“Are you up Prince Takumi!” Hinata called through the door before the two retainers burst in anyway. Takumi woke with a start, sitting up quickly, then regretting it as his vision swam.

“I am now,” he groaned closing his eyes for a second, rubbing the sleep from them.

“We have lots to do today, but I’m sure you know that,” Oboro reminded him, opening the wardrobe, and picking through his clothes.

“Don’t bother, I’ll just be wearing my formal armour, I’m even going to put on the sniper pauldron, and the extra leg guards,” Takumi told her pulling himself from his bed, heading to his bathroom to wash. He was hoping to get up early enough to go have a proper bath, but evidently he had slept in anyway.

“Aw come on, at least put a fancier tunic on underneath, and don’t you have a different fur, something different from the doe pelt you usually fight in?” Oboro droned on behind him as he shut the door. 

Thinking twice about leaving her hanging, he turned back and opened the door a crack, “If you can find something you think would look better, then you better hurry,” He re-shut the door and used a bit of the hot water Hinata had brought in to wet his hair. He took just enough soap to scrub his scalp really well, allowing the soap to run through his hair as he rinsed it, getting rid of any dirt. He washed himself scrubbing a little bit hard, just enough to redden the skin momentarily, reminding himself he was alive another day. He could already feel the stress of the day settling in, and he wasn’t even the one who would be crowned by the end of it.

He rinsed off once more and toweled off his body before slipping his robe back on and re-entering his room proper. Preoccupied by his thoughts he didn’t immediately notice that Leo was perched on his bed.

“Good morning,” Leo said lightly. Takumi twitched slightly in surprise, sighing after he realised it was just Leo.

“Good morning to you too, I thought you would be sleeping in today, seeing as you don’t need to be up at this ungodly hour,” Takumi made his opinions on mornings clear, as he grabbed his shorts, slipping them on under his robe before letting it fall to the ground so he could continue dressing. 

“This is nothing for me, though it was a bit different waking up to actual sunlight in the morning, even the deep realms had a pretty flat light level,” Leo shrugged, then at Takumi’s look of confusion, “That's right, only Corrin had access to it, and you were only there when you were possessed,”

When Takumi continued to stare at him quizzically, Leo sighed, “I’ll tell you later, its rather complicated and I’m sure you have little time for-” Leo was cut off by the door opening and Oboro coming in carrying the extra pieces of armour and a new pelt, Hinata followed with a tray of food, almost dropping it all over when Oboro froze just inside the doorway. The armour clattered to the floor as she jumped into action pushing Takumi and putting herself between the two princes. Leo looked shocked. Hinata did as well, looking from Takumi to Leo and back, sighing and putting the food safely on Takumi’s desk. 

“Takumi, what is this scum doing here,” Oboro all but hissed.

“Oboro!” it was Hinata who voiced the protest first. 

“Oboro,” Takumi put a hand on her arm, “I’m fine, I promise, he’s here because I want him to be,” She breathed and moved over to Hinata, who placed a careful arm around her.

“I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you guys,” Takumi started, “I’m sorry,” he muttered quickly, earning a peculiar look from Leo, “Um, Leo and I are together, he’s my, uh, boyfriend,” He was sure his face was bright red and he found he couldn’t really look at anyone, and the awkward silence that followed made things much harder.

“I can leave,” Leo said finally standing.

“No, stay,” Hinata nodded, “Allow me to quickly go grab some more food for you,”

He went to pull Oboro with him, but she yanked away, going right up to Takumi, throwing her arms around him, then letting go and walking straight up to Leo, “If you do so much as cause a single tear, I swear on the Dawn Dragon I will have your head,” she immediately turned on her heel and walked out.

“That could have gone better,” Takumi groaned, “I’m really sorry Leo, I should have told them before you got here, but everything has been so hectic…”

“Takumi,” Leo sighed and came to his side, “don’t worry too much about it, I expected there would be friction against me being with you, seeing as I am a Nohrian,”

“But that doesn’t matter,” Takumi said in a small voice.

“Not to you,” Leo kissed the top of his head and returned to the bed. Takumi took a couple deep breaths and tried to relax, resuming getting ready, pulling each layer on carefully.

“She will come around, she could never stand to hate anything that makes me happy,” Takumi said after he affixed the belt that held the leg guards and then grabbed the fur Oboro had brought, which seemed to be a bear skin, much thicker in its own right, but shaped in the same way that the doe-skin archers furs were. He assembled the layers of the cover and then quickly tied them about his waist, tugging at them afterwards to make sure they wouldn’t come loose. 

“You got your hair caught,” Leo pointed out, standing again. Takumi turned around and sure enough some of his long hair had gotten caught under it. Before he could reach around to free it himself, Leo was already there carefully pulling it only from the belt, not from his head. Takumi noticed how his hands lingered on the locks.

“Would you like to brush it for me?” he asked, walking over and pulling a brush from the simple vanity he had. Leo’s face lit up and he nodded, waiting until Takumi sat in the chair before meticulously going through his hair as he had done in the library back in Nohr, but this time he didn't pull once. Hinata came back with a second tray, “Oboro sure is spitting, but I can see you aren’t bluffing,” he smiled at the two, “As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. Lord Leo, Prince Takumi, I will see you both later,” Hinata gave a quick bow before exiting, leaving the princes.

“I gathered him to be a much more relaxed person from the stories you told, though his cheerful demeanor seems what I expected,” Leo commented.

“He normally is, but he can be very formal when he feels he needs to be,” Takumi smiled, “Like yesterday, he got all serious and formally asked for my blessing to ask Oboro to marry him, of course as soon as I said yes he was back to his goofy self,”

“He wants to marry that scary woman?” Leo looked taken aback.

“She’s not actually that scary, she can actually be rather sweet, she just takes time to warm herself to new people. They clearly love each other and being my best friends I couldn’t help but want the best for them,” Takumi spoke fondly of his retainers, leaving no question they were important to him. Leo made note of it and decided he would need to impress them before he could further court their liege. Hinata seemed to have already warmed up to the idea of his presence, but it seems he would have to find some way to impress Oboro. 

After Leo finished brushing Takumi’s hair and watched the other expertly tie it off into a tail, he helped Takumi fasten on the pauldron.

“Why just one?” Leo asked curiously.

“Well this is the arm that's closer to the enemy, but also one on my right shoulder would hinder the movement I need to draw a bow,” Takumi told him mimicking a draw.

“Sound logic, but in that case why wear one at all, it isn’t as if archers are front line soldiers?” Leo countered.

“Archers aren’t but Snipers can be,” Takumi noted, “Besides, if ranged attackers don’t need armour, then why do you wear a full suit?”

“Because unlike a bow, a magics range has no minimum, I could cast it right underneath us if I pleased,” Leo scoffed.

“Hah, and that is where we differ, I would never let anyone close enough,” Takumi grinned, then took a bite out of a piece of toast.

“The faultless prince of Hoshido, has such a large personal bubble that no one can hope to enter its range unscathed,” Leo croned dramatically leaning into the chair Takumi had vacated.

“You seem to be doing fine, and you are much too close to shoot,” Takumi shot back.

“Ah but you are clearly wrong, for you have pierced my heart,” Leo placed a hand to his chest. Takumi grimaced and continued to eat. When Leo heard no snappy comeback, he looked up to see the others smile had fallen. He straightened himself and slowly came up behind Takumi, reaching arms around under the others to hold his body closely to Takumi.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that,” Leo whispered.

“I know, I’m trying not to immediately picture the things from my nightmares when I know you are only joking, but it is so hard, the images are still haunting me Leo,” Takumi’s voice sounded bare and empty. Leo squeezed tighter, burying his face into the back of Takumi’s hair.

“You should eat too, while the food is still fresh, that being said, there will be so much food later that you’ll regret it if you eat a huge breakfast,” Takumi spoke more strongly and Leo detached himself, but not before placing a kiss on the shorter prince's cheek.

“Then why not skip breakfast,” Leo posed the question as he grabbed a slice of peach from his tray.

“Because it isn’t healthy, so says Sakura anyway, but I will admit, facing the day is a lot easier if you don’t get hungry halfway through it,” Takumi shrugged.

“So what exactly are you doing this early,” Leo asked between bites.

“Mostly going around with Hinoka helping her make sure everything is prepared. I also need to make sure I have the crown ready, cause forgetting that would be a huge embarrassment,” Takumi didn’t sound very excited at the activities. Leo didn’t push, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Once they finished, Takumi stood and crossed the room to take his Fujin Yumi from it’s stand, strapping it across his back.

“Sakura should be coming to collect you all before the coronation, I can join you again after the crowning, show you around and hopefully have some fun,” Takumi smiled to Leo. Leo stood and pulled him into his body for a quick kiss before he let him leave, promising he would keep out of trouble until then.

The rest of the morning was just what he said, following Hinoka around, providing his opinion and insight when asked, and making sure she had everything accounted for. He was ultimately grateful for the presence of Yukimura, who knew of most potential snags, having planned Queen Mikoto’s coronation after Sumeragi passed. Yukimura had collected the crown and gave it to Takumi.

“Are you sure I should hold onto it, the coronation is not for a couple more hours?” Takumi asked.

“Well yes,” Yukimura nodded, “Traditionally the second in line will go advocate for the new ruler to the spirit of the previous by presenting the crown and a prayer. If the crown tarnishes or dulls, then the new ruler cannot be crowned and it is passed down,” 

Takumi froze, a look of horror on his face. He was next in line, he didn’t want to rule.

Hinoka noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry about it little brother, it is more of a ritual of respect to the previous ruler, nothing will happen,” He felt somewhat reassured by her words, but he felt a knot forming in the middle of his chest anyway, the seed of doubt taking root.

“I will stay with Hinoka and help her finalize the plans, when you return, we will go to the square for the coronation,” Yukimura told him, his expression was easy, leading Takumi to think he had plenty of time.

He walked out into the gardens, going straight for the burial grounds. He kneeled down in front of his mother’s gravestone, taking the lotus blossom he had plucked from one of the ponds down in front of it and lit the incense placing it in the holder. He pulled the crown out and held it in his lap. He thought of his mother smiling at him, praising him, making him feel like a real person. Then he thought of the times he had seen her watching the other’s train, wearing such an expression of pride for her children, but he always could see the sadness behind them mourning the loss of her trueborn daughter. Then he pictured her face after Corrin had returned. She had been so happy, but the sadness had remained as she struggled with the revelation that Corrin didn’t even remember her. That had been what had sparked his coldness towards his older sister. Then when Mikoto had died from the explosion, the image of Corrin crying out for her with such pain despite her lost memory had sparked the real anger in him. He had felt betrayed, he should have been the one to hold her in her last moments, not Corrin. With all he knew now, he realised the childish selfishness of those feelings, but he didn’t regret them. 

He had to take a deep breath pulling his thoughts back to Mikoto’s gentle smile that she wore no matter what, spreading her love to all who witnessed it. He closed his eyes, picturing her sitting before him instead of her grave. He asked her to bless her crown, allow Hinoka to be the Queen, and protect him from the crushing responsibility. He then asked her to bless Hinoka, to protect her, to grant her wisdom and strength. He knew she would laugh at that, reassuring him that his sister was plenty strong already, and that wisdom would come with experience. He knew she would reassure him that he should support Hinoka and help her be a good Queen. He envisioned her saying the words and could almost hear her voice again saying, ‘I love you, you can do it,’ and placing her hand on his shoulder, which was never enough for him, for he would always turn the touch into a hug at every opportunity.

He opened his eyes again, blinking back tears, but inspecting the crown, which was just as shiny as it had been before, to his relief. He went back to Hinoka and Yukimura, and together they went to the stables where the flyers were waiting. Hinoka nodded to the two men and Takumi and Yukimura proceeded to the square on foot. There were already crowds of people, and as he passed them he received greetings and returned them with nods and a smile, but continued on his way with no time to stop now. Hinoka would be giving them just enough time to reach the stage before she and her flyers would take off and begin their demonstration. 

As he reached the square, he saw a flash of black armour, and turned to see the Nohrian royals standing patiently in front of Ryoma’s statue, chatting amongst themselves. Sakura was on the stage awaiting them, her koto off to the side for now. There was another curtained off stage off to the side which housed more musicians who would join Sakura in playing music. 

As Takumi got up to his place on the stage, there was a shrill whistle and the flyers soared overhead. Hinoka leading the formation. The people ooed and awed as the flyers did quick turns and darting maneuvers. After a few minutes of stunts, they began circling the square and then all at once they flew into the centre, stopping just short except for one flyer, Hinoka, who shot up into the air with a whoop, then spiralled back down coming to rest just beside the stage. The rest of the riders circled outwards and then dispersed. Hinoka walked up onto the stage and the cheers from the crowed simply roared. 

She waited patiently for the crowd to quiet, her dress looked befitting of a queen, Oboro had taken inspiration from Mikoto’s dress. The differences lay in the cut of the skirt, it was shorter in the front, to allow for Hinoka to ride, the back dipped down, almost to the ground if not for the heeled boots she wore. The sleeves were also shorter to accommodate the vambraces and pauldrons she wore. Her cape was white like the dress, but was lined with bright red. 

The crowd began lowering their voices, looking on as the thrill of the show wore off. Takumi pulled the crown out, stepping forward. Silence fell as he raised it and Hinoka took a knee infront of him.

“By the grace of the Dawn Dragon, by the blessings of the beloved passed Queen Mikoto, and by witness of the people of the kingdom of Hoshido, I bestow this crown on High Princess Hinoka,” Takumi recited the words Yukimura had given him, then placed the crown on Hinoka’s head, speaking once more, “Rise now as Queen, long live Queen Hinoka,” The crowd repeated the words in a chant. Takumi could see Leo and his siblings saying the words along with the citizens. The people around them could be seen glancing back as if they had not expected the other royals to take up the chant as well. 

Hinoka waited again for the crowd to die down, making a speech much like the one she had made for Ryoma’s funeral, but this one emphasised the peace between countries, she openly thanked the others for coming, and encouraged the people to find it in their hearts to lay their fear to rest and let respect fill the space instead. She reassured the people that she would make it her life’s goal to see the country safe and at peace for the rest of her reign. Everyone Takumi could see seemed to either carry a look of relief or a look of adoration for the new Queen. He snuck another glance at Leo and found the other was looking right at him. His smile grew a fraction as he returned his attention to his sister and the people around him.

The speech ended and Sakura knelt at her koto to start the music, her song was all joy and jubilation today and when the rest of the musicians were uncovered and joined in the celebration started in full swing. People danced, and merchants around the square began making food and serving drinks. Takumi knew that the food prepared by the castle cooks would be in the castle courtyard which wasn’t all too far away. Hinoka got pulled in for a dance by Subaki who had returned from stabling his pegasus and hers. Takumi stepped down from the stage and weaved through people to reach Leo and the rest of his family.

“The celebration has begun, you all can feel free to mingle and eat as you like,” Takumi told them, “And you are welcome to retire to the castle whenever you feel the need. If you have any trouble, the guards are stationed throughout the city and ninjas are also on watch for both royal families, I wouldn’t suggest calling for them, they will come as they deem necessary,” 

“I didn’t know Sakura played such pretty music,” Elise gushed, “Will she be playing the whole time?”

“She is going to lead the first few songs yes, but after that she will be free,” Takumi told her to which she squealed and ran towards the stage, earning a few surprised looks.

“They are very wary of us,” Xander noted, his voice almost lost in the revelry.

“A lot of them still harbor their fears of Nohr,” Takumi said shrugging, “We cannot expect them to change their minds without reason, which is part of the reason you are here, to show them we trust you enough not to keep you cordoned off from them. We have more guards posted than usual, but that is for their protection as well as yours, you’ve been allowed to wear your weapons as we have, but I hope I don’t have to tell you not to use them.”

“I will be on my best behavior, now to go see what that delectable smell is,” Camilla walked off to one of the nearby food stalls.

“I think I will take a chance to go congratulate Queen Hinoka, if you both will excuse me,” Xander left Takumi and Leo to each other.

“At least their want to let us be alone together is greater than their want to avoid the common people,” Leo sighed, “not that I don’t also desire those things, being with you above all,”

“Good to know you won’t run off on me just because we are out in the open,” Takumi grinned, taking Leo’s hand shamelessly, “Now let’s go find something good to eat,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD TIMES ARE SURE TO ENSUE!  
> and maybe tiny bit of trouble, but only for the sake of making more happy.


	20. Nerves and Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi shows Leo around and hopes the final event will be spectacular, But nerves and booze get in the way.

Takumi spent the night pulling Leo around to various food stalls, performances and eventually back to the square to sit for a while and listen to the musicians there. There had been little resistance from the crowds as most parted subtly for the black armoured prince, but some of their looks had been rather nasty. Leo wondered if Takumi was ignoring the looks or if the people were reserving these expressions for the moment his back was to them. He wondered just what they thought of Takumi, of him, of them being together. He hoped their hate was only because of his nationality and part in the war, ending with him. He didn’t want the people to begin to hate Takumi because of him. 

“At least people are leaving me alone today,” Takumi hummed looking more relieved than anything else, “Normally I don’t mind it, but with everything that has happened they all look at me with cautiousness, or pity,”

“They are avoiding you because of me,” Leo said flatly. Takumi gave him a hard look, looking as if he wanted to deny his claim, but evidently couldn’t follow through.

“They are afraid, for good reason, not a month ago, we were enemies, I think the only one they may not be so afraid of is Elise, since she wasn’t part of the army proper,” Leo admitted his suspicions.

“I don’t think anyone could be scared of Elise, if she were not dressed as a Nohrian princess, I’d imagine most people would not recognise her as such,” Takumi agreed.

“Hah, even in Nohr she has the easiest time going to town, she dresses down so easily and is so unwaveringly friendly that most of the common people don’t even recognize her. Of course this is mostly because the royal family has always been viewed as a family of hardened warriors that most people would not recognize her as their princess even if she was dressed as such,” Leo smiled slyly, “She doesn’t know that I know she sneaks out of the castle. I let her have that sanctuary of anonymity since it has eased her heart during the war,”

“Her and Sakura are much alike in that sense,” Takumi told Leo, “She has always loved going out into the surrounding villages and helping the people there, though I suppose everyone knows she is the princess. She wants to be a priestess like our mother, which does require acts of service, but Sakura does them of the kindness of her heart, not for that extra status,”

The two of them fell into a silence, listening to the music change from a joyful ballad to a slow peaceful classical piece as day fell to dusk which eased into night. 

“Prince Takumi, Lord Leo, Has your night been satisfactory so far?” Hinata came up to them, bowing. He was in his full swordmaster armour, as befitting a head of the guard.

“Hinata, it’s been well,” Takumi smiled and nodded to him, “Do you have anything to report?”

Hinata shook his head, “Everything is running smoothly, there is clearly some unease at the presence of the Norian royals, but no one has made trouble thus far. Though apparently there was a bit of tension when King Xander and Queen Hinoka had a dance, but when one of the guards stepped in and confronted the protester, I think the crowd took note and have kept their silence since,” 

Leo glanced around, he saw his older brother and sister standing together having a drink.

“I see your siblings have found the sake,” Takumi noted as he followed Leo’s gaze, “I hope they realise how strong it is and take it easy,”

Leo laughed, “If it is anything like the wine’s we have in Nohr, I’m sure they will be fine. Xander can handle liquor well, but Camilla can drink Gunter under the table,”

“What about you?” Takumi gave him a sly grin, waving someone over, who turned out to be one of the merchants going around and serving the sake. He took a decanter and a couple of the shallow cups, almost like saucers.

“I,” Leo looked surprised, “I don’t mind it, but I don’t indulge too often to be honest. I like to keep my wits about me,”

Takumi poured some into both cups, holding one out to Leo, who took it carefully in his hand. He watched Takumi take a slow sip, then make a slight face before taking another sip.

“Is it bad?” Leo asked cautiously.

“Not bad, though the first drink is never great. After that it's easier once your palate has adjusted,” Takumi shrugged, “You really don’t have to have any if you don’t want,”

Leo looked uncertainly at the cup, but held onto it. Takumi continued to drink his. 

“It’s getting so dark, are they not going to light the lanterns?” Leo noted.

“Not yet, you will see why soon,” Takumi said, sounding like he was anticipating something, “We have the best seats right here,”

“Is it another demonstration?” Leo asked, “Won’t it be hard to see in the dark, and there is so many people around, how will we see it from here?”

Takumi laughed at the questions, and poured more sake in his cup, having emptied his already, “Such impatience Leo, trust me, you’ll know it once it begins.”

It wasn’t a long wait, Leo jumped at the loud crack and blinked at the sudden burst of light, fumbling the cup of sake he had not yet drank from, right onto his lap, the cup clattering onto the ground in front of him. Takumi laughed, handing him a cloth to soak up the liquid.

“What the hell was that!?” Leo gasped and then flinched as another explosion of light and sound happened.

“Shh, it’s okay Leo,” Takumi put his hand on Leo’s shoulder, “It’s called fireworks, that was just the teaser to let people know the show is about to start,”

“Is it going to be that loud every time?” Leo asked nervously.

“It is, but I can go grab some wax plugs if you think it’s gonna bother you,” Takumi offered.

“Uh, no, don’t trouble yourself, I was simply unprepared,” Leo stiffened and attempted to look unaffected. Takumi gave him a probing look then shrugged, downing his second cup of sake.

Leo took a deep breath and shifted backwards into the cushions where they were sitting, putting pressure on the back of the bench, and on his own back. Takumi was fidgeting in his seat, his gaze directed upward looking excited. Leo could not believe he was so relaxed, though as he shot back a third cup of sake, he had some idea of why. Perhaps if he had some it would help his own nerves. Leo waved for another cup and Takumi poured some in his glass eagerly. Leo took another deep breath and took a sip like he had seen Takumi do. The liquid burned down his throat, but his tongue tasted sweetness. He resisted the urge to cough and shook his head in a shiver as the urge passed. Takumi was now looking right at him, smirking slightly. Leo took another sip and this time took it solidly despite the burn easing it way into his stomach. As he felt the warmth settle in his gut, another firework went off and Takumi;s attention was again ripped from him and Leo was slightly glad because he couldn’t help the flinch that ran down his spine. He looked into the sky hoping seeing the light burst to life would prepare him for the sound, but the sound and the light were almost in sync. He could feel his heart race and his chest clench a bit. He panicked and downed the cup of sake, which was a mistake as he felt some enter his windpipe in his haste, sending him into a fit of coughing. He waved away Takumi’s hand and waited for his lungs to quit spasming enough to get a decent breath into them. He mouthed that he was fine to his worried boyfriend and took a few deep breaths in between the explosions above. He motioned with his cup for more, which Takumi allowed after pouring more for himself. Both boys downed the liquid together. The fireworks were brightly colored, casting the square in a bright glow every time one went off. Once thing began ramping up Leo noticed some of the bursts were forming shapes, but were accompanied with multiple pops. Then things began ramping right up with explosions every half second. Leo swore they were trying to compete with his racing heart, he could no longer stand the sounds, throwing his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes tightly. He pushed himself as hard into the back of the bench as he dared. He didn’t even try to mask the shaking the accompanied each bang. He felt a slight pressure on his arm, and then a touch on his face. He peeked out one of his eyes to briefly see the worried face before him, before shutting his eyes against another bright flash of light.

He felt the pressure leave as well as the touch and felt a sudden urge to jump up. The urge grew as a few more explosions rang out in quick succession, and he jumped right out of the seat, flinging his eye open, searching the shadowed crowd around him. Takumi was not beside him and he could see no one he recognized. He felt inclined to run, but knew that would be a bad idea, so he skirted around the edge of the plaza searching the crowd for a face. He bumped into someone, and couldn’t even muster an apology as he stepped back and quickly detoured around the rather disgruntled looking man. Soon Leo was just heading away from the fireworks, not even searching the crowd anymore. He couldn’t quite keep his footing anymore either, his brain burned with thoughts that he was making a fool of himself, stumbling around and running from something that these people took enjoyment from. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t see one of the people in front of him step into his path.

“Prince Leo?” a hand caught his arm as he attempted not to crash into the person. He tried to pull away but only ended up falling. The hand gave him enough support to keep upright, but his head was spinning. 

“Are you okay Prince Leo?” the person asked again, the voice was female, Leo finally looked up into their face since it was clear they weren't letting him go. Somehow the image his eyes provided him resolved into the face of Takumi’s scary retainer, but while her eyebrows were still drawn solidly downward, her mouth drew a line of concern. 

“For crying out loud, here, let me get you to the castle,” She huffed, throwing his arm over her shoulders and walking him perpendicular to the direction he had been headed.

“Figures you Nohrians would underestimate the strength of the alcohol, it's bad enough that the king had to be escorted back, but the prince as well,” Oboro said sounded exasperated, Leo had no energy to raise his voice, though she continued anyway, “How did you even get all the way over here anyway, I would think Takumi would be sticking to you like glue. I don’t get why he likes you so much, though I guess your face is kinda handsome, at least when it's not slackened drunk,”

Oboro grumbled like this the whole way and Leo found himself focussing on her voice trying his best to keep his hold on reality. The fireworks were still loud, but were not nearly as loud closer to the castle. Soon enough they were in the castle, and Oboro deposited Leo into his bed.

“If you can, is there anything you would like me to do or get you before I go find my liege to tell him where you are?” Oboro asked expectantly. Leo shook his head from his place on the bed, then listened as the door slid closed. He realised he should remove his armour while he still had his wits about him. 

 

“Hinata, have you seen Prince Takumi,” Oboro asked her partner as they came across one another in the streets. 

“Yeah and he’s next to frantic with worry, apparently Leo didn’t take too well to the fireworks and disappeared when Takumi went to go find him some ear plugs,” Hinata relayed.

“Of course he did,” she gritted her teeth, “Nohrian scum, making Takumi worry like that.”

“Doesn’t help that he got into the sake, I managed to convince him to stay put in case Leo comes back while I look,” Hinata sounded exasperated.

“That would explain a lot, those idiots,” Oboro sighed, “I found Prince Leo stumbling around by himself blocks from the square, heading in a direction that would have put him outside the city,” 

“Let’s go get our prince and get him back to the castle before things get way out of hand,” Hinata turned as they headed back. The fireworks overhead come to a close with a grand finale sending waves of glittering flames falling through the sky in the shape of a great dragon, ending with a special burst magically set into the shape of the hoshidan crest.

Hinata and Oboro found Takumi with another cup in hand looking miserable.

“I thought he would like it cause magic,” Takumi whined loudly, “Where did he go?” he asked seeing Oboro and Hinata in front of him, reaching for the cup he held. He downed the cup and then handed it to them.   
“Prince Leo has been returned to the castle, and so will you be,” Oboro said her hands on her hips as Hinata berated the sake merchant for giving Takumi more.

“What, but I wanted to walk him back?” Takumi moaned, “I was gonna hold his hand and everything,”

Hinata came up behind him and hauled him up by the shoulders, putting him on his feet, then ducking under his arm when he began to tip forwards.

“Geez Takumi, you couldn’t have gone easier on the drink, how many did you have?” Hinata cringed.

“Lost count,” Takumi pouted, “You left me and I was upset,”

“That is hardly a good reason to drink more,” Oboro chastised him, ducking under his other arm.

“I knew you guys would be back, so whatever, right?” He seemed to reason, “Besides, Leo didn’t drink his half so I did.”

“Gods Takumi,” Oboro sighed.

“This is not good for you, let’s just get you to bed before your sisters see you like this,” Hinata grumbled.

“Don’t tell Sakura, she’ll be MA-AD,” Takumi emphasised the word awkwardly. His retainer groaned and Takumi babbled on and on until he finally passed out allowing Hinata to simply carry him back the rest of the way to the castle.

“I hope Sakura has one hell of a hangover remedy, the castle is going to be full of unhappy men tomorrow,” Oboro scoffed.

“It’s funny, I saw Princess Camilla drinking with Xander, she was actually the one to flag me down to escort the King back here, she didn’t even seem phased,” Hinata mused.

“Scary,” Oboro shivered, “Remind me to reign in my hate around her into a gentle seething,” She said it in a joking voice, Hinata chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. 

They stripped off the other layers of Takumi’s .clothing and tucked their prince into bed, then proceeded to grab a jug of water for the two princes. They entered Leo’s room to find half of his armour scattered on the floor and half of it still attached to his body.

“What should we do?” Hinata asked Oboro setting the water jug on the bedside table.

“I can’t imagine sleeping in that armour is comfortable,” Oboro said then ran a hand through her bangs, “And I doubt it will turn out well if he stumbles out of bed in the middle of the night and trips. Can you get the rest of the armour off him while I get the rest of the pieces on the armour rack.” Hinata nodded and went over to the other prince, first politely shaking his shoulder, asking out loud if he wanted help. When no answer came, he sighed, gently pulling Leo’s limbs around until he could get each piece off.

“Can you help me here, I can’t get the chest plate off without lifting him,” Hinata quietly beckoned Oboro over. She nodded and as Hinata lifted Leo, she undid the fastenings and they pulled the chestplate off. Leo groaned then, opening his eyes slightly.

“Prince Leo, I apologize, but we figured you would be more comfortable with the rest of your armour off, Please forgive us if we overstepped,” Hinata spoke clearly and slowly, as he let Leo lie back against the pillows. Leo grumbled something under his breath, turned over and appeared to fall back to sleep. Hinata and Oboro finished putting the armour away and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short set-up chapter of sorts, this was different from how I originally imagined it, but then I thought of another idea for next chapter and this is what happened.


	21. Hot Spring Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best cure for a hangover is a nice hot bath, but there is no cure for the scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is mention of self harm in the end part, but not active*

“Rise and shine!” came a call, Takumi rolled over, ignoring them, his head was pounding and he would like nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. He vaguely remembered Hinata and Oboro dragging him from the square after Leo got lost, but he wasn’t really certain of anything after that. 

A hand came out of nowhere and dragged the blankets off of him, “You better get up now,”

“Sakura, go away,” He grumbled staying where he was.

“Absolutely not, it is time to get up, I don’t really care how you feel, you deserve it after drinking like that last night,” she scolded.

“Ugh, I thought I told Hinata not to tell you,” he groaned, pushing himself up slowly, “Or at least I think I remember that…”   
“I know it was a celebration, but I expected more from you, from all of you,” she poured a glass of water and produced a couple tablets from her pouch, “Take these and drink the whole glass, it will help,”

“Wait you said all of you?” Takumi asked curiously.

“Yes, you, Leo and Xander all decided it was a great idea to overindulge, all three of you had to be dragged to the castle in some degree, or carried in your case,” Sakura shook her head sighing.

“Leo was mostly my fault, I gave it to him,” Takumi felt bad, he hoped Leo was at least faring a bit better than he was, “I guess I’m at fault for my own inebriation,”

“You should know by now what you can handle,” She sounded stern, and came over to Takumi, “I don’t want you get hurt because you made a stupid choice,”

“Okay Sakura, I will be more careful in the future,” Takumi sighed, finally picking himself up. This was the worst part, he felt like he was sideways no matter what position he was really in. He went and rinsed his mouth out with some of the water, then stripped his dirty clothes off, putting on a clean robe to go down to the baths. 

Sakura was still in his room when he re-emerged, “I still need to go wake Leo and Xander to give them the medicine, would you come with me,” She asked timidly.

“After the tongue lashing you just gave me, I would think you have more than enough courage, but okay, if it will help you,” Takumi sighed, perhaps he could invite Leo to go to the baths with him.

 

They entered Leo’s room to find the bed empty, then heard the tell-tale sound of someone being sick.

“I suppose I will be needing something a bit different for this,” Sakura said rushing out. Takumi sighed and went to knock on the partially open door, he peeked inside seeing that Leo had slept in his clothes as well. Leo briefly glanced up before emptying his stomach once again.

“I’m sorry Leo,” Takumi shuffled in awkwardly.

Leo coughed, wiping his mouth with a small towel. He went from his kneeling position to a more comfortable seated position, looking up at Takumi who couldn’t read his face, it gave nothing away other than the fact he was feeling sick. Takumi lowered himself down beside Leo and reached out a hand. When Leo didn’t move away he let it cup Leo’s cheek and then caress his face. Leo finally did pull away to heave, Takumi placing the extended hand on his back, making small circles between his shoulders. Sakura came back with a tray with some ginger tea and the same tablets she had given Takumi. 

“Drink this once you feel ready, it will help settle your stomach, and these here will ease a headache if you find you have one,” She instructed, “Both of you should also drink plenty of water,” She gave Takumi a very pointed look and then turned on her heel. He gulped, he had inadvertently gotten out of waking the Nohrian King for the simple reason that Leo needed someone to stay with him. He hoped Sakura would forgive him, he knew Xander intimidated her more than any of the others did.

Leo sat back again groaning, then forcing himself to breath evenly.

“I had been hoping last night would have turned out better, but evidently I misjudged,” Takumi admitted, “I should not have brought that sake over to begin with, I just thought it might ease things,”

Leo chuckled dryly, “It is simple oversight, I should have told you of my poor constitution,” Leo’s lips curled further downward, a crease appearing on his forehead, “I suppose you could not have known of my fear of loud sounds as well,”

“I did not know, and I am sorry I didn’t realise, I was way too wrapped up in how excited I was for it,” Takumi lowered his head, “It might sound silly, but how are you so afraid of loud noises, yet you traverse a battlefield full of clashing soldiers with ease?”

“It is not silly, your question anyway,” Leo shook his head, “On a battlefield it is a continuous roaring, its easy to pull my focus enough for it to fade into the background, but sudden loud sounds are not so easy,” 

Takumi stayed silent a moment then spoke, “So are you afraid of thunder too?”

Leo looked taken aback then flushed, “Maybe…”

“I’m afraid of heights,” Takumi admitted quietly.

“Why then were you the one fighting on the top of a wall,” Leo asked squinting in his direction.

“The ledges were high enough that I could pretend,” Takumi groaned, “that and I was so determined to fight Corrin that day I convinced Ryoma that it wasn’t heights I was afraid of, but flying, which is not strictly a lie,” 

“I suppose it was a good thing you were possessed as you fell,” Leo murmured.

“Oh no, I was possessed when I jumped, but it let me gain control just after. I was terrified, and passed out,” Takumi buried his face in his hands trying to forget the absolute terror of that moment. Leo put a tentative arm around him.

“Are you afraid of anything else?” Takumi asked after a few moments.

“Losing you,” Leo said clearly.

“A fear we both share,” Takumi nodded, “Would you like the tea Sakura brought?” he asked standing and grabbing the cup along with a cup of water for himself.

“Yes, I think I would,” Leo nodded, “I don’t feel quite as queasy,”

“Good,” Takumi settled next to him again.

“I am going to have to thank your retainers,” Leo sighed, “Especially Oboro,”

“Hehe, yeah me too,” Takumi chuckled, “Why especially her though,”

“She was the one to find me after I fled, and took me all the way to the castle,” Leo sighed, “She was rather vocal about it, but she helped me nonetheless. Then I am almost certain that they are the reason I didn’t sleep in half my armour and gravely injure myself tripping over the other half,” 

“Well I suppose I could pay for their wedding,” Takumi mused, “I mean I was going to anyway, but now its no holds barred,”

“I may have to send a decent gift, something unique,” Leo thought out loud, “I’m pretty sure I called Hinata Odin by mistake, I may have to apologize for that. I am glad you have such dedicated and kind retainers, I can only imagine what would have happened if this happened in Nohr,” Leo shuddered at that thought.

Takumi thought about it for a moment and shuddered at the thought of Niles being around them while they were drunk. After Leo finished the tea, Takumi made the offer to take him to the baths.

“It might help, and if it doesn’t at least we can be clean right?” Takumi went to a cupboard and pulled out a robe for Leo, “Change into this and then we can go,”

“That sounds nice,” Leo nodded, taking the robe, then shooing Takumi out before changing into it. Together they made their way out and walked to the private bathhouse in the castle.

“There is soap up here you are free to use,” Takumi pointed out, “Then after we wash we can go soak for a while,”

“This is very,” Leo glanced around, “Open,”

“This is nothing compared to the public bathhouses in town. Despite the spring being located under the castle here, there is a natural vein in the ground that feeds it outwards, through some careful engineering, the architects actually plugged our access somewhat to allow the extra pressure to send more of the warm water to the people instead,” Takumi didn’t hesitate to strip down and start washing. Leo seemed hesitant, a blush playing across his face, trying not to look at Takumi too long. 

“What are you waiting for,” Takumi looked back at him and noticed him staring. He finally realised he had just gotten completely naked in front of him without a thought. His face went red immediately, mirroring Leo’s face. 

Takumi finally managed to sputter, “well are you going to keep staring!” 

Leo laughed uneasily and when Takumi turned his glare away from him to wash his hair, Leo took a breath and stripped down as well, taking a stool and grabbing some of the soap. He always liked to wash his body first, taking special care to get every last inch of his skin.

“I could help you get your back,” Takumi was looking in his direction as he reached awkwardly around trying. Leo instantly felt self conscious, could he allow himself to enjoy the others touch? It wasn’t as if they hadn't been touchy with one another, their make out session the day before last was proof, but this was a much more intimate space. Or was it, Takumi had so casually shed his robe that perhaps this was normal here. Leo’s head was spinning, and the slight dulling of his senses from the hangover wasn’t helping him figure things out. He must have nodded because Takumi came up behind him and began running his hands over his back. 

“You’re awfully stiff, I’m sure that hot water will help with that too,” Takumi said absent mindedly. Evidently Leo was not the only one with a wandering mind.

“I can get your back too, if you want me to,” Leo followed up after Takumi finished. 

“Okay, here,” Takumi handed him the soap and sat back down, pulling his hair out of the way, draping it over his shoulder, using a bit of water to rinse some lingering suds out of it.

Leo licked his lips and took a moment to just look, to enjoy the sight of the others body, his strong shoulders, and well toned back. When Leo didn’t touch him for a few moments after coming up behind him, Takumi shot a questioning glance back. Leo saw the blush cross his face again, but he smiled too. Leo quickly lathered up the bar and ran his hands over the others back and shoulders, feeling his way down, stopping just above the others hips.

“T-there you go,” Leo shuffled back, then went to wash his hair, scrubbing his scalp roughly. He closed his eyes to avoid getting soap in them.

“I’m gonna go settle myself into the bath, after you rinse yourself off, come join me,” Takumi said, the last words almost sounded like a question, then the pattering of his feet signalled his movement towards the bath. Leo sighed, relaxing a little. He felt so exposed, glad that he and Takumi were the only ones here. Back in Nohr the baths were all separated, likely for each concubine and their families, but the children got used to bathing separately. Besides it was easy enough to get hot water brought up for their own personal tubs, so there was no need to use the “communal” bathing rooms. Leo could not even imagine the public baths, he began wondering about the etiquette associated with such a place, did everyone just bare everything and reserve judgement, or was there a fraction of modesty that would come into play in public that was unnecessary in private. 

“Are you coming?” Came Takumi’s voice from the other part of the room.

“Uh, yes,” Leo dumped the rest of the water over his head, pushing his hair back and out of his eyes. He made his way over to the bath and made his way over to where he could see Takumi, or at least his silhouette through the steam.

As Leo approached, Takumi could see his expression flicker, Leo was clearly pushing through some complex train of thought. He made a motion for Leo to sit beside him, which he did not too gracefully, whacking his back into the edge of the pool and yelping in pain.

“Are you okay?” Takumi steadied Leo in the water.

“That hurt,” Leo groaned, “At least I still have that medicine your sister left me,”

“I suppose you do, but I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Takumi ran a hand across his back where a red mark was beginning to form over where he had hit. He gently settled his arm over it and drew Leo back, subtly pulling him into his shoulder.

“You look different with your hair swept back like that,” Takumi ran a hand over the others head, tucking a strand behind his ear.

“And you look different with it loose, fanning out in the water,” Leo’s face pulled into a smile, he reached a hand out and caught some of the strands, lifting them from the water and then allowing them to fall off his hand to slip back into the water with barely a disturbance, “It’s so stunning, I still find it hard to believe it belongs to a prince,”

“In some tribes it is a symbol of victory, the length of a man’s hair being symbolic of how many battles he has won. A man with short hair is a sign of defeat,” Takumi sniffed.

“If that were the case here, you would have to lose all that hair,” Leo pondered.

“Thank the gods for that I suppose,” Takumi ceded, “It is still a point of pride to me, I won’t cut it for anything,”

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Leo turned into Takumi and pulled at some of the wet strands closer to Takumi’s head. Takumi took the chance and pulled Leo’s face the rest of the way for a kiss.

Leo chuckled deep in his throat and returned it without breaking contact, twining his hands deeper into Takumi’s hair. 

“So that was your plan then?” Leo pulled away grinning mischievously.

“Oh I plan to take every chance to kiss you, but I didn’t drag you here just for a kiss,” Takumi ran a finger down the line of Leo’s jaw, “But kisses are nice. I brought you here to relax, alone, together,”

“And getting me naked was just the icing on the cake I suppose,” Leo hummed, sounding like Niles for a split second. 

“That was not my intention either,” Takumi protested just a tad too quickly, “B-but it’s kinda nice getting to see you, and touch you so closely,” 

Leo hummed and sat back, then extended a hand, then carefully traced Takumi’s scar, feeling the smoothness of the skin there and the slightly raised edges. He let his hand dip under the water and when Takumi didn’t stop him, he followed it down over his torso, and right down to his hip, where he let his hand linger a second before pulling it back. Takumi had sat still under his touch, but once he pulled back, he moved closer, placing a hand flat on his chest over the lower of the scars on his left, his hand just barely covering the entirety of it. He lifted his hand, running his fingers tentatively over the indent in the centre.

“I still cannot fathom how I didn’t kill you,” Takumi said just barely a whisper, “Had it been three inches to the right-”   
“No,” Leo stopped him, folding his own hand over Takumi’s, “I forbid you to finish that sentence, I am right here, and I’m real and alive.” He moved the other’s hand over the spot just opposite of the scar, and held it there. Leo kept hold for a minute before finally releasing his own hands. Takumi held his hand there moments longer savoring the feeling of Leo’s heart fluttering beneath his touch. Soon he moved his touch to the smaller scar above it, the one he was sure had been the first meant for Corrin. He ran his hand over the shoulder and slid it down towards the larger scar adorning his shoulder blade, it was no wonder his arm had been in a sling. He took his other hand to trace the scars on the other side, letting his fingers linger on the places where the two scars crossed. When Leo lifted his arms again Takumi noticed other scars.

“These are in an odd place,” he grasped Leo’s arm running his thumb over the even lines. Leo made to pull away, ducking his arms beneath the water again. Takumi gave him a hard look, but his eyes were coloured in confusion. 

“What gave you scars like that?” Takumi asked hesitantly, “These aren’t battle scars, are they?” Takumi instantly regretted going for that line of questioning as Leo shrank away, not moving out of his reach, but moving away all the same.

“I don’t drink very often, because it never ends well,” Leo spoke after a painfully stretched silence, “The last time Camilla had to pull me from a balcony,” 

Takumi made himself stay silent and still, he could see the darkness in Leo’s eyes.

“It wasn’t high, but it would have hurt if I had fallen, I would have been put out for months,” Leo closed his eyes, “Camilla and Xander kept a very close eye on me for a few weeks, even going so far as to forgoing wine at dinner all together.” Leo hummed, “That’s neither here nor there, alcohol lost its glamour quickly, It wasn’t worth the trouble. Much too messy,”

His silence this time was so thick that Takumi almost wanted to move away himself, but he stayed. If Leo trusted him enough to tell him such things, then he would prove himself worthy of that trust.

“Perfection is so hard to obtain, and despite the fact that I excelled where none of my siblings had, in the art of magic, I held myself to impossible standards. My father held me to high standards as it was, and I was able to meet and exceed his requirements, but even that never earned me his praise. To me that was as bad as him telling me I had failed. My disappointment in myself was not enough, it grew into loathing and then into punishment.” The way he emphasised the word made Takumi’s heart jump into his throat. He could not bear to sit back any longer. He drew his hands up, grasping Leo’s shoulders, drawing him in and enclosing him, as if to shield him from a darkness he knew only too well.

“It went on for longer than I care to admit, I hid it from my siblings, though Corrin noticed once, after I denied it, she never spoke of it again, though she did start inviting me over and spending more time with me after that,” a twitch at Leo’s mouth failed to become a smile, but he leaned into Takumi, but did not raise his arms to return the embrace, but instead drew them across his own chest, “It was a way to mark my failures, but I suppose that in itself is another source of failure,”

Takumi heard the bitterness in his voice and suddenly his arms no longer gentle were squeezing Leo into his body, “No,” his own voice came out in a bark. Leo flinched against him, but said no more, “You aren’t a failure, you are accomplished and highly regarded, you are talented and appreciated.” 

“I could never believe that before now, I always felt so lonely and so shadowed,” Leo mumbled.

After another stretch of silence Takumi spoke up again, “Why Leo?” The question was gentle, his name said lovingly, making Leo feel guilty. 

“To give a real tangible feeling to the pain in my heart,” Leo said quietly finally relenting and moving his arms around Takumi’s waist, flexing his hands, grazing ragged, chewed down, nails across the other’s skin.

“None of them are new,” Takumi noted, “at the very least I could not see any that are,”

“They aren’t,” Leo mumbled.

“Good,” Takumi said with a sigh, “Talk to me, okay?” Leo chose only to nod. Takumi leaned back against the edge of the tub, drawing Leo with him until they were settled with Leo’s head on his shoulder, and their hands clasped tightly together under the water as they let the heat continue to seep into their bodies. 


	22. Even in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets dragged out into town for some Hoshidan experiances, but he will soon learn that there are things lurking in the shadows, even in the kingdom of light.

The boys emerged from the bathhouse after an hour of solitude. Leo briefly noticing Takumi flipping a sign upwards.

“So this is why we we’re not bothered,” Leo indicated to the sign.

“Yes, I figured things would be more comfortable without anybody walking in on us,” Takumi smiled matter of factly.

“Here they are, Oh and I must remember this is where the springs are,” Camilla came around the corner followed by Sakura, “Do you use perfumed soaps, or would I have to go buy some?”

“U-usually there isn’t Princess Camilla,” Sakura answered quietly, “B-but I-i could lend you some,” 

“You are so kind darling, and you only need to call me Camilla, we are of equal standing here,” Camilla waved a hand in dismissal, then turned to the boys.

“Your darling sister was worried about the two of you,” She crooked her head to the side, “When she returned from attending to the king, she found an empty room.”

“Sorry Sakura, I wanted to show Leo the baths,” Takumi sighed.

“It’s okay Takumi, I guessed that is where you went, but Camilla insisted we come find you two,” Sakura flicked a glance towards Camilla. 

Camilla began to pout, “You’re no fun, but now that your work is done and the baths are free, you must join me for a bath, in fact we should go collect all of our sisters and have a well needed bonding session,” 

Before Sakura could speak up, Camilla grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back the way they came. Takumi and Leo exchanged a look and both shook their heads.

They went back to Takumi’s room first, Takumi making an excuse that he wanted to get something. The something was a couple of casual yukata, one a soft green and the other a dark sandy colour. He handed the sandy coloured one to Leo.

“Here, put this on, we’re going to go for a walk,” Takumi shook the clothing in Leo’s direction.

“Can’t I wear my own clothes?” Leo looked baffled by the layers of the outfit.

“Hey I tried your style, now try mine, besides, going out in public is better done when we blend in,” Takumi shoved the clothes into Leo’s arms.

“Clothes this fine are casual?”

“These are hardly finery, though I suppose the cotton is of much higher quality,” Takumi shrugged, “People will be more likely to leave us to ourselves if we dress plainly, when we dress fancier or in our armors we attract attention and we are more likely to be sought out,”

“If you say so,” Leo sighed in defeat. Takumi slipped off one robe for the other and tied it expertly before slipping on the light fall coat to keep the slight chill in the air away. Leo seemed to struggle with the amount of fabric there was, folding it over but then losing a bit of the hem, causing it to fall crooked.

“Here, let me help,” Takumi tugged it around, making it even and then tying it.

“Stop right there,” came a voice from the door, “I cannot allow this,”

Oboro burst in and strode right in, pulling Takumi away from Leo.

“What is it Oboro?” Takumi grunted, “I think we’ve already made it clear we are together, am I not allowed to touch him?”

“Not when you are putting him in such an unflattering colour,” Oboro tossed her head back, “And you’ve got it much too loose, same with yours,”

“Oboro, I think mine is just fine, and I can help Leo myself,” He insisted.

“Nope, I cannot abide letting you both go out looking like slobs, if you are to be seen in public then you must look like princes even in the simplest of garb,” Oboro put her foot down.

“Wait, when did I mention to you I was taking Leo out into public?” Takumi asked suddenly.

Oboro cringed, “I may have been listening in…” she admitted after giving a backwards glance to her prince, then she turned back, pulling the offending garment off the shocked Nohrian prince and then strutting over to the wardrobe and pulling out a dark sapphire blue yukata instead, allowing Leo to slip his arms into the sleeves, then with expert hands she tied the obi, tugged at the hems a bit until she stood back and nodded.

“Befitting of royalty,” she sniffed before setting upon Takumi, pulling the knot he had tied out and proceeding to tug the robe about before retying the sash tutting the whole time about how Takumi would never look proper without her. 

“Perfect, now off you go,” She shooed them out and waved as they walked away.

 

“Is she always like that?” Leo asked as they exited the castle together.

“Not usually, but when she wants to make an impression, she becomes a rather overbearing perfectionist,” Takumi sighed, “She is a capable fighter, but her real strength is in fashion. She makes the clothes for the whole castle, as her parents did before her and she has been so happy since the war is over because she can make fancier things than regular clothing for underneath armour.”

“So you’re saying, in her own way she is trying to impress me?” Leo gathered.

“Yes, and I’m sure if she were not so bristly towards you, she would have probably gone on about the need to look proper in public and give the people a good image,” Takumi nodded in agreement, “She isn’t wrong, you especially need to make the best impression you can while you’re here, Xander being a king gives him a certain leeway because that title automatically commands respect, but as a prince, you don’t really have that luxury. You were considered a key part of the war along with your whole family, people will not immediately trust you unless you make an effort to show yourself worthy of it. Naturally the first step is to gain respect which started when you came for the coronation, and will grow as the people see you more often, and soon, they will treat you as they treat us,”

“That is fair, I suppose it is the same for you in Nohr,” Leo shrugged, “We are both seen as monsters simply because we fell on one side of the border or the other,”

As they walked through town, people took immediate notice of their own prince, tending to lower their glances until they realised who he was with causing quite a few of them to double take. An old woman came up and handed Takumi a bundle and smiled at both of them. When he opened it after she left, he found two mochi balls inside. He handed one to Leo, watching as he gave it a suspicious stare. Takumi chuckled and took a bite of his own, enjoying the sweetness of it, which prompted Leo to take a nibble. His face lit up after his taste, and they found a small bench to sit down on while they snacked.

“Well this is better than I expected,” Leo grinned, finishing off his mochi, “I was not expecting it to be sweet, or cold for that matter,”

“That old woman makes the best mochi, and she always without fail brings out some whenever my family and I come by,” Takumi smiled back, “She always brings out one for each of us,”

“Wait, so you were hoping she would pack two, showing that she recognises my status?” Leo gleaned, which was confirmed from a nod to Takumi, “But what if she is simply afraid that if she does not show generosity, that she will be punished?”

Takumi laughed aloud at that, “She would not be afraid, that old lady was a general in my Father’s army skilled as a Master of Arms, her son is our current weapons master at the castle, also a Master of Arms.” Leo looked taken aback, but Takumi explained that after Sumeragi’s assassination, she stepped down claiming she was too old for the job, but that she really felt ashamed she could not protect her king. She had also figured out that her son who had been training under her was ready to take her position to serve under the Queen and her son the High Prince.

“So she turned to giving Mochi to the young royals as penance?” Leo asked quizzically.

“Not at all, even in the army she made the best mochi, her soldiers had no lack of moral when fueled by the promise of tasting her sweet snacks another day. She always made some for the royal family when they were around in the castle. Now she makes extra coin selling them in town, but with her son’s salary, it is all extra money. The little children in the area love to come help her with errands and chores in order to get some of that extra money. The things she gets them to do are never more than they can handle and she always gives them a little extra if she knows they come from a poorer family,” Takumi told Leo pointing out a scrawny ten year old who was hammering away at one of the shutters on the shop.

“Reminds me of Elise,” Leo smiled fondly, “When she goes into town in her disguises, sometimes she’ll sell flowers, but all of the money she makes she gives to an old woman who used to be her nurse maid. Other time she will do odd jobs around villages, and always refuses to get paid for them, if anyone insists, she’ll take it, but give it to someone less fortunate as soon as she can.”

“Speaking of sisters, I saw something in one of the shops we passed that I thought my sisters might like,” Takumi stood, and when Leo went to stand as well, he pushed him back saying, “You don’t have to come with me, I won’t be long, relax here till I get back, okay?”

Leo watched as Takumi walked quickly back the way they came, turning into a shop down at the end of the lane. Leo sighed and took a chance to look around, watching the people go by with their errands and chatting to each other. He noticed most people didn’t even notice him, which he supposed was not really a surprise because most people had only seen him in his signature black armour. 

As he was looking around, he noticed two men talking and glancing in his direction. He made no indication he noticed but they were both staring very intently. Eventually one started to make his way over. Leo chose that moment to actually make a point of looking at him, but he kept his path. The man was quite large and as he closed in, and as Leo looked at his face, he felt a slight recollection, like an itch, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Yuh know it’s awfully rude to crash into someone and not even apologize,” The man placed himself right in front of Leo, cutting off any escape, “Are manners not taught to bastard sons in your country?”

“Excuse me?” Leo spat out before he could reign in his response, “Evidently ignorance is commonplace around here,”

Leo had little time to regret his scathing remark as the man roughly grabbed his collar dragging him up until his toes just barely reached the ground.

“You forget your status means nothing here, go crawl back to that dark hole you came out of,” the man raised a fist, but before he could take a swing he was interrupted.

“I would advise against that if you dan’t want to be sleeping in a cell for a while,” Takumi came up behind him grabbing the man’s sleeve. Judging by his wide stance he had just prevented the man from punching with sheer strength alone. The man sent a glower back at his prince, who met it with an even gaze, even still the set of his eyebrows betrayed his disgust. The man seemed to consider his options before lowering the raised fist, Takumi releasing his sleeve. Leo was lowered back onto his feet and released from the grip on his collar. The man turned away without a word and went back to his sneering companion, shooting one last glare at the two boys before they disappeared into a nearby alley.

Leo rubbed his throat where his clothing had dug in. Takumi stepped in closer and moved his hand to take a look himself. 

“Are you okay? Did he do anything before I got here?” Takumi fussed, his hands moving from Leo’s throat up to his face, inspecting it.

“I’m fine,” Leo said shortly, “Can we leave, people are staring,” Leo dipped his head looking embarrassed. Takumi tried to bring his head back up, but he resisted, moving away. Takumi;s hand pulled back, then curled into a light fist before returning to his side.

“Come on then, let’s go back,” and when he made sure Leo was following, Takumi simply kept walking until they returned to the castle grounds. 

As soon as they crossed into the castle itself, Takumi rounded on Leo, ignoring the other’s noise of protest as he placed his hands over his throat and shoulders again, “Let me look, I need to know that you aren’t hurt,”

“I told you, I’m fine, he only grabbed me, said things and then you showed up,” Leo grabbed Takumi’s hands to stop their desperate exploration.

“Why was he assaulting you in the first place?” Takumi’s look of concern and worry melted through the tension Leo had felt on their way back.

“He said something about me bumping into him, then proceeded to insult my nationality,” Leo grimaced, “I vaguely remember running into someone before I ran into Oboro the night of the coronation,” he let Takumi’s hands drop, dropping his gaze with them.

“Leo,” Takumi sighed, “Forget about it, he was just a thug, even Hoshido has its fair share of unsavory people. Let’s go to the library, we can read until dinner time if you would like,” 

Leo looked back up and the soft, kind expression on Takumi’s face made him smile before he nodded and then walked side by side with him.

 

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing bruises on my little brother this quickly,” Camilla cooed at dinner that night.

“I assure you it is not what you think sister,” Leo scowled. Takumi almost choked on his mouthful at the implication from the older woman.

“Your reaction is not doing much for your case,” Camilla chuckled before going and sitting beside Elise and Sakura, who were giggling together. 

“Is it really that bad?” Leo asked Takumi while simultaneously looking as if he’d like nothing better than to pull the collar of the yukata up around his neck.

“Yeah, it looks like you were strangled,” Takumi grumbled, “I should have taken you straight to Sakura when we got back,”

“Because that would have been better,” Leo huffed.

“She is not nearly as gutter minded as your sisters,” Takumi snorted.

“Elise is the pinnacle of innocence,” Leo defended shortly. 

“So is Sakura,” Takumi shrugged and continued eating. Leo gave him one last look to convey how helpful he thought his suggestions were now, before turning to his own food.

 

“I’ve got some things to take care of, so go on ahead,” Takumi told Leo the next day, “Just stick with Sakura and you’ll be fine,”

“I’d rather just wait for you here,” Leo sighed, “If Elise had not insisted, I would,”

Takumi stood from the table he was at and grabbed Leo’s hand, lacing their fingers together before placing a quick kiss on his lips, “I promise I won’t be long,”

Leo reciprocated, but held the kiss longer, losing himself momentarily in the feeling of it. When they broke apart he sighed, giving Takumi’s hand a squeeze, giving the shorter prince one more pleading look.

“If you make them wait any longer, they might come looking for you,” Takumi nodded his head towards the door and gave a sympathetic look.

 

Leo approached the entrance where the two girls were waiting, talking about which shops to visit. He noticed Sakura wearing the hair pin that Takumi had bought the day before, a pretty pink flower that Takumi had said was her name-sake. The one he had gotten for Hinoka had been in the shape of a feather, something Takumi’s older sister seemed to appreciate as well.

“Leo!” Elise jumped in the air as he approached, “I thought you’d be wearing a, uh,”

“Yukata,” Sakura helpfully supplied.

“Yeah, that, you looked so good in the one you had yesterday,” Elise pouted.

“I opted for something more familiar today, it's casual enough,” Leo sniffed. In truth he was wearing his own clothes for the higher collar on the shirt, hiding the bruises. along with the button up shirt he wore a vest and plain black pants. He certainly didn’t match the two princesses adorned in matching pink silk yukata. He followed the two of them keeping behind them, keeping within sight of them, but choosing to hang behind as they entered shops. As usual, people stared at him, sharing their distrust through their guarded expressions. Leo wished he could go back, which since you could see the castle from anywhere in town, he realistically would, but after the previous day, he felt a bit safer with the Hoshidan princess.

“Leo, you should come in and see,” Elise popped her head out of a clothing shop she and Sakura had gone into, “We found the perfect outfit for you,”

“What, why?” Leo sighed staying where he was, leaning just outside the door way.

“Oh come on, don’t you want to dazzle Takumi,” Elise urged, coming and pulling him along with her. The girl was stronger than she looked, but Leo knew not to resist. She pulled him over to where Sakura was standing admiring a mannequin display.

“Sakura, show him!” Elise shoved Leo forward, causing him to almost lose his balance.

“T-this one,” Sakura directed his attention to one of the mannequins in particular. This outfit was clearly fancier than the plain one he had worn before. It was mostly black, but the bottom was patterned with grey that looked like wisps of smoke twisting about the bottom of it. The sleeves were embroidered with a silver thread in a similar swirling pattern. He had to admit he did like it.

“What would I do with something this fancy?” Leo asked bewildered. He could admire it, but he was nonetheless hesitant to just get something because it was pretty.

“Duh, you would wear it silly,” Elise smacked his arm, “you could wear it to things that Takumi takes you to,”

“Y-you could even keep it here in Hoshido for when you spend time here,” Sakura suggested, “Since I can see you spending more time here,”

“Gods you two are merciless,” Leo sighed in defeat, “Fine, I’ll try it on at least, if it will sate your curiosity,” He would not say he was also curious to see how it would look. Sakura beckoned the sales girl over and indicated the one they wanted. She pulled it off the mannequin and then led him into one of the fitting rooms in the back. He waited for her to leave, but then she told him she would be be helping him put it on properly, so that he would most appreciate its style.

He almost refused, but then she was a slight woman, and the princesses were just outside. Leo took a deep breath and stripped out of his clothes, slipped the kimono on, then allowing the woman to the inner belt and the obi belt. She opened the room and he exited, the princesses pulled him in front of a mirror to see. 

“Wow Leo! It’s looks so wonderful!” Elise squealed.

“Y-you l-look very refined,” Sakura said quietly, but her smile was enough to convince Leo she felt much more strongly. Leo wondered what Takumi would say, or if he would just kiss him.

“I suppose it would be nice to have the proper formal wear for while I’m here,” Leo smiled as well. He did quite like that design of it, and he already knew Oboro would insist on helping him into it whenever he wore it, which he was surprisingly okay with, if it could help him fall into her good graces. 

“I can have it sent right to the castle for you,” Sakura said as he paid the shopkeeper. Leo realised carrying something like that around would just be asking for it to be ruined so he agreed and Sakura gave the instructions to the shopkeeper.

 

Coming out of the shop, the girls continued down the lane, Leo trailing behind daydreaming of what Takumi would say when he saw him in the beautiful new outfit. He didn’t notice when the girls turned at an intersection and continued on without them.

“Not with your body guard today?” came a grunting laugh from an alley as he passed by it. Leo had no time to react as he was grabbed and pulled into it. He would have dried out, but he found a hand clamped over the lower half of his face, the force of it clearly a threat to break his jaw. Leo knew he wasn’t strong enough to fight off his attacker, who he judged to be the man who had roughed him up before.

“It’s a good thing you’re dressed like a Nohrian, no one’s gonna call the guards on us, as long as we don’t kill you,” the other man who had watched came up in front of him cracking his knuckles menacingly. The man holding him shifted his grip, holding his arms together behind his back, straining his shoulders in the process, the other hand that was holding his mouth closed, moved down to around his throat.

“Scream, make any kind of call for help and I snap you like a twig,” the man flexed his hand slightly, just enough that Leo could not breath for a split second. He resisted the urge to cough after he released, breathing through his nose and keeping his mouth shut. He considered his options, best case he could kick his way out, startling the one behind him enough to ease his grip. Worst case, he would do that and die. Leo mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down. He watched the one in front of him wind up a punch, and with an agility that seemed practiced, the fist was driven into his gut and pulled back just as quickly, the man's other fist right behind it, crashing into the side of his head. Leo’s vision exploded with stars, his brain lagging with all the sensations being fed to it at once. The pain of the punches was the first thing that became clear, but they weren’t done yet as he felt another bloom of pain from his gut, and another crack to his head. There was a hit to his knee from behind, sending him to the ground. Now the blows were coming from both sides, hitting his head and his chest and his legs and arms. It was too late to react to not being held any longer as he used his free arms to protect his face.

“Stop!” came a shout. Obviously the men did not heed the shout even if they heard it because Leo felt three, or four more blows. He heard one of them hit the ground and the other swear. He didn’t hear anyone running away though.

“I hate to do this,” accompanied another thud of a body hitting the ground, “What are you doing watching? Get the guards or you’ll be spending time in a cell with these criminals,”

Leo’s senses dulled as the adrenaline that had kept him conscious seeped out of his system, but he felt himself be lifted, the shouting voice now quietly begging him to stay awake. Leo tried his best to comply, but his body and mind felt so heavy that it became impossible and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi finally get's to be the hero! I mean mysterious yelling man is the hero! yes that's it. (it's totally Takumi)
> 
> Whew, longer chapter, and sorry for the bit of the wait, I just lost motivations this past little while, but hopefully more to come.


	23. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi swoops in to save Leo from the dirty thugs and then plants himself at Leo's side after he's safe, having to come to terms with the fact he might have just lost the most important person in his life.

Takumi had found his sister and her friend and when he realised Leo was not with them his back crawled with foreboding. Sakura seemed to catch onto his instinctual fear and offered to go back to the castle for some guards to help search. Takumi asked them where they had been the last time they’d seen him. He ran as soon as they told him, hoping to simply find him lost. He came to the shop his sister had mentioned and asked the people nearby. A lot of them were hesitant, but a woman pulling around a cart of vegetables told him that she had seen the Nohrian prince walking the other direction all by himself. Takumi thanked her quickly and made his way in that direction. He asked a couple more people who had been unsure about the other’s whereabouts, but he continued in the direction anyway, searching for the blond head anywhere in the groups milling around. Not too far down past the intersection, he heard the sounds of a scuffle.

“I don’t have time for this,” he said under his breath, but if he could break it up quickly, then he could resume his search. Rounding the corner he took in the unmistakable scene of Leo being beaten by the thug from the day before and another large man.

“Stop!” he yelled before running in, tackling the smaller of the two thugs, driving his shoulder right into his solar plexus, hopefully knocking the wind out of him. Takumi didn’t go down with him, using the impact to stop himself, sending the man to the ground. The other kicked Leo a few more times before he decided to take a swing at Takumi. 

Takumi moved to the side of the punch, securing the arm that had thrown the punch, “I hate to do this,” and using the residual force of the punch, he pulled the man into a shoulder throw, slamming him on the ground in front of him.

When he noticed the crowd that had formed around him he yelled, “What are you doing watching? Get the guards or you’ll be spending time in a cell with these criminals,” he ordered angrily, watching a couple people scurry off. He tied the hands of the thugs to prevent them from getting away, then gathered Leo in his arms.

“Leo, stay with me,” He urged, then as Leo’s eyes began to roll back into his head, “Hey, no don’t close your eyes, Leo!” Takumi called his name again and again, holding him closely. Leo was still breathing, but it was labored and his injuries seemed severe. He just hoped they were not too severe, but he knew it would not be a good idea to move Leo until someone could assess the extent of the damage. Two spear guards rounded the corner and approached.

“Prince Takumi, what do you require,” the one acknowledged him.

“Arrest these two men, and if a healer is not already on their way, send one as soon as you can,” Takumi ordered.

“The Princess is not far behind us, she seemed to think the matter urgent,” the other spoke.

“It is urgent, don’t you see the condition Prince Leo is in?” Takumi avoided raising his voice, but he couldn’t keep the exasperation from his tone.

“Er, yes sir, we will take these two and ensure the princess knows where to come,” the one grimaced and they hoisted the groaning men to their feet, leading them off. Takumi kept his focus on Leo, there was blood trailing from his head, and quite a few lumps forming, judging by the state of his clothing, he probably would have bruises everywhere, might even have a couple broken ribs. He imagined it took a lot to knock Leo out, so Takumi was afraid, praying to the gods he would keep breathing. Tears pricked at his eyes.

“Takumi!” Sakura pushed through the people who had regathered at the opening of the alleyway.

“Sakura, help Leo,” Takumi begged, “Please help,”

“You need to lie him down brother, but we need something soft for his head,” Sakura instructed. Takumi gently set Leo on the ground before ripping off the top of his yukata, leaving him shirtless. Sakura pulled out a festal and gave it a spin, sending the healing magic washing over Leo. She started running her hands over Leo’s head, making note of the lumps and moving her way down his whole body, checking every inch of him.

“One of his wrists is swollen, but I’m not sure if its broken, and there are a couple of ribs that are definitely broken, his head is in bad shape, we must get him back immediately,” Sakura announced. 

“I’ll carry him if I have to,” Takumi gritted his teeth, but Sakura explained that they would need to wait for a stretcher so that the way back would be less jarring. Just as she finished speaking the people in the mouth of the alley cleared completely and Hinata rounded the corner with two more healers carrying a stretcher. Hinata came behind Takumi and put a comforting hand on his back.

“What if I wasn’t here soon enough?” the tears that had been building finally spilled, “What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“Have faith in him,” Hinata said gently, “More importantly you got here, he is alive, Sakura will make sure he is taken care of,”

Takumi let out an impatient sigh, before collecting his top off the ground and following the stretcher carrying Leo back to the castle.

 

“He hasn’t left for a second,” Takumi woke to the whispers just outside the room, “And he hasn’t been eating again,” The whispers came from Oboro, probably to Hinata. Leo had been out for two days, and Takumi had spent the whole time in an anxious state, at first fluttering around the infirmary trying to keep his eyes on Leo as the team of healers worked to bandage his wounds and treat his injuries. Then when they had set Leo up in his guest room, Takumi had planted himself at his side, refusing to leave even when Leo’s own siblings visited over the course of those two days. Elise had cried and clung to Takumi, apologizing profusely for leaving him behind and thanking him for saving her brother. Corrin had comforted Takumi, reassuring him that it was not his fault, and gently embracing Leo, looking a little teary eyed, whispering words to him as well. Camilla had not touched either of them, but she did thank Takumi for helping her brother, and apologized for teasing them before. She produced a book and gave it to Takumi, apparently to help pass the time. The book was a collection of myths and legends, which Takumi thought strange, but thanked her anyways. Xander had silently put a hand to his brothers face, taking in its pale color and slack expression, his own expression darkened.

“You captured the men who did this?” Xander asked shortly.

“I did,” Takumi nodded, “There will be a trial,”

“Who will be deciding their fate?” he further questioned.

“I will, King Xander,” Takumi met his gaze, “I will not let them get away with it, but I must follow our laws, execution is not a common practice here,”

“I don’t imagine it is,” the King’s expression softened, “I don’t expect you to hand down such a sentence, I will be pleased as long as there is punishment,” There was a tone of respect in his voice that made Takumi relax.

“Thank you for your kind words King Xander,” Takumi smiled slightly.

“I should be the one thanking you,” the king chuckled, “Thank you Prince Takumi, for protecting my brother,”

“I hardly protected him, I simply jumped in to prevent them from beating him further, had I been minutes-” Takumi scowled breaking the eye contact that had been established.

“You are being hard on yourself, you did all you could, which was an immense feat of leadership, dispatching your sister as soon as you discovered his absence, making her get both the guards and the healers,” Xander reassured Takumi, “You went ahead and instead of running amok with no help, you retraced their steps and took proper reconnaissance until you tracked him down.”

“Anyone could have done what I did,” Takumi deflated. Xander stood and crossed over to where Takumi sat, took him by the shoulders and forced him to make eye contact again.

“Perhaps, but you did it today and did it with skill befitting your status, I encourage you to take pride in yourself,” Xander didn’t sound like a king, but like a brother. Takumi swallowed and nodded, unable to deny the praise any longer, letting it set into his mind. After that Xander had left the two alone. Takumi felt odd being praised by his lover’s older brother, but it made him think of the way Ryoma used to praise him, honestly and personally. 

 

“Takumi,” A rough whisper woke Takumi from his sleep, jolting upright in the chair he had drawn up to the bed.

“Leo?” he asked, hoping it had been him saying his name. He looked over and saw Leo’s eyes remained closed, but his breathing was different, shallower and quicker.

“Takumi,” he said again, “Where… are you?”

“I’m right here Leo, wake up for me,” Takumi placed his hand on top of Leo’s bandaged hand, resisting the urge to squeeze it, for fear of hurting him.

“Please…” Leo gasped, his face pulling into an expression of palpable fear, “help me..”

“Leo, wake up Leo,” Takumi raised his voice slightly. He could only guess that Leo was having a nightmare, and he wasn’t sure he could break him out of it. Leo continued pleading horsley for a little while, Takumi still gently trying to wake him.  

Suddenly Leo’s eyes shot open, his body shifting slightly, then Leo moaned in pain, “Takumi,”

“Right here Leo, you’re safe,” Takumi slid closer to the head of the bed, lighting a lantern so they could both see.

“You were gone, I couldn’t find you, I was so afraid,” Leo just barely whispered.

“Just a nightmare, I haven’t left your side once, I’m here,” Takumi reached out to catch a tear trailing down Leo’s face.

“Why do I feel so heavy?” Leo groaned, “What happened?”

Takumi paused, the words caught in his throat, mind flashing back to the alley way and how helpless Leo had looked, “You were beaten, quite savagely,” he mustered enough to utter the basic explanation. 

“I got separated…” Leo sighed, “I remember now,”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Takumi apologized.

“Stop that, you were there, you stopped them,” Leo turned his head slowly towards him, the shadows of his face mixing with the dark bruises that were scattered across it.

“You knew?” Takumi asked hopefully.

“I could hear you shouting,” Leo cringed, “I’m sorry I passed out on you, I tried…”

“No, don’t,” Takumi shook his head, breaking the apology off.

“How did you stop them?” Leo asked after a pause, “They weren’t exactly pushovers.”

“You don’t need to be strong to take down a larger opponent, though it certainly helps sometimes,” Takumi chuckled, thinking of how he had simply tackled the one, no technique whatsoever, “I’ve trained in martial arts for as long as I’ve been able to stand and walk, quite a useful skill should an enemy come too close to use my bow,”

“How lucky I am to have such a strong prince,” Leo sighed. He was silent for a while, making Takumi believe he had fallen back to sleep. 

“Was I out long? I see it is dark,” Leo commented suddenly. Takumi’s expression became one of sadness, laced with concern, Leo didn’t like it, “How long?” he demanded, regretting the effort when pain ebbed from his chest.

“You were out three days,” Takumi’s voice was barely audible, “I was worried… afraid you would not wake up,”

“Three days,” Leo’s voice was flat, “I supposed my siblings have gone home without me,”

“The King had to, for obvious reasons and Corrin decided to accompany him, but your other sisters are still here,” Takumi shook his head.

“Really? I guess Elise would feel bad if she didn’t,” Leo sniffed.

“On the contrary, it was Camilla who decided to stay at first, She didn’t want you to feel alone, and then she went on about preparing a carriage especially for you to go back in so that you don’t have to ride,” Takumi giggled a bit at the thought.

“Figures it would take being beaten into immobility for Camilla to dote on me,” Leo’s voice was sarcastic, but his expression betrayed his happiness.

“Sakura insisted that you stay until you’re mostly healed, moving you in the state you were in had been dangerous as it was,” Takumi said nervously, “Even now moving you would not be advised,”

“I’m okay with not moving if it means you’ll still be here,” Leo smiled.

“I promise I’ll stay, but first I really should go tell Sakura that you’ve finally awoken, are you alright with that? I’ll only be a few minutes,” Takumi asked. Leo’s expression fell but he nodded, watching Takumi open the door and go to leave. Leo heard a thud and an ‘oof’.

“Right in front of the door?” Takumi’s voice berated, “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

“I didn’t think you’d coming rushing out, you haven’t left this room in three days,” Hinata grumbled, “Is there something you need?”

“Leo’s awake, could you go find Sakura?” Takumi told him, a note of excitement in his voice.

“That’s great!” Hinata exclaimed, “I’ll find her right away,”

“He was standing in front of the door? How did you not see him,” Leo chuckled as Takumi reentered the room and returned to his chair.

“He wasn’t standing, he was sitting,” Takumi explained dryly, “In his defence I did tell him to guard the door, but only so he’d have an excuse to stay and keep an eye on me, I sent Oboro to guard the prisoners, I figured her scary face would convince them to behave until the trial,”

“Prisoners?” Leo asked, “Wait, keep an eye on you?”

“The two men who did this to you,” Takumi answered the first question, then hesitated, “And that isn’t really important,”

“Takumi,” Leo gave him a look that told him it was.

After staring at each other for a stretch, Leo looking on instantly, Takumi sighed, “I might have skipped a meal or two, did I mention I’ve not left your side,”

“You idiot,” Leo sighed, “Don’t you dare forget your own welfare to look after me, we talked about this,”

“This is nothing new, I forget to eat sometimes,” Takumi looked away, “Or just don’t feel like it,”

“You should go eat,” Leo said seriously.

“I’m fine, Hinata brought me dinner earlier, and made sure I ate it all, as I said, he was here for my benefit,” Takumi sighed.

“Good,” Leo said.

“You being alive is what’s good,” Takumi smiled, then yawned.

The door opened and Sakura came in, Hinata closing the door behind her, “Being awake is much better than before, and the fact you’re talking means there isn’t any lasting damage that won’t heal,” Sakura said striding over to the bed, “You shouldn’t be in a lot of pain right now, the medicines we’ve given you should be taking care of that,”

“Yes, I feel some, but only when I move,” Leo confirmed, “Thank you Princess Sakura,”

“I-I’m sorry I left you behind,” Sakura bowed her head, “I should have been paying better attention,”

“Don’t feel too bad, I should have also been paying more attention,” Leo shook his head, “You’ve done more than enough, taking care of me, to make up for it.”

“I should leave you to rest, send for me if you need anything,” Sakura smiled, then looked as Takumi yawned again, “Perhaps you can convince Takumi to sleep, now that you are aware,”

Takumi pouted in her direction, and Sakura shot him a look of concern, Leo caught both ends of it and breathed, testing his limbs, he found he could shuffle himself over without an overwhelming amount of pain.

“What are you doing?” Takumi gasped.

“Making room, now come here,” Leo moved his arm upwards, inviting Takumi in.

“But what if I bother your injuries,” Takumi argued, “I don’t want to hurt you,”

“I can’t feel the pain if I’m comfortable enough to sleep some more,” Leo retorted. Takumi hesitated, looking conflicted about the amount of harm versus help he would cause.

“Oh, just go already!” Sakura, who had lingered, huffed indignantly, “You can’t hurt him further unless you plan on doing anything m-more than sleeping,” Takumi gave her an incredulous look at the implication, then shooed her away.

“I give, but let me hold you, that way I can make sure I’m not putting any pressure on your injuries,” Takumi climbed onto the bed and laid down, opening his arms and then fussing as Leo carefully shifted himself into his side. 

“Relax a little, you aren’t going to hurt me,” Leo sighed, settling in.

“Are you sure?” Takumi asked, “What if I move or roll, or-”

“You sleep like a rock,” Leo reminded him, “If you don’t relax how do you expect me to get comfortable,” Takumi stayed stiff as a board for a few more moments before he took a deep breath and relaxed, with one arm under Leo’s shoulders, the other he couldn’t seem to find a place for, shifting around every few minutes. Leo tired of the constant shifting grabbed the others hand and drawing it over his stomach, resting both their hands there. Takumi made a noise like a squeak, but didn’t move away. 

“Quit acting like I’m a live wire,” Leo grumbled, “And would you relax, please, I feel like I’m being held by a wooden soldier,”

“I-I’m sorry Leo,” Takumi spoke quietly, “I don’t want to mess this up,”

“How can you mess up sleeping?” Leo snorted.

“Not sleeping,” Takumi’s voice was quieter, “Us,”

“Where is this coming from?” Leo asked turning his head against the other’s shoulder.

“I sent you off on your own, and ruined the rest of our time together,” Takumi’s hand curled into a fist, shaking a little. Leo’s hand pressed down into it and the fist came uncurled slowly. Takumi pressed his face into Leo’s hair, avoiding the bandaged areas carefully.

“You ruined nothing, it is not as if you had planned for this,” Leo scowled, “What happened was completely out of my control, and completely out of yours,”

Takumi didn’t respond, but buried his face into the other's hair. Leo drew Takumi’s hand up onto his chest, over his heart, and pressed it there, hoping the feel of his heart beating would sooth the nerves of his lover. Leo felt a wetness on the back of his head, felt the arm underneath him curl around his shoulders, and the hand on his chest traced its way slowly up to his face and cupped his cheek, holding Leo to him.

“It’s okay, I’m fine, you’ve got me, I’m here,” Leo whispered as Takumi cried.

“I almost lost you,” Takumi’s breath hitched, “That can’t happen, I wouldn’t survive it. I can’t lose someone else that I love,” Leo felt a pang that was entirely emotional, hearing someone say things like that about him still seemed so foreign, but there was proof in the warm body he lay against and the way Takumi seemed unable to stop from squeezing him. It hurt a little, bothering the broken ribs and sprained shoulder, but Leo made no protest and let the other prince let out his sadness. 

Takumi eventually loosened his embrace. Leo took this chance to roll himself just enough so that he could face Takumi, whose tear streaked face was relaxed in sleep. Leo took the hand that wasn’t bandaged and ever so gently wiped the wetness away, placing a kiss on the sleeping boy’s cheek, which caused Takumi to stir slightly, dipping his head closer to Leo’s, scrunching his neck into his shoulders. Leo placed another kiss, and then snaked his one arm under Takumi’s, draping it over his waist, the other arm curled protectively in between them. He didn’t close his eyes, watching Takumi sleep was comforting, since Leo had gathered he hadn’t slept very well since he’d been hurt. The chair Takumi had been on did not look that comfortable, being a simple wooden chair. 

 

A knock at the door woke Leo from his light slumber. It had been unsurprisingly hard to sleep, especially after sleeping for three days. He had dozed in and out, waking every time Takumi moved even slightly. 

The door opened and Sakura entered, followed by Elise, “He finally got some sleep?” 

“He did,” Leo sighed and as the fog of sleep left his mind, pain began to spark from various places, he added a groan for good measure. 

“It was only a matter of time, I would have knocked him out sooner with a sleeping draught, but he’s been oddly suspicious of the drinks we bring him, insisting on only drinking water,” Sakura told him.

“I don’t blame him,” He looked into Takumi’s still sleeping face, “How did you manage him before?”

“He’d run himself into the ground and then he would have little choice but to accept our care,” Sakura’s eyes were sad, but was quickly replaced with a dutiful expression, “In any case, it’s time to change your bandages and give you some more medicine to reduce the pain and swelling.” Sakura came around to one side of the bed, gently pulling Takumi to make him release Leo. Leo tried to assist, pulling himself away, but when he tried to move, a wave of pain rolled over him. Elise was on the other side quickly, helping to disentangle the boys, lifting Leo slightly and helping him move to the one side of the bed where they could work on him freely.

“I think we can safely leave the bandages off your head now that you’re conscious, the cuts have healed well, but there are still some of the bumps you took, and you seem coherent, so I don’t think we have to worry about mental damage,” Sakura spoke evenly and without her usual stutter, sounding like everything a master healer should be, “it’s up to you, your wrist and shoulders were strained, so we can leave them bandaged for stability, or we can take those off. We still need to apply the healing salve to your body, to keep the swelling around your ribs down so they can heal properly, and I have a different one for the worst of the bruises,”

“Take the ones off my hand, I can manage that just fine,” Leo mumbled letting the girls work without complaint. Sakura made him test each of his major joints to double check that nothing else was amiss, and then offered to mix the pain medicine with something to help him sleep.

Leo wanted to stay awake to watch Takumi sleep a little longer, but at Sakura’s insistence that it would help if he slept, he agreed. As the medicine began taking effect, his mind slipping into the heavy fog of the drug induced sleep, he tried his best to get close to Takumi again, but managed only to take a handful of his hair before dropping off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see the move Takumi does in the first part there look up 'seoi-otoshi'. *Casually slips Jiu-Jitsu moves into my writing*  
> I know, I'm a total nerd.  
> 


	24. Autumn's Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares strike, but at least its in Takumi's own home, with Leo close at hand.  
> Camilla pulls some sisterly shenanigans and they all have a lovely picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat longer chapter than usual, but I had fun writing the picnic, so I hope you have just as much fun reading about it. <3

Takumi found himself wandering the streets of the capital searching for Leo. Hadn’t his sisters told him that he had gone this direction?

He couldn’t quite place the feeling in his chest, but he knew he should feel at ease, being safe at home. He crossed the street and glanced down an alleyway without really meaning to.

There was Leo, but he looked odd, covered in…

There was blood everywhere, a couple arrows poking out of Leo’s back, Takumi dashed over, screaming his name, but the body in front of him remained still.

He wasn’t breathing, and Takumi wondered desperately why no one had heard him screaming until he looked up to see a wall in place of the space he had entered from.

He shook his head.

“This makes no sense,” Takumi hissed turning back to his lap.

It was empty.

He jumped up, his heart painfully jolting in his chest.

Where was Leo?

He turned away from the wall, and the dead end he was in darkened, the mud and wood becoming stone.

There was a shadow in front of him, looming, then it sparked into blue embers that floated towards him. They cast very little light, but the figure began to approach, the glow becoming brighter.

Leo clad in his armour stepped into the light, holding Brynhildr as it cast the embers. Takumi noticed that the light the embers cast didn’t quite touch Leo, giving him a darkened looking aura.

“Leo?” Takumi spoke hesitantly. Something was very wrong, this can’t be his Leo.

“You think you can stop me from killing you by pleading?” The bite in Leo’s voice was harsh. As harsh as Takumi remembered it from the first time they had hurled insults across a dried river bed just before Corrin returned to Nohr.

“But Leo, it’s me,” Takumi felt the quiver in his voice. He was terrified.

“Pathetic,” Leo snorted, “trying to pretend you know me to stay my hand,”

Takumi couldn’t utter another response. Leo had gotten within five feet of him and Takumi could immediately tell what was wrong.

Leo was wreathed by a roiling dark aura, that looked as if it was burning over his armour, and his eyes were red, not like a bloodshot red, but a bright evil red.

“No, this is wrong,” Takumi found his voice saying against his will, and he began backing away only to find the wall behind him. He glanced back at it, but then a chill shot up his spine and he snapped his head forward.

Leo was inches from his face, no longer holding Brynhildr, but instead holding the Fujin Yumi.

“Even your divine weapon has forsaken you,” he sneered, his face twisting into a grimace that looked wrong on his face, “NOW DIE!”

 

Takumi jolted up, screaming, then scrambled for something and when he felt something holding his head back, he vaulted away from the pressure, essentially launching himself off of the bed and onto the floor. He was on his hands and knees, the wooden floor cool and smooth under his palms.

It was wood, not stone.

Takumi took a good look at his surroundings, taking in the bedroom around him, breathing heavily.

His eyes passed over the bed and into the very worried expression that Leo wore as he sat up in the bed where Takumi had just been.

“Takumi?” Leo’s voice sounded insistent, as if he had called his name more than once without response. Takumi took stock of his position on the floor and then the sheets askew on the bed. He slowly stood and strode slowly back to the bed.

“What’s the matter?” Leo grasped his hand as he sat down on the bed next to him.

“I-uh, You-uh,” Takumi stammered over the sound of his heart hammering away in blind panic as the nightmare slowly lost its hold, “N-nightmare,”

“Ah,” Leo breathed, “You want to tell me?

Takumi looked at the hand that held him, the one that had killed him in the dream, then to the eyes that he could see in the low light of the room were a deep brown instead of the bright red they had been. This Leo was clad in bandages instead of armour. Takumi’s expression crumpled and turned from Leo. He felt Leo slid over, hearing a slight grunt before he felt the heat and weight of Leo’s body against his back, arms closing around his, clasping each of his hands from the back.

“You were dead,” Takumi whispered, “Then you weren’t you,”

“Not me?” Leo inquired gently from behind his head.

“It looked like you, but it was cruel and evil,” Takumi’s voice shook, exactly as it had in the dream, “It wasn’t you,”

“It sounds like what you were like when you were possessed,” Leo murmured, “It wasn’t you,”

“It wasn’t real…” Takumi sighed, “but gods did it feel so real,”

Leo shifted again, sliding up beside him, one arm still encircled around Takumi’s back and the other loosened it grip and then came up to cup his face.

“This is real,” Leo said before he placed a gentle kiss to Takumi’s lips. It was quick and chaste, but Takumi pulled his gaze from his lap to look into Leo’s eyes, searching them.

Takumi pulled himself closer to Leo, wrapping his arms around his torso gently as not to hurt him by mistake. They sat like that in silence for a while before Takumi pulled away.

“You should rest,” he said to Leo.

“As should you,” Leo responded in kind, clinging to Takumi.

“I don’t…” Takumi scowled, “I don’t know if I can…”

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll be right here the whole time,” Leo reached up to caress his face again. Takumi leaned into it and breathed deeply.

“Alright,” He said finally, helping Leo to get back to the middle of the bed. They settled down facing each other, Takumi’s arm draped over Leo’s back, and Leo’s hand resting gently on Takumi’s hip.

Takumi watched as Leo’s breathing slowed, and the expression on his face relaxed. He watched Leo fall so effortlessly into sleep, something he envied. Sure he was tired, in fact he was exhausted, but sleep had never come to him easily. At least that's how he remembered it.

Nightmares had further complicated things as he grew. When he was very young, before Corrin had been taken and his father was killed, he had nightmares, but they were the kind that could be easily dispelled by a hug from his mother or one of his older siblings. They never happened very often either, which wasn’t unusual Takumi supposed. They slowly got worse as he grew older, as he grew to recognize just how many things in this world are to be feared. Hugs were no longer enough, fear buried so deep that his body would automatically defend itself, by running or fighting until he could gather his senses and realise it had just been a dream.

At home it was easier to come out of, being in a familiar place helped. On the battlefield it had been agony, he had avoided sleeping as much as possible, but when he couldn’t hold out, Oboro or Hinata would be stationed right outside his tent, ready to jump up and help him situate himself, preventing him from running from the tent.

After one particularly bad nightmare he had loosed a shot from Fujin Yumi. It had not hurt anyone, but it caused a fair amount of damage, tearing holes in the nearby tents. Hinata insisted that they hold his divine weapon for him on their watches after that. As much as the Fujin Yumi was an item of comfort to him, so much that he carried it on him at all times if possible, he knew if it was going to end up being a danger to others than he couldn’t risk it and allowed his retainers to take it every night. He had rationalized it in his head that it was right outside, and if they were attacked that his retainers would rush it right back into his hands to fight.

Takumi had left his Fujin Yumi in his own quarters, here with Leo there were no weapons nearby, and that made him feel slightly paranoid, but he knew that they were safe here. There was no war happening, there was no way any bandits or thugs could get into the castle without being immediately stopped by a ninja or a guard. Even if they made it this far, there were ninjas in the walls who could be summoned with a word.

Takumi thought about going to the false panel in the wall and making sure someone was there, but he decided against it, knowing the ninja would only admonish him from using it in the presence of an outsider, not that Leo would be an outsider forever.

He returned his attention to Leo, sleeping soundly again in front of him. He wondered if the soundness of his sleep was normal, or if it was a product of bodily exhaustion and drugs. He wondered briefly if he should go and get some for himself, but after denying them for the last couple days, he could do without. Sakura was likely asleep now anyway, and he wouldn’t want to wake her.

His mind flitted across a few more trains of thought before his own exhaustion dragged him back into a light sleep.

 

Hours later, as the first light of dawn filtered through the window, Takumi woke slowly, his body dragging his mind out of the fog of sleep in acknowledgement of the light. He resisted the pull to wake, shuffling down and burying his head into Leo’s chest, hiding his face, relaxing once again to drift into a light snooze.

He was once again brought above the line of consciousness he had been toeing by Leo shifting, rolling onto his back away from Takumi.

“No, come back,” Takumi grumbled now face down in the sheets, his hand groping across Leo’s body, failing at grabbing the opposite arm in an attempt to roll him back.

“Good morning mr. handsy,” Leo breathed, his eyes fluttering open, moving his arm into Takumi’s reach, but resisting the feeble pulling.

“Roll back,” Takumi mumbled into the sheets, sounding more like, ‘rrrr bahh,’

“Mhmm, I didn’t catch that,” Leo tutted, “how am I supposed to know what you want when you don’t speak clearly,”

A muffled, ‘screw you,’ made Leo chuckle before moving his free hand from under his pillow down onto Takumi’s head, threading its way into his hair. Takumi stopped protesting as Leo ran his fingers gently along his scalp, using the pads of his fingers to massage his head lightly. The contact felt good and Takumi found himself dozing off again.

Leo noticed as he relaxed and continued scratching his head, then when he thought Takumi had drifted off again, he stopped, moving his hand back onto the bed. Seconds later, Takumi grabbed his hand and moved it back to his head. Leo chuckled but complied, continuing the head massage.

“Do you think I would be able to get out of bed and go outside?” Leo asked looking towards the window, the colors of the sunrise fading into the light of a pleasant day.

Takumi hummed contemplatively before lifting his head and squinting at the light. He pulled himself up and moved to the headboard, leaning his back against it with his hand now gently stroking Leo’s head.

“I don’t think so,” Takumi finally uttered.

“Why not?” Leo asked turning his eyes up at him.

“When you are grunting and groaning just to drag yourself over to comfort me, I think getting out of bed and going anywhere might be beyond your ability,” Takumi smiled lightly, but his voice remained serious.

“I could insist you carry me, then I could at least get some fresh air,” Leo said jokingly, secretly hoping.

Takumi looked like he was considering the idea, “I could ask Sakura if that would be okay,” he hummed then grinned, “I can pay you back for the time in Nohr by carting you around the castle first,”

“Come on, I had to get you out of that ballroom, and you were in no condition to get yourself out,” Leo pouted.

“Its not like there is anyone important here at the moment,” Takumi shrugged, “Just servants and our sisters,”

They heard a knock at the door, then as the person came in, “You’re awake,” Camilla smiled, “My poor little brother getting knocked around by those brutes, I’m so glad you’ve recovered,” she was wearing a kimono yet still had the neckline fall lower than what was appropriate. “I offered Queen Hinoka my services as a master of torture, but she gracefully declined, oh well,” Takumi imagined Hinoka’s reaction as completely the opposite, but he’d been surprised before. Camilla was raking her eyes over the two of them, their bodies flush and Takumi’s hand still on Leo’s head.

“Have you read the book I brought?” Camilla asked shortly.

“Uh, I did look at it,” Takumi hesitated, not wanting to offend her, “But um, not really,”

“Thats a shame, those are some of Leo’s favorite tales,” she smiled, and Takumi saw Leo’s face turn pink, “I’ll leave it with you then, you can give it back to me when you get around to it.”

 

After the door shut behind Camilla, Takumi let out a breath.

“Can we go outside now?” Leo asked.

“After a meal, they’ll probably bring one soon for the both of us,” Takumi mentioned.

Camilla immediately reappeared from the not quite closed door, “Allow me to go intercept and have them pack it up as a picnic, I’m sure Elise will be thrilled to join us. I’ll go gather everything, you two just meet us in the gardens,” She turned on her heel and left before either boy could protest.

“That just happened,” Takumi blinked.

“I know I said I wanted her to dote on me more, but this is a bit excessive,” Leo sighed, “At least now you have no choice but to take me,” he said in a more gloating tone. Takumi rolled his eyes and eased himself off the bed. Then crossing to the other side, he scooped Leo into his arms. Takumi was gentle as he adjusted the living weight in his arms. Leo wasn’t overly heavy, but the weight difference was clear enough that Takumi would not truly be parading Leo around the whole castle without expending effort.

“You comfortable?” Takumi asked of Leo who was trying to cross his arms in front of him without elbowing Takumi in the face, “You can put your arms around me if you like, to help support yourself,” he offered. With Leo’s height Takumi could look him in the eye without looking down and having Leo’s arm slung around his shoulders would help them both.

“Fine,” Leo relented, lifting his arm around Takumi’s head and settled it on his shoulders. With the extra support, Takumi finally set off.

 

They made it down to the gardens in time to see Camilla orchestrating the setup of the picnic. She had chosen a portion of the lawn under a hoshidan maple tree, which was a glorious red from the change in the seasons. A blanket had been thrown down and there were cushions piled up around the whole thing, with a couple baskets presumably holding the food off to the side.

“Don’t you two just look adorable,” she giggled behind a hand as they approached.

Takumi deflected the comment with a question, “Did you get the servants to bring every cushion in the castle?”

“We can’t have Leo resting on the hard ground, and if he wants to stretch out or lie down than we can easily comply,” Camilla wagged a finger as if it had been obvious. From behind them Takumi heard a cry of protest and turned to find Elise dragging both his sisters by the hand, Sakura smiling happily as she kept up with Elise, Hinoka looking startled and confused. When they came close, Sakura’s eyes flashed with confusion.

“W-wait, Are you sure you are w-well enough to be out of bed?” Sakura asked her eyes looking to Takumi instead of Leo.

“Don’t look at me, I asked the same thing, but he insisted and then Camilla swooped in and gave me little room to refuse,” Takumi nodded his head towards the older Princess who shot him a scowl before going right back to directing the servants who were setting out the food.

“I’ve got important things to do,” Hinoka protested.

“Like snogging your sister’s retainer?” Elise jabbed. Sakura only giggled, making it obvious that was exactly the important thing she had been doing before being dragged off.

“Your could have brought him along dear,” Camilla said casually, “Then our brothers wouldn’t have to be the only couple here,” Both Leo and Takumi went red at that. The girls all laughed, even Hinoka who took a moment to compose herself before joining in.

After Takumi settled Leo down, the rest gathered around and they all ate together. The Nohrian sisters commenting on the beauty of the gardens, the fair weather. The Hoshidan sisters asking about winters in Nohr. They chatted about beauty standards and fashions of the two countries, which the boys were gratefully excluded from. Sakura kept her eyes on the boys, watching as they ate, not so subtly pushing food towards them. After they had stopped she had watched for a while longer, clearly not satisfied when she scooped up a couple of persimmons and handed one to both of them.

“Here Prince Leo, you should try this, it’s nice and sweet and soft,” she smiled and watched as they both took a bite. Takumi narrowed his eyes at her, but she returned the look with a look that said ‘are you going to argue?’

The answer was no, as he ate the fruit slowly. He really wished she would lay off for once, he had already eaten plenty, what was one little fruit going to do.

As if reading his mind, Sakura helpfully supplied, “It’s good to eat plenty of fruit, it will help you not get sick as often, and proper nutrition is important for healing,”

Takumi grumbled but picked up another persimmon, he might as well eat a couple they were at the perfect ripeness.

“Your sister cares a great deal,” Leo pointed out, Takumi nodded pensively, not responding. The two lapsed back into silence below the chatter of the women. It wasn’t uncomfortable, Takumi was more than happy to just sit and enjoy the breeze rustling the leaves above them. Leo finished his fruit and pulled away from Takumi temporarily. Before he could protest, Leo stretched out on cushions and lay his head on Takumi’s open lap.

“Much better,” Leo hummed, staring up at Takumi’s face, which had taken on a slight pinkness from the boldness of his action, “A much better view,” Leo’s mouth quirked into a snide smile. Takumi flushed further and turned his face to the side avoiding Leo’s stare. His eyes caught Camilla’s who was grinning at them, sending a subtle wink his way. He broke eye contact to look at his lap again, where he found Leo. This time his eyes were closed. Takumi took a moment to really scour his boyfriend’s face. There was still bruising along the side of his face particularly at his jaw. Thank goodness Sakura had said it wasn’t broken, Takumi could not imagine the damage done by something that crucial being broken. In the light he could see the dark circles around his eyes, making him look tired. He reached down to brush a stray lock of hair away from Leo’s forehead. The gesture was met with a light fluttering of Leo’s eyes, opening as the contact was withdrawn. Takumi could see something he had never thought to see in another’s eyes, especially one with eyes only for him. He saw raw longing, and he immediately felt pulled in, reaching both his arms to hold Leo’s face still as he bent forward to place a kiss on his forehead. He moved down and then also captured Leo’s lips with his own in a small gentle kiss.

A shrill cheer made him start, Leo hissing underneath him at the sharp movement of his knees. He looked up to see all eyes on him. He bit his lip in embarrassment, having forgotten that they were even there. Both Elise and Sakura were giggling and laughing, Camilla and Hinoka smiling, but looking smug.

“I should have brought Subaki after all,” Hinoka sniffed.

“And I should have dragged Niles here with me,” Camilla hummed thoughtfully.

“Wait What?!” Leo sat bolt upright, winching immediately from the effort, “Since when?”

“Oh Leo, wouldn’t you like to know,” She teased. Leo pulling a scowl, reclined carefully back onto Takumi’s lap, Takumi helping by gently supporting his shoulders.

“So your retainer has taken a fancy to your sister,” Takumi had a goofy grin on his face, holding back a laugh.

“She is likely the only one who finds his lewd antics amusing,” Leo shuddered, “They will be perfect together,” Leo was still scowling, making Takumi question the sincerity of his statement.

“Sakura, we need to find boyfriends now,” Elise scooped Sakura’s hands up, making a determined face, “So we can get kisses too,” and with a second thought, “Or girlfriends, that would be cool too,”

Sakura was blushing, clearly embarrassed by her forward friend. Camilla giggled and swooped down to lay a kiss on Elise’s cheek.

“Aw sis, kisses from siblings don’t count!” Elise protested, but didn’t move away as Camilla immediately began peppering her little sister’s face with kisses. The two were consumed by laughter not to soon after, Camilla gaining enough composure to include Sakura and Hinoka, giving the former a kiss on the forehead and the latter a kiss on the cheek. Leo and Takumi watched it devolve into Hinoka pushing Camilla away and the larger woman deciding to take it as a challenge. The two wrestling on the edge of the blanket, trying to pin one another. Hinoka gained the upper hand with some quick maneuvering and jumped up, running away with Camilla running after her. Elise jumped up, pulling Sakura with her and planted a kiss on her mouth before running after the older sisters. Sakura looked stunned, turning almost as pink as her hair, looking to Takumi and Leo, then back in the direction of her sister and friends departure. She seemed more hesitant, but eventually she hummed in an affirmative manner and ran off too.

“That was quite the scene we caused,” Takumi chuckled lightly.

“I disagree,” Leo sighed, “That was all Camilla,”

“She has been all theatrics today it seems, But she seems happy, as does Elise,” Takumi commented idly.

Leo didn’t answer right away, “They do seem much more at ease,” he admitted, “I think they enjoy the company of your sisters, I’m sure Camilla misses Corrin a great deal, and your sisters are both like her in some ways,”

“Hmm, how so?” Takumi was curious to hear Leo’s insight into his missing sister.

“She is headstrong and determined like Hinoka, and kindhearted and caring like Sakura, though I think Corrin cares so much sometimes about the welfare of others that she forgets that people might not feel the same.” Leo told him.

“That sounds odd after knowing her as the leader of the enemy army,” Takumi said dryly, wincing at the memories. But his memories also flashed back to the day his mother died, how Corrin had become so distraught, she had become a dragon, that had seemed hell-bent on destroying the shadowy enemies that had popped up, but not really even acknowledging the Hoshidan’s around her. The only one she had reacted to was Azura, but only when she sung her song. Takumi had always wondered about that song, but never had the guts to ask because he was too busy being jaded over the loss of his real sister. Azura had apparently disappeared after the battle with him after singing that song again, and no one at all knew where she had gone, and they had had no sign of her since.

“Corrin once spared a pirate who infiltrated one of our ships when we were crossing the bay, she spared his life when she heard he used to be a member of a hoshidan ninja clan, she even asked him to join us,” Leo told him.

“That’s strange,” Takumi blinked, “Which clan was he from?”

“I think he said it was the Kouga clan,” Leo said thoughtfully.

“Ah, the clan that asked to be formally reinstated and granted lands previously belonging to those traitorous Mokushin Ninjas. The man we’ve been dealing with, Shura, is one of the only remaining members and he’s been collecting many young men and women who wish to train as ninja’s to rebuild the clan,” Takumi recalled, “They have decided to reswear their fealty not only to Hoshido, but also to Nohr,”

“That was the man’s name. That is interesting, I’m sure my brother will be happy to take some of the ninja’s on as staff for the royal family,” Leo nodded.

 

“I will miss you when you go back,” Takumi sighed after a short spell of silence. Leo grunted lightly in response. Takumi placed his hands on Leo’s shoulders and massaged them carefully, pulling a more pleasant hum from the blond prince. He continued like that as he stared off into the distance, thinking about the next time he was sure to see Leo.

“I wish you could return with me,” Leo said quietly.

“I wish you could stay,” Takumi said just as quietly. They’re silence became heavy, Takumi sinking and Leo closing his eyes, his mouth taking a slight downward curve.

“I’m not sure I have much of a choice,” Leo mumbled, “I’m needed in Nohr, as you are here in Hoshido,”

“I know,” Takumi grumbled. Leo opened his eyes to see Takumi’s expression, a weighty sadness that made Leo instantly feel guilty over the finality of his statement.

“I will write you every week, that way we can keep up with one another and at the first chance I get I will ride out to see you,” Leo reached up and touched Takumi’s jaw, pulling his gaze back towards him. Leo smiled at him as genuinely as he could manage and he smiled back, a bit sadly, but it was better than the solid sadness of before.

 

After the sun had crossed the sky, Takumi took Leo back to his bed, tucking him in before climbing in beside him and curling into him without needing to be prompted. Leo was glad for the warmth he provided, having felt a little bit of a chill from the fall air. He snuggled closely to Takumi feeling the smoothness of his skin under his hands, the softness of his hair, taking in the gentle smell of him which was a mixture of jasmine and wood. Takumi began to fidget slightly, wiggling around until he finally turned over with his back to Leo. Leo reached around him, fitting his body to Takumi’s and holding him closely. Takumi laced his fingers with Leo’s and seemed to settle.

“Are you comfortable Leo?” Takumi said suddenly.

“I am,” Leo sighed, “I can’t help but be so, especially with you here,” He let the words speak for themselves, and surprisingly he felt Takumi further relax underneath him, while his hand gave a little squeeze.

“Forgive me if I wake you up again…” Takumi whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

Leo gave a slight squeeze with his arm, “I’ll be here,” was all he said, using his free hand to pull Takumi’s hair away from the back of his neck and planted a kiss just below his hairline. Takumi shivered slightly, but made no other response. Leo settled himself, and closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful night for both of them before dropping off into sleep.


	25. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Leo to return to Nohr. Takumi spends his first night alone feeling the weight of his loneliness, until he is met with some unexpected news.  
> The trial for the men who beat up Leo commences and comes to a close with sentences laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a little clunky to me T_T~  
> Hopefully it isn't too bad, but I might have tried to cram in a bit too much stuff, and I was a little hesitant with the trial part, I felt like I made it a little underwhelming, but it was not really going to be a big thing, just Takumi having something he's responsible for because he's a prince.  
> Any ways, Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos, it really means a lot to me <3

True to her word, Camilla had indeed commissioned a carriage for Leo to use on their way back. It looked plain enough on the outside, but the inside was lined with comforts, soft benches and cushions to recline upon, as well as blankets to ward off the chill in the air. 

“It’s not that cold here is it?” Takumi asked Leo as he helped him down to the entrance where they were all waiting. He didn’t need to carry him, but only supported him as he walked stiffly. 

“No, but it will be colder once we cross over into Nohr, constant cloud cover has that effect,” Leo told him, “I promise I will write as soon as I get back to the castle,” He reassured Takumi.

“Geez, I think that is the third time you’ve made that promise,” Takumi said sheepishly. He knew that Leo did it for his benefit, the constant reassurance that he would not be forgotten was comforting.

“And I intend to say it again before I leave,” Leo grinned warmly at his boyfriend, “That may be the only time I have to write when I get back, for I’m sure there will also be plenty of work for me to do when I return home,”

“Sounds like your brother is relying on you for a lot,” Takumi hummed, “Can you not ask for a lighter workload, or for some help with your duties while you finish healing?”

“I do not mind the work, and I’m sure Xander will try to insist I take a break,” Leo shrugged, “I would rather be a bit busy, even if it is just with paperwork and such, because then I cannot dwell on how much I will be missing you,”

“So you want to forget about me?” Takumi was teasing, but there was an unmistakable edge to his voice that betrayed the part of him that believed Leo actually would.

Leo stopped and took Takumi’s face in his hands, “I could never forget about you, for you are at the forefront of my thoughts always,” Leo kissed him, then said, “I merely meant that I want to pass the time until we can be together again,”

Takumi softened his expression, relaxing his worries for now. The boys continued into the entrance hall, finding their sisters waiting for them.

“I know we have to cruelly tear you two lovebirds apart, but we must return home or our brother the king will worry,” Camilla flipped her hair back with a hand. 

“Sorry Takumi, but we gotta take him sometime, he’s got his own family,” Elise nodded, “Though Camilla did mention wanting to steal you away in the carriage,” Camilla chuckled and Hinoka gave her a suspicious look.

“I wasn’t serious dear, don’t give me that look, though I’m sure your brother would be all too happy to stowaway,” Camilla looked from Hinoka to Takumi.

“As much as I would, my own family needs me here,” Takumi spoke up, then before handing Leo off to Elise, he pulled him in for one more kiss. This one lingered, trying his best to convey his longing for them to be together again.

“We’ll make sure his love letters receive priority status,” Camilla grinned as she followed her siblings out the door. Takumi watched as they put Leo in his carriage and then watched the sisters hop onto their mounts, Leo’s horse was led by Elise aside her own horse, Camilla taking to the skies on her wyvern. Takumi watched her wyvern swoop away into the distance, circling the ground party, marking their progress out of the city until Takumi could no longer see it.

 

“We should hold the trial tomorrow,” Takumi said as he and Hinoka met to dicuss the coming week.

“I agree, the faster we deal with this mess the better,” Hinoka nodded, “Officially the final decision will be mine, but I will rely on whatever verdict you reach on your own. After all, you are the one who studied Law with Ryoma,”

“I’m going to have to refresh my memory on my studies before hand, do you think Yukimura will have a moment to go over the subject?” Takumi sighed, “If I must do this, then I need to do it right, as much as I want to have them imprisoned for life and tortured for what they did, I cannot let my emotions rule my decision,”

“On the contrary,” Yukimura entered the room and sat with them, “If you do not use some emotion, then the punishment will always be cold and undeserving. You must find a balance of justice and compassion, both of which I know you capable of,”

“Compassion?” Takumi said incredulously, “I hardly think I could summon compassion for these men,” 

“It is not only for them, but for their families and for their victim, you must consider their feelings as well,” Yukimura explained, “you must find a punishment that will not disgrace their family, but also one that will appease the victim and ensure their safety in the matter,”

“Well, Leo is more than safe in this case, as he’ll be back in Nohr,” Takumi mumbled.

“But what of when he comes back?” Yukimura posed the question.

Takumi took a moment to think over what Yukimura meant, “I see, I must find a punishment severe enough to deter future attempts, not only from these men, but from others as well. I must make an example of them. At the same time I must consider their families, if they have wives and children to take care of, I can’t in good conscience keep them imprisoned for very long if that is the case.” Takumi pondered for a moment more before calling a ninja and giving them orders to find the men’s families and professions and report back immediately with the information.

“Good thinking Prince Takumi,” Yukimura smiled, “I’m positive you will make a good decision, and as always, I will be here to aid you if you need a second opinion,”

“Thank you Yukimura, your knowledge is indispensable,” Takumi thanked the old advisor. 

 

Walking the halls in the dark was not something Takumi liked to do, but after waking from another horrible nightmare, he didn’t want to stay put, stewing in his fear. He contemplated visiting Hinoka, but she was likely with Subaki, and he didn’t want to bother them. Sakura was worried anough about him, so he would not feel right giving her more to worry about. He eventually decided to go to the library. He pulled out a quill and paper and decided to write a letter to Leo. He wrote about his nightmare, about the trial he would be running tomorrow, and about how much he had wanted to wake up to his warmth again. He finished the letter, and breathed a sigh, looking over the hastily written script. He couldn’t send it, not only had Leo’s promised letter not arrived yet, but he couldn’t let Leo think that he could not even be away from him one night without falling apart. Though he supposed falling apart while he was around had already been enough of a marker of his weakness. 

Takumi crumpled the letter, the slightly wet ink smudging and staining his hands as he worked his frustrations into the paper. After it had been crumpled and squashed into a ball too tight to compress any farther, he hurled it across the room. He sat breathing heavily from the effort, cursing his emotions that were running rampant, his eyes growing glassy as he tried his best to hold the tears back. 

“Why can’t I just stop being so damn weak,” he hissed to himself, “People were always calling me emotional, why can’t I be strong like Ryoma just once. I just want to get through something without feeling the need to hold myself back because I’m overwhelmed, or sad, or angry,” 

There was no response as his words grew in volume, the empty room absorbing the sound as his sadness got the better of him, ripping a sob from the knot in his chest. He wished that he could rip the knot from his chest, taking his heart with it. Certainly death would be easier than this horrid darkness clawing through his brain. No one would miss him, no one would cry for him.

Except Leo.

Takumi’s mind stopped even when his cries did not. Leo would cry for him, despite his ability to keep his emotions to himself. He would lock himself away in his own library to cry just as Takumi was right now. He couldn’t do that to Leo. He thought of Leo’s scars, thinking of how he must have felt to do something like that. He probably felt like this.

Takumi stood and crossed the room to grab the balled up page he had thrown, depositing it into the scrap bin and putting the ink and brush away properly. He turned from the drawers and jumped when he saw Kagero standing at the door. 

Takumi quickly rubbed his face on his sleeve, erasing the tears she had likely already witnessed.

“What is it Kagero?” Takumi asked after clearing his throat, trying his best to sound like a prince and not like a scared boy. 

“I was checking up on you, at your sister’s request, your midnight stroll was notedly peculiar,” she said with her gaze evened on his face, betraying nothing.

“I assure you I am fine, I simply could not sleep,” Takumi dismissed with a lie, one she surely saw through. He expected her to bow her head and leave, as was her usual reaction, but she stayed put, searching him for a moment.

“Please excuse me if I don’t believe you,” she said shortly, “You are just as strong as Ryoma was.”

“What?” Takumi was taken aback by her bold statement. He hadn’t realised she had been listening the whole time, although he should not have been so surprised.

“Ryoma always admired the way you wear your heart on your sleeve, he often talked fondly of the way you seem to feel so strongly for everything you do,” Kagero’s voice dipped down, “But it crushed him when you were sad and he could not comfort you,”

She paused for a moment, clearly waiting for Takumi to say something, but he couldn’t find any words.

“When you left for the great wall to fend off the Nohrian army, he was beyond himself with worry, he saw the anger in you and he feared for what it would force you to do. He told me himself that he was sure that if you managed to kill Corrin, that it would break you on the inside, not because you are weak, but because you would feel the loss because of your compassionate heart and love for your sister,” Kagero sounded concerned and her face told of her sadness, “When he heard of your disappearance and Hinoka’s supposed death, he was blind with rage, Saizo and I were ordered to bar the doors as he challenged Corrin to a fight to the death. We did that but kept watch over him until we heard the army begin breaking through doors. We had no choice but to defend the sanctity and honour of the duel, waiting for the appropriate moment to jump in to defend him with our own lives if need be. It was wrong of us to think like that, but we wanted nothing but to see him live through the battle. When we heard the final cries, we were so sure it had been him that had won, but as we avoided the Nohrian party and looked into the room, we saw Ryoma on his knees and Corrin standing over him, her sword at her side and pleading in her eyes.” Kagero closed her eyes, grimacing at the memory, but she continued, “ we watched as he wielded his blade once more, but neither of us expected it would be to turn it on himself,”

“Corrin told me as much,” Takumi said finally, then with an edge of bitterness in his voice, “An honourable samurai’s death,”

“I still cannot reconcile it myself,” Kagero squeezed her eyes shut, “The man I so admired dying in front of my eyes,” Takumi approached her and saw pricks of wetness in the corners of her eyes.

“Kagero?” Takumi said, making the connection, “You loved him didn’t you?”

Kagero gasped, but didn’t deny it. Takumi thought back to the time just after her and Saizo had broken off their relations, Ryoma had been seen comforting her and was the one to reassure her that she was not a disgrace, but his loyal retainer. He couldn’t deny the fondness of the looks that passed between them either.

“The night after he sent you off…” Kagero’s voice was almost hard to hear now, if Takumi had not come closer he would not have heard what she was about to say, “We were together, we,” her voice cracked, “he was conflicted and I took advantage, I comforted him, which went too far,” She paused again, looking small and sad, “I did not take the necessary precautions, but it happened so swiftly, and then things ended so horribly that I did not even think…”

“Kagero, I know his loss was hard,” Takumi spoke up when it seemed she was finished, “It still hurts me when I think of him, and I still can’t think of life without him,”

“I’m with child and it’s his!” Kagero blurted out, then crumpled to the floor holding herself tightly. Takumi took a moment to process her words, then it dawned on him.

“My brother’s ...child?” Takumi found himself unable to think of how he should feel about this. He looked at Kagero who was not showing any signs of being with child, but clearly she knew it to be true with enough proof that she was telling him now. He knelt down, his mind still racing, his emotions raw from the shock, he reached his arms out and pulled the female ninja into an embrace. He felt new tears leaking from his eyes. He missed Ryoma, he wanted him to be here and be his big brother again. But now there was going to be a kid, Ryoma’s kid. Did Hinoka know? did Sakura? Takumi didn’t have the heart to ask, so he just cried with her until she cried herself out. 

“Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters,” Takumi asked her as she pulled away and stood.

“I will be okay My Lord,” she turned to the door but paused, “Thank you for listening, I hope you will consider keeping it to yourself until I am ready to say anything to anyone else,”

“I won’t tell anyone, does no one else know?” Takumi stood as well. Kagero shook her head and exited the library. Takumi sighed, why did she tell him. Perhaps she had not meant to, he thought to himself, perhaps it simply slipped out. 

No, he reasoned, she had been working up to it when she admitted she had spent the night with him. She probably felt trapped, she probably had not chosen him specifically, she could have told anyone, he just happened to be here, mumbling to himself about his brother.

Takumi rubbed his head, which had begun to ache from thinking so hard on his brother having a lover that was having his child. He made his way back to his own room to try and get some sleep before he would have to try and punish those who had hurt his own object of affection.

 

“The charges are as follows: premeditated assault of a prince of Nohr, and refusal to stand down by order of a prince of Hoshido.” a soldier red out in front of the two men. Takumi, Hinoka and Sakura sat at a high table in the front of the room. They had chosen a smaller audience room for the trial, with a few guards as well as a few of the noble class citizens to witness the proceedings. 

“We will begin with statements from the accused,” Takumi spoke to the room, gesturing for the guards to bring up one of the men, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I have nothing to say Milord, I cannot deny the charges,” The man spoke evenly, but there was anger in his voice.

“Very well, and you?” Takumi gestured for the other man.

“I wanted no part in this Milord, he was blackmailing me to go along with his scheme,” The man blubbered, “Besides, It wasn’t like the princeling didn’t deserve it, running straight into ‘im like a maniac at the coronation,” 

“If you don’t want to be charged with breaking the peace as well, then I suggest you hold your tongue,” Takumi spoke after the man stopped.

“What? But that would be treason? I ain’t no traitor to my country, if this ‘ad been a month ago, I’d be a war hero!” The man spat.

“More likely you would have died, you are no soldier,” Takumi stated. This man had been the accomplice to the plan, an old drinking buddy to the other man who was in fact a tavern owner. This man was not employed at the moment, and had a history of jumping from job to job, usually he delivered goods, or helped with construction, he even had some time as a farm hand under his belt. The ninja had found that the barkeep had a wife and two children, a son and a daughter. The other man wasn’t married, but by the ninja’s report had a kid with a farmer's wife to whom he sent a few coins to every so often to keep her mouth shut. She had more than willingly opened her mouth to the ninja guard, and had received some compensation for her honesty. Takumi suspected the secrecy was more for the man’s protection than the woman’s. 

He got the guards to seat the man who was not holding his anger. The other man still sat in silence.

“I witnessed the act, so there is no denying it,” Takumi stood, addressing both of them, “Not only that, but you continued despite my presence, leading me to take you down myself. I fail to see how attacking a Nohrian at all was beneficial to you, never mind that he was a prince,”

“Who cares if he’s a bloody prince, he deserved it, Nohrian scum!” The belligerent man yelled out of turn. The silent one turned to him with a confused look on his face.

“Mate you’re making things worse for us, are you trying to get us executed!” He hissed, Takumi didn’t doubt that if their arms weren't bound behind them, that he would have accompanied his words with a swift knock to the head.

“I’ve chosen not to charge you for your first encounter, simply because I was able to stop it before any damage was done,” Takumi announced, “Your second attempt caused serious damage, leaving the prince incapacitated for three days, and confined to a bed for the last week,” He took a pause to let it sink in, “Did you, before the day of the attack, know of the peace treaty that was set and announced in both countries after the war’s end,”

“I did Milord,” The first man said with a tired resignation in his voice.

“I didn’t know,” The other man sneered.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Takumi asked him.

“Are you stupid Katashi?” the first man roared, standing and facing his buddy, visibly fuming now.

“Your the fool Hiroshi, if you think we’re getting out of this easily,” Katashi said through his teeth.

“Hah! Then you are more the fool if you thought we could get out of this at all, good riddance to you,” Hiroshi turned back to Takumi, “Milord, pardon my language, but let’s end this farce and just get around to the part where our heads roll,”

“I’ll allow the language, but this farce as you call it had a purpose,” Takumi motioned for the guards to take the men out of the room. 

After the doors had closed again, Takumi deflated into his chair, “I cannot believe that man, Katashi, does he have a death wish?”

“He seems to, even in their cells, he would yell and bang on the bars until the guards decided he only needed one meal, while the somber Hiroshi continued to receive three,” Oboro nodded from behind them where their retainers were lined up. 

“What do you want to do Takumi?” Hinoka asked.

“I want to use the one man for target practice and the other can rot away in that cell for all I care,” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “That is what I would do if I was to judge them as myself. But as a Prince, I must be fair. 

“Both will be spending time in the proper prison indefinitely. However, after three years, the one man, Hiroshi, will be able to visit his family, assuming he behaves. I have received word that his wife and brother have kept the bar running, and will continue to. With further good behavior, after another five years, he will be set free, but he will need to submit to a conscription order if required. Further, If he so much as approaches any of the Nohrian royalty, he will be promptly arrested, to be held until they leave.”

“The other, Katashi, He will serve twelve years before he can be released for good behavior. He will be assigned a work detail while imprisoned, hard labour with no pay. After release he will be submitted to a conscription order as well as the penalty of further arrest should he approach a Nohrian royal.” Takumi spoke the sentences to the room, “If there is any objection to the charges, I will hear them now,”

“Should we not simply lock them up for good, make examples of them?” one noble piped up.

“Being harsh will only make the people wary of us,” Takumi replied, “We do not want to people to fear the Nohrian people any more than they already do,”

“Why are the sentences so different?” another noble spoke up.

“I had a sentence in mind for both of them already, and based upon their behavior today, I have given each man what he deserves,” Takumi answered, “If there are no further concerns, bring in one of the men, and Queen Hinoka will finalize the sentence,”

No further questions arose, so they proceeded, bringing each man in to hear their fate. Katashi was the first, he was no longer yelling, but he made it clear he did not see the justice in his punishment. Hiroshi took his punishment quietly, saying nothing more before he was led away to be taken to the prison. 

 

“You did well little brother, I am proud,” Hinoka squeezed his shoulders after everyone had left the room. 

“That was the hardest thing I have ever done,” Takumi leaned back, allowing his schooled expression to fall into one of destitution, “All I could imagine was Leo lying at my feet not moving,”

“It is okay Takumi,” Sakura came up on his other side, putting both of her arms around him, “It is over, and Leo is well again, he should be back in Nohr tomorrow, so you should expect a letter soon,”

“That’s good to know, Thank you Sakura,” Takumi sent a smile in her direction.

“Ryoma would have been proud of you too,” Hinoka hummed. Takumi tried his best not to wince as the revelations of last night came flooding back. Kagero was not in the room, as the retainers had left with the rest of the attendance. He was glad she was not here, for he would have most likely looked to her just then. He let his sisters hug him a while longer before he decided to go down to the shooting range to let off some steam. 

 

“Prince Takumi, mind if I join you?” Hinata came up as Takumi was stringing a bow for himself.

“Don’t you remember the last time you shot with me?” Takumi erred.

“I’ll be fine this time, cross my heart,” Hinata grinned, but the slight change in expression told Takumi that he did indeed remember last time. Hinata had scraped his arm so badly that it had bled. Takumi turned to one of the supply drawers, drawing out a piece of leather with some straps attached. 

“Tie this around your arm, it should at least keep you from bleeding this time,” Takumi sighed as Hinata strapped it on and grabbed a bow for himself. They went out to the range and set up a couple of the targets, Takumi let his arrows fly one after another, getting off four shots before Hinata had even shot once.

“Geez Takumi, you make it look so easy,” Hinata teased.

“Like you make swordplay look easy,” Takumi threw back, “Even though it really is,”

“Oh really, would you like to put that claim into practice,” Hinata said as he let another arrow fly. It missed so badly that it hit the far side of Takumi’s target.

“Haha, perhaps another day,” Takumi laughed, letting one of his own arrows hit Hinata’s target. By the end of an hour, it looked lonely all on its own, so Takumi took the liberty of giving it a few friends. Hinata had already given up, consigning himself to sit on the sidelines, chatting with Takumi as he shot. Oboro joined them as Takumi was pulling the arrows he had shot from the targets, putting them one by one back into his quiver. 

“Hinata, What happened to your face?” She gasped taking it in her hands to examine the red mark that had appeared along his jaw.

“He tilted his head a little too far,” Takumi answered, approaching them.

“You were shooting? Then that means one of those targets was yours?” Oboro began to look amazed until Hinata burst out laughing.

“I wish one of them was mine, but Takumi was the one who put all those holes in it,” Hinata admitted shrugging, “Archery was never my thing,” 

“Mine either,” Oboro kissed his cheek laughing along with him, “So prince Takumi, got any plans for tonight?”

“Not really, I’ll probably eat, look over some trade proposals and then turn in for the night,” Takumi gathered up Hinata’s bow and quiver, turning to return them to the weapons room.

“You should come have dinner with us, we haven’t gotten together in a while,” she invited.

Takumi turned, seeing the both of them with hopeful looks on their faces, “Oh alright, I can’t say no to my best friends after all,” He smiled and went to put the bows back before they set off to Oboro’s clothing shop where she and soon Hinata would live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I think will be a series of letters, I dunno how many, but I'm going to use it as a time-skip of sorts, cause I've got two chapters I've already written that I want to post, but they can't happen yet. I have a feeling that I may wrap up this story soonish, but that being said there will be at the very least 4 more chapters, maybe more if I get some super inspiration, but we shall see.   
> I'll make sure to leave my plans in the notes for you guys who've been following this story through!   
> Again thank you to those who've left me kudos and comments, its made me want to see this out till the end despite not really feeling it for some chapters.


	26. What Can be Written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi's letters to one another, keeping each other caught up on one another's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: I need a way to time skip, but also add a few events to the timeline, and I can't think of a better way then letters.  
> Its choppy, I know.   
> ****Only the first three letters and the last two are sequential. if there is a line you can assume there are fluffy love letters letters in between that I didn't have the energy or inspiration to write****
> 
> This is not really my best work and I'm sure I'll probably change more things in this chapter than any other when I get around to editing it, but I guess this chapter is more of a 'hi guys im still here and writing this story' than anything else. That being said the end is kind of a transition into the next chapter and you can probably guess what's gonna happen next ;)

_ Dear Takumi, _

_ I miss you already. _

_ The carriage ride was not nearly as glamourous as you might think, it was rather rough actually. I think I would have had a smoother ride on my horse, least I could have slept on it, unlike this carriage where every bump sent my head crashing into one of the walls. _

_ Besides that, my injuries are fine, Elise has taken to making sure they are healing properly. She comes four times a day, which I think is a little much, but at least she will take me for a walk to the library sometimes, other times she’ll take me to Xander’s study so I can do some work.  _

_ Xander was happy to have us back, Corrin as well. The strangest thing is Xander has proposed to a woman named Charlotte, if you don’t recall, she was one of the woman who was talking to you at Xander’s coronation. Evidently he saw past her performance and found a warm heart behind it all. I’m in no position to judge, all she wanted was a better lot in life, and now she has it.  _

_ Silas also worked up the courage to finally propose to Corrin, but we all knew that it was coming, so no surprises there. What was a surprise was when I confronted Niles about his relations with my sister. He was actually flustered, claiming he had been waiting to ask my permission for some time. I have a feeling he was lying to cover his own ass, but I took it and told him he can do what he wants. _

_ Elise still has it in her head that she wants to find a boyfriend, and she seems to have set her eyes on Odin, Gods only know why. But she seems to handle his dramatic personality well, so perhaps it wouldn’t be all bad. But I think I have to ask my retainers why they seem to fancy my sisters, though I can’t say I’ll like the response. I think they like teasing me much more than they should. _

_ I suppose I should write something romantic, which I realise in saying exactly that, will ruin any such mood. I never did have a head for being poetic, though I suppose a good deal of sarcasm holds to a certain standard of linguistic finesse.  _

_ You are very special to me, I hope you can keep that in mind in the days to come. I wish I could be there, right next to you, to comfort you and hold you again. The sun may light the day, but it is but a candle flame to your brilliance. The bright red leaves of the maple pale in comparison to your vibrance. _

  
  


_ Gods I hope you cringed as much reading that as I did writing it, I think I will keep my compliments for when we speak. In writing, I think the only thing left to say is that I love you Takumi, with all of my heart. Despite our distance, I know we will always come back to one another. _

_ Love Leo. _

 

 

_ Dear Leo, _

_ I did cringe a little reading that, it sounded like it was straight from a romance novel, one of those really tacky ones that girls cry over. _

_ Its nice to hear about all the couples popping up in your castle, hopefully marriages will mean I can visit sooner.  _

_ Hinoka finally got Subaki to propose, he was, and I quote, “Waiting for the perfect time.” Evidently the perfect time ended up being storming through the halls after dark with Hinoka yelling at him for not proposing yet. My sister might not be the typical woman, but even she often dreamed of getting married someday. Subaki is the perfect match, he knows perfectly well how determined and headstrong my sister is, so he will not press the matter of being King. Hinoka will let him help her well enough, but under the title prince instead. I think she got the idea from something Camilla told her about Nohrian culture, is that really something that can happen there? _

_ Sakura also has decided she needs to find someone, but she is nowhere near as bold as Elise, in fact she even came to me to ask who I thought she should go after. I told her that just because I’m in love with a prince doesn’t really mean that I am good at picking men. If I were to point her to a royal retainer, my choices are Saizo or Azama. Neither are particularly good choices. Though apparently the wind tribe chief is coming for a visit soon, and he has a son about her age, maybe I’ll tell her to go for him. I don’t really know what he’s like, but surely he’s better than do or die Saizo and incredibly rude Azama. _

_ Hinata and Oboro are getting married soon, it will not be a huge occasion, but the whole castle will be involved. Oboro has already made her wedding clothes and is in the process of making Hinata’s. Hinata doesn’t really like to dress fancy, but he knows if he doesn’t wear what she makes him, that she’ll be mad. When she gets mad, training sessions with her become mandatory and often leave bruises. I have been on the receiving end before and it’s not pleasant.  _

_ Has anyone ever told you something and told you not to say anything to anyone else, but it’s something that’s so huge that you can’t help but want to blurt it out to everyone? I won’t say anything cause I promised, but it’s killing me, and I feel like tearing my hair out whenever they are around, which isn’t much, but still. I should tell my sisters, but again, I can’t.  _

_ I miss you Leo, I miss you being here beside me, and being there in the mornings when I wake up, or in the middle of the night when I can’t sleep.  _

_ I’ve been so distracted lately, I can’t seem to focus on anything, even the staff has noticed. Though I suppose standing in the middle of a hallway would worry anyone, I had spaced out, completely forgetting what I was doing, and then all of a sudden there was someone in front of me. I think I need to ask Sakura for something to help me sleep, but it’s always so hard to get up in the morning after taking stuff like that, it’s like swimming through mud. _

_ I hope you are doing well, hopefully you aren’t being cooped up too much on your own. I know I’ve been feeling a little lonely, but I always think of you when I am and it might not make me feel any better, but at least it helps me from feeling worse. I don’t know what I would do without your love, hopefully I never have to find out. I love you Leo, and I am eagerly awaiting your next letter. _

_ Yours truly, Takumi _

  
  


_ Dear Takumi, _

_ I’m sure there will be wedding invitations galore soon enough, won’t that be interesting, trying to coordinate the royal weddings. Hopefully there will be enough sense to space them out enough to allow both families to attend. If not I will gladly volunteer to be Nohr’s representative, and my family will surely oblige, in fact I’m sure they would all insist.  _

_ Apparently I’ve been moping around lately, even Camilla has commented that she misses my smile. They should be used to it considering how we grew up, but I suppose that is the past, and with something in my life to give me joy, I should at least show it even when you can’t be around. _

_ Secrets are a thing I am more than familiar with, but I don’t think I’ve been faced with one that I didn’t feel like I could comfortably keep to myself. Of course I learned to keep secrets early for the reason that not keeping them could mean my own death. I would advise that you talk to the person who told you in the first place, get some more information and perhaps find out if they plan on telling anyone else.  _

_ I would also caution against telling me, as you’ve already clearly figured out for yourself, since our letters are not secure correspondence. I hate to say it, and I’m sure it is the same for Hoshido, but in Nohr, letters are still screened, especially if they come from Hoshido, though at least if they carry the royal seal, they are only scried for nefarious intent. To be clear, no one but me reads your letters, but if you wrote anything with a bad intent, they might pick it up and request to read it themselves. I should get them to let me do the scrying on your letters, in their presence of course, but then I could protect your privacy better. _

_ There is no shame in needing help sleeping, whether it is through a draught or through other means. Sleep is important, I couldn’t stand the thought of you falling ill because you haven’t been taking good care of yourself. If need be I’ll be in touch with your sisters to ensure this, don’t think I won’t. _

_ I’m finally able to get up by myself, but Elise still insists that I forgo training. I would try and weasel around that if Xander had not backed her up by instructing the servants not to allow me near the training room. As such I’ve had to placate my restlessness with walking around the castle since it has grown far too cold to go outside.  _

_ The first snow already fell here, a light blanket of it, but it isn’t actually so bad. It is so white that it actually makes the days a bit brighter, reflecting even the dim light of our clouded sun. I rather like it, it makes everything look a little less dark and dismal for a change. Corrin is absolutely loving it, being able to go out in the snow whenever she wants instead of only viewing it from her prison of a fortress.  _

_ I long to be at your side again, I hope we can see each other soon. _

_ All my love, Leo. _

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ My dearest Leo, _

_ Evidently, it was too much too long to wait to write until I got home after your brother’s wedding, so I’m currently writing this on the boat back to Hoshido. I couldn’t sleep as usual and I figured I might as well do something to pass the time.  _

_ Getting to be with you again was nice, but we hardly got to spend time together alone. How did you get roped into helping with the greeting guests? Couldn’t a servant have handled it? You must promise me the next time I’m there that we get enough time to go for a ride or something just the two of us, okay? _

_ Sakura just came in asking me how long the ship ride will last, my poor sister doesn’t much like sailing. Though she seemed much more insistent, perhaps she misses Hinoka already. _

_ I’ll end the letter here, seeing as we just spoke, but also since the wind seems to be picking up, I wouldn’t want to smudge the ink too much.  _

_ Miss you already, Takumi. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Dearest Takumi, _

_ I feel like it is only appropriate to warn you in advance, but the next time you come will be for not one, but two weddings. Camilla and Niles will be married, and Elise, who simply could not wait any longer, decided her and Odin will marry soon after. I cannot even begin to understand why, but at the very least we should get to spend plenty of time together. _

_ You will also get to meet the newest addition to our family, Xander and Charlotte had a son that they have named Siegbert. The name is unmistakably after his sword, but I cannot fault him for wanting a powerful name for his first born. _

_ Speaking of children, it was wonderful news to hear Hinoka is expecting. Although, from what I know of her nature, I’m sure it is simply driving her crazy with all the things she must not be allowed to do. I’m sure you know better than I do, but I’m sure your support will be much appreciated especially later on. _

_ So Sakura ended up falling for the ninja did she? I am tempted to say I’m surprised, but considering she managed to get along well with my ever serious older brother, I must say her talent for softening the hearts of the hardest of men would only lead to such a result. Hopefully she will act as his anchor and perhaps get rid of some of that, what did you call it, “do-or-die” attitude. Perhaps she will even absorb some of it, become a little less shy and timid, not that I am saying she is weak because she is the farthest from that, but she could benefit from being a bit more sure spoken. _

_ Now I should probably get back to work drawing up those express trade routes I told you about before, the ones I proposed would pass through the bottomless canyon. Mind you we would need to create a much stronger bridge, but it would cut travel time between capitals by days, and we wouldn’t have to rely as heavily on the ships, as well as get goods from the northern regions across the border more easily. Either way, it is still only a proposal, so if you have a better idea, than I’m more than willing to hear it. _

_ I suppose I did promise not to include business in our personal letters, oops. I hope you will forgive my lapse in that regard. I would rewrite the letter, but I can’t say I see the point when it is already written. I fear I would change too much of my original intent as I usually do with anything I write, and it would become dry and political.  _

_ You are ever in my thoughts, imprinted on my very soul and heart, forever the object of my affections. _

_ Love and well wishes, Leo _

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Leo, _

_ We always talk of marriages of our families. Which I suppose is nice since they allow us to see one another. _

_ What of us? I cannot help but wonder if we will ever get married. I know I cannot stand to be away from you, but merely courting doesn’t allow us to stay together for very long before we must attend to our respective kingdoms.  _

_ I worry that you don’t wish to take the next step in our relationship, it kills me inside to think about it. I fear you have perhaps changed your mind about us, It eats away at my sanity and I cannot help myself but agonize over it between your letters, despite the fact that you always say you love me in each one, as well as whenever we are together.  _

_ Do you not want to be tied down, is what we have not fit for a marriage? We never talk about it and I hope that is because we are both idiots who fail to talk about serious things like that until we are both killing ourselves thinking about it. I can’t do it Leo, I just can’t do it anymore! _

_ I won’t even start on children, even though I think about it all the time too. I can’t help but be insanely jealous of my sister and even of my dead brother, because they both have or will have children and I get to help with them all the time, but its not the same because I’m only their uncle. It makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time that I have found myself again stuck in my brothers shadow, because of his son, regardless of the fact that he is not the heir any more than I am.  _

_ I feel so selfish wanting these things, one of which you can’t give me, at least not the way I want it. I - _

 

Takumi stopped writing when he saw the drop of water smudge the page. He set the brush down and took his sleeve to his eyes. He couldn’t send this letter, not when it would only sour his coming visit. He wanted to finish it, berating Leo about business, not berating him for not asking to be married when they only saw each other for a week or two every other month.

And their letters didn’t always talk of the other marriages, sometimes they were simple missives reminding one another that they were well and that they missed one another, filled with loving words and occasional encouragement.

He would see Leo soon, perhaps it would be better to just wait for then, despite the fact that it was two weeks away in which they could get another letter each to one another at the least. Takumi cursed himself, wanting another letter, but he could not send this letter. That would only lead to argument. Leo probably wouldn’t even respond to this, punishing him for being so very selfish. 

Takumi wanted to have a family of his own, he had never dwelled upon it much in the past, never having actively looked for love in the midst of the war. But now that he had someone he could say he loved, he found himself daydreaming and wishing for what his sisters had. Sakura had only recently started being courted by Saizo, but he couldn’t see them waiting very long until they married as well. 

He gritted his teeth and crumpled the letter, tossing it into the corner of his room. He decided some air might be good for him, so he grabbed his Fujin Yumi and went to the hunting grounds nearby to let off some steam. He would write a short letter later to ensure Leo he was not ignoring him, but it wouldn’t make him feel any better until he could speak with his boyfriend in person.


	27. Never the Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla's wedding is exactly the production it was planned to be. Takumi gets a little glance into the personal politics of Leo's family, which could prove useful soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this chapter yay!

Camilla was a lovely bride, clad in a surprisingly modest wedding gown. Even more shocking was Niles, dressed in finery befitting nobles and acting genuinely nervous about the whole affair. It was so bad he didn’t make a single lewd comment when Leo kissed Takumi right in front of him.

“Camilla told him if he makes rude comments today, that the wedding is off,” Leo chuckled after they had left his fretting retainer.

“Is that all, I thought he was just anxious about the whole thing like any normal person would be,” Takumi snorted.

“Oh I assure you he’s still anxious, because she also threatened a death penalty to any person who dares make her cry during the wedding,” Leo shrugged, “He’s so nervous he surely doesn’t realise that tears of joy don’t count,”

The two laughed at the retainer’s expense, missing the sound of someone clearing their throat. After a second attempt to get their attention, they turned to find Elise tapping her foot, looking rather unimpressed.

“Elise, did you need something?” Leo asked bluntly.

“I need you both to get ready already!” Elise threw her hands up, “Guests will be here any moment and if they aren’t impressed with Camilla’s wedding, then they won’t bother coming to mine!”

“We have an hour until guests begin to arrive,” Leo shrugged, going to pull Takumi away. 

Elise stomped up and grabbed Leo’s sleeve roughly, pulling him back, “And you take an hour to get ready properly,” She turned on Takumi then, “And you, make sure he gets all his clothes on right the first time will you, it wouldn’t do to have him dashing off to go fix his collar or something in the middle of the wedding,” She released Leo and went back the way she came. Something gave her pause before she blurted out, “Leo make sure Takumi looks good too,” and ran off. Takumi turned to Leo with an amused smirk on his face. Leo’s expression flickered between incredulity and indignation.

“Bossy bride to be I see,” Takumi chuckled.

“I thought Camilla would be worse, but...” Leo groaned, changing their destination to his room.

 

“This is different than usual,” Takumi nodded pensively at the outfit Leo had laid out, “Isn’t it a little short?”

“Well yes, because it’s for you,” Leo huffed, a blush crossing his face. 

Takumi gasped and waved his hands in front of him like he was trying to find words, “R-really?”

“It was going to be a surprise,” Leo started lamely.

“It is a surprise Leo,” Takumi cut him off, smiling as he moved himself to Leo’s side, “Thank you,” He punctuated the words with a kiss, gentle and lingering.

“We really will be scolded if we are found wasting time kissing like this,” Leo giggled as they parted, “or at least they might see it as a waste in the face of the wedding,” He moved back to the wardrobe and pulled out another outfit for himself. 

Both outfits included white pressed shirts with neckties, dark colored slacks, and tall, black boots. Leo’s outfit had a long blazer, whereas Takumi’s included a fancy looking waistcoat and a shorter blazer that ended just above his knees. 

“Here, I also got you this,” Leo pulled something from his bedside table before moving behind Takumi. He pulled Takumi’s hair free of it’s usual tie, to which he received a mild protest, before pulling his hands through the other’s hair. 

“Actually this might be easier if you sit,” Leo said after dragging his hands through Takumi’s hair a few more times.

“What exactly is this?” Takumi asked even as he allowed himself to be led to a chair.

Leo didn’t answer right away, but when Takumi felt him gathering sections of hair, he guessed at what Leo was doing. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he felt Leo’s hands deftly working with the strands across his scalp. Takumi relished the feeling, content with his lover’s hands upon him, so much so that when he felt Leo’s hands gathering the rest of his hair and tying it back, he almost moved away and shook his head so that he would have to start again.

“Have a look,” Leo broke the silence, prompting Takumi to open his eyes and take the offered hand mirror. Leo had braided the longer parts of his bangs back onto the sides of his head, like a crown, dipping into his tail, where they disappeared under the wide black ribbon fastened into a bow. At the ends of the ribbon were teal stones with black lines running through the surface.

“So…?” Leo prompted, his expression was drawn slightly, Takumi could see him trying not to worry at his bottom lip.

“It’s lovely, these stones are quite pretty,” Takumi smiled reassuringly, “And I like the way you styled my hair,”

“Thank the Gods,” Leo sighed dramatically, “I spent a week and a half practicing with Elise to get it perfect. Naturally she was compliant when I told her I was doing it for you, but her hair is much thicker. Your hair is so delicate, but I think it makes it look better,”

“I look like proper Nohrian royalty now don’t I?” Takumi joked, smiling at Leo through the mirror. He saw Leo blush and avert his gaze, “Was-was that not a good thing to say?” his voice dropped in volume, compensating for the weight of the question.

Leo gasped, “No Takumi, I was simply imagining, or rather thinking, or, uh, hoping, no, wondering,” he sputtered, then gulped, “Gods, I’m really screwing this up aren’t I?”

Takumi stood from the chair he was in and placed the hand mirror on a nearby table before taking Leo’s hand in his, twining their fingers together and leaning into the taller man. He used his other hand to smooth down his chest, worrying at the buttons at his waist.

“No,” Takumi said simply. Leo hummed deep in his throat like he wanted to say more, but instead he hummed again while wrapping his arms tightly around Takumi. He pressed a kiss to Takumi’s forehead and Takumi could feel the tension in him.

“Relax, let’s go get this wedding over with,” Takumi said making no move to pull away, “Then we can spend some much needed time together,”

“Evidently you are just as eager as I for this,” Leo chuckled, “But at the very least we should be able to slip away once the wine comes out,”

“Hehe, that’s probably a good idea,” Takumi mumbled remembering the first time they had drank together, and how poorly that had gone. Since then they had the occasional drink for celebrations, but they were both careful, keeping each other honestly to one cup of whatever was being served.

“At least it is champagne for the toasting, it is light and the fizziness tends to discourage drinking it all in one go,” Leo shrugged looking on the bright side, “Though I do hope they keep Arthur away from it,”

“Elise’s retainer?” Takumi asked giving Leo a look.

“He has the worst luck, but it seems to get better the drunker he is,” Leo grimaced, “Sadly his coordination begins to rival Felicia’s in its disastrous lacking,” Takumi laughed at the comparison. The pink haired maid was always causing trouble, but since the king’s retainer, Laslow, had taken a liking to her, she had grown a bit more careful with his encouragement. The boys soon realised that they would be hunted down soon if they didn’t make an appearance. Takumi gave Leo a quick check over to make sure he looked proper, and Leo gave Takumi a once over just to compliment him, leaving him with a smile in his face.

“Much better,” Leo smiled too as he led them on their way.

  
  


“The stones are certainly different,” Takumi commented, a hand touching one of them over his shoulder.

“Turquoise,” Leo relayed, “It is not the shiniest of stones that come from our mines, but the patterns of copper through it makes each stone unique. It is also known for it’s use for protection spells,” 

Takumi blinked in surprise, “I like them,” he stopped playing with his hair and reached for Leo’s hand instead, “I appreciate them Leo, thank you,”

“It is nothing,” Leo smiled, “Anything for the love of my life, even the strongest man needs a little protection,”

“Haha, perhaps I should find some Jade stone at home and make you something as well, not only is it good for protection, but also good for luck,” Takumi laughed.

“It can also symbolize love,” Leo’s face was slightly pink, but a relaxed smile was playing over his features.

“So can Jade,” Takumi tugged on his hand, pulling Leo down enough for him to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Lord Leo, Lord Takumi, there you are,” Jakob stepped in front of them, “The princesses were wondering if you were on your way,” the look the butler gave them was of thinly veiled impatience. 

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Leo sighed, “Seriously, my sisters can be so demanding,”

“They are getting married my Lord, such things are important in a woman’s life. As such women tend to make an overly big deal about it,” Jakob sniffed indifferently.

“At least Corrin was bearable, she was just rather starry-eyed about the whole thing,” Leo rolled his eyes.

“That is because Lady Corrin has a kind and innocent heart, she has no room to be needlessly cruel and demanding about things so trivial,” The butler looked sideways, always quick to praise his liege.

“Hmph, and who was the one just saying that women make a big deal out of weddings?” Leo snorted. Jakob simply reverted to his usual unreadable expression, allowing them to pass by before following stiffly.

 

“Don’t you look just darling,” Camilla cooed, smiling in Takumi’s direction as they approached the hall where the wedding ceremony was being held. Elise was bouncing around Camilla fixing her dress, her train or ordering around the maids bustling about them. 

“You look beautiful Princess Camilla, Thank you for inviting me to come witness your wedding,” Takumi deflected the comment.

Camilla giggled, a coy grin playing on her face, “we couldn’t possibly leave our Hoshidan friends out of this occasion, it is a shame neither of your sisters could attend,” she turned her eyes to Leo, “My brother was especially glad that you were coming alone, since he won’t have to share your attention,”

Leo was blushing furiously, and made to pull Takumi into the hall, but were stopped by Xander who was coming out.

“Good, you made it,” Xander nodded in their direction, “The ceremony is starting soon, you two should take your seats.”

“We would brother, if Camilla had not stopped us to tease,” Leo’s expression had taken on a pinched annoyance.

Xander laughed, “You do set yourself up for it, now go on,” he stepped out of the doorway to let them through. 

Takumi immediately spotted the seats reserved for the royalty. They were right at the head of the room, and slightly more separated from the rest of the seats. They also looked much more comfortable, finely carved, cushioned armchairs instead of long plain benches. Surprisingly, Takumi could immediately tell which seat was his, a Hoshidan crest was draped over the back of the chair. Instead of sitting on the edge, or off to the side, it was actually in between two of the other chairs. 

“Is it not a little odd for the foreign delegation to be seated in the middle of the royalty?” Takumi asked Leo.

“Normally yes,” Leo shrugged, “You aren’t just a delegation though, I am also courting you, so naturally you get the seat to my right,”

“Would that be the case regardless of my station?” Takumi wondered aloud.

“No,” Leo immediately replied, “But you happen to also be royalty, earning you your place at the head of the congregation,”

“I see all the retainers are behind us,” Takumi noted as they reached the front and sat down.

“All but one,” Leo set his gaze on his white haired retainer who was standing stiffly at the altar that had been set up.

“Well obviously,” Takumi hummed, “he looks calmer now,” 

“Not exactly,” Leo noted, and then when Takumi gave him a confused look, “He hides it very well, but as someone who has worked closely with him for many years, I can pick out all his nervous tics,”

Takumi waited for Leo to continue, but when he didn’t, he nodded slightly, searching Niles himself for anything. The only thing he could really pick out was the fact that his eye rested for a split second on each of the exits more often than anything else in the room. The only time his gaze had rested on anything else for any amount of time had been when Leo and Takumi had entered hand in hand. 

 

The wedding was traditional, coming to close with a kiss from the newly wedded couple. After the kiss, Camilla and her new husband led the way to the reception hall, the royal siblings following with the rest of the guest trailing behind.

Dinner was a grand affair, the royal family and their significant others at the head table, and the rest of the guests all seated below. Leo explained the arrangement had been done by ways of favor, those in good standing were closer to the royals, and those less so farther out. He mentioned that a lot of the nobles in good favor now where a lot different from those who had been in favor before the war, marking Xander’s rule as a turning point in the history of Nohr. 

After the dinner had commenced, many nobles from all over the room approached the head table to relay their congratulations between courses. Takumi could clearly tell who meant their words, and who was swallowing their pride at having to bow for what many still considered a common criminal. The same had happened at Xander’s wedding, but with more dire consequences. Niles simply took the poorly veiled disgust and unsaid remarks with his signature smirk, while Charlotte had put on a rather scary face for anyone who dared question her marriage and what it meant for the kingdom. 

“At least Niles won’t ever be king,” Leo chuckled as Takumi relayed his thoughts on the two.

“Oh really, not even for some freak accident?” Takumi posed hypothetically.

“Not a chance, Camilla would have none of it, she’s never wanted the crown. After the concubine wars she told me once that she never wants the kind of power her mother did simply because she is afraid she would become exactly what her mother was trying to obtain that power,” Leo spoke with a lowered voice.

Takumi considered the comment before saying, “So you would be King then,”

Leo narrowed his eyes, but his expression was soft, none of the hard edges Takumi had known of Leo when they first knew each other. 

“I suppose I would, but I wouldn’t want to,” Leo sighed, “I don’t think I could ever compare to what Xander has accomplished in making Nohr better,”

“I might have studied politics more than Hinoka did, but I could never be a leader like her or Ryoma,” Takumi sighed, “I am grateful my sister took the crown instead of passing it to me, but I can tell how much she hates it sometimes,”

“She probably did it to protect you,” Leo offered with a shrug.

“Yeah, she probably did,” Takumi nodded and dug back into the food in front of him, his mind back in hoshido, thinking of what things would be like if he had taken the crown instead of his sister.  

In his mind it didn’t look much different, rebuilding would happen, his sisters would have taken care of it anyway. He thought about their alliance with Nohr, how solid it was now. Would it have been the same behind his rule? He doubted it, his own misgivings about Nohr and all the things they had taken from him, his older sister, his father and mother, and of course his older brother. He had to wonder if he could have gotten past those things and formed such strong bonds with the royalty. He considered the fact that his sisters would still be there for him.

Or would they?

That thought came unbidden and as it did a knot formed in his chest. Takumi struggled to swallow his mouthful of food past the lump forming in his throat. Reasonably he knew that Hinoka would pass him the crown after the fighting had ended, in the same manner she took it. But he couldn’t help but pale at the thought that she might not have come back at all, that she could have ended up being a casualty as easily as he could have.

A hand on his shoulder brought him whirling back into the dinner hall in the Nohrian castle, surrounded by talking people. He looked towards the point of contact to find Leo’s face written with worry. 

“Takumi, is something wrong?” he leaned towards him as he spoke, the hand that was not gently cupping his shoulder, sitting restlessly on his own lap.

“I-I’m fine,” Takumi dropped his gaze, “Was just thinking,”

“Are you sure, we can step out if you need to get away,” Leo’s hand slid down Takumi’s arm to clasp his hand, pulling it into his lap to close his other hand around it as well. 

“I’m sure, I’ll be okay,” Takumi shook his head before looking back into Leo’s eyes, “Just stay by my side, okay?” Leo hesitated before nodding and returning Takumi’s hand. 

Maids and butlers scurried about clearing the tables and bringing out desserts including two small but intricately decorated cakes for the newlyweds to share. Niles grinned, taking a swipe at the icing with a finger, moving to pop it in his mouth. Camilla gave him a rather dirty look, so Niles reconsidered and instead took the icing on his finger and smeared it down the bridge of her nose. Her anger was instantly replaced with surprise, and the whole room seemed to hold its breath awaiting her reaction. Before she could say a word, a figure came crashing through the door.

“Lady Camilla I brought you a towel,” Felicia was dashing over with a towel and a basin, Takumi spotted the look of horror that crossed both Laslow’s and Corrin’s face. It wasn’t unwarranted, because as she went to ascend to the head table, the toe of her boot caught the edge of a stair and sent her sprawling, the basin of water making a pretty ark towards Camilla.

It didn’t reach Camilla, in fact, Camilla was left untouched, minus the icing that was still on her nose. Niles stood in front of the table, his clothes and face were wet, but he had the basin in his hand.

“Now Felicia, what have you been told about running?” He gave her a rather scathing look, but it was clear to anyone who knew him he was playing a game.

“Sorry Niles!” the maid squeaked, “I know I should have been more careful,” 

“It’s Lord Niles to you now,” he squatted down, his body posture becoming that of a scoundrel, “What do you say you be a good little maid and wash my clothes,”

His hands went up to his buttons and unhooked one before the maid went absolutely red.

“Ohoho! You should see your face!” He broke his scaly persona and laughed, standing back up and offering his hand to Felicia.

“That wasn’t very nice Niles, you had me going,” Felicia pouted.

“I really did, now go sit back down next to your husband where you belong and let the maids on duty handle things,” Niles led her down the stairs to where the retainers were all sitting, forcing her back down in her seat, he then turned back towards his wife and bowed, “I shall return my lovely wife, I need a change of clothes to help upkeep my guise as a proper Lord,”

“Just be sure to hurry, the dancing will begin soon, and I would hate for you to dance alone,” Camilla wore a smile, but the threat was there and Niles chuckling before striding off.

“Dinner and a show,” Takumi snorted, “Nohr certainly has it’s fair share of interesting characters,”

“Some of the most colourful people can only be witnessed in the darkness,” Leo smirked.

“Pfft, pretty sure Odin couldn’t hide in the darkness if he tried, not in that crazy yellow get up,” Takumi grinned and laughed. Leo gave him a sideways stare before cracking a real smile and laughing along with him. With the mood eased, both men enjoyed the dessert they were presented with. 

As soon as dessert was finished, the tables were moved out of the room and servants came in with champagne glasses, presenting one to each guest.

“This smells oddly sweet,” Takumi said sniffing at the contents of the glass he was handed which was a finer crystal than the nobles all received. 

“It is a sweeter champagne, which is peculiar for Camilla, I always thought she favoured dryer wines,” Leo mentioned.

“That’s cause I picked this one,” Elise sidled up beside them, holding her own glass delicately, “If Camilla had her way, no one would want to drink it,” she shuddered.

“That would explain things, I for one, thank you for that,” Leo said genuinely, “I can’t stand Camilla’s tastes, and I’m sure it would have also been much heavier,”

Elise nodded, “It would have made for an interesting dance, but I made her see that not everyone has the constitution of a wyvern,”

Xander led the toast to the new couple, wishing them long healthy lives and a warmth for the new family they began with their marriage. Everyone drank to that, and Leo chuckled, telling Takumi that now Camilla could be a mother for real, instead of incessantly mothering her siblings.

Niles made his appearance for his and Camilla’s first dance and to most people’s surprise, the thief could dance impeccably. His movements were crisp and his lead was strong, sweeping Camilla around to the lively waltz they had chosen. Soon enough other couples decided to join them, forming a sea of moving bodies. It was a couple songs later that the other wines found their way into the room. Leo made a point to wave away every servant who approached them with a tray of glasses.

 

Leo and Takumi hung on the fringes of the room, watching the party around them, making comments to each other about this noble and that. Leo pointing out the ones who had proven themselves to be friendly to their alliance, and those who had since reformed from previous misgivings. A couple of the latter made a point to come up to them and offer formal welcomes to Takumi, who took them with a polite thanks despite feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

There were still those present who didn’t like the sight of the Hoshidan prince, but they left a wide berth, choosing to send their mistrustful stares from across the room, gossiping quietly just barely out of sight. Leo told Takumi to ignore them, sending his own narrowed glares their way whenever he caught them.

After a few songs, Leo pushed off the wall they had settled into and then turned to Takumi holding out his hand, “Would you like to dance?”

Takumi stared at him incredulously before a blush crept up his face, “But I’m not really that good, I don’t want to embarrass you,”

Leo laughed, “Nearly everyone is drunk by now, no one will care, least of all me,” He grabbed Takumi’s hand anyway, “Besides, you aren’t bad, this song has a nice slow tempo, so we can take our time,”

The first time they had danced was in Leo’s room after Xander’s wedding. Takumi had commented on how dancing wasn’t really a thing at Hoshidan weddings, so he didn’t really know how. Leo had jumped at the chance and patiently went through the steps with him. Once Takumi had picked up the steps, Leo had started humming a tune and they had danced for a little while, until Leo caught Takumi in a yawn and drew him to bed.

After that they had practiced when the mood struck, but always in private. Now they were in the middle of a big party. Leo gently settled his hand on Takumi’s back, and drew their clasped hands up to lead. Takumi was glancing around fervently and seemed to be trying to shrink into Leo to avoid the rest of the moving mass of bodies.

“Hey, if this is too much, you can say so,” Leo said beginning to move them joining the flow of the crowd. Takumi fell into the steps they had practiced a bit clumsily, Leo patiently drawing him along. 

Leo had been dancing since he could walk, it was one of the etiquette classes his father had always insisted on, at least in his earlier years. After his father’s heart had grown cold, Leo had continued the lessons for a time until he could dance with any partner the tutor could throw at him. He had even managed to lead Felicia successfully for a few bars of a song, which was nearly impossible to begin with when she stepped on him multiple times, only ending the lesson when she managed to trip on the ties of her skirt sending both of them crashing to the ground.

“Won’t anyone think this is odd?” Takumi voiced the worry.

“I can’t think of any reason dacing could be seen as odd,” Leo hummed, “If you are worried about making mistakes, I could point out about 15 mistakes being made by other dancers around us,”

“All the dancers around us are men leading women,” Takumi’s expression betrayed his embarrassment.

“If you are worried about your honour, then let me assure you, that a man taking the following role in a dance isn’t uncommon. Most boys begin learning to dance from the following role, if you can’t follow the steps of a dance than you can’t really be expected to lead the dance,” Leo imparted, “It is also common practice for young boys to dance together at formal events to practice their skills in a crowded room like this. Most people here know who you are, and likely assume you don’t know how to dance, so for all they care, I’m teaching you,”

“Oh, is that all,” Takumi’s face soured.

“Please Takumi, if you think that is how I see this then you might as well be blind,” Leo grumbled, “Anyone who really cares, I hope that includes you, will see that we are dancing for the same reason any couple dances,” Leo slid his hand up Takumi’s back and pulled him close, kissing him lightly. After easing his hold, allowing Takumi to pull back slightly, he could see that his expression had eased, now blushing slightly. Leo knew he had been bold, the gossip would explode, but the talk surrounding the princes had always come and gone as they grew closer. Everyone knew for a fact they were together, but some still managed to find scandalous untruths about their relationship. Like when Takumi had arrived, there hadn’t been a separate room prepared, all of his belongings had been taken directly to Leo’s quarters. Leo had made a point to quash the most scathing of rumors as he uncovered them, a few of the servants had found themselves cleaning dishes instead of serving them, leaving them out of the ballroom where the best gossip was sure to be found.

When the song ended, they found a path through the mostly drunk bodies that were shifting around the dance floor, scoping out a new partner, or scoping out a tray of drinks for their current partner. Leo twisted this way and that, easily avoiding crashing into anyone. Takumi looked at where their path led and saw Leo’s sister and her new husband reclining in the ornate chairs that had been left for the royals upon the raised section of the floor.

“Sister, congratulations again for your wedding,” Leo bowed slightly, Takumi followed suit, “If it is no trouble, Takumi and I would like to retire for the night,”

Camilla smiled sweetly and nodded, but it was Niles who spoke, “My Lord Leo, the night has only just begun, but if you are quite sure, then I shall collect the best gossips to share with you on the morrow,”

“As much as I hate to say it, you no longer need to address me as such Niles,” Leo sighed, then grinned, “We are of equal station now, but that doesn’t mean you are my equal,”

“Thank you for the reminder,” Niles lips curled upwards ever so slightly and he let a flash of teeth show through as he finished with a single word, “Brother,”

Takumi felt Leo shudder. He could hardly blame him though, the thought of one of his own retainers calling him brother would be beyond weird, but having this snake of a man call him brother would be downright bizarre. 

As they left another thought crossed Takumi’s mind, “Won’t you need to choose new retainers?”

Leo made a thoughtful noise, “I suppose I do, but there is no rush,”

“Oh really, do you expect me to share mine?” Takumi retorted.

“The thought has crossed my mind, they are both capable and both of them have seemed to grow used to me being around,” Leo shrugged.

“Forget it, get your own, besides Oboro might not be so angry anymore, but she would still loath to be in Nohr any longer than she has to,” Takumi butted into Leo lightly, just enough that he had to step to catch himself mid stride.

“Alright, alright, but still, I think I can wait, Odin is still technically pledged to me despite the fact he spends every minute of the day with Elise,” Leo sighed, “I haven’t even put out a call for new retainers, I have no idea what to look for,”

“It can’t be that bad, capable fighters are not hard to find, but I suppose you also require someone you can trust, which is admittedly harder,” Takumi spoke plainly.

“I admit, I have little experience choosing retainers, Niles was chosen by my father for me,” Leo recounted, “Odin was an odd case, I’d hazard to say that he chose me. He isn’t actually Nohrian, but he had been desperately in need of somewhere to go. He went on to be so enamored with my magical skill that he dropped the sword altogether to learn from me.”

“I wonder if he ever thinks of his home,” Takumi said thoughtfully.

“He does,” Leo confirmed, “He’s never told me outright, I have never asked, but I can see it sometimes, usually when he has exhausted his energy for the dramatic persona he carries, or when he is with Laslow and Selena. They were fast friends when I brought him back, I later figured out it’s because they had known one another before,”

They discussed the retainers for a while longer, stopping only when they reached their destination.

“This isn’t your room?” Takumi said curiously as he realised they weren’t anywhere familiar to him.

“It isn’t, come on,” Leo pulled the door open and pulled Takumi in. As they came into the room, Takumi realised that it was lighter than most of the castle rooms, he looked up to find the sky. Upon closer inspection it was actually glass covering the ceiling. The room itself was filled with green, with plants spilling out of boxes along the wall and in the middle of the room was a tree.

“What do you think?” Leo came up behind him, winding his arms around Takumi, “It is nothing compared to the Hoshidan gardens, but I made the most with what I could find here,”

“Leo,” Takumi said finding himself at a loss. There was a silence that followed as Takumi’s mind attempted to come up with a response. Leo’s arms sagged a little on him.

“I suppose it is a little underwhelming, sorry…” Leo apologized, his voice sounding hurt.

“It’s amazing, I can barely think of words to tell you what I think, but it’s amazing Leo,” Takumi pressed Leo’s arms into his chest, “How did you get everything to grow so well?”

Leo had gasped at first, but as his arms tightened under Takumi’s hands, warmth returned to his voice, “I’ll admit it took some time to figure it out, but using Brynhildr’s magic, I managed to get these plants to acclimatize to the conditions in this greenhouse. I’ve kept this room warm with hot stones and some supplemental light from Brynhildr, though I did use itse magic the most with that tree, just to get it to grow enough that I could show you properly,” As he spoke, Leo pushed them closer to the tree. Takumi reached one hand to touch the bark of it, it felt solid and cool to his touch, unlike the magical trees that came directly from Leo’s tome. Be turned in Leo’s embrace to face him and give him a thankful smile.

“I know you miss home when you’re here, and castle Krakenburg is the farthest thing from it, but I wanted to give you somewhere you can go to feel a little closer to home,” Leo drew a hand to Takumi’s cheek, resting there as Takumi leaned his head into the touch.

“Thank you Leo,” He said looking up into Leo’s eyes, “Home is wherever you are,”

“It makes me so happy to hear it,” Leo smiled, then drew away. When Takumi made to follow, Leo motioned for him to wait where he was. He went to a side table and drew out Brynhildr from a drawer. 

He stepped back over and as he did, he opened the book and flipped through until he settled deliberately onto a page. Leo began uttering an incantation, something Takumi didn’t expect, usually Leo performed his magic wordlessly. He realise he had probably not used this spell very often until he spotted Leo’s scrawl in the margins of the book. He had evidently been studying and researching perhaps even modifying the spells for his own purposes. 

Takumi silenced his line of thought as he noticed flowers spontaneously blossoming around him. There were many flowers he had never seen before, but he recognized a few from the gardens at his home.The boxes along the walls sprung to life with color in a wave of movement until it reached the middle. The flowers on the ground sprung up under the tree and the magic seemed to pause for a moment until the tree burst with pale pink blossoms. Takumi wore an expression of pure awe and turned from the tree to look at Leo, who looked hopeful. Takumi felt his eyes sting a little, tears threatening to form, but he swallowed them back and instead threw himself at Leo.

“It’s beautiful Leo, I can’t even describe how happy I am,” Takumi gasped into Leo’s chest before pulling away just enough to kiss him, “It’s just gift after gift today, what did I do to deserve this?”

“You exist, and you’re mine,” Leo spoke into the kisses, “But there is one last thing,”

Underneath the fully blossomed cherry tree, Leo pulled away again but kept hold of Takumi’s hands as he dropped to one knee. Takumi could hardly breath, the scope of his world pulling in, with Leo and himself at its centre, becoming its entirety. Leo pulled something out of his coat pocket.

 

“Prince Takumi of Hoshido, will you do me the honour of marrying me, so that we can spend the rest of our days together, separated only by choice, no longer by borders,” Leo spoke without hesitation, annunciating his promise carefully.

Takumi was stunned, this was exactly what he had wanted, but he hadn’t thought to expect something as elaborate as this. 

“I-I will,” he managed to choke out before Leo slipped the ring he had pulled out onto his finger kissing his hand and then standing to kiss the trails of tears that had appeared on his cheeks before finally planting a kiss on his mouth. After a moment, Takumi regained use of his mouth and kissed Leo back. The kiss was deep and intimate, the emotions of the moment perfectly encompassed in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG long chapter, but hopefully it was worth the wait?
> 
> Finally these two can just be happy! or at least not constantly angsty ;P
> 
> *Update* I did some editing to this chapter, smoothing out a few things and fixing a few glaring mistakes
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	28. Lost In His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and getting lost seem to be common place at castle Krakenburg, at least for Takumi. At the very least there is a light at the end of the tunnel in the form of his favorite Nohrian Prince.

“Leo,” Takumi sighed as he rolled over to face the empty side of the bed where his betrothed should have been. He sat up, looking around the room and something seemed a little off. Takumi threw off the blankets and crossed to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly.

“Leo?” he called before peering around the door. 

Except the bathroom wasn’t on the other side, but the outside hallway. Takumi was surprised and stepped into the hall where the door slammed behind him. He whipped around to face the door and frowned at it before opening it again.

“King Takumi, happy you could grace us with your presence today,” a man he only vaguely recognized greeted him along with a table of people he knew to be the royal council.

“Wasn’t I just in Nohr?” he said dumbfounded, “Shouldn’t Hinoka be here too?”

A few of the men gave him a confused look before lowering their eyes.

“You were just in Nohr for political discussions as well as the wedding,” the man who had greeted him nodded, “Perhaps you are too tired from your journey to meet today. I apologize for the reminder, but your dear sister isn’t with us,”

“What, but I saw her days ago, and whose wedding?” Takumi put his hand to his face and pulled it back when it touched cold metal. Both hands flew to his temple to find the horned crown his father had worn.

“Err, perhaps you should ask Princess Sakura for a sleeping draught again, evidently you need it,” another man spoke up.

“What? No, answer the question,” Takumi demanded feeling his heart begin to race.

“Princess Hinoka died before the war ended in an ambush after princess Corrin let her go,” the first man said flatly, “And the wedding was for King Xander. It was unfortunate that it had to be delayed so long after the funeral. Though I suppose they needed time to grieve their losses as well,” 

“What funeral, who else died?” Takumi asked the nagging feeling that something was different evolving into the feeling something was wrong.

“Their second Prince, the one you killed during your-” the man stopped and cleared his throat. Takumi waited for him to continue, but then realised that he wouldn’t. What had happened?

Then what the man had just said hit him like a battering ram, his eyes flew to his hand, it was bare.

“No, this isn’t right,” he gasped and fled. He had to find Sakura, she would set things straight, maybe he had passed out in Nohr, maybe he had hit his head. Hinoka just decided not to rule anymore, that was the only thing that made sense. 

Leo

Leo wasn’t here

The man said Leo was dead

No, the man said the second Prince was dead

But that was what Leo was

Takumi’s mind screamed, any coherent thought being drowned out by the mounting panic.

“Sakura!” he yelled, running down the corridors he knew so well, she had to be somewhere. 

He looked in her bedroom, in the music studio, in the sitting room and dining room. He even checked the library and the training grounds. 

All that was left was the gardens, he scoured them, calling her name over and over. He passed the private grove of the burial grounds wanting desperately to avoid them, but it was the last place he could think to find her.

“Sakura!” he called edging in.

“I’m here,” came a reply, “Takumi are you okay? Are you hallucinating again?”

“What no!” Takumi automatically denied, “er, um, at least I hope not…”

“How was the wedding?” she asked and turned to return to where the grave sites were.

“Fine, beautiful,” Takumi said lamely, “Everyone is saying really weird things, like calling me king, and saying people are dead like…” They came upon the newest graves, where Ryoma and his mother lay, but there was an extra mound. Takumi didn’t hear what Sakura said, but it didn’t mean anything as he saw the name on the headstone. 

How could Hinoka be dead? And when he turned to ask Sakura how it was possible he was confronted with another grave. 

He stepped away from the one grave and hesitantly approached the other.

He wished he hadn’t as he fell to his knees, his hands coming out in front of him to catch himself as the strength drained from him.

“Leo,” he gritted his teeth, “how can this be?”

A shadow crossed over him and he saw the blond hair and black armour out of the corner of his eye. Takumi turned, now sitting on the dirt of the grave. 

“It hurts so much,” the familiar voice sounded strained, “But Corrin said we have to stop you,”

“No Leo, I’m fine, everything is fine,” Takumi’s voice was raised, “That was so long ago, what’s happening? I’m-” then he gasped as Leo’s came fully into view. Takumi’s eyes were immediately drawn to the three gaping holes in Leo’s shoulders, bleeding heavily, and as Leo stepped, or rather staggered forward, Takumi swore he could see a heart peeking through one of them, pumping so loudly he could hear each laboured beat. He found himself pushing himself backwards with his feet, stopping only when he felt cold stone against his back. Leo continued to advance repeating the same thing over and over. 

“Stay back, this can’t be real, you're not real!” Takumi yelled as the broken Leo stood over him reaching down. He grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. 

Takumi felt his mind flip a switch, fear to flight, and his foot shot out, kicking Leo back. He saw Leo fall back, but around him things were now very dark. 

He heard a groan and his hands were resting on cold stone instead of dirt. Takumi stayed still breathing hard, just waiting for Leo to get back up again. He watched and another groan made its way to his ears. 

Takumi felt like he was coming out of a haze, his vision began adjusting to the darkness of the familiar room and Leo lay in front of him, not in his armour but clad in nothing but his shorts. His arms were held tight to his body and Takumi pushed himself up, looking at the plain stone wall behind him before focussing again on Leo.

He brought a hand to his bare face, and his loose hair was everywhere, falling over his shoulders.

He chanced using his voice, “Leo?”

Leo’s eyes shot open and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. After a couple ragged breaths he coughed.

“Takumi,” Leo’s voice was breathless and quiet. Takumi stood hesitantly over him, his eyes casting over his shoulders. Scars lay where the gaping holes had been and Takumi sank back down to the floor. He did so carefully, his hands pausing briefly before touching Leo as if he might just disappear.

“Takumi,” Leo said after a couple more breaths, growing stronger as he recovered from the blow, “Are you alright?”

“What?” Takumi gaped, “You’re the one sprawled out on the floor,”

“It’s fine,” Leo coughed again, sitting up his arms loosening around his middle, “You kick really hard, but I just got winded is all,”

“I-I kicked you,” Takumi stated, but the fog of his confusion coloured his voice in question.

“Yeah, I thought you got up to go relieve yourself, but then you slammed the door coming back in and wandered about before falling to the ground in front of the wall,” Leo recounted.

“That’s,” Takumi paused, “not what I was expecting to hear,”

“Do you often sleepwalk?” Leo asked.

“Only when I have really bad nightmares,” Takumi answered automatically, then realised what exactly had happened, “I’m sorry Leo, I really am, I should really have my own quarters so I don’t wake you for stupid things like this,”

“Takumi, that is rather backwards,” Leo let Takumi help him to his feet and went with him to the bed, “This is precisely why I want you here, so I am here for you when you have nightmares, just as I’m here for the days you sleep soundly. It’s not stupid, It’s part of you, a part I desperately want to help you with,” Leo gathered the other in his arms resting his cheek on the top of the silver head. Takumi leaned into the embrace, he was beginning to feel the chill of the room through his thin robe and Leo was warm and comforting, chasing away the heavy shadows of his dream.

“I dreamed Hinoka was dead and I was King,” Takumi whispered, “But it was worse, you were dead too, but then you were there, with huge holes through you…”

“I suppose the first part makes sense since it came up today and it obviously worried you,” Leo reasoned, “And that last part is fear that I’ll be gone, especially after today,”

Takumi looked at his hand, touching the ring that Leo had given him. It was a white gold band set with a diamond that was a pale blue, like solid mountain ice. As simple as it appeared, Takumi could not ask for something more meaningful. 

“I want nothing else but to be with you,” Leo hummed drawing Takumi back onto the bed, pulling the thick duvet over them, “Life without you would be utterly meaningless,”

“I’m afraid,” Takumi whispered, “Every nightmare about losing you paints yet another horrible picture of what it would be like,”

“None of them are real, not a single scenario could possibly rip me away from you now,” Leo reassured.

“But-”

Leo silenced the protest, “Nothing,” the finality of his voice punctuated with a full body embrace to pull Takumi as close as was possible.

“Okay,” Takumi sighed, relaxing into it, snaking an arm under Leo’s to rest it around his back. The two lay quietly, warming quickly under the blankets, Leo gently running one of his hands up and down Takumi’s back, occasionally catching a strand or two of hair. Not before long, Takumi was quietly asleep again, allowing Leo to try and fall asleep again as well.

He found after a few minutes that it wasn’t happening with the thoughts and worries running through his head. Did Takumi sleepwalk often? Should he begin locking doors at night? How many times had Takumi dreamed he was dead? How many different ways? Could he possibly sooth those worries enough to stop the clearly scarring nightmares? Leo pulled his sleeping lover tighter to his chest, earning a sleepy grumble. He sighed and tried to rid his head of all the the questions. He instead thought of having Takumi here in his arms for the remainder of his two weeks here. That thought soothed his worry and filled it instead with the warm feeling he got whenever the man he loved touched him and spoke to him. That feeling pervaded and washed away the worry, allowing Leo to slip happily into sleep.

 

Leo woke as slowly as he had fallen asleep, his senses tuning into reality again. One of his arms was completely asleep, he couldn’t feel a thing below his shoulder, though a quick clench of a fist confirmed that it was still attached and functional. Takumi was still asleep, but he had a tight hold on Leo’s torso, despite the relaxed look on his face. 

Leo dipped his head down to kiss him on the forehead, pulling Takumi gently from his sleep. Takumi grumbled wordlessly, stretching his arms and legs, giving Leo enough room to retrieve his dead arm and start working the feeling back into it. He rolled over onto his other side to get pressure off the shoulder as well so he had some room to move. Takumi had other ideas, scooting over, following Leo and trapping him with an arm and a leg. Leo felt him shift around for a few seconds before relaxing against his back. With this arm still free, Leo took a few minutes gently flexing each of the joints, pushing through the uncomfortable buzzing sensation that his nerves produced as they came back to life. When he was finished he settled his arm over Takumi’s and decided that perhaps staying in bed for a few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

 

“You two look like you didn’t sleep very well,” Elise commented at breakfast, which the boys were late to, Takumi naturally so, Leo more unusually.

“I wonder why?” Camilla crooked an eyebrow suggestively.

“Nothing of the sort, it was your wedding night not mine,” Leo sniffed.

“Oh, but what is that I spy,” Camilla turned snatching Takumi’s wrist as they passed, pulling his hand over the table.

“Leo, you scoundrel,” Niles chimed in, with a mockingly offended tone, “on my wedding night,”

“You shush, it's like one of my favorite fairy tales where a prince meets his true love in a ballroom at a wedding party and the true love caught the flowers of the new bride, a sign that they will be next to marry, spurring the prince to kneel and propose that instant,” Corrin told the short of the story.

“Yes but then the girl falls under a spell and falls into an unending sleep doesn’t she?” Leo huffed.

“Takumi might have pretty hair like a girl, but he isn’t one,” Corrin shrugged and grinned playfully, “So not exactly the same see?”

“So does that mean we are throwing three weddings?” Elise squealed.

“I just proposed, there is hardly any rush, besides, Takumi’s sisters don’t even know yet,” Leo pulled Takumi out of Camilla’s grasp to their seats at the table.

“In that case, Jakob, grab me a quill and parchment,” Camilla waved the butler over.

“Shouldn’t Prince Takumi be the one to pen that letter, seeing as it is his engagement,” Xander said as he arrived, clearly having caught most of the preceding conversation.

“Oh boo, you’re no fun Xander,” Camilla pouted.

“Thank you brother,” Leo sighed.

“Yes, thank you King Xander,” Takumi chimed in, “I suppose I really should write my sisters, but I’ll do so later,” 

Happy to have cut off the topic, Takumi gratefully dug into the meal that was laid out as the Nohrian royalty continued chatting.

 

“Hey Takumi,” Corrin came to sit beside him as the servants were clearing plates away. Leo had to meet with Xander over some official business.

“Hello Sister,” he answered in turn. He enjoyed getting to see her here in Nohr, where she was relaxed and cheerful. On her visits to Hoshido, she was a little more guarded, people were beginning to trust her again with her continued presence as an emissary, but there was always those who saw her as the Nohrian commander who had single handedly destroyed the Hosidan Royal family. 

Even Takumi had still taken a while to stop stiffening every time she entered the room. Now Corrin was sitting beside him, and reaching for him, and he felt comfortable. 

“Can I see it?” Corrin was reaching for his hand that rested on the table, and he obliged, letting her take it to look at the ring that decorated it, “I’m so glad he went with something simpler, you should have seen some of the other rings he was looking at,” 

“Are you saying you helped him?” Takumi asked.

“If you had seen his room prior to your visit, you would have been shocked,” Corrin shook her head, “He was a mess, so as his older sister, I helped him. Some of the rings he had drawn up were so gaudy, and rubies don’t really suit you, maybe Hinoka, but not you,”

“So? What if it had been more gaudy?” Takumi posed, truly wondering what his sister was thinking.

“You'd never be able to wear it, most of his thoughts were so impractical for even a non-combative person to wear,” Corrin explained, “and you’ve never been partial to red, despite it being a pretty common colour for Hoshidans,”

Takumi took a moment to consider and then nodded, “You are right on all counts Corrin, and I really do like the ring he gave me,”

“And I told Leo as much, that you would like whatever ring ended up on your hand, as long as he was the one to put it there,” Corrin covered his hand with her own. It wasn’t too soon before Elise swooped in to collect their mutual sister, taking her to gods know where to help with her own wedding preparations, leaving Takumi to himself again. 

He decided he wanted to go see the garden again and retraced the path Leo had taken him on last night. He was almost certain he had it right, but even after spending more time in the Nohrian castle, he still couldn’t tell most of the corridors and stairwells apart. He cursed himself for not paying more attention, but at the time he had only been following along with Leo, thinking they were going to his quarters. As he was considering his options, someone turned into the hallway, carrying a tall stack of linens. As they approached, he recognized Flora, one of Corrins loyal retainers and maid. 

“Flora,” he called her name to catch her attention. She turned slightly, peering around her load.

She blinked and made an awkward curtsy, “Lord Takumi, how may I be of assistance?” 

“I’m a little lost, could you point me to the gardens?” he hoped she would simply offer to lead him. Instead she gave him a funny look and gave directions. He thanked her anyway, going off the way she had told him. It seemed a bit of a long path, but perhaps he had gotten more off course than he had thought. He took all the turns that Flora had said and came upon the third door to his left, as she had indicated. He opened the door and was hit with a gust of wind from the outside where it was on the cusp of winter. 

“What?” Takumi said to the empty courtyard in front of him, “This isn’t what I meant,” Takumi pulled the door closed and gripped his arms as he shivered. Nohrian winters were harsh, but the shape of the castle only amplified the cutting winds. He stepped away from the door and slid to the floor, curling up to warm himself a bit.

“I guess I need to find my own way out of this one,” he sighed again to himself. This hallway was very plain, no banners or decorative windows, but it was clean, so it had to be part of the castle that people used. Letting out a sigh, Takumi stood himself back up and went back in the direction he came from, it couldn’t be too hard to retrace his path, then at least he could get back to where he was before. 

 

Banners, he could see banners now, which was a good sign, and when he passed by a tapestry of the dusk dragon, he knew for sure where he was. It wasn’t where he intended to be, but it was good enough.

Settling into the library was a relief, it was a comfortable space, one which he spent a fair amount of time in, the only thing missing was Leo. The books they had been reading the last time Takumi was here still lay in the exact same place they had left them, though Leo’s book stack had shrunk a few volumes. Takumi chuckled to himself, thinking of Leo sneaking books from the stack because he had to check some passage he had probably read dozens of times already, since he had likely read every book in this library at least once. 

Takumi took the window seat and picked up the book about using magic and the differences between different tomes. He had never really thought about magic before, since it wasn’t really necessary with his legendary weapon, and even before he learned swords, since that’s what Ryoma and his father used. Orochi had offered at one point to teach him, he thought back, it had been one of the times Ryoma had not gone easy on him, beating him easily as always, but more roughly than usual. His mother’s retainer had found him crying and after listening to his problem, she offered to teach him. He had always wondered if he would have any talent for it if he had tried.

“There you are,” came the voice Takumi had been hoping to hear, “Where have you been, I thought this would be the first place I’d find you, but you definitely weren’t here the first time I looked,” Leo sat down beside him, moving a book from the seat to the pile before shifting to drape himself around Takumi’s shoulders.

“Yeah, at first I wanted to go to the garden you made for me, but then I got a bit lost, but then I got really lost when Flora misunderstood me and sent me to one of the outdoor courtyards,” Takumi told him.

“That would explain why I couldn’t find you,” Leo pursed his lips thoughtfully, “I kept it a secret, that's why she wouldn’t have known about it, I’ll take you there now if you want to go,”

“I think I’d just like to sit here with you for a while longer, if that’s okay with you?” Takumi leaned into Leo, settling his head on his shoulder.

“Not at all,” Leo leaned back, pulling Takumi so that he was leaning on his chest instead. Takumi shifted to accommodate the new position, and reopened his book holding it so that Leo could read too if he wanted. Leo clasped his hands around Takumi’s middle, resting his chin gently on top of his head. 

“Do you think I would be any good?” Takumi posed. 

Leo stayed silent, considering his answer for a pause, “I can’t see why not, but whatever for?”

“In case anyone gets too close to shoot?” Takumi chuckled, “I seem to remember you pointing out that flaw in being an archer at one point,”

“I may remember that, I also remember how you trounced me with a longsword, I should think carrying a blade of a more proper size would solve that problem,” Leo reasoned.

“Maybe I want to learn from you, spend some time doing something you’re good at,” Takumi let the book fall against his lap as he tipped his head up. Leo slipped his face to the side, giving Takumi a lazy glance before laughing.

“I’ll teach you, but you have to teach me how to shoot a bow in return,” Leo said finally.

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Takumi tipped his head up to kiss Leo, “Shall we start lessons tomorrow?”

“Deal,” Leo returned the kiss, pulling Takumi tightly to him. The book Takumi had been holding slid to the floor forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell this chapter was not really about plot and more about cuddling and fluff.  
> The train is still going, and plot-what-plot. BUT there is more to come, I'm trying to solve a few timeline problems I'm having with a couple future chapters I had pre-written and don't want to completely re-write, but hopefully once I figure it out I can work towards a finish.


	29. Something to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise's wedding brings another chance for Takumi and Leo to spend some quality time together, despite their sister's interference.

“Takumi! Dance with me!” Elise squealed, quite literally throwing herself at the Hoshidan prince. 

“Whoa! Wait, no!” Takumi grunted, suddenly holding the weight of the slightly drunk princess and her oversized wedding gown, “Leo, help?” 

Leo turned to say something, but Takumi never got a chance to hear it as Elise popped back up and dragged him away onto the dance floor.

“I’m the bride, what I say goes,” she proclaimed, “And I want to dance with you,” 

Takumi realised with a slight flash of nerves that he would have to lead, and while Leo had been teaching him, he still didn’t know exactly how. He hoped that Elise wouldn’t notice, or at least would be too tipsy to really care. Elise found a suitable gap in the crowd to insert themselves and as the music began Takumi took hold of her, keeping his hands at an appropriate level, but surprisingly Elise let him lead her in the slow circles of the song. He kept his eyes on the men around him, taking note of their steps and the pattern of the dance. 

At one point as he was watching one man twirl the woman he was dancing with, Takumi felt a sharp pain in his foot as Elise stepped on it with her pointy heeled shoes. He suppressed the yelp he wanted to let out and turned his attention back to Elise, who was looking like she was increasingly relying on his arms for balance.

“Princess Elise, I think you’ve had quite enough, allow me to lead you back to your seat of honour,” Takumi politely offered.

“No way, that’s boring,” Elise huffed, “Besides the song isn’t over yet, and I’m not done dancing with you and making my brother jealous,”

“Jealous?” Takumi looked over to where he had left Leo, and saw a peculiar expression on his face.

“Yeah, he wants to dance with you more, and he wanted you to ask him and lead,” Elise giggled under her breath, “But I got to you first, hee hee,”

“Well, perhaps he will step on my feet far less than you have been,” Takumi muttered. Elise stepped down a little harder than was necessary, right on top of his foot, heel first. It took a whole lot of composure to grit his teeth and keep his posture straight like Leo had shown him.

“I meant, why thank you Princess Elise for the insight, The next dance is his,” Takumi said grimacing, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

“Good boy,” Elise giggled again, “Make my brother the happiest man alive,” 

After the dance, Odin showed up to collect his bride. Takumi was amazed at how sober he was, but when he asked, Odin simply smiled and shrugged.

“Never touched the stuff,” His expression was easy, but his sideways glance told Takumi he had a reason he’d rather not discuss.

“Congratulations again on your wedding,” Takumi nodded to them and then turned to go find Leo. 

Takumi made a beeline to where he had been before to find the place empty. A twinge of panic ran through him, did Leo leave? Was he mad? He searched the room trying not to look too frantic about it. Suddenly he spotted the blond head he was looking for. His back was to Takumi, and before he could go over to him he realised Leo was holding onto someone, as if getting ready to dance. Takumi froze, unable to tear his eyes away. 

It took him a moment to collect himself and look at who Leo was with. A white blond head swung around as the music started, her violet dress following the same lines as her loose hair. Corrin turned her head and made eye contact with Takumi before winking and returning her attention to Leo. Leo had also noticed Takumi and looked worried and apologetic, which Takumi realised was likely because he must look absolutely crushed. He took a breath and silently cursed their sisters for messing with him like that. 

Even despite the fact he knew Leo would come back to him, Takumi couldn’t tear his eyes away from Leo the entire song, watching him masterfully swing Corrin this way and that, even twirling her around when there was a crescendo in the music. He found himself wishing he was the one being twirled, even though Leo had made an offhand comment that the twirl was really meant for showing off a woman’s attire. 

“If you really want to dance that badly, I’d be more than happy to oblige until Leo has been freed,” a voice cause Takumi to turn away from watching the dance. Nile leaned up against the wall next to him with an unreadable grin on his face.

“It’s fine, wouldn’t you sooner dance with your wife?” Takumi crossed his arms across his chest.

“Alas she has found a much more dashing partner for this particular piece,” Niles tipped his chin towards the dance floor where Takumi caught site of the Princess and the King dancing together.

“Thanks, but I’m not very good. I’m sure you could find a much better partner if you really were so inclined,” Takumi shook his head and turned his eyes back to Leo.

“Shame, I don’t really mind, but suit yourself,” Niles gave a roguish smile and stepped away. 

 

After the song ended, Corrin and Leo approached where Takumi was standing together. Corrin’s hand was clasped in Leo’s, which Takumi’s eyes were drawn to, but he tore his eyes away and back to Leo’s face again. Leo’s expression looked drawn, and his attention was wholly on Takumi. 

“I’m sorry Takumi,” Corrin said as Takumi pushed himself off his spot on the wall, “I couldn’t resist after I saw you with Elise. But he’s all yours now,”

Corrin held out Leo’s hand, as if giving him away and Takumi took Leo’s hand before pulling him back to the dancefloor. 

“I’m sorry, she came out of nowhere and I agreed to a dance before I saw you returning. Where are you taking me?” Leo chattered as Takumi weaved through the crowd.

“I’d like to dance with you,” Takumi turned as he found a space for them. He immediately placed his hands dominantly, hoping Leo would catch on.

“Lead away,” Leo smiled, placing his hand in Takumi’s. Takumi felt a blush cross his face and when the music started he began stepping. Leo was much better at matching his simple steps and slower pace. Even when Takumi made a misstep, Leo followed compliantly making the step look intentional.

Halfway through the song Leo squeezed Takumi’s shoulder, “Relax a bit, you’re doing fine,”

“Only because I’m with you,” Takumi said, his posture and limbs loosening, but Leo could still feel the spring of tension under the surface.

“I disagree,” Leo tilted his head slightly, “When you were dancing with my sister, you lead through the whole song, which doesn’t happen often with Elise. She usually takes control after too long, she gets so bored easily,”

“Perhaps she saw fit to dance properly since this is her wedding, or perhaps the drink dampened her energy,” Takumi argued.

“With the way she threw herself at you, I doubt that’s the case,” Leo smiled, drawing closer to Takumi, “I think she enjoyed your inexperience because you don’t just stick to convention, you changed your steps almost every time the melody changed,”

“Isn’t that wrong?” Takumi lowered his voice with how close Leo was.

“Not at all,” Leo closed the distance with a kiss. The rest of the tension in Takumi’s shoulders was washed away as he deepened the kiss. 

 

The prince’s exit from this wedding was much the same as before, slipping away as the levels of debauchery rose above their comfort zone. They went back to Leo’s room, exchanging kisses as they went. Leo only broke away to open the door and before Takumi could enter, Leo swept him up in his arms and carried him to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Takumi giggled wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck.

“I’m practicing,” Leo grinned, setting Takumi on top of the blankets before climbing on as well. He settled with his knees on either side of Takumi’s hips, hovering over him taking in every inch of the smaller man beneath him.

“Practicing? Or showing off?” Takumi reached up and plucked the headband off Leo’s head, then pushed his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Maybe a bit of both,” Leo whispered as he reached under Takumi’s head and undid the tie holding his hair back. He drew his fingers through Takumi’s hair until it was fanned out beneath him. Leo took a moment to sit back and admire the sight of his beloved. Takumi let Leo look for a few moments before pulling him back down by his collar to kiss him. The kisses started slowly, exploring one another, lips brushing against each other. Leo slid away, trailing kisses down Takumi’s cheek and then following the line of his jaw. Takumi made a pleased noise in his throat as he lifted his chin in response. Leo took the chance to slide his mouth along the side of his neck, his kisses matching the pace of the pulse beneath them.

“Leo,” his name coming out as a gasp,a pleasant line of heat flowing down his spine and curling in his belly. Leo hoped that he was doing the same thing to Takumi, wanting nothing more than to feel this intensity with him. Leo couldn’t hold back any longer as his mouth left his throat and found Takumi’s mouth again. The kisses grew more frantic, and when Takumi opened his mouth in a sigh, Leo took the chance and gave a tentative prod at Takumi’s bottom lip with his tongue. When his lips remained open, Leo took it as a sign and began exploring the other’s mouth. When he met with the other’s tongue, there was a second of tension before the other hesitantly met it, gently butting tips, then making an exploratory swirl around it. Leo responded in kind, then dove underneath it, tracing the underside before retreating, tracing Takumi’s top lip this time, giving it a flick. Takumi seemed to contemplate, slowing the pace a fraction. Leo made to pull away, but Takumi denied that motion by tightening the hold of his hair and pushing his tongue in his mouth. Leo growled slightly, but didn’t pull away instead he pushed closer, pinning Takumi down. Leo’s hands found their way under Takumi’s shirt and traced the lines of his muscles as if memorizing them. Leo’s fingers mapped each inch carefully, drawing the pads of his fingers up the plane of his abdomen.

Takumi stopped him shortly, fingers fumbling at the buttons of the shirt he wore. Leo paused to help him get rid of the garment, then worked quickly at the buttons of his own before discarding it as well. Leo bent back to reclaim Takumi’s lips, his hands picking up where he left off. Leo continued his exploration for a short time, touching gently, using only his fingertips. 

Takumi bucked suddenly, throwing Leo forward in surprise. Takumi expertly flipped Leo, coming out on top, his hair draping around his face like a curtain as he leaned over Leo. Takumi let his hands begin to roam, their movement not as careful and calculated as Leo’s had been, it was more as if he wanted to take in as much of Leo as possibly, as quickly as he could. Arms, torso, abdomen, chest, neck, every inch of Leo’s exposed skin was all for Takumi. Even the scars on his chest got their turn, with Takumi placing his hand over each, then placing a kiss upon the center of all three of them. After kissing the one scar opposite of his heart, Takumi began to kiss lower, until he hit a nipple. He kissed it, then met Leo’s gaze before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it gently as he ran his tongue over it. Leo hissed and arched his back off the bed, his hips bucking slightly with the movement. Leo and Takumi both groaned at the impact that caused, neither expecting it. The rhythm they had built up fell apart.

Takumi’s head cleared for an instant, “We should stop,” he sounded reluctant and even when he moved to dismount Leo, it was clear he didn’t want to.

“We don’t have to,” Leo said, his hands still on Takumi, clutching at his wrists.

“I don’t know…” Takumi finally broke their eye contact, and with that Leo let go.

“We’ll stop,” Leo nodded. Takumi looked back into his eyes and saw nothing but love reflected back.

“I liked it, I did,” Takumi spoke as Leo swung his legs off the bed.

“So did I, Takumi,” Leo turned back to him, “I liked it,” with that he got up and went into his bathroom. Takumi sighed, feeling a little guilty, feeling a little strained. His body was ready, so ready that he might trade Leo places after he returned, but his mind was not. He loved Leo, so much so that if he had asked to continue, Takumi would not have denied him. Takumi wasn’t ready, which when he thought about it, he felt silly. As he sat, breathing and cooling off, he realised that Leo really could have pressed him to continue, Takumi had been boldly ramping things up just as much as Leo had, probably more when he flipped them. Leo had stopped, he had selflessly pulled himself away when Takumi had expressed his hesitance. His verbal hesitance, unlike the curious hesitance when Leo had introduced his tongue into the kiss, but voiced unsurety. 

“Would you like to bathe before bed?” Leo asked from the door, breaking Takumi out of his thoughts. Takumi blinked and nodded.

“Together?” Leo prompted, looking a bit hopeful, but clearly waiting for Takumi’s permission.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Takumi stood and crossed over to the bathroom.

“Well we have to wait for some hot water, or we can go down to the castle baths,” Leo proposed, “They are like the ones in your home, but sectioned off to be smaller, more personal,”

“Let’s go down there,” Takumi decided. Leo nodded and pulled takumi to his wardrobe where he grabbed a couple robes for them, one was light and plain in a nohrian style, the other was made of a thicker material in a hoshidan style, clearly intended for Takumi. Takumi accepted the one and pulled it on, wrapping and tying it properly. He looked to Leo, who was donning his own loosely. Leo grabbed his hand and took the lead to the baths for some well needed relaxation.

  
  


Takumi awoke expecting Leo to be there, but he wasn’t it the bed, neither was he even in the room. Takumi sighed and went back to the bed, finding a note he had missed on Leo’s pillow. 

 

_ Morning, I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, but I have to run an errand outside the castle. I know how much you hate the cold, but I will return this afternoon. _

_ Leo _

 

“I guess he forgot,” Takumi deflated, “The king probably asked him to go down to some village or something,”

A knock sounded at the door and a butler stepped inside at Takumi’s call, handing him a letter from Hoshido. He took it and put it on the bedside table to read later. He figured he could read it after breakfast. Breakfast would likely be a quiet affair, everyone would be nursing hangovers from the previous night.Takumi almost preferred it that way, at least then he could eat without being bothered.

 

Niles peered at Takumi as he entered, humming, “I thought Leo would be glued to your side on a day like this,” then the man shrugged as Takumi glared at him, “Seems I was wrong, my apologies,”

“Niles leave the poor guy alone,” Silas called over the table, offering Takumi a smile.

Takumi took it with a nod and turned his attention back to his meal. Somehow, the chatter in the room remained at a comfortable level, and it felt like home.

He wished he could be at home today, if only for a day, Sakura and Hinoka probably missed him, but at least they had sent a letter for him. He looked around the room, with everyone absorbed in their own conversations, he wondered if anyone would care. It wasn’t really his place though, he decided, he wasn’t family yet, despite the Nohrian royals treating him like such. 

After finishing his meal, Corrin caught up to him, asking if he wanted to go to the training grounds with her, have a match like old times.

“It can’t really be like old times if both of us were too young for swords,” Takumi pointed out.

“Pretty sure I remember Hinoka mentioning stick fights, which are basically the same thing,” Corrin skipped ahead of him, clearly intending for him to follow. Takumi did follow after wondering if saying something to Corrin would be enough for him. She was the closest to family he had here, and she might not really remember their childhood together, but he certainly did. 

Getting to the training yard, Corrin had already selected the long swords, handing one to Takumi. He hefted it, taking a swing, finding it balanced well enough to use. Then he turned to Corrin who was holding the sword one handed, and when he nodded in readiness, she brought her arms up in a ready stance of her own. 

She gave him two seconds before she jumped at him, slashing in earnest, which Takumi blocked and parried, leading into a jab which Corrin turned away with a flick of her sword. They traded a few of these glancing blows before Corrin seemed satisfied. Takumi watched as her swings became faster and harder and her precision with the blade heightened. She was raining attacks on him, giving him no time for pause, and it was all he could do to deflect most of the blows, though a few caught him, one in the leg, a couple shoulder hits and one that would have taken his head off if he hadn’t ducked away. Takumi acted quickly and dove off to the side, rolling and coming up in time to block another blow from Corrin. He saw her swing coming from above and was ready to block it, catching the sword dead as he kicked out his foot at Corrin’s shin, knocking her to a knee, taking her attention for a split second as she righted herself. He took the chance to go on the offensive, the practice swords clashing in earnest, He knew he wouldn’t win if he couldn’t disarm her, so his hits were mostly aimed at her wrist and arm. He tried kicking again, but this time Corrin caught his foot and twisted. Takumi knew he was going to fall, so he took the chance to grab her shirt and pulled her as he fell, and using the foot she had grabbed to brace against her, he flipped her over his body and onto her back with a satisfying thud. He rolled backwards still holding Corrin with one hand and ended the roll straddling her body, her sword arm pinned under one of his knees.

“I yield,” She grunted holding up her free hand, “Geez, remind me not to challenge you to a hand to hand match,”

“You might learn a thing or two,” Takumi chuckled as he pushed himself up, offering her a hand.

“That was brutal, you’re lucky I’m tough,” Corrin groaned then stretched, “Tough or not, that's going to hurt tomorrow,”

“I’m pretty sure Leo will be mad about the bruises you gave me,” Takumi chuckled.

“Oh wah, when did you become such a princess,” Corrin stuck out her tongue.

“Please, I’ve had worse, when I started training with Ryoma and the other soldiers in martial arts, they pummeled me, Queen Mikoto made him scrub floors with the servants for a week, though I can’t say I went any easier on the new recruits after I got my black belt,” Takumi shrugged.

“Black belt?” Corrin asked.

“Oh yeah, its the highest of honours, and you have to train for years and years to get it, and you have to assist teaching for quite a while too, but once you’ve gotten there, you are the teacher,”

“Thats so cool!” Corrin squealed, “could you teach me?”

“I could, but you’d have to start from scratch, white belts only get to learn the basics,” Takumi gave her a sideways grin. Corrin sighed dramatically but then laughed and took both of the swords to put them away.

Takumi smiled and felt glad that she had spent some time with him. She came back into the room with a couple bows and some arrows for them to shoot.

 

“Do you know what today is?” Takumi asked after a few rounds of shooting.

Corrin let her first arrow loose with a start and then looked back at him, “Um, no, what is today?”

Takumi grunted, “Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you knew,” He smiled and nocked another arrow. Corrin’s expression seemed to waver but she silently nocked another arrow of her own. A few more arrows flew before Corrin cleared her throat to catch his attention. Takumi paused and let his draw down.

“I’m sorry Takumi,” Corrin fumbled out the apology, “I know what day it is,”

Takumi turned fully towards her and waited for her to say more. It took a couple minutes of mental fumbling before Corrin spoke again.

“It’s your birthday,” she finally said, looking guilty for some reason, “Happy birthday little brother,”

“Thank you Corrin,” He said wondering why it had been so hard to admit that she knew it was his birthday.

Eventually Corrin excused herself to go do something non-descript for Silas. Takumi was left to clean up the range. He took his time, muddling over why Corrin was acting so strangely.

 

Takumi contemplated trying to find the garden again, but decided instead to go back to Leo’s room to read his letter from his sisters. The hallways were quiet as usual, and he had no trouble finding his way back, but when he got to the door, he found it was locked. He tried the door once more to make sure it wasn’t just stuck, but when it didn’t give he was perplexed. 

“Leo?” he tried calling, hoping that and the rattling of the door would summon him if he was in the room. No sound came from the other side, and nothing happened. Takumi tried again, knocking and calling out. Another few seconds of silence and a twitch of anger flashed through him and he slammed his fist into the door hard. With a grunt he turned from the door and headed instead for the library. 

 

In the library Takumi plopped down in the window seat. He glanced at the book pile, but didn’t move to grab one, choosing instead to bring his knees to his chest and cry instead. He didn’t usually care much about his birthday, his family had always made the day special for him. 

To have it completely forgotten was crushing, Takumi hadn’t expected much, but for Corrin to mention it and run off, and for Leo to not even be there. He tucked his head between his knees and sobbed, curling in on himself tightly, he felt like if he wasn’t wound so tightly that he would just fall to pieces.

“Oh, no no no,” someone cried out, “Don’t cry Takumi,” a pair of arms came down on his shoulders and long hair brushed past his arms.

“I knew this would happen, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Corrin grumbled, “No, I should have said all of it, No one wanted you to cry today, no one,” 

Corrin’s words filtered through and Takumi was able to damped his crying.

“Leo wanted to surprise you, Which I knew would be okay but then he left! That idiot,” Corrin admitted, “I’m also an idiot, I was supposed to stay with you until he was ready, but then I almost told you and freaked out and left. I should have just said happy birthday to begin with,”

“You must be so mad at the both of us, at all of us, at least you got the letter from your sisters, I made sure it was hand delivered,”

“I didn’t read it, I was going to after breakfast,” Takumi said hoarsely. Corrin stopped her babbling dead.

“You what,” She said flatly.

“I didn’t get a chance to read it, it’s locked in Leo’s room,” Takumi said again. Corrin didn’t seem to know how to react, she just opened and closed her mouth before straightening up and drawing her hands back from Takumi. He looked at her, face still wet and red from crying, but his expression was of confusion. Corrin took a couple breaths and then grasped the sides of her head with a look of horror on her face.

“Nothing worked out, this is a disaster,” she dropped her arms and her head, “You have every right to be mad, but maybe save it till later, it’s probably time for this whole thing to begin anyway,” 

“Okay,” Takumi stood, wiping his face on his sleeves, and then following a muttering Corrin out of the library and up the stairs on the path to the dining room.

 

“Knock knock,” Corrin groaned at the door, which seemed to clear its throat. 

“It’s us, Kaze, just let us in,” The green haired ninja appeared with a look of concern on his face. Takumi wasn’t surprised with Corrins lackluster enthusiasm and his probably still red face. He said nothing as he produced a key and opened the door.

Behind the door was a decorated table and as Takumi stepped inside everyone popped out at once shouting surprise, and while he jumped at the sudden volume of the sound, he was genuinely surprised because but Sakura and Hinoka came up beside him, throwing arms around him.

“Hinoka? Sakura?” Takumi asked beginning to tear up again.

“We couldn’t miss your birthday little brother, Leo even flew all the way out to Hoshido to bring us here,” Hinoka took a handkerchief and wiped his eyes for him.

“I-I had no idea wyverns could fly so fast,” Sakura giggled, “but as soon as we got here he rushed off to get all of these, apparently he grew them himself especially for this,” 

Takumi took a moment to look around in earnest and noticed the big ornate vases that lined the room were brimming with sunflowers. He hugged his sisters again before looking for his other half. He didn’t see him in the room, but before he could ask, Leo came into the room with Corrin on his heals nagging in his ear. When Corrin saw Takumi looking, she ceased her lecture and pushed Leo towards him. Takumi came away from his sisters and embraced Leo, burying his face in his chest.

“I hear my surprise was ruined,” Leo chuckled, “Through no fault of yours of course,”

“Wasn’t completely,” Takumi said shortly, “You coulda said something in your note,”

“I suppose I should have, but I think you need to have a little more faith in me,” Leo smoothed the back of Takumi’s hair down, “I also should have used Camilla instead, she would have kept you distracted and would have kept the surprise a secret,”

“I thought you forgot, I thought everyone did,” Takumi mumbled keeping his face pressed into Leo’s shirt.

“That was entirely my fault, I’m sorry,” Leo finally admitted. Takumi lifted his face and met Leo’s eyes, finding the love he had been craving all day.

“Now let’s see how good our cooks are at replicating Hoshidan cuisine,” Leo turned Takumi towards the table where everyone had seated themselves already, and in his ear he heard Leo’s voice over everyone else's in the room,

“Happy birthday Takumi,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Takumi!!!
> 
> (I'm like 5 hours late shush, I sacrificed sleep to write the second half of this)  
> (not because I forgot or anything : ^) )
> 
> SOOOO CLOSE TO 100000 WORDS GHFGHFGFDGFDCGFDCGHFHGF


	30. Reckless Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is leaving Nohr, but with the country still rebuilding from the toll of war, there are still some cracks to be filled.  
> Takumi's need to jump into dangerous situations takes it's toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so like 5 chapter's back, I said there would be 4 more chapters...
> 
> I lied, surprise!
> 
> I got an idea and running with it got me a plot thread to follow, so I'm gonna run with it, and hopefully things will flow, and by things I mean ideas enough to keep writing things! I hope I haven't written myself into a corner, but as long as people keep reading, I think I will keep writing until the end XD

“I’ll miss you,” Leo grumbled as he held Takumi in his bed for the last night of his stay, “But I’ll be in Hoshido soon enough, so we can be together again,”

“Not soon enough, but it is only fitting that Sakura get married as the flowers of her namesake bloom,” Takumi sighed snuggling closer to Leo. He hadn’t so much as let Leo out of his sight after leaving him on his birthday. His sisters had laughed about it, joking about having to drag him off kicking and screaming the next morning. Takumi had pouted and denied it, but refused to let go of Leo’s hand to disprove it.

Leo’s grip tightened slightly, burying his face into Takumi’s hair, hiding it.

“Is something wrong?” Takumi asked, crossing his arms over Leo’s gently.

“I can’t help but think I won’t see you again for a while,” Leo said sadly, “it's not even that much of a feeling, like a feather, but I can’t shake it,”

“You know nothing will keep me away from you for long,” Takumi tried to reassure the other.

“Please be careful on your journey back,” Leo muttered instead.

“I promise you I will, but I must keep my sisters safe, you know that,” Takumi turned, forcing Leo to loosen his grip, which was tightened as soon as he settled down again, pulling Leo’s face into Takumi’s chest.

“Leave that to the retainers,” Leo grumbled back, “If you must, at the very least promise me you will take care to not put yourself in unnecessary danger?”

“I will, for you,” Takumi pulled Leo against him tightly, conveying the truth of his promise.

  
  


“We should avoid this area if possible, there has been some unrest, though we’ve been unable to determine why as of yet, but you should be fine if you go through these side streets,” Silas pointed out an area on the map as they were plotting their best route back to Hoshido.

“What’s the point of only avoiding the one area, can we not just avoid the town all together?” Takumi asked pointedly.

“There isn’t really a way around unless you want to go through the forests surrounding the place, and that isn’t very safe,” Silas shook his head, “There are worse things than unhappy villagers in those woods,”

Takumi made a consenting sound, looking over the route he had drawn out for them, it was the fastest way home with places to stop on the way to rest. Of course the travel around the border was the most dangerous part, a lot of Nohr’s lawlessness had settled there among the port towns, the easiest place to make a quick buck or take one. 

 

Tensions were high going through the town, the retainers were bristling at any citizen who stepped too close. For the most part people steered clear, but there were mutterings here and there, which wasn’t unusual when they passed through Nohrian territory.

“I wish we could stop, I’ve seen a few people who look rather unwell and helping them would help them accept us,” Sakura peered out the window.

“I know Sakura, but helping them could take days and we can’t leave Hoshido without a ruler for long,” Takumi reasoned, anxious to get back.

“If I had brought my pegasus, I could have been back days ago and you could have paused, but Leo grabbed us before I could prepare her for the journey,” Hinoka sighed, sounding bored, “Though I would like to at least be able to ride a horse myself,”

“After we cross the border Your Majesty,” Orochi giggled from outside, “But for now my dear, you get to ride inside,”

A little while longer, they felt the carriage lurch a bit as they turned onto the side street route. After not too long, they stopped, sitting still for a couple minutes until Takumi decided he needed to check things out.

“Okay, what’s the hold up,” Takumi snapped as he stepped out of the carriage and came around to the front of the caravan, “Who’s this?”

There was a man in front of a group, standing along the lane, clearly blocking it. Takumi approached and the man immediately noticed him.

“The prince shows his face at last,” he scowled, “We were waiting for someone to come,”

“What do you mean?” Takumi spoke as one of the retainers, Reina stepped between him and the man.

“I would highly advise against this course of action,” She held a hand in front of him. Takumi gave her a sideways look before stepping around it. 

“I can handle this,” Takumi said shortly before returning his attention to the waiting man, “explain for me what you’ve been waiting for,”

“You, or one of the other Royals come out of your fortress to do something for us,” The man stepped forward, his gaze slipping past the retainers and the weapons in their hands. Takumi waved them back and stepped forward.

“What can I do for you?” Takumi asked, “I’m not exactly the royalty you were hoping for, I can’t really help you with much from where I stand.”

“Oh really?” the man advanced, “The princelings playtoy can’t help us,” a sick grin went across his face as he went to grab for Takumi. Takumi stepped back and avoided a swing in his direction then pulled the sword at his hip, readying himself unsuccessfully as it was knocked from his hand and his body hit the ground. 

“Step off the prince or I will open your throat knave,” Reina’s cold voice pierced the scuffle.

“Takumi!” Sakura’s cry reached his ears as well. He felt a boot on his back and knew his best option was to stay still, but not relaxed just yet. He settled on glaring from his spot on the ground.

“There are families who need aid, and the Nohrian family has sent no one despite our petitions. Now we’re desperate,” the man growled.

“If you let me go unharmed, I can be sure to point out your plea to them,” Takumi told him, “Harming me will get you nowhere,” 

“Maybe so, but perhaps they only treat with criminals once they’ve hurt a royal like in Hoshido,” the man uttered at a level just above a whisper

“While it would highlight your village, it would be in a bad light. I know that the new king is much more sympathetic than the last, but he will not bow to violence or for breaking of the treaties between our countries. It was those treaties that spurred the public manner of the punishment for those men.” Takumi said evenly, and loudly enough for the group to hear his words.

“Our king is so opposed to violence that he turns a blind eye,” one person from the crowd called out.

“They used so many resources for rebuilding the cities hit by the war that they have none left for the rest of us,” another called after them.

“Then perhaps we can help, you are close enough to the border that direct shipping of supplies should not be a problem. You just need to let my brother go,” Hinoka climbed out of the carriage, standing tall with her crown on her head.

“What if the supply van gets raided?” the man growled, “what do we do then?”

“We can ensure the shipment is well guarded, it is certainly within our power to do so,” Hinoka offered. The man stayed silent, seemingly contemplating the offer. He didn’t let up any pressure though and Takumi was having a difficult time breathing now. 

“No offense to you your grace, but I still am having a hard time believing you, and how would you know what we needed, I can’t see you Hoshidans taking time for Nohrian peasantry,” the man grumbled.

“No offense indeed, do you really think we would offer our aid only to leave without figuring out what aid is required?” Hinoka shot back at the man, “Now if you would be so kind as to release our prince to us, we can discuss your needs and figure out what we can send to help you,”

There were murmurs from the crowd debating how much they should trust the foreign queen more than their own, others pointing out the leverage they had. There was a few more offhanded comments about this being just as pointless as petitioning to the king and finally the leader cleared his throat.

“Our village, or at least this part of it has been stricken by illness, not everyone has shown it, but those it hits have been knocked out completely, a few have died because of it already,”

The man told them, still not letting Takumi up, “none of the healers here have been able to figure it out yet, the most they have been able to figure out is how it’s spread,” Another wicked grin spread over his face as his took his blade to his own hand his blood dribbling through clenched fingers and onto Takumi’s face. 

Takumi immediately began struggling, “What the hell!” he screamed, but the man went down to his knee to hold him there. His knee struck right between his shoulder blades and sent a wave of pain through it. Takumi ceased his struggle, but turned his face away, shuddering as more of the man’s blood dripped into his hair. But the new pressure didn’t last long as Reina fulfilled her promise of opening the man’s throat. Takumi scrambled up, helped by a hand grabbing the shoulder of his clothes and dragging him away from the crowd that began to surge with anger.

“Back away or the same will happen to you,” Reina commanded, brandishing her naginata threateningly. People began fleeing, dispersing into alleyways and back doors.

“Wait!” Sakura called, “We need some water, and a cloth!” but her cries were lost as people shouted slurs against their royal status. Takumi now upright, yanked off his shirt and wiped as much of the blood off his face as he could.

“Careful, don’t get it in your eyes or your mouth,” one of Hinoka’s retainers, Azama, cautioned, waving his staff. Takumi felt the bruises that surely would have formed on his back recede as the healing magic took hold.

“Let’s get out of here quickly, I don’t think we can help them now, but as soon as we get home we should look into it further, perhaps send word to the King about the rising situation here,” Hinoka said seriously, ushering her siblings back into the carriage. 

“Are you okay Takumi?” Sakura asked, her hands moving over him, checking for further injury.

“I’m fine Sakura, it’s just blood, Azama took care of the bruises,” Takumi sighed, stopping her hands and holding them still, “I’m fine promise,” Sakura looked unconvinced, but left him alone, returning to her seat beside her sister. Takumi tugged a clean shirt over his head and spent the rest of that day’s ride trying not to scratch at his head where some of the blood had began to dry in place, not wanting it to flake all over the carriage. When they reached an inn in the next town over, Takumi immediately scoped out a bath and took extra care to scrub all of the blood and dirt out of his hair and off his body. 

Stepping into the room he and his sisters were sharing after his bath, he was met with Hinoka sharpening her naginata, clearly lost in thought.

“Hinoka, did you ask them for a spare horse,” Takumi decided on idle chatter, “You did say you wanted to do that when we got here,”

“I decided against it, I have too much on my mind to ride an unfamiliar mount,” she shrugged, “Seriously, what is with people and going after princes,”

“I couldn’t say, but I did sort of walk right into that,” Takumi admitted, “It could have ended a lot worse to be honest, I promise I’m fine, although still rather disgusted. I’m used to battlefield blood, but having some random person just pour their blood on me was weird.”

“Not so weird considering what he said,” Sakura said from behind him, “He said their healers had determined how the sickness spread, its probably through blood, hence his rather unconventional scare tactic,”

“He didn’t look sick to me,” Takumi sighed.

“It doesn’t matter, some sicknesses don’t hurt everyone, just those who are vulnerable,” Sakura pointed out.

“Good, I’m not vulnerable at all, I’m as healthy as ever,” Takumi scoffed.

“But you weren’t always,” Hinoka spoke up suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Takumi turned to her confused.

Hinoka’s eyes fell, shedding her confident queen persona, his ever concerned older sister replaced it, “When you were little, you were pretty frail, like our mother was, we were all pretty worried that you might not survive to grow up,” she stood and grabbed him in a hug, probably more for her comfort that his, “After a couple years though you grew stronger and eventually you were just as strong as the rest of us, though I don’t think Mikoto ever forgot that worry, she looked after you a lot more carefully after that,” Hinoka sniffed, “I was pretty young, so I just barely remember, but being told your baby brother might not grow up was scary enough that I couldn’t forget it,”

“I had no idea, why was I never told,” Takumi spoke quietly.

“Because no one liked to bring it up, our parents probably didn’t want to jinx it, especially after our mother finally died from her own frailty. You were stronger, so the adults let it be, let you grow up not being hindered by the knowledge you could have died as an infant,” Hinoka explained.

“Was I the same way?” Sakura piped up, looking curious.

“No, you were born strong, some say it was Ikona pouring the last of her strength into her last child so that you could survive even if she could not,” Hinoka spoke carefully.

“At least that reasoning is noble,” Sakura’s expression dipped, “I am sure not all people were that graceful with their words,” 

“No dear sister, but I choose to believe it, to preserve our mother’s honour,” Hinoka said with a distinct finality. A comfortable silence followed, Hinoka still holding Takumi in an embrace, Sakura standing close with her hands touching her siblings. 

Hinoka finally let go and retreated to her seat, “You’re staying right by my side from now on,” she was looking directly at Takumi.

“What for?” Takumi grumbled, pouting in her direction.

“You have a habit of putting yourself in bad situations,” Hinoka didn’t break eye-contact, “I won't have you getting kidnapped because you decided confronting an agitated group of commoners that aren’t so common,”

“You sound like Leo,” Takumi huffed, but his face quickly changed to one of shame, “Exactly like Leo. So much for my promise,”

“So you’re saying I should write Leo telling him?” Sakura said deviously, sounding strangely like Camilla.

“I swear I will stay with you both, just don’t tell Leo,” Takumi groaned, “Please?”

The girls laughed, but agreed to hold their tongues. Takumi grumbled something about sleeping while he could and entered the adjoined room, flopping down on the small bed it housed. The inn they had chosen had only one space for travelling nobility, it consisted of two rooms, one large room with a bed big enough for three people, and a tiny room connected to it that was probably for children, or perhaps a single retainer. Sakura and Hinoka had told Takumi they would not mind if he wanted to squeeze in with them, but he had insisted he was better off by himself. It wasn’t that he really minded sharing with his sisters, but he liked having a bed to himself unless of course Leo was present.

He fell asleep thinking of Leo’s arms around him, holding him close, saying sweet things to remind him that he was loved. He would snuggle into the taller man, kind of enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in another. Sometimes Takumi would wrap his own strong arms around Leo too, so they slept face to face, which almost always led to morning kisses from whomever woke first, most often Leo. On nights when Takumi woke in the middle of the night, the warm body beside him would quickly bring him back to reality, and even if they weren’t cuddling, Leo always seemed to have some part of his body touching Takumi, a hand, or a foot, sometimes his backside. 

Takumi didn’t wake until morning when he found himself the first to rise. He had to chuckle, it seemed Leo had made him an early riser after all, not that that would last long once he was back in his own home. The sun set much earlier in the winter, so often times Takumi was tempted to stay up longer and then pay the price by sleeping in. Not that it was such a steep price, with training usually beginning a couple hours before the sun reached its peak in the sky. It was long enough that Takumi could sleep a couple hours extra and still have time for a meal before he went out to supervise whatever training was going on that day, whether or not he actually joined in. 

Takumi usually joined in for archery, martial arts and general strength training, but left mounted fighting, swordsmanship, spear fighting, and magic to those who specialized, though Hinata liked to pull him in for a match now and again, much to Hana’s impatience. 

 

“You doing well this morning?” Sakura asked as they packed up the last of their things to set off. 

“Yeah, I feel no different than I did yesterday,” Takumi reassured her, though in the back of mind he felt a measure of anxiety. Could he really be sure he felt no different? Or was he lying to his sister and himself? He shook his head to clear the thoughts and went to sit down with Reina to confirm the route, hoping to reach the port town tonight so that they could get a ferry back to Hoshido first thing in the morning. Once that was done, he planted himself in their carriage, promising his sisters again that he would not step out unless he had to. Hinoka made it clear that she would physically restrain him if need be, to which he assured her it wouldn't be necessary. They would get to walk later, after the carriage reached the port town, they would disembark and walk through the town to reach the inn, since the streets were generally too crowded for the large royal carriage. All they would need is a smaller cart for their luggage.

 

Walking through the town was hard, the press of bodies and carts of supplies moving this way and that. The retainers had to split into groups, one to manage their cart, one to manage the royals. There were people here and there who would gawk at them, but for the most part people here minded their own business, which they were likely too busy with for a good look at the royals who had dressed down to avoid too much attention. The retainers on the ground wore their weapons, and there were a couple ninja’s up on the roofs who had been waiting for them. The port towns we’re hardly lawless, but it was a lot easier to get away with things in the near constant bustle of the streets. 

Takumi wished he had his Fujin Yumi, eager for its comforting energy humming in his hands. Instead he clutched Sakura’s hand, she liked the crowd as much as he did, likely even less. He was thankful for the large armoured retainer they had sent with them, a man by the name of Benny. He had a gruff face and an imposing presence, but he also was also one of the gentlest people Takumi knew. So much so that he was one of the only people who could calm Peri from one of her episodes, clearly opposites did attract, when she began favoring his attention over that of her beloved king.

“Is my presence too much Prince Takumi?” Benny spoke suddenly, Takumi snapped out of his thought.

“No Benny, you’re fine there, I was just spaced out is all,” Takumi nodded in his direction, returning his attention forward. It was awfully warm today and the crowd didn’t help any. The air felt heavy and humid, though Takumi supposed it would be this close to the bay. Even still it became increasingly noticeable, the more they walked. He glanced around, his sisters didn’t even seem to notice the heat. Benny was sweating a little under his collar, but Takumi knew it was likely the fault of his armour. 

“How much longer to the inn?” Takumi asked aloud to no one in particular.

“Well it’s close to the water to make our exit tomorrow easier, I’d say it’s ten more blocks,” Reina told him from the rear. He nodded back to her and kept walking. 

“Takumi my hand,” Sakura said uneasily, but before he could ask, his vision blurred and he stumbled, his hand slipping out of Sakura’s to catch himself before he hit the ground, “Takumi?!” and suddenly she was at his side again, a hand on his shoulder.

“I think the heat is getting to me,” he gasped out feeling a little breathless.

“It’s not all that warm right now,” Hinoka appeared at his other side, reached out and touched his face, “Shit, you’re burning up! Sakura what do we do?” 

“I can get up, let’s just keep going,” Takumi made to stand, using Hinoka’s arm for support.

“It would be best if we could get somewhere he can rest, but this isn’t good, we must keep an eye on that fever, any higher and…” Sakura trailed off, looking away, “Does anyone have water and a cloth? Anything?” One of the soldiers handed over a scarf and another a water skin. Sakura soaked the scarf and wrapped it around Takumi’s head, wetting the scarf around his neck as well. She and Hinoka latched themselves to his side and they picked up the pace. 

“I’m sure I’m fine, I just tripped,” Takumi sighed, trying to ease their worry some.

“Not with a fever like that, I’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner,” Sakura snapped, “I didn’t even clue in when your hand got all clammy,”

“It’s okay Sakura,” Takumi assured her.

“For now,” she sighed, “As soon as we get to the inn I’m looking you over,” she grumbled, “If only I had my tools,”

“Don’t worry,” Hinoka spoke up, “I sent Azama to find an apothecary and get some things for you, as well as another healer for support,”

“Geez you two, it’s just a fever,” Takumi sighed, “and you're already talking as if I’m dying,” As if to betray him, his feet caught underneath him, stumbling him again. He only didn't fall because of his sisters, but as he tried to right himself the world began to tilt. He felt his knees hit dirt, and heard Sakura calling out again. His vision began to clear again, and swatted away a reaching hand before standing again on his own.

“Let’s keep going,” He insisted before anyone could say anything. Hinoka silently reattached to his side, her grip harder than before. Takumi could feel the strength of it, a strength he had never doubted from his older sister, but had never really thought much about. He felt Sakura’s gentle hands on him again as well. She had her own strength, one more mental than physical, but no less important. Takumi was worried now, but he knew she would do whatever it took to help him. He just hoped that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hadn't gathered from above, an ending isn't as close as originally indicated, this train is still rolling!


	31. The Orchid's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo recieves news of the Hoshidan party and wastes no time in heading their way.   
> Meanwhile Hinoka and Sakura are only too aware of the dire situation and their only hope is not to lose their beloved brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some weird perspective jumping, but I think it works. Its primarily Leo's perspective and Hinoka's for this chapter.

“Lord Leo, a missive from Hoshido,” a steward poked his head into the meeting room.

“Didn’t I tell you that any correspondence from Prince Takumi be sent right to my chambers?” Leo turned and admonished the man, “Go on, just take it there,” he prompted.

“It isn’t from The Prince Takumi, but from his sisters, it was communicated as urgent, to be brought directly to you,” The steward bowed low. Leo narrowed his eyes, taking a moment to decide if it was really worth bidding him in or turning him away.

“Go ahead Leo, I can wait,” Xander allowed, “I doubt they would have verbalized it’s urgency if it wasn’t important,”

“Are you sure Xander? I know you don’t have a lot of time…” Leo responded. 

“Truth be told I am curious as to the contents of the letter myself, with how unusual it’s reception is,” Xander waved the steward in who deposited the letter in front of Leo. He recognized Hinoka’s hand, but the script looked rushed and as he broke it open to read he could see it had been a rushed message. He began reading the actual words and visibly paled, growing still in his seat. His hands seemed to make up for the lack of motion by shaking uncontrollably. 

Xander’s expression darkened as he watched his brother read the letter, “Leo, what’s happened?” Leo didn’t even speak, he simple placed the page on the table in front of them, pushing it towards his brother. His hands clenched, one moving to his face, gripping his jaw as if he was afraid of the words that might escape. Xander took it carefully, read it, the set of his jaw hardening with every line. Xander stood and gave the steward instructions, sending him running from the room. 

“Leo, we can continue this another time, you should go to him,” Xander laid a hand on his shoulder, but his younger brother didn’t seem to even react to the contact. Xander was moments from shaking Leo out of it, when Leo shot up from his seat, causing Xander to step back. He muttered a pardon and left stiffly. Leo seemed to walk his way down the hallway, but as soon as he turned the corner, he broke out in a run. He didn’t stop until he had reached his room, having pushed past both Odin and Corrin on the way. He grabbed nothing but Brynhildr before tearing off towards the stables. There he found one of the hands had a horse saddled already and was securing a full pack of supplies before handing the reins to Leo. He took them without a word and left. He didn’t trust his words right now because he felt as if they would simply explode from him. 

As he began his ride, the tears finally spilled, flowing free where no one could see them, scattering behind him as he rode the horse as hard as he dared.

  
  


Hinoka nervously paced outside the doorway, unable to go in, but unwilling to leave either. Sakura had told her it would be best to wait outside, to avoid distracting her, but she wished her little sister could come out and tell her more than she had hastily scrawled to Leo in the message. 

“There are plenty of resources here, you should not worry too much for your brother,” Orochi placed a gentle hand on the Queen's arm, but the lines of worry on her face made Hinoka pull away.

“But I can’t! Why do I have to keep losing my family!” Hinoka cried, hands tightly fisted at her sides, “If nothing else I just want to be there with him, not hanging on the sidelines again, only to come in after he’s already dead!”

“Sakura didn’t say you couldn’t stay,” Orochi crossed her arms, nodding to the door. Hinoka looked at it again, drawing a couple shaky breaths before going to the door and opening it. Sakura could be seen standing beside the bed, working with some tools, her healing magics flashing here and there as she tried to discern the cause of their brother’s illness. Takumi lay very still in the bed beside her, too still for Hinoka’s liking. She stepped in, only a glance from Sakura acknowledged her, the other healers all paused to bow. Hinoka skirted around them all to the only place available at Takumi’s head. Now that she was close she could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest beneath the heavy blankets they had piled on him to keep him warm. His skin was too pale and she flashed back to when she had seem Ryoma’s body after the battles had finished. She touched a hand to her brother’s cheek to feel the heat of his fever, proving to herself he was still alive. When Takumi had fallen the first time it had seemed as if it was just a momentary spell until he completely keeled over not even a block later, becoming completely unresponsive. The armoured knight that had been walking with them took action, carrying Takumi all the way to the inn, pushing through the crowds easily with the two sisters following behind. 

Now Sakura was doing everything she could to manage the fever, trying her best to keep it from overcoming Takumi. Hinoka felt rather useless, there was no amount of fighting that would help here. So she simply stayed with her siblings, completely forgetting the haste they had been making towards her kingdom. She had fought to stay and after a while Reina gave up and hopped on a Kinshi bird alone, to let Yukimura know of the delay, and get him to hold off the council a while longer.

A knock came at the door and Azama entered the room followed by an older Nohrian woman.

“Who's this,” Sakura ordered, “I don’t have time for distractions Azama,”

“I know princess, but this woman claimed to have an extensive knowledge of disease and medicines,” Azama relayed, keeping a serious tone that was completely unlike him, “I figured perhaps if it some local malady, she could at least rule out possibilities,”

Sakura looked the woman up and down before nodding, waving her over. Hinoka watched silently, her eyes glued to the woman as she touched her dear brother. 

“I’m afraid this is not something I have seen in a long time,” The woman said after a long examination, “It is endemic to Nohr, particularly in forested areas, though it is usually carried by a group called Wolfsenger, a pack of semi-humans who can become wolves at will,”

“Then you can treat it?” Sakura asked hopefully.

“Not as it stands, the medicine is rare, the only place I know that could possibly carry the herbs I need is Macarath,” she said grimly, “We don’t have the time in anycase, it is two days ride, this boy has maybe that long before the fever will become too much,”

“I will go immediately then,” Kaze materialized in the doorway, “I can make it in a day and a half,”

“That is still too long,” the woman shook her head, “But I can stay and help manage it, there is no harm in trying.” 

The woman wrote out the ingredients and sent Kaze on his way, meanwhile she sent out for more common things to aid in the basic care. She talked professionally with Sakura who seemed to have decided to trust the woman, and compared and discussed methods for keeping the fever at bay while keeping his body fed and hydrated.

 

Leo tore through towns, villages and checkpoints alike, stopping for nothing but a change of horse and a quick bite to eat. A bite was really all he could stomach with worry eating away at his insides. He was so focussed on his goal that he just barely registered the movement of someone above him. The figure dropped down from the trees overhanging the road and hit the path hard. Leo was about to draw his horse around them, but then saw the man’s face.

“Kaze what the hell are you doing way out here, shouldn’t you be with-” Leo spat out before Kaze cut him off.

“No time, let me on your horse and let’s go,” Kaze barked, hopping up on the horse anyway and giving it a kick before slumping into Leo.

“Why?” Leo asked again as they sped down the road again.

“Medicine, from Macarath,” Kaze said simply, breathing hard from exertion, “It is fortunate I came across you when I did,”

“How so?” Leo pressed.

“Else I will not have returned on time,” Kaze’s tone suggested the worst, spurring Leo to focus on the ride, pushing past his own panic for the one chance that everything might turn out.

 

Hinoka could not stop glancing to the door every time it opened, but it was only ever another healer, or someone with supplies, or a retainer with food she didn’t even taste. Watching as the healers, the old woman and her sister fluttered attentively to her brother who was only growing worse as time past. Sakura’s confident facade was beginning to wear thin as worry overtook her knowledge. The old woman was the only one who had not stopped working. Hinoka had grown tired of being crammed at the head of the bed and had shoved herself in the center of it all so that she could hold Takumi’s hand. At first the healers had opposed, but when they tried to pull her away she decked one so hard they got knocked out and since, they let her be as long as she stayed put. 

No one was expecting the doors to burst open as they did, one person barrelling through and another following closely.

“Takumi!” Leo cried, falling to his knees next to the bed, opposite of Hinoka, grabbing for his hand as he touched his face. Hinoka watched as the lack of response drained the expression from Leo’s face, leaving only pain, something she was sure had been written all over her own face this entire time. The old woman had taken the herbs from Kaze and was off to the side preparing them. 

As she worked she turned slightly, and in a commanding voice, “Out,”

The retainers were the first to step out. Then Sakura followed, looking drained of everything. The old woman flashed a look back and repeated her command again. Hinoka gritted her teeth and stood, moving around the bed and hauling Leo up. At first he didn’t resist, but then when his awareness caught up he began to struggle.

“Now is not the time, come on,” Hinoka dragged Leo out herself, “Believe me, the last thing I want to do is leave, we need to trust her, we have no other choice,”

Leo struggled all the way to the door before giving up and slumping in the doorway. He pulled out his tome, furiously flipping through it. Sakura was off to the side looking like she was praying and Hinoka could only watch. She found herself pacing again and wishing for something tangible that she could beat with her physical strength, something she could run through with her naginata. 

On one of her turns she noticed Leo had ceased flipping and was muttering with his eyes closed, his hand splayed across the pages and the book glowing. 

“What are you doing?” Hinoka said midstep. Leo didn’t respond and kept muttering. She waited and then came right up to him repeating the question. His eyes flicked open giving her a hard stare, but he didn’t stop his chant. Hinoka found herself heating up, how dare he ignore her.

“Hinoka don’t,” Sakura pulled her arm, turning her from Leo.

“What?” Hinoka growled, then instantly regretted it as a slight hurt crossed her sister’s face before she had schooled it again into the serious expression she had worn since this whole fiasco began.

“It’s a charm, I recognize the magic, it’s nothing substantial, but in a way it is like a prayer,” Sakura pulled her sister further away, “It might work, or it might not do anything, but there is no harm in it,”

“Then why bother, why waste the energy,” Hinoka snapped.

“Because it makes the performer feel better,” Sakura raised her voice, “You do it too,”

“You would not catch me praying,” Hinoka muttered.

“No, but you train, more than just for necessity, you do it for thought and for discipline and for calming,” Sakura looked Hinoka in the eye. Hinoka wanted to deny it, but chose instead to shut her mouth and find herself a spot on the floor to wait. She wanted to fight someone, but didn’t want it to be her only sister, she knew Sakura was right and she was under pressure as well. Hinoka should be better than this, she was queen after all, but for the moment she was just an older sister who wanted her little brother to be okay and so she focussed on that feeling and let herself release those emotions instead of keeping them in.

 

Leo looked over as Hinoka broke into tears, but resumed his chant. He might not be good at healing magic, but this spell was great at rejuvenating plants, making a charm of it in hopes it helped Takumi was all he could do to stop from going insane and kicking down the door again.

Leo finished the chant for the charm, turning his palm over and exerting a little magical energy, creating the physical representation for the charm, a single delicate orchid. As the glow from his tome faded he closed it and held the flower carefully. He wanted so badly to take it straight to Takumi, but if he so much as touched the door, he was sure Hinoka would deck him, or join him in breaking the door down. He wasn’t sure which scenario was more detrimental, but he resolved to keeping his place just outside the door, trying to avoid imagining the worst.

 

The door opened sometime later, the old woman stepping out. Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn to her, but no one dared ask the question on everyone’s mind.

“I’ve done all I can,” she sighed, “Now we wait,”

“Wait!” Leo exploded first, grabbing the woman, “For what?!”

“If the medicine works, his fever should break within the next day,” was all she said before yanking away from the prince, “I must rest for a short time if I am to do any more,” 

She didn’t speak of the alternative, but it hung in the air, heavy and unwelcome. Leo didn’t hesitate to rush into the doorway now vacated by the old woman. He returned to the bed side, reaching up to Takumi’s head. When Takumi’s sisters entered the room, he pulled away and grabbed Takumi’s hand with both of his. The women came up on the other side of the bed, glancing to Takumi’s head to see the orchid tucked into his hair with a single hair pin. Hinoka grabbed Takumi’s other hand while Sakura perched near his head, replacing the damp cloth with a cooler one and tipping a little of the honey water into Takumi’s mouth watching as his body automatically swallowed the fluid. None of them dared say a word, but they settled in even as the other healers poked in every once in awhile to check on the Hoshidan prince. 

 

Leo tried to hold on, but his energy had been depleted since even before he had arrived and soon enough he was sleeping hunched over the bed, his hands encircling Takumi’s hand. He had struggled against it, but when every blink was a struggle, and it felt as if there were thousands of pounds sitting on his shoulders, it eventually became impossible. Sakura had caught on, though she said nothing, but when Leo finally succumbed, Hinoka grunted in surprise.

“Is he okay?” she whispered to her sister.

“He will be, he arrived very quickly, it’s likely he pushed himself and didn’t stop on the way here,” Sakura sighed, “I don’t blame him, not considering what we sent him,”

Hinoka only nodded, glancing once at Leo, seeing the beginnings of dark rings around his eyes and then once at the orchid he had created and the way it glowed faintly, looking out of place, but at the same time like it belonged on her brother. Her hand found the hairpin in her own hair, the one Takumi had given her before her coronation. He had brushed it off as something silly, that she didn’t have to wear it if she didn’t want. She had treasured it, and despite her impatience for girly things like accessories, she had found she liked wearing the simple pin. It was something she could wear anytime due to its small size and easy placement, but it also received compliments for how pretty it was and how pretty she was wearing it. Naturally she didn’t always wear it, but it became a regular addition to her outfits. 

She looked again at Leo, wondering how he could still look so sad in his sleep, but even with his face half buried in the mattress, she could see his expression. He looked distraught, and she found that she empathized with him. If Camilla had told her truly, Leo would lose the love of his life, she wondered if that meant his personality would crumble at the loss, or harden until nothing could break through.

 

A field of orchids was where Leo found himself, it was flowers as far as he could see. When he turned, he was surprised to find a tree, one of the bright red maples he had seen in Hoshido. He walked towards it and as he came closer, he could see a figure beneath it. The silver hair caught his eye and he broke into a run. 

Takumi was sitting at the base of the tree, reclining along its exposed roots, clad in a bright white that almost hurt Leo to look at.

“Takumi? Is that you?” Leo came to a stop, there was bare dirt underneath the tree, the orchids forming a circle around the base of the tree. Leo instinctively paused at that border, and a feeling kept him there.

“Leo,” his voice like a sigh as his body dissolved into petals and floated away on the breeze that hadn’t been there before. Leo tracked the gust of petals, but before following it, turned back to the tree and found it had become one of the gnarled trees from Nohr, the dirt now a sludgy mud. He recoiled, had it been like that the whole time? had that been why he had stopped? He turned around, looking for the petals, but he couldn’t see them anymore. He searched the horizon, looking for any movement at all. It was a few minutes before a silhouette appeared in the western horizon, ringed by the setting sun. 

“Oh no..” Leo felt a distinct stab of dread and he tore off again, the flowers below his feet only barely waving as he raced by them. No matter how hard he ran, the figure he was sure had to be Takumi didn’t come any closer, the sun hung tauntingly behind him, blinding Leo everytime he looked up, betraying nothing of the silhouette's features.

Leo stumbled, his toe catching on something on the ground, sending him sprawling to the ground. He groaned as he pushed himself up, looking back at what had tripped him. The object was largely hidden by the flowers here, so he turned to grab it. He picked it up to find the Fujin Yumi, dully colored, but recognizable by the intricate design of the riser, and the apparent lack of a string. 

“What is this doing all the way out here,” Leo hummed, “Where is your master?” 

The yumi didn’t react at all for a few moments, but then as Leo turned it over, he felt a slight vibration. His head shot up, and the figure he had forgotten about was instantly closer, his hair floating gently in the non-existent wind, his face gentle, but expressionless.

“Takumi,” Leo gasped, gripping the yumi tightly, he glanced to the ground, seeing only flowers between them. He hesitantly took a step, then another, picking up the pace towards the object of his affections. 

“Please don’t go away,” Leo pleaded, “Just stay right there, I’m almost there,”

Takumi didn’t move, but the flowers below him seemed to begin swallowing him up. Leo was running now, crying out to Takumi, begging him to respond, to come to him. When Leo got to the spot where Takumi was, he grabbed his hand and pulled. Takumi continued to sink into the ground, Leo could see his eyes were closed. He pulled and pulled, trying to reclaim the other man from the ground below. In his other hand the Fujin Yumi had begun to buzz, and as it’s master disappeared, it burned instead, catching Leo’s attention with the sudden pain. Leo remembered Takumi telling him the weapon would hurt him, but that it wouldn’t hurt Takumi. He thrust the Yumi into Takumi’s hand and the instant the two touched he was blown back by a huge gust of wind. Leo tumbled ass over teakettle before skidding to a stop crushing the flowers beneath him. 

He pulled himself up and couldn’t see Takumi any more. He jumped up to see a space in the flowers back where Takumi had been sinking. He scrambled towards it dreading what he would find.

Takumi was laid out in the ground the flowers around him pressed flat to the ground in a spiralling pattern. His eyes were still closed, his hair still loose, but his white clothes were not as hard to look at now, and the Fujin Yumi lay across his chest clasped in his hands. Leo knelt carefully beside him, his hands wanting to touch Takumi, but he was afraid that he would simply vanish again. 

“Takumi?” Leo whispered, then again just a bit louder, “Takumi?”

Takumi did not answer but his eyelids fluttered slightly as if he might wake before one of his hands stretched towards Leo, grasping his wrist, but not pulling it. The grip was feather light, as if there was none of the strength Leo had come to expect from this man, but Takumi stayed solid in front of him despite the ghosting of the contact he craved.

Leo shimmied himself forward and gathered Takumi in his arms, pulling his fiance tight to his chest protectively. He noticed the orchid pinned in his hair was shining, his charm mimicking his growing hope.

His voice came from all around him as the world around him dimmed and dulled, “I’m still here,”

 

A sigh and a slight moan marked Leo’s waking, catching Sakura’s attention as the blond head across the bed lifted, blinking slowly as he came to his senses.

“I was asleep,” Leo grunted, looking down at the hand in his and then up at the face of the man he loved, “He’s not awake yet?”

Sakura shook her head, “Not yet, the fever is still burning, but it has only been a few hours,”

Leo picked up the troubled look on her face, “I’m sorry I burst in like that before,”

“O-oh!” Sakura made a surprised noise, “N-no need to apologize, You have every right to be here too. I’m actually glad you made it,” 

“Really? I’m not intruding?” Leo asked politely.

“Takumi will be happy to see you if he wakes,” Sakura’s eyes flicked back to her brother’s face, still pale and slack.

“When,” Leo corrected.

“What?” Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

“Not if, but when,” Leo continued looking right at the princess, “He will wake up. If I believe any differently then I have no right to be here, to be in his life,”

Sakura regarded the Nohrian prince carefully, keeping eye contact until he chose to look away, even then she could sense his sincerity by the way he laced his fingers through Takumi’s and held them as gently as he had the orchid in Takumi’s hair. She came around and laid a hand on Leo’s shoulder, bringing his gaze back up to her before giving him a quick hug.

“Thank you Leo,” she whispered in his ear, “I believe he will wake as well, we must keep up hope,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOO CHOO! Thanks for reading, and thanks for sticking around and reading this story, leaving kudos and comments, I absolutely love hearing what you think of my chapters, as far and inbetween as the have been. Love you all, darling readers!


	32. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi recovers and both him and Leo have time to reflect on what they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter and almost entirely devoted to cuddling and other such fluff.

Leo must have fallen asleep again, though it felt like an instant, the next thing he knew, there was pressure on his hand and another at his shoulder. The fog of sleep was slow to let go, as it usually did when he missed sleep, so it took him some time to push through the fog and get a handle on the signals he was getting.

Takumi’s hand was squeezing his, and Sakura was at his side, gently rousing him. He blinked, then took a moment to clear his dry throat.

“Takumi?” Leo tried.

“Leo, you’re here,” came the raw, bleary, yet still entirely familiar voice, “I should have known my sister’s would end up telling you anyway,” he chuckled lightly, followed by a weak cough.

“When I received their message that you were sick, I rode non-stop to be here, I couldn’t stand not being at your side with you like that,” Leo pulled Takumi’s hand to his face, nuzzling it to his cheek.

“We told him you were sick, but we didn’t mention how,” Hinoka huffed, “I figured we would leave that bit of information until after you were in the clear, we couldn’t have Prince Leo mad at you if you could have died,”

“Mad, how could I possibly be mad at you?” Leo sat up, taken aback.

“Takumi thought it was smart to put himself between our armed retainers and unhappy townsfolk in the town we had specifically been told was dangerous,” Hinoka said scathingly, glaring daggers at her little brother, “You should know were mad at you too-”

“You infuriating insufferable fool!” Leo raised his voice, interrupting Hinoka, “How dare you break your promise, I should leave you,” Leo sounded like he wanted to continue, but was unable to find the words, so instead violently set his head into his hands, still clutching Takumi’s. Seconds later he was sobbing, his emotions from the last three days spilling forth all at once.

“I-” Takumi stammered, “I’m sorry Leo, Hinoka, Sakura,” he paused, wincing slightly, “If you really intend to leave me, can I at least keep my hand?”

“Forget it, I’m not leaving,” Leo sniffed after a few moments of collecting himself.

“We were worried Takumi, you could have died,” Sakura sat at his shoulder next to Leo, giving Takumi a stern look, “We almost lost you over your impulsive decision, you must put more thought into your actions, you should know this,”

“I know,” Takumi closed his eyes taking a breath.

The door behind them opened, the old Nohrian woman stepped through, “could have? This boy should have died, but through some blasted twist of fate, you're still breathing. You must have the devil’s own luck to stave off death like that,”

“That sound’s rather accurate, didn’t I hear you say that once Leo?” Takumi grinned.

“I have, on occasion, mostly about Corrin,” Leo mused.

“Hah, you’re mighty young for such a saying,” the old woman snorted.

“I recall hearing one of the older servants say it, thought it sounded interesting,” Leo shrugged. The old woman gave another laugh. After checking Takumi over once, she left again, Sakura tagging along to ask her a few questions.

“Pretty sure I know where all my luck comes from,” Takumi sighed contentedly, gripping Leo’s hand.

“I suppose there are worse things than being the devil,” Leo grunted, “But I’ve cashed into that luck as well I suppose,”

“You’re much better than some dusty old devil, at least you are fair to look upon,” Takumi hummed.

“Ah but there are legends where the devil appears as fair as the sweetest of angels, some legends even claim he was one at some point,” Leo grinned pulling himself closer to Takumi’s face, “the tales also claim he fell in love with an angel,”

“What did the devil do to the angel he fell in love with?” Takumi asked eagerly.

“That’s where the tales grow rather gruesome, the devil confesses his love and the angel is so conflicted in its loyalties that it embraces the devil only to run it’s holy sword through them both, killing them, creating such a chasm in the earth that the humans called it the bottomless canyon,” Leo recited as if the book he took it from was right in front of them.

“Such a horrid ending,” Takumi wrinkled his nose, “I think I like it better that the devil and the angel are thrown together by some force and realize they are better together, living happily ever after,”

“That is a much better ending for sure, as long as the angel promises not to anger the humans and almost die ever again,” Leo lay his head down next to Takumi’s pillow.

“He promises, for real this time,” Takumi said before turning his head and kissing Leo softly.

“He better follow through on that, or the other angels may just kill him instead,” Hinoka grunted from the other side of the bed, starling the men, “Yeah, still here you sappy love birds,” Both of them blushed a bit before Takumi drifted off to sleep again.

“He’ll need plenty of rest,” Leo muttered half to himself.

“So do you,” Hinoka responded, “I’m going to assume you didn’t stop anywhere to sleep on your way here with the way you were drifting off before,”

“It’s fine, I can always rest more once I return,” Leo shook his head.

“It’s no wonder you two get along so well,” Hinoka let out a heavy sigh, “If you won’t leave to sleep I’m sure I can get the innkeeper to get a cot for you so you can stay in here,”

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Hinoka cut him off with a hand, standing and leaving the room as well.

“She is right,” Leo admitted to the silent room, “I suppose now we both have twice as many people to nag us about our dysfunctions now,” He chuckled quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him. Soon enough another cot was brought in for him and as he lay down in it, the weight of his exhaustion pulled him down into sleep.

 

Takumi woke to the dark, Leo curled up beside him, he almost wondered where Felicia or Flora was waking them as usual. But as the dark room sharpened with his night vision he realized he was not in the Nohrian castle, but in a Nohrian port town Inn. Sometime during the night Leo had squeezed onto his bed, Takumi comfortably tangled in limbs. He actually felt warm, unlike the groggy chill that had accompanied the fever. He remembered at first feeling the heat of it, but as soon as they had reached the inn, his fever had gotten so high that his clothes had been drenched in sweat and he was shivering. After that things were blank, he could only assume how long had passed, four or five days by his count, if Leo rode here to him. He nuzzled further into Leo’s embrace, relishing in the fact that Leo had come for him, crossed half his country just to be with him. He hated that it had been a deathbed situation, at the very least now both Leo and himself had done bedside time. 

“So much for luck, evidently our wills simply overpower death,” Takumi grumbled aloud.

“Oh so you willed yourself out of death now,” Leo responded.

“Yeah, death and I have this deal where if I can beat him in rock, paper, scissors, I can live, so far I’ve got him going that rock actually beats both,” Takumi replied without skipping a beat, earning a tired snort of laughter from the other.

“I should remember that next time I knock on death’s door,” Leo hummed assuredly, then buryied his face in Takumi’s hair, “I’m so glad that I can hold you, that you are still here, I was scared that you would…”Leo petered off, but Takumi could finish the thought in his head.

“I’m still here, I’m still alive,” He reassured Leo, turning in his grasp to face him. Takumi collected Leo’s head into his chest, letting him listen to the heartbeat there, solid proof that he was alive. Leo readjusted his grasp on Takumi, holding him around the waist now, holding him firmly to his own body, as if the moment he lets go Takumi would dissolve and cease to be. Takumi gratefully returned the pressure, gradually falling back into a light slumber.

 

The next time Leo woke was to a well placed punch to the underside of his jaw, his cry and Takumi’s overlapping. A brief struggle commenced until both men regained their awareness. 

“N-nightmare,” Takumi stammered as soon as he gathered his senses.

“I figured, though you didn’t have to punch me,” Leo rubbed the place on his jaw that Takumi had hit.

“You stole my bow, then you shot me,” Takumi explained, curling into himself.

“Fair enough,” Leo sighed, curling himself back around Takumi, stroking his head soothingly.

“I don’t want to sleep anymore,” Takumi sighed, “I don’t think I could if I tried,”

“You don’t have to, just rest,” Leo shrugged, “I wish I could say the same, but unlike you I haven’t slept solidly in days,” the statement punctuated with a yawn, that Takumi almost immediately imitated.

“Then you sleep, just quit yawning, I don’t need it,” Takumi grumbled. Leo made a sound in the back of his throat like a groan and a whine combined, then flipped himself over.

“If you aren’t going to sleep, at least hold me so I can,” Leo spoke aloud. Takumi complied, fitting himself against the taller man, nuzzling the sensitive spot at the nape of Leo’s neck drawing a squeak from him. Takumi wrapped an arm over Leo’s waist, crossing it over the front of his chest, then pulling Leo into his own chest, squeezing him just a bit before settling in. Their feet unconsciously tangled together, shifting slightly until they were both comfortable and not grinding the bony bits of their ankles together. Takumi listened as Leo’s breathing evened out and his body grew still apart from the rise and fall of those breaths and the steady beating of his heart below Takumi’s hand. 

Takumi thought of how things would have been if he had died, thinking of his imaginings from his own brother’s funeral. He couldn’t say they would be much different apart from one key aspect. The royal mourners would number three instead of two, for he could not imagine Hinoka and Sakura disallowing his betrothed from the ceremonies. Leo would be infinitely uncomfortable, being crushed by his own grief, but he would tough through it and break down later. Would he comfort the Hoshidan sisters Takumi would leave behind? would they comfort him? help him if he felt like he could not continue? 

There really wasn’t any point in thinking about it anymore, Takumi decided, the thoughts leaving an unpleasant bitterness. He had wanted to die then because he had felt useless. Now with another warm body beside him, a person who loved him more than he ever thought possible, he couldn’t stomach the thought of it. Part of it was leaving Leo alone again, that would be beyond cruel, but to do it in such a permanent way was unthinkable. Takumi tucked his head against Leo’s shoulders, giving him another squeeze. Leo made a small sound like a grumble, curling his arm protectively over Takumi’s holding it firmly as he slept.

Takumi idly thought about how he could get Leo to come home with him, contemplating acting a little more frail than he was currently feeling, which wouldn’t be a stretch considering he hadn’t tried getting out of bed since he had fallen ill. But sadly Leo had his duties, and he had his, those to their families, those to their countries. He dearly hoped for the time where they would all be one and the same, nothing separating them from the other unless they bid it. 

  
Within the next few days the Hoshidan royalty departed for their home, and Leo left for his. Both Leo and Takumi had agreed that they must return to their duties sometime. Both were left feeling that they were instead getting further from home, as their object of affection departed in the opposite direction. Takumi at least had his sisters to distract him while they travelled back, Leo had been left to lead the band of Nohrian retainers and guards back to the castle. Despite it’s interesting smattering of personalities, Takumi doubted that Leo would pass up the opportunity to complain in his first letter to him when he returned. It was something to look forward to in the midst of the work of helping to run a kingdom. He might not be part of rigorous training right away, but as the eldest and only true Prince of Hoshido, he had to attend to his duties and make his country proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one I had pre-written, and comes after an indeterminate time-skip, cause I'm not super good at planning and I don't want to change too much cause I like it the way it is, even if it's a bit....can't think of a word other than reachy, like reaching-for-perfect-ending-but-also-I-want-to-do-this-other-thing reachy. 
> 
> Anyways, Thanks for reading as always, and you guys can probably expect another update soon after I properly edit the next chapter.


	33. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Families are growing in both Nohr and Hoshido, what's stopping it from growing a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, this is a chapter I've had written for a while, and I finally feel like it's time to post it. This one is entirely self indulgent, and so I hope you guys like it too.

“I want to go see the sunflowers again,” Takumi decided.

“Always the sun flowers,” Leo laughed, “I should just have some planted close to the castle so we don’t have to ride for an hour every time you want to go,”

“That would take the fun out of it, it’s nice to get away from everyone else, especially on days like this,” Takumi sighed. The castle was buzzing with activity today, all of the Nohrian siblings were there and Camilla had insisted they have a dinner, which was a production in itself. Niles was decidedly absent, but he had to be somewhere because throughout the day Takumi had seen her with and without her daughter Nina, and he doubted she would let just anyone take her. Xander had meetings with village leaders all day, leaving dinner being all he could manage, but his wife, the queen, Charlotte, helped Camilla all the same, with little Siegbert hanging off her skirts. Siegbert was such a quiet child, Leo had always thought babies ment the end of sleep, yet his older brother never seemed to have that problem. Having children in the castle again seemed to lighten it a little, though anyone walking through the halls always had ears out for little cries from little ones who were lost. Leo reminisced about doing the same as a boy, learning the castle layout by trial and error, calling for Xander the moment he no longer knew where he was. Now it was usually a quiet call from Siegbert who would cycle through the names he knew until someone showed up, usually one of the servants, but Leo had come across him several times on the way down to the training room looking for his father.

“Do we really still need to be incognito?” Takumi asked as they strapped on the armour they wore on their outings.

“Come to think of it, not really anymore,” Leo shook his head, “But it never hurts to be careful,”

Takumi shrugged and re-tied his hair into a knot like he usually did on their rides. 

“All ready?” Leo asked as he swung up on his horse.

“Yeah, let's go,” Takumi nodded, doing the same and kicking off. They had gone a number of times, so Takumi knew the way enough for them to ride side by side at a fast gallop. Takumi still preferred walking to horses, but he had grown used to riding one from spending time in Nohr where the only way to efficiently visit merchants in villages was by horseback. 

At the hill just before the sunflower field, Takumi always insisted they slow, just to emulate their first time going there. He liked to say it was like watching a sunrise, but instead of the sun moving, they were. They had packed a light lunch to eat on the hill overlooking the field. Since it was only spring, the sunflowers were only beginning to come up, but Takumi insisted he liked them anyway, Leo figured it was the memory and seclusion of this place that was really special, so he played along. They perched on the top of the hill, sitting below one of the big gnarly trees that was there. They chatted idly between bites of the sandwiches they had prepared. 

“What was that?” Takumi suddenly snapped his head towards the sunflower field. 

“What was what?” Leo was startled by the sudden words.

“I heard a sound like,” he paused narrowing his eyes, searching the direction he was looking, “But it can’t be,” Takumi pushed himself up, ignoring Leo’s confused protests. He picked his way carefully down the steep hill, Leo following still questioning him from behind, but Takumi kept his focus on the sound he had heard. He got to the base of the hill and stopped momentarily, having lost track of the sound briefly, he hoped he hadn’t gone the wrong way.

“What the hell Takumi, is there a reason we climbed all the way down here without our horses?” Leo protested, “It’s going to be a hard climb up, I hope you're prepared,” 

“Shh, just a second,” Takumi waved for him to be quiet as he heard the sound again.

“I know your sense of hearing is nearly perfect, but this is ridiculous, just what is so important to just jump up and go after,” Leo continued his admonishing, “don’t tell me you-”  

“If you would just shut up for two seconds, I’m sure you will hear it now too,” Takumi shushed him more firmly, moving towards the field slowly. Leo grunted, but said no more as he followed, listening hard to try and hear what his betrothed could hear. A few more steps was all it took before he heard the distinct keening that could only come from one thing.

“Oh gods don’t tell me,” Leo cursed under his breath, earning another shoosh from Takumi. The men crept forward until they were waist deep in sunflower stems, Leo looking paranoidly around for the farmers that would come after them for trampling their crop, while Takumi kept his eyes down, searching the ground for the source of the sound. 

Finally Takumi stopped, kneeling down and reaching for something.

When he stood, he was holding a naked baby, cooing quietly at it, cradling it in an attempt to quiet it.

“We should go to the farmers and see if it is theirs,” Leo reasoned. Takumi glanced up and nodded.

“Why would it be all the way out here though, it looks pretty new,” Takumi shook his head in disbelief, “I hope someone didn’t just abandon it here,” Takumi had taken his cloak off and wrapped the baby in it, holding it carefully in his arms. Leo had seen his beloved with each of his siblings children, he always looked so comfortable with a child in his arms, and the children all seemed to love him, even shy little Siegbert would break away from his parents legs to greet his soon to be Uncle Takumi. 

When they reached the farmhouse, the woman that opened the door to them gave them a peculiar look.

“All my babes are sleeping soundly, and I don’t have no blond children,” she hummed, “I haven’t seen any of the women around here pregnant either,”

“We found him in your field, are you sure it’s not someone's around here?” Leo asked seriously.

“Boy, this babe looks nary a day old, and I know the girls around here and they have more sense then to abandon a babe,” her expression darkened, “You better not be doing the abandoning, that babe looks an awful lot like you, either way, I have enough mouths to feed as it is, so away with you, if you really don’t want it, than you boys can go to the orphanage that's two towns over and drop it there,” The woman shooed them out the door and shut it.

“Now that she mentions it, it does kind of resemble you, the nose is the same,” Takumi chuckled, touching the baby’s nose. At the contact, the baby opened its eyes blinking at the man holding it. 

“I dunno, those eyes and the hair, they are exactly yours,” Leo bent down inspecting the child, “It’s so odd, he looks similar to both of us, but how is that possible,” 

“We can’t just leave him, I don’t think we are going to get any different answers anywhere else.” Takumi didn’t take his eyes from the baby, “Leo,” it was at that moment that he hesitated, biting his lip.

“We’ll need to find him a wet nurse,” Leo sighed, “Though I’m sure Camilla and Xander have extra supplies they could lend us in the meantime,” Takumi’s eyes flew up to meet Leo’s and the smile that crossed his face was brighter than the Hoshidan sun. Leo smiled too, he hadn’t really been sure about children, but he could see the way Takumi was with the others, how he always jumped at the chance to look after one of his nieces or nephews. Although they had not married yet, he already knew there was enough love to include a child in their lives. He wondered if this child would continue look like them as he grew or if the resemblance was superficial, which brought up the question of where this child really came from. As Takumi turned back the way they came Leo decided that was a question for some other day. 

Takumi carried the child all the way back to the horses, even going as far as climbing the steep hill only using one hand to pull himself up the steeper portions. 

“As much as you’ve become a better rider as of late, I think I should take the baby while we ride back,” Leo told Takumi as he stood in front of his horse, looking as if he was going to try climbing on one handed as he had on the ridges of the hill.

Takumi looked a little conflicted, “I suppose that is true, just be careful,”

Leo laughed, it was funny how protective his partner had become over this child after not an hour of having it, “Ye of little faith, he is our child, I will be more careful with him than I would with anything else,” Leo mounted his horse and reached for the child, still wrapped in Takumi’s cloak. He settled took his belt off and looped it around his shoulder and around the baby for extra support as he wrapped one of his arms securely around the baby and took the reins in his other hand. Leo made sure the baby would not slip around, and then looked to Takumi who was already up on his horse, but was having a hard time getting it to stop grazing. 

“Just give it a bit of heel, but not too much or-” Leo pointed out and as Takumi followed the instruction, evidently he did give it too much because the horse bucked and set Takumi flying off. Leo watched in horror as he hit the ground close to the slope of the hill. Takumi stopped short of it and lay still for a few moments before pushing himself up with a groan.

“Are you hurt?” Leo called, turning his horse towards him, but not coming closer so his horse would not step on him. 

“Just my pride,” Takumi’s voice sounded like sandpaper scraping out of his throat, and he coughed a couple times before pushing himself to his feet, “Let’s get out of here before I injure myself. It is a good thing you took the baby,” he admitted sheepishly.

“I told you, and yes, let’s get going,” Leo waited until Takumi had remounted his horse before they set off at a slower pace to keep from waking the now sleeping baby in Leo’s arms.

“What should we name him?” Takumi asked as they rode, “I think since we found him here in Nohr, he should have a Nohrian name,”

“Really? Oh, okay,” Leo thought for a few moments, “How about Forrest?”

“Forrest,” Takumi repeated, “I like it, but don’t tell me you came up with that because of your divine weapon?” 

Leo looked away sheepishly, before nodding slightly. 

Takumi only laughed before saying, “you and your brother are a lot alike, but I do like that name, it suits him.”

The two approached the castle and entered. Takumi taking the baby as Leo stabled the horses. As he was waiting the door into the castle opened and Corrin came through. She was pregnant with her’s and Silas’s first child. She noticed Takumi as she came through the door.

“I see you’ve returned brother, have you seen my husband around?” She asked as she came over, not noticing the bundle in his arms until she got closer, “Whoa, is that a baby? Where did it come from? It looks kinda like you,” Corrin asked rapidly.

“We found it in a sunflower field, and the woman in the farmhouse nearby insisted that it couldn’t belong to any of the villages women,” Takumi told her, “She also mentioned it looked like one of us, though she didn’t say which. Weird,”

“Now that you mention it, he does also look like Leo,” Corrin blinked, “Wait if you brought it back here, does that mean you intend to keep it?” 

Takumi smiled slightly, blushing, “Yes, me and Leo agreed,”

Leo came from the stables and put an arm around Takumi, “Showing off our son already?”

“You two are unbelievable,” Corrin giggled, “What's his name going to be?”

“Forrest,” Leo said, “It was such an odd thing too, he seems rather new and was just out in the middle of that field.”

“That is peculiar, but perhaps it is meant to be, didn’t you want to be fathers someday?” Corrin grinned. Her brothers both nodded.

“Let's get him inside, I’m sure Xander has some clothes that Siegbert has grown out of, and I’m sure Camilla could help feed him, Elise sould look him over too to make sure he’s healthy,” Corrin turned back to the door and led the way. They both followed happily, wanting to show off the new member of their family. 

 

“A baby, in a field,” Xander mused over his desk, Siegbert sitting on his lap quietly, holding a stuffed toy, “Did you make sure it wasn’t someone’s before taking it?”

“Of course I did brother, the woman insisted none of the other women could have had it and even accused us of trying to abandon it,” Leo explained, “she seemed to think it looked like us,”

“Looks like you? May I have a look?” Xander scooped Siegbert up into his arms and came to look at Forrest, who Takumi was still holding. He gazed into the bundle thoughtfully, then nodded.

“Look Siegbert, meet your new little cousin,” Xander turned his son in his arms, showing him the baby.

“Baby,” Siegbert pointed speaking in his little voice, “Cou-thin?”

“Hahaha, yes,” Xander laughed, “I should have a few of Siegbert’s old clothes, he will make a dashing little prince, now you have no excuse not to marry,” 

“Xander!” Leo cried.

“Don’t worry about that, King Xander, we just need a chance to plan things, and find a time when both our families can attend,” Takumi told him truthfully.

“This is true, trying to get all of us together for dinner was hard enough,” Xander laughed again, “And you no longer need to address me so formally Takumi, as family, there is no real need,”

“Uncle Taku,” Seigbert squealed waving his hands towards Takumi, “Can I have a hug pleath?”.

“Now Siegbert, he’s holding a baby right now, you need to wait your turn to get a hug from him,” Xander gently explained. Siegbert looked pensively up at his father before nodding. 

“Here Leo, I can hardly refuse such a polite request,” Takumi passed Forrest to Leo, before Xander placed his son down and allowed him to walk over to Takumi, who bent down to hug the little Nohrian prince. Siegbert hopped up, latching his arms around Takumi’s neck, supporting himself as Takumi stood again, his arms securely holding him. 

Xander nodded approvingly, “I think you are his favorite relative, he doesn’t hug anyone else like that,”

“I’m sure that has to do at least part with the unwavering vigor of his aunt’s hugs, your sisters are something else entirely,” Takumi laughed. Xander let out a big laugh at that, agreeing with him. He led them to Siegbert’s nursery and gave the two of them a quick lesson on changing the baby and then gave them some clothes for him. When Forrest began fussing, he sent them off to Camilla. 

Camilla was more than happy to receive the crying new addition to the family and her frantic young brothers, who had very little experience with newborn babies.

“He’s probably hungry,” Camilla explained, then took him and began loosening her shirt. Both Leo and Takumi looked startled, “You boys are precious, are you sure you’re ready for a son if you can’t even handle watching him be fed,”

Leo replied somewhat sarcastically, “You could have explained what you were doing before simply undressing in front of us,” 

“What else am I to do, he’s hungry now, I don’t have time to send a maid off the bring the extra I have stored away, at least not for this feeding, you two will need it later,” Camilla noted. 

Leo and Takumi looked at each other for a moment, their looks asking the other what they had been thinking.

“He is perfect and he is your’s,” Camilla said gently, “I don’t know how it is possible, but he looks like the both of you,” The men shared another look, this one was a smile and reassurance.

“That being said, if he is anything like Leo was as a baby, you are in for a long year, Takumi, I hope you weren’t planning on going back home any time soon,” Camilla smiled knowingly, and then giggled at the horrified look that crossed Leo’s face, and the silent resignation on Takumi’s face. 

Dinner ended up being a celebration of the new baby, everyone welcoming the new prince.

“He’s not just a Nohrian prince though, he’s also a Hoshidan prince,” Elise pointed out.

“I suppose this is true,” Takumi looked thoughtfully, “I sure hope he will get along with Caeldori and Shiro, oh and Hinata and Oboro’s child too, did I mention they were trying for one?” Takumi asked Leo.

“You didn’t, you will have to send my wishes, I also hope Forrest will get along with the other children, seeing as he will have so many to meet,” Leo said eyeing the children’s table, which was full of chattering voices, mostly Nina and Ophelia, but Ignatius and Siegbert could be heard talking as well. 

“I guess I really should send a letter, explain why I won’t be back for a while,” Takumi sighed.

“Yeah you are stuck here, you are not leaving me alone with a baby, and he won’t be old enough to travel for a while,” Leo had an edge in his voice.

“Regretting this choice?” Takumi hummed.

“I would argue about choice, but no, I don’t,” Leo sighed easing his expression, “As long as we are together in this, I can’t imagine a better scenario,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I did the thing!!! I made them parents!!!!  
> I waffled over how, but settled on a ~~cabbage~~ sunflower patch baby, cause magic that's why!
> 
> I really do hope you guys liked the chapter, but next up I'm gonna write THE WEDDING, gasp!  
> I'm sorry in advance if it takes a while, I want it to be PERFECT, so gah, please forgive me and thank you all for continuing to read!!!!


	34. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding everyone has been waiting for, plus fun after wedding shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a super long chapter, I wrote so much, but I felt like it all needed to be done all at once, plus I think you guys have waited long enough for this >.0  
> I really hope that it turned out as well as I wanted it to.   
> There are probably grammar errors and spelling errors, but that's future me's problem now.

“Are you sure it isn’t any trouble? We tried tried to decide between the two, but instead we decided neutral ground might work better, less chance of loyalties and old prejudices to cloud the occasion,” Leo asked.

“Ohoho! Not at all. I have been looking forward to this since the gods chose to tell me of you special couple. This is going to be a grand affair, like nothing anyone has ever seen!” The Archduke Izana waved dramatically, jumping from his seat, “You have to let me decorate though, that is my only condition, but don’t fret, It will perfectly encompass you both,”

 

“As expected from the Duke of celebration,” Takumi sighed after their meeting.

“As peculiar as ever, but if there is any place to have any kind of party, it’s Izumo,” Leo shrugged.

“I honestly thought you would suggest Cyrkensia instead, with all of it’s fancy opera halls,” Takumi said plainly.

“I’d rather not,” Leo sneered at the thought, “My father was rather fond of the place, which I suppose is only a lingering memory now, but as much as it is a city of lights and music, it still sits under the dark Nohrian sky,”

“Don’t look so serious, It was only a thought, Izumo will be perfect,” Takumi smiled, “This time our families won't be glaring across the tables,” 

Leo stifled a laugh, “I seem to remember you were rather ruffled at having to share a table with us ‘Nohrian scum’,”

“I had completely forgotten about that,” Takumi said thoughtfully, “though if memory serves, I don’t think you were any more receptive to the arrangements, but at least we weren’t physically at each other’s throats like Camilla and Hinoka,”

“That I had forgotten,” Leo said with a barely stifled laugh, “and our older brothers glaringly insisting on political finesse the entire time while simultaneously trying to slight one another.”

“And Corrin amongst the mess of us trying to establish some semblance of peace,” Takumi sighed, “To think if she had tried a bit harder, succeeded in ending the fighting there, things would be wildly different,”

“We would have had no basis to talk, let alone grow as close as we did at first,” Leo’s tone became a note more serious, “But you would have your brother,”

Takumi took a moment before responding, taking Leo’s hand in his, “Sure, but who’s to say that looming shadow over my head would have quelled the darkness that had taken me, I could have been the one to kill him instead,” He grimaced at the thought, “And who’s to say that the man you called father would have ceased his march, even if his children decided not to continue,”

“The monster he became was obsessive, and power hungry, you are right, things might still have gone as sour, or even more so, than they did,” Leo ceded, then clicked his tongue, “Now’s not the time for this, these what if’s are insignificant, all I need in my life is you,”

“And little Forrest,” Takumi slid under Leo’s arm, prompting an embrace.

“How would I have had that little boy without you, who says I would have ever thought to have children,” Leo grinned bringing his other hand up to Takumi’s face, running a thumb over the line of his jaw.

“You’re handsome enough, I’m sure you would have found a suitable wife, or rather I’m sure one would have found you,” Takumi shrugged.

“Found is probably the wrong word, I think arranged would suit that probability better, by my sisters nonetheless,” Leo rolled his eyes, “What about you, If not me, who would it have been,”

“I’m sure there would be some noble woman, It probably would be arranged, but in my case it would likely be more of a choice,” Takumi pondered, leaning into Leo, “It wouldn’t be the same though, you get me, you’ve seen my demons and yet you’re here,”

Takumi turned in Leo’s arms, so that they stood face to face. Leo needlessly brushed his bangs out of his eyes, the touch becoming a caress before it became a soft kiss.

“We all have our own demons, though not many of them physically manifest,” Leo kissed him again, “Life without you is unthinkable, since that time when you were my prisoner, everything I’ve done was to protect you to some extent, even if I originally meant it as a way to protect Corrin,”

“Having my Mother and brother’s spirits vouch for you certainly helped me see that, despite my stubborn prejudice,” Takumi nodded, “I’m happy I gave you that chance,” 

After a few more kisses, they slipped apart, only to join at the hands again, moving on to go discuss with the extensive catering staff that Izana employed which foods to make and how much would be needed. Takumi insisted that any food left over was not to be disposed of, but instead distributed to the citizens in the nearby towns. The servants were hesitant, but by Izana’s order, they agreed to make the run after the feasting was done.

 

“Please stand still Lord Leo, I can't take measurements if you insist on moving every time I turn away,” Oboro snapped at the Nohrian Prince.

“I’ve been standing here with my arms out for almost an hour, how many measurements do you need,” Leo groaned turning his head to peek back at Oboro who was scratching away on a pad of paper.

“All of them this is the first time I’ve made something for you, so it must be perfect,” Oboro gave him a pointed look, “With all the tips I got from the maids, I hope to capture Nohrian style, but also make it suit you personally,”

“Will I get to see it for myself so I can decide if I like it or not?” Leo asked, his arms drooping again.

“Arms back up!” Oboro snapped, standing again, “Nope, but neither does Takumi,” she pulled her measuring tape out again and took a few more numbers down, then flipped her pad closed.

“There, done,” Oboro chirped, “I’ll begin both of your outfits tonight,” 

“Thank you again for agreeing to do this for us,” Leo stepped off the stool he had been made to stand on.

Oboro snorted, “Please, no offense, but I would have insisted on it regardless of whether you asked,” Her expression softened a fraction after a second, “But thank you for asking, I am honoured to do this for you,”

“After hearing Takumi speak of your masterful work, I don’t think I would have considered anyone else,” Leo complimented her.

“Well, If you need any other outfits, just let me know, I can do pretty much anything with these,” she tapped her pad, “Come to think of it, don’t you need something for the party afterwards?”

“No thank you, I have that covered,” Leo smiled slyly.

“Really, I thought you and Takumi were planning on dressing in the other’s national style?” Oboro quirked her head.

“Yes, I do have something I’ve been saving for something like this,” Leo paused, “I could use your help though, as I understand, it pays to have help with your formal wear,”

“Absolutely, anything for the man who has made my liege so happy,” Oboro actually spoke warmly, “I assume it is with your things? If you don’t mind, I would like to take a look so I can bring appropriate accessories,” Leo gave her permission and watched as she left. After her exit, one of Leo’s new retainers poked her head through the door.

“Lord Leo, Prince Takumi is asking after you, I told him I would send him your way when I found you,” She bowed her head in respect.

“Thank you Clarissa, where can I find him?” he asked, and after she told him, “Would you mind rounding up Fergus and then get him to check on the accommodations for our families and the royal retainers?”

“Yes my Lord,” she said turning on her heel and striding away.

 

Leo had finally gotten around to recruiting new retainers, having perused the various barracks around the country, looking for talent. Clarissa was a Hero class swordsman who could always be found with throwing axes in her belt, and had proven to be very precise with her aim. 

When he had first entered the training ring, choosing to spar with those he thought had promise, he had been bored with the first few battles, it wouldn’t do if he could easily beat the men who were to protect him. Until a slight looking brunette woman stepped into the ring, she handled her sword with careful swings and her shield was always ready to brush his own attacks away. She wasn’t the strongest fighter, but when she jumped back out of his range and pulled out her throwing axe, sending it whizzing past his head, he had been distracted enough for her to zip under his guard and disarm him before knocking him to the ground. 

“Normally that axe is meant to finish the fight, but I can hardly do that to a visiting Prince,” She had offered her hand.

“I felt how close that was, you must have excellent control to get it that miss that closely,” Leo commented as he took the offered hand, “How would you like to become a royal retainer,”

“As long as you leave the sword fighting to me, sure thing,” She shrugged, then bowed, “I would be happy to serve Lord Leo, Is my partner close by so I can meet them too?”

Leo shook his head, “Sadly I am lacking there, you are the first worthy candidate I’ve found,”

“Well, then allow me to help you, I have someone I think would be suitable,” Clarissa offered.

“As long as I don’t have to go through another boring bout in the ring, sure,” Leo groaned, looking back at a couple of the young eager faces hoping for a chance to spar with a prince.

“He’s out back,” she led him out through a series of doors, and then over to a large stable building. They entered and Clarissa went straight for one of the larger stalls, hopping up onto the fence and looking this way and that before hopping back.

“Crap, seems he’s gone out, probably to see if the fledglings are ready to fly yet,” She turned to leave the stable building.

“Wait, fledgelings?” Leo asked before she got past him.

“Yeah, you know, baby wyverns?” she looked like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Leo had to snap out of the shock of the comment quickly or risked being left behind. He followed her as she left the barracks grounds and made for the hills. As they crested the first hill, Leo was met by the sight of a man on a wyvern circling just above five little wyverns all hopping slightly, clumsily flapping their wings. A small bear was curled a few feet away, but once they got closer, Leo realised it was actually a really big dog.

“Ey’ Ferg!” Clarissa called as they closed in.

“What is it Lass, I told you I wasn't in the mood to spar,” the man called back without looking, “Besides these beb’s needed the exercise, they are nearly ready to be bonded,”

“That’s not what I’m here for, you rusty old coot,” She called with a roll of her eyes, “I think these little demons can wait ten minutes to start flying, or another ten days more like,”

“What-ah you know about them,” He snorted throwing a glance over, finally noticing the extra company, “OO’s that then, some other welp looking to fail at taming one of my brood,” 

“I apologize,” Clarissa groaned, “I should have just gone out myself to get him.” Then she yelled, “He’s a bloody royal Fergus, Now get down here before he thinks bad of you,”

Leo waited as the man took a couple more turns around the scaly little circle before he brought his own wyvern down and dismounted it.

When Clarissa told him of her appointment and her proposal to Leo the man’s face looked drawn.

“What would you want an old man like me for, I’d rather stay here with my wyverns,” Fergus spoke with his hands.

“I need experience, just as much as I need strength,” Leo pointed out.

“I have seen many a battle and as you can see I came out mostly intact,” Fergus shrugged, “What of it, and what’s in it for me?”

“We don’t actually have a wyvern breeder in the castle, but we do have one of the best wyvern stables in the country. Apart from that you’ll be living much more comfortably and the status will earn you access to resources that I doubt you have here,” Leo generalized the benefits.

“Fair enough, If I can bring my little darlings along, I will come,” Fergus nodded sheepishly. Leo grinned having guessed the man’s motivations correctly.

“I can also guarantee the potential of the wyvern riders in the capital barracks is much better than any of the starry eyed glory seekers you have here,” Leo said offhandedly, “My sister trains them properly before they even get to see a wyvern up close,”

“I’ve heard of Princess Camilla’s affinity for wyverns,” Fergus nodded slowly, his arms folding in front of him as he seemed to think for a time.

“Clarissa is coming too?” Fergus looked pointedly at them both.

“Where you not listening? Of course I am,” Clarissa rolled her eyes, “Why do you think I brought him out here to you if I wasn’t also going along,”

“You’re lucky I liked your mother well enough to take you in, you’re a right rascal you are,” He sighed, “You better watch this girlie closely, she knows ow to get what she wants,”

“I think I can handle it,” Leo sighed, “At least I won’t have to worry so much about you two working together, and you are certainly much more ordinary than my previous retainers,”

“Geez, maybe I should take my acceptance back,” Clarissa grunted.

“No need, that was an honest compliment,” Leo asserted.

“What happened to em,” Fergus asked narrowing an eye at him.

Leo groaned, “They married my sisters,”

That drew a laugh from both of the soldiers before Leo left them to make arrangements to have them moved to the castle, tiny wyverns and all.

Neither had been phased when Leo mentioned his impending marriage, though Fergus had much to say about the work that would entail, but ultimately he did everything he was assigned. When they met Takumi, Clarissa had been a touch surprised, but she hid it well, schooling her expression quickly into one of respect. Fergus seemed to have a knack for gossip rivalling those of the castle maids, so naturally he had heard of the peculiar betrothal. Luckily unlike the castle maids, he only collected gossips for personal interest, and as such he kept the things he heard to himself. Leo was a bit unsure about his trustworthiness at first, but then he heard him quietly reprimanding a maid Leo knew was particularly interested in scathing rumors that were almost never true, he decided he was alright. Leo hoped he could use the information well, but that was best left until Fergus had decided he had won his trust. Clarissa had been much easier, having decided that Leo was alright almost immediately, which Leo attributed to her incredible ability to read people. 

He figured this out when she met with Niles and Odin for the first time, She had whistled at Niles, earning her a look of surprised approval from the archer, and then a well placed comment on Odin’s “aura” set him into a dramatic monologue which she expertly cut off after a few lines before getting down to business. Fergus had been late to that meeting, claiming that Clarissa would have filled him in later anyway and one of the fledgelings had a stomach ache, making it cranky and destructive, that he had to deal with. 

 

Leo found Takumi sampling a couple dishes when he entered their sitting room. He told him that the chefs had devised a few different dishes from their own repertoire that went well with the recipes they had both provided. Leo sat down and tried each as well.

“This one is weird, but the one over here I think would go over well,” Takumi pointed out a couple in particular. 

“You’re right, though I’m so hungry right now that it doesn’t really bother me,” Leo ate the weird one, which was a spongy, cake like bread, except it wasn’t sweet.

Takumi chuckled, “How long did Oboro make you stand there?”

“An hour,” Leo answered between bites.

“Those pesky measurements,” Takumi grinned behind a hand.

“What’s that face for?” Leo looked up from the food.

“Obviously you ticked her off,” Takumi giggled, “Usually she only takes ten minutes,”

“What?!” Leo spat, almost choking on his mouthful, “You’re telling me she made me stand there with my arms out for an hour for no reason?”

“Possibly, I’d have to ask her, but even then she might not even tell me why,” Takumi shrugged, “You’re new retainer, the man, I saw him with one of his tiny wyverns again. Those things give me the creeps,”

“I told him to keep them in the stables,” Leo sighed, “I promise they are harmless, and as much as I don’t like it, he is ever so careful,” 

“At least you got one normal retainer,” Takumi shrugged.

“And your’s are any better, I’m pretty sure I heard Hinata talking to his sword the other day,” Leo snorted.

“Fair enough,” Takumi relented. They sat and ate the rest of the food there before they decided to go out for a walk.

“Izumo’s gardens are rather spectacular, But I’ve heard that a lot of these plants don’t just look pretty, but are also useful for herbs or medicines,” Leo commented as they walked.

“They also have some that create some pretty nasty poisons,” Takumi told him, “The ninja clan that protects the castle get’s a few special blends from here, Of course they have a long standing agreement where they have to use them as the apothecary prepares them,”

“How does that work? Wouldn’t they use it was is normally?” Leo inquired.

“Usually yes, but the apothecary usually dilutes the poisons, so that it requires more to kill. Some ninja’s had taken to boiling the poisons to re concentrate them, or doing other things to make them more lethal,” Takumi elaborated, “Accidents happen, and Izumo forced the rule or they would cut off supply,”

Leo thought for a moment, “I suppose it would be hard to get past Izana’s perception,”

“And the sizable ninja clan of his own,” Takumi told him, “Even neutral nations need their own protection. This clan specializes in spying and infiltration, so naturally Izana’s eyes are quite literally everywhere, even if he chooses to stay out of things officially,”

Leo glanced around suspiciously, making Takumi laugh, “There is no need to be so paranoid, their eyes are usually outside of the castle, in fact right now they are probably busy scouting out the guests who will be attending, making note of those who might need some extra eyes,” 

“Cause that makes me feel much better, that means they are currently watching my family,” Leo grunted.

“They are watching mine too, as well as the noble delegation from each nation,” Takumi’s voice was easy, “I wouldn’t worry too much, I doubt they will find anything worth their time,”

“Speaking of noble delegations though, what exactly will your look like,” Leo asked.

“The wind and fire clans will have a place, then the high council members will also be in attendance, plus a few of the more well known merchant lords,” Takumi listed, “the ninja clans formally declined, but they will still be here for the royal family’s protection,”

“As expected, Luckily enough, a few of Nohr’s own merchants will be here, or at least their esteemed sons will be, hopefully they can get along well enough to make a few deals in the future,” Leo nodded, “Along with them, a few other noble families might attend, as much as their motivations may lie in the realm of garnering favour, such is Nohrian politics,” 

“At the very least I hope the children will get along,” Takumi sighed.

“I wouldn’t doubt them, they have grown up in a world where Nohr and Hoshido are at peace, they have none of the hatred we learned growing up,” Leo smiled warmly, “Certainly their exposure to the both of us has to mean something,”

“Hahaha your sibling’s kids all love me, you hold my sister’s kids at arms length,” Takumi giggled. 

“Oh please, that’s only because they aren’t nearly as clingy as Siegbert or Nina is,” Leo rolled his eyes. They continued talking about and comparing their families until they decided to turn in for the night.

  
  


“I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep this well in a long time,” Leo stretched out a hand to caress his lover’s cheek. Takumi nuzzled into the contact and wiggled closer to Leo, snaking his arms around the other man to hold him closely. Leo kissed the top of his head, then his forehead, then his nose, but when he reached Takumi’s lips he paused teasingly. Takumi grumbled in his throat before closing the distance himself, stealing a quick kiss before Leo pulled himself away and proceeded to disentangle himself from the mess of limbs and blankets.

“Where are you going?” Takumi asked, a slight haze of sleepiness still present in his voice.  

“I’m going to dress for breakfast, which you are likely to miss if you don’t get up soon,” Leo pointed out, “It is well past daybreak and we have much to do today,”

Takumi groaned and rolled over burying himself under the covers again. Leo sighed and threw open the curtains, letting light into the room, drawing another grumble from Takumi. It took until Leo had pulled on half of his clothes that Takumi finally dragged himself from the bed.

“That bed is really comfortable,” He mumbled dragging out a light yukata for himself. 

Leo quirked an eyebrow, “You realise we are meeting with the minister and the priestess right after breakfast,” Takumi gave him a confused look, “you know, to discuss how we are planning to meld our marriage traditions together, deciding which ones to use and which to overlook?”

“Fine,” Takumi grumbled pulling out a fancier yukata and taking his sweet time putting it on properly, “Will you help me brush my hair at least?”

“I can happily oblige you for that,” Leo took the brush Takumi offered and set to work, “Have you ever considered tying up for bedtime? It might come out less tangled,”

“Actually it’s worse,” Takumi grunted, “Instead of many little knots it becomes one big knot,”

Leo nodded to himself and quickly finished brushing Takumi’s hair, allowing him to sweep it up and quickly tie it back with his favorite red ribbon.

 

“Can you believe we will be married after tomorrow?” Leo grinned happily after their last day of preparations. Despite having both of their families show up to assist them, the two men still had found little time to rest all day, let alone time by themselves.

“I can, it’s certainly been long enough don’t you think?” Takumi gave Leo a sideways grin.

“You are correct,” Leo sighed, “Finally the distance we’ve endured will be closed,” He pulled Takumi closer to him and held him tightly.

“Not until after noon tomorrow,” Takumi grumbled.

“Just focus on me okay? Hopefully the rush of preparations will make time go by faster,” Leo said comfortingly. Takumi didn’t say anymore, but snuggled himself closer to Leo, tipping his head back so they could share a kiss before they tried to sleep for the night.

 

The morning began in the men being swept off by maids to their respective families for breakfast and then Oboro would go to each, presenting the outfits she had devised for the pair. She first went to Takumi, who was already wearing the traditional white under layer. Another white jacket went over that, tied with a wide white obi. She slid an armoured chest plate into the front of it, then a white hakama flecked with gold was added. Next came a highly decorated wide sleeved coat, colored with red and blue and gold in bold blocks across the garment and armoured plates on his shoulders. Lastly Oboro pulled a small fur lined cape and fastened it over one shoulder. Along with his red ribbon, Oboro took a few brightly colored orchids and fastened them near the base of his tail. 

“You look perfect Prince Takumi,” Oboro smiled as she stepped back from her work.

“Thank you Oboro,” He said as he turned to the mirror that was in the room, eyes looking up and down at his own appearance, “I look great, all thanks to you,” 

“Nonsense, the outfit only adds to the ensemble,” Oboro giggled, waving a hand.

The door opened and a brown head poked through, “Oh wow, that's so fancy,” Hinata came all the way into the room, “Lord Leo won’t know what hit him seeing you in that,”

“I doubt I’d go that far,” Takumi chuckled, smiling at his retainers.

“I think you doubt too much,” Hinata grinned back, “Leo loves you and I’m sure he will be just as amazed as you will be when you see what he’s wearing,”

“Speaking of that, I need to go and get him into it,” Oboro chirped, “I’ll see you two soon,” She placed a quick peck on Hinata’s cheek and gave Takumi a wave before bounding out the door.

There was a drawn silence that followed her exit.

“You really shouldn’t worry,” Hinata came and placed a hand on Takumi’s shoulder, “Nothing will happen, today will be perfect,”

“Thanks Hinata, I appreciate that,” Takumi sighed.

 

“How do you put pants on inside out and backwards!” Oboro groaned as she appraised Leo’s plain white shirt and grey slacks.

“I wouldn’t know, perhaps nerves,” Leo groaned stripping them off as Oboro had her back turned to pull out his outfit, and replacing them quickly.

“You better not be having second thoughts,” Oboro glared over her shoulder.

“God’s no!” Leo just about shouted, “I simply cannot help but hope everything goes to plan,”

“Good, because otherwise I would have to end you where you stand,” Oboro turned away again pulling out the last of the pieces of armour she had had prepared.

“How-” Leo started before abruptly clearing his throat, “Never mind, I don’t think I want to know,”

Oboro set to work, first giving him a long white jacket that she pulled one of the folds and fastened it inside of the jacket, pulling the other over it, fastening it at the shoulder and down at his hip. She took a couple small black fastenings and pinned his collar closed before taking a wide leather belt, tying a long red sash around it letting the ends hang to his side. She pulled out a set of gauntlets and armoured boots, helping Leo get the pieces properly aligned and fastened.

“The grey enamel is peculiar,” Leo commented as she clasped one of the gauntlets onto his arm.

“I wanted it to be neutral,” Oboro shrugged, “What of it?”

“Nothing, I was simply curious,” Leo shrugged, lending his other arm so she could place the other one.

“Now you two match,” Oboro sighed, “Because you are not just from Nohr or Hoshido, but from both,”

Leo nodded contemplatively, wondering just how armoured his soon to be husband was.

Oboro pulled out a rich purple cape with a fur lined collar and settled it over his shoulders, clasping it and adjusting it to sit properly on Leo’s shoulders, two long flags hanging down his front, tasseled shoulder pads sitting right on his shoulders and all the various adornments falling where they should.

“There you are Lord Leo,” Oboro nodded, allowing him to turn to the mirror in this room.

“I’m nearly speechless, this work is stunning,” Leo grinned through the mirror at the retainer behind him.

“Perfect,” Oboro gave a wry grin in return, “especially for the Nohrian Prince who proved without a doubt that our countries could be united,”

“I can hardly take the credit for that,” Leo turned back to her speaking with a modest tone.

“Of course not, but you did set things in motion, saving our Prince from certain death,” Oboro’s smile had melted into one that was more genuine, something Leo would say he had only seen once or twice.

After she left to go rejoin her liege, Clarissa and Fergus came escorting Xander into the room.

“Wow, you clean up nicely,” Clarissa whistled, “Not that you aren’t normally rather proud in your appearance,”

“I think what the lass is getting at is you look right for the occasion,” Fergus grinned.

“I have to agree with them, Takumi’s retainer did a fine job,” Xander nodded, “I’m impressed with the amount of work you both put into this occasion,”

“It’s important to us both,” Leo smiled, “But we wanted it to be like nothing anyone has seen before,”

“I’m certain it will be, the maids will be along shortly with a light lunch and then it begins,” Xander sat at a small table in the room, Leo sitting across from him, “I wouldn’t be so nervous little brother, you are finally going to be joined with the one you love,”

“I know I shouldn’t be, everything should go off without a hitch, but I can’t help but have worries that something will happen,” Leo put his head into one of his hands, crossing the other across his body.

“I can’t say nothing will happen, fate is funny with things like that, but it is also true to its ultimate plan, and that plan surely includes you and Takumi being together for the rest of your days,” Xander reached to place a hand on the shoulder of his younger brother.

“As always, you are right, I should focus on the happiness of today, I wouldn’t want Takumi to panic because I am uneasy,” Leo sighed, sitting back and relaxing into the cushions of the chair he was seated in.

 

The ceremony was being held in a large high ceilinged room with two aisles leading from the two entrances to a stage that looked like it had exploded with flowers of every kind. The royals sat on either side of the two aisles at the very front of the room their subjects behind them and the middle section open to any who wished to intermingle.

At the beginning, both doors were opened and King Xander stepped in with Prince Leo at his side at the west end of the room, and Queen Hinoka and Prince Takumi stepped through from the east. Both Leo and Takumi seemed stiff as they began to walk alongside their sibling. The royals made their way down the aisles at an even pace and at the head of the room where they met, the rulers turned to each other and at the same time bowed to one another. Takumi and Leo’s eyes met, both visibly relaxing, but at the same time an energy passed between them. Once their siblings stepped back, Takumi and Leo came forward to join hands. There was a moment of them getting too distracted looking over one another before they were pulled onto the stage before the whole attendance. 

Just before the ceremony, both families had exchanged gifts, a Hoshidan tradition, and now Leo and Takumi each picked up a gift of their own to present to the other’s family. The gift giving was meant to thank the families of each partner for supporting the marriage. Once the marriage ceremony was over, the families would then give the newlyweds their gifts. 

Once they returned to the stage, the minister began his sermon on the blessing of love and the sanctity of marriage being the foundation on which that love was nurtured. When he had finished speaking, Leo and Takumi recited their vows in turn, looking into each other’s eyes as if they were life itself. They promised to love the other through all dark times and light, through sicknesses and health, through the trials of their life to come, that their love would last until the end of days and that nothing could break the promise of their union till death comes to lay them to rest. The minister fished out the rings, handing one of them to Leo who took it and Takumi’s right hand, sliding it onto his third finger as was custom in Nohr. Takumi doing the same, then as it slid into place he immediately closed his hands over Leo’s, drawing him just a bit closer, but nowhere near how close he wanted to be at this moment.

Both the minister and the priestess further blessed the pair before they stepped further onto the stage, towards a small shrine table nestled in the mountain of flowers, set with three cups of sake. The priestess invited the rulers of the two nations to once again join their brothers on the stage. 

Normally this part would have been performed with their parents, but since it clearly wasn’t an option for either, they settled on their eldest siblings and their spouses to step in for the sake drinking. 

Three sips of sake, from each of the three cups, between the three parties, the new couple and their families, would bring luck in the union because nine was considered a very lucky number in Hoshido. This luck would pass onto their families as well as long as their union stayed happy and true.

Takumi took the first cup, taking his sips, then passing it to Hinoka, who passed it to Subaki, moving then to Leo, then Xander ending at Charlotte. The second cup began at Leo, passing to his family, to Takumi, to his family. The last cup Xander and Hinoka shared first passing it to their spouses to share before Leo and Takumi finished the ritual.

The sharing of sake finished, the rulers returned to their seats, and the priestess wrapped up the ceremony with words of luck and fortune for the new couple, that their union would bring them both great happiness and a wealth of life and love.

Finally as she brought her speech to a close, she said the magic words that everyone had been waiting for, “You may now seal your marriage with a kiss,” Leo and Takumi obeying without hesitation, holding each other as closely as possible, putting their love on display for all to see. As they broke apart, both men broke into such radiant smiles, that none in the room could help but smile and cheer with them. 

Sadly their moment together didn’t last as their retainers came to separate them once more to dress them in the finery of the other’s country for the banquet party. Leo was just about dragged away with Oboro and Hinata through the east door, and Clarissa and Fergus respectfully led Takumi through the west door.

 

“Are your retainers always so excitable?” Clarissa asked as they made their way to the changing room.

“Yes, but they are also much more used to Leo,” Takumi chuckled, “He get’s away with nothing from them and their endless dedication to me,”

“Would you prefer if we treated you as such,” Fergus grinned, looking oddly mischievous. 

Takumi paused, “I think I like the break from being man-handled, but you both could treat me a little less stiffly,”

“Thank goodness,” Clarissa sighed, “I always pegged you Hoshidans as proud and uptight,”

“Clari, mind your manners at the very least,” Fergus sighed, “Pardon her mouth, this lass doesn’t seem to have any filter,”

“No, it’s alright to speak your mind with me,” Takumi shook his head, “We are proud, but I’m not nearly as unyielding as my brother was, though if I’ll stick to proper decorum if the situation calls,”

“Well prepare yourself for some proper Nohrian decorum,” Clarissa opened the door with a flourish revealing a full suit of armour, but instead of the typical jet black and violet enamel, it was a dusky grey with sapphire blue accents.

“This is certainly different,” Takumi blinked at the suit.

“Indeed, our Lord had it specially made for you,” Clarissa pushed him inside when he simply stood in the doorway gaping at the armour.

“No wonder Leo sent you both, I’d never get into this on my own,” Takumi sighed, beginning to carefully remove his wedding outfit and placing it into the bag Oboro had left for it.

“I think he figured if he’d have to be dressed up like a doll, you would have to be too,” Fergus chuckled, “He was mostly kiddin’ me thinks, the underlayer is already behind the screen for you,”

“I suppose I should thank you for at least trusting me to put my own pants on, since Leo seems to have troubles sometimes,” Takumi laughed as well.

“It’s only when he ‘as somethin’ on his mind, which is most of the time,” The older man sounded like he shrugged. Takumi came back out into the room in the plain white shirt and black pants that he knew was commonly work under armour, though the collar on the shirt left room for adornment meant for such a fancy occasion. Clarissa and Fergus worked together to help Takumi into the multitude of pieces of armour. The design of the armour was naturally similar to Leo’s own set in design. The cape they fastened to his shoulders featured the Hoshidan crest, gold on the deep navy blue cloth that hung down just past his knees. The detailing on the inside of the cloak was intricate, reminiscent of the bright energy of the string of his Fujin Yumi. 

“Camilla did the embroidery, she is fantastic with a needle and thread,” Clarissa blurted as she caught Takumi examining the design.

“I’ll have to thank her, her designs are always so fine, but so very realistic as well,” Takumi let the cape drop back, shifting from side to side.

“It takes a bit of time to get used to the weight of it,” Clarissa nodded in his direction, “I hardly wear it, but I know what it’s like. Metal is much heavier than cloth,”

“I’ll adjust, once we get moving it will be easier,” Takumi shifted again. 

“Well if you would sit still for a few more moments while I make sure it’s all fastened right, we can go,” Fergus grumbled from behind him. 

  
  


“When did you get this?” Oboro asked Leo as soon as they had shut the door of their changing room, pointing at the black and grey kimono hanging in front of them.

“What she means is congratulations,” Hinata grinned sheepishly.

“Um, thank you Hinata,” Leo blinked at the one before turning to the other, “I got it once in Hoshido, the princesses Sakura and Elise found it and insisted I try it on, and I liked it, so I bought it,”

“Why haven’t I ever seen you wear it?” Oboro continued her interrogation.

“Maybe because you Hoshidans make celebrations out of everything and I never thought to bring it with me any of the times I’ve come since then,” Leo snapped, then seeing Oboro’s unfaltering expression, stopped and sighed, “Maybe every time I saw it I wanted it to be fore this occasion,” 

“There is an answer I believe,” She nodded, pulling Leo towards an armour stand, then deftly freeing him of the metal. She and Hinata worked quickly to disrobe him, Leo could see the practiced ease with which they worked together. He was in the fancy kimono in no time at all. He noticed Oboro had kept only the kimono itself the same, the under layer a soft charcoal grey, and the obi was a deep violet with a Nohrian crest stitched in the same silver thread that adorned the sleeves. 

Oboro plucked the plain black headband off of Leo’s head and replaced it quickly with another black headband with round jade stones set just above his right temple. 

“This is a little gift from your husband, just so you know,” Oboro chirped when Leo turned to protest to the sudden change. 

“One more thing,” Hinata pulled out a navy blue haori and held it out as Leo slipped his arms through the sleeves, “I think this one came from your sister,” 

Leo noted the twin crests on both sides of the collar, but then he saw the delicate stitching on the inside of the bottom hem that looked like the trees Brynhildr produced, “Ah Camilla,”

“She borrowed the pattern, I have to say she is a skilled seamstress,” Oboro nodded, “I must say the embroidery is masterful. I think perhaps I’d like to sit down with her and compare techniques,”

“I’m positive she would love to hear that, She doesn’t really have anyone to sit down with to sew, Elise doesn’t have the patience and Charlotte simply doesn’t have the time,” Leo told her truly. Oboro nodded and after she performed a quick once over, the three of them made their way to the banquet hall.

 

“Oh Finally!” Izana stood from his place in the middle of the room, swinging around to address the people at the tables fanning out in the back half of the room, “Our guests of honor are here, Prince Takumi and Prince Leo of Nohr and Hoshido, and that people, is no longer respectively but all together. United as they should be, two wonderful men and two wonderful countries!” Polite applause rose from the crowd as the doors on either side of the Royals table were opened by white clad ninjas. The eyes in the room could not settle on who to look at until they joined together at the seats of honour, clad in the finery of their husband’s nation. No one could deny the way they came together in a kiss before they addressed the room themselves.

“Thank you all for joining us today, I think I speak for both of us when I say it is an honour that so many would come to celebrate the occasion with us. Not only is this a joining of hands, but a further joining of our nations that we hope will leave no doubt as to the strength of the alliance and the peace we struck when the dark war ended,” Leo spoke aloud to the people gathered from his place.

Takumi raised his voice to add to the speech, “Let it be know though, that this marriage is not simply a political union, that part is purely coincidental. This is a marriage for love, and nothing except for love has motivated my being with Leo. We are no longer a Prince of Hoshido and a Prince of Nohr, but Princes for both of our nations, working towards the betterment of the entire land together, as we should be,” Applause erupted and the two sat together as Xander rose.

“As King of Nohr, I extend welcome to Prince Takumi who is now a true part of my family. I could not be more proud of my younger brother’s choice of partner, proud that he chose with his heart and not just the brilliant mind that no one can deny he has. Leo has never done anything without thoroughly thinking it over, and always will do what must be done for the sake of our family. Not to say that is not a good thing, but I am truly glad that he chose his own happiness this time.” Xander smiled gently towards the new couple.

Hinoka was the next to speak, “Prince Takumi, my little brother, was always so determined to appear to the world as the strongest Prince, and he is, no one can deny it. But one thing he’s never been able to hide from the world, as much as he tried, in his attempt to look stronger, is his heart and compassion. With Prince Leo’s addition to his life, that part of him has been set free, the part of him that allows him to love and forgive, the part I hope everyone including myself can strive to imitate. Strength of will and strength of heart are something I have come to find from Prince Leo as well, and it is my honour to welcome him to my family,” 

The applause that followed only petered out once people noticed the servants bringing food out. Great trays that were laid out along the tables with the menagerie of overflowing dishes set out for all to enjoy. Feasting began and the nobles from both nations each took their turns to congratulate Leo and Takumi, coming one after another leaving the two little more than a few bites between having to accept another platitude.

 

“I think that must be the last of them,” Leo sighed, looking around for anymore nobles leaving their seats to come see them. 

“Thank the gods, can we actually eat now?” Takumi grumbled, “The food is so good but it’s gotta be cold by now,”

“Not to fear, Izana’s here to fix your little predicament!” The duke appeared wielding a fire tome, flicking his fingers at their tray. It glowed red for a fraction of a second, after which Takumi could feel a slight heat and pulled a leg of what Leo had identified as lamb, taking a bite.

“Wow, Thank you Duke Izana,” Takumi said after finishing the mouthful, “It’s the perfect temperature,”

“It wouldn’t do for our guests not to be able to enjoy their food as it was supposed to be enjoyed, so we devised trays we could heat with fire magic to reheat the food,” Izana grinned before spinning off flourishing his tome and heating trays as he danced by.

“I suppose the eccentric act would properly disguise such a sharp mind,” Takumi hummed.

“I doubt it’s an act, but yes, his personality tends to mislead those who don’t know much about him,” Leo chuckled, “You look strong and sturdy in that armour, and most importantly handsome,”

“You look gorgeous,” Takumi smiled his eyes once again dragging across Leo’s clothes again, “I can't even properly express how much I like seeing you looking like this,” 

“Speechless is good enough for me,” Leo hummed happily returning to his food. 

 

After the feasting had finished, Sakura and Elise played a song they had been working on together. It was a gentle lilting tune, Sakura’s koto and Elise’s violin weaved their melodies in and out of one another. A roar of applause followed their performance before the Izumian orchestra filed in and set up for the first dance.

Leo and Takumi stepped out onto the dancefloor to begin the dancing for tonight. They turned to one another, bowing before coming together, Takumi taking up the lead to the lively waltz that played. The two had been practicing extra for this day, not wanting to embarrass themselves in front of the whole world. Takumi had thrown on some of Leo’s armoured boots and Leo had found a pair of the raised sandals that were usually worn with kimono. They quickly figured out that Leo would need flatter sandals, since he was already tall enough.

They weaved around the dancefloor, nearly oblivious to the people around them, lost in their own little world where it was just the two of them, dancing to whatever tune Leo felt like humming for them. They nearly missed when the song ended, Takumi giving Leo a short twirl, smugly showing him off to the people in the room. Now that the first dance was over, people began filtering onto the dance floor, including their sisters who seemed to have decided they all needed a dance with both of their brothers. 

Camilla hadn’t asked for the dance as much as took it, Takumi was not surprised to see her in heels despite the fact that she was a head and a half taller than him without any help. He gracefully took the lead and found that Camilla followed as easily as Leo did for him. She swept along with his steps, even when he made a misstep, she expertly caught on and adjusted. Takumi actually enjoyed the dance, which was more to be said then Leo’s dance with Hinoka, who had not had as much practice dancing as Takumi did.

After the last of their dances with their sisters, they made their way off the dancefloor.

“I think I might go out onto that balcony for a bit of air,” Takumi sighed, “The armour is becoming a bit stifling,”

“Alright, I think I will go flag down Flora to ask how the little ones are faring, her and Felicia have been taking turns keeping an eye on them,” Leo said before stealing a quick kiss before Takumi stepped away. 

 

“I suppose I can call you brother now too eh?” Niles appeared at Takumi’s side on the dimly lit balcony.

“No,” Takumi said shortly, “Is there something you need?”

“You could try being a little less cold, especially since it’s time to party the Nohrian way,” Niles grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs leading down to the courtyard below, “We can do this the hard way or the easy way, you’re choice,”

Takumi gave him a hard look, “Are you threatening me?” 

“Nothing of the sort, we’re just going to be playing a game is all, see even Queen Charlotte is joining us, as are Felicia and Flor are joining us,” Niles pointed to a few figures who Takumi could now see beneath the trees. He also noticed they had horses who looked ready to go.

“Then who’s watching the children?” Takumi asked.

“My darling Camilla has taken up that mantle, although most of them are sound asleep by now,” Niles hadn’t let up on his pulling, though Takumi was putting up less of a fight.

“Hello Prince Takumi, would you like help onto your horse,” Felicia piped up as the men entered the courtyard. Takumi counted six horses, but before he could answer or question it another voice approached.

“We should hurry if we’re going to go, Prince Leo has begun asking around,” Silas came up and grabbed the reins of his horse from Flora, “Are you sure this is going to be okay?”

“Nonsense!” Niles shook his head, “this is going to be such fun,”

Once they had all mounted up, Silas took the lead, Corrin’s maids following. Charlotte hopped on her horse and took off as well before Takumi turned to Niles once again.

“What the heck are we doing?” 

“I told you we’re playing a game,” Niles grinned slyly before slapping Takumi’s horse into motion simultaneously with his own horse, “A good old game of ‘kidnap the bride’”

 

“Are you sure he didn’t come back in yet?” Leo asked Corrin as she picked at the finger foods that had been set aside for guests to pick at between dances.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve seen him come in myself, Maybe Fergus knows,” Corrin shrugged, following Leo to his retainer. 

“Fergus, have you seen my husband around?” Leo asked pointedly coming up to the man, noticing the slackened way he was leaning into the doorway he had chosen, “Have you been drinking?”

“I ‘ave if you must know, it’s all I can do to survive a big party like this, but I’m hardly blitzed, I can still swing an axe,” Fergus answered the latter question, “But I haven’t seen your silvery beau, but I suppose I can make myself useful and take a look around. You should go have a dance with your sister here in the meantime,”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Corrin clapped, “Let’s go, I’m sure he will be found before we are finished,”

“I suppose a distraction wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Leo sighed, following Corrin back to the dance floor. Fergus pushed himself from up from the lean and took a quick walk around the room. Finding no sign of the absent Prince in the room, he peeked out onto the balcony which was now populated with a few people taking a breath of fresh air, some from anothers mouth. The next place the retainer thought to look was the nursery. He took extra care to open the door slowly, to avoid waking any of them. He was met with Princess Camilla who needlessly put a finger to her lips. 

“‘As your new brother stopped by?” Fergus whispered.

“Has Leo been asking?” she replied a grin passing over her face.

“Ay, don’t tell me your chap has gone off and taken the lad for himself, cause I saw him slip out a while ago as well,” Fergus groaned.

Camilla’s grin seemed to twist a bit, “Your poor opinion of my husband aside, that is precisely what has happened,” 

“Excuse me?” Fergus said a little louder than necessary before clapping a hand over his own mouth, eyes shifting over the still sleeping children.

“Some commoner tradition, but don’t fear, Charlotte has gone along to ensure everything stays within relative decorum,” Camilla shrugged.

“Gods, they kidnapped the bride didn’t they,” Fergus moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Camilla gave a little nod. Fergus shut the door without another word.

“This wedding just keeps getting better, I better go make sure the Prince Takumi stays in one piece,” Fergus went straight to the stables to find many of the horses missing. He pulled out his wyvern, taking to the sky’s to hopefully catch the party in transit.

 

“So you’re taking me from bar to bar until Leo finds us?” Takumi posed to Felicia.

“That’s the idea,” She replied cheerfully.

“And Leo knows this is happening?” he further questioned.

“Uh, um, he, uh, knows OF it,” she stammered.

“Geez, Charlotte has this happened at any of the other weddings?” Takumi turned to Nohr’s queen who was matching Niles pint for pint of ale.

“We got Felicia on her wedding day,” Charlotte shrugged, “And I gave Niles a hell of a black eye when he tried to get me on mine,”

“Camilla gave me one too when I even thought of suggesting it,” Niles grumbled, “She also made some rather uncomfortable threats against my manhood if I tried anything on her sisters,”

Takumi put his hand to his face, “So you decided to not tell Leo and take me instead? He grunted, “Is this even a real tradition?”

“Only for commoners really,” Flora answered from behind a glass of wine she was keeping chilled with her ice magic, “If it makes you feel much better, I tried to advocate that we at least leave someone to tell your husband,”

“I can see how well that went,” Takumi muttered, “I suppose if I resist moving on you’ll drag me along anyway,”

“You got it,” Niles snorted, “Speaking of which, let’s get going to the next hovel,”

 

“Are you sure you haven’t seen Takumi?” Leo nearly pleaded Izana, “I’m fairly certain you know,”

“The gods have been awfully quiet tonight, so I can’t say I have,” Izana grinned, knowing precisely where the other prince was, and what exactly was going on.

“Cut the crap,” Leo snapped, “I know you have other eyes that are less godly,” 

“Whatever do you mean, you wouldn’t be insinuating a neutral nation is spying on its neighbors now would you?” Izana’s grin grew wider, looking a bit like a cat who had pinned a rather fattened mouse.

Leo’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he turned away scanning the room for someone else who might know the whereabouts of the other prince. His eyes found Hinata and Oboro, who he knew would not be far from their liege for long whenever possible.

“Hinata, Oboro,” he called out, getting their attention.

“Lord Leo, I thought you and Takumi would still be dancing?” Hinata greeted him.

“Ideally that would be true, but I can’t seem to find him,” Leo told them.

“Hehe, did you lose him already, some husband you are,” Oboro blurted, cluing Leo into the fact that she had been drinking, “I should spear you, Hinata, dear, where is my lance?”

“Oboro, you left it in Hoshido. Ignore her,” Hinata chuckled dryly, “did he go to check on Forrest again?”

“Not that I know of, the last time I saw him was when he went out for some air on the balcony,” Leo grumbled, “I haven’t seen him since, I sent Fergus looking for him too, but he’s gone and vanished as well,”

“I wish I could say I’d help, but if I leave this one by herself, she will more than likely cause trouble,” Hinata said sheepishly, “But the fact that you haven’t seen him is very worrisome, I’ll keep my eyes open, perhaps I’ll take Oboro to bed and check if Takumi has also retired to bed,”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but sure, if you find him, perhaps get on of the servants to notify me,” Leo nodded.

 

“Found you lot,” Fergus swooped down on the party who was cantering through largely empty streets to find yet another tavern to drink in.

“Leo’s not with you?” Niles asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Nope, he sent me looking,” Fergus glancing to each of those involved, “So it is as I thought,” 

“Are you going to take me back?” Takumi asked hopefully.

“Not a chance,” Fergus laughed, “Leo has to find you ‘imself, but my presence will make it easier,” 

“Of course,” Takumi hung his head, “At least tell me he’s worried,”

“Right frantic,” Fergus smirked, “Niles you rat bastard, I should have known,”

“What, that I would honour such a momentous occasion with such a great tradition?” Niles smirked back.

“I doubt milord will see it as such, but sure,” Fergus shrugged, “I’m lucky your wife was loose lipped on your whereabouts, and luckily enough I tipped off Clarissa before I left,”

“Game over already?” Charlotte groaned, “I was looking forward to drinking Niles under the table and leaving him there,”

“‘ardly, I might be old, but I’m hardly a bloody kill joy,” Fergus laughed, “I told her not to give it away right out, but to make milord work for the answer,”

The party arrived at another tavern and tied the horses and the wyvern outside before piling in. Takumi following reluctantly. This place was one of the more seedy ale-holes in town, where a lot of the peasantry spent their nights and where a lot of less savory travellers holed up until they could move on. When the party entered, a fair number of eyes came up to appraise the rowdy troop, many returned to the drinks in front of them, but a few lingered long enough to recognise the Prince. One such pair of eyes stood and grabbed the Prince by the hair.

“What’s such a pretty prize doing in place like this,” a gravelly voice and the point of a knife at his throat freezing Takumi in place.

The hold up didn’t last long as the knife was quickly diverted by a solid twist that sent it clattering to the ground, “You don’t want to do that friend,” Fergus glared down at the man who still had a fistful of hair and a greedy look in his eyes. The look was soon replaced with pain as a fist connected with his solar plexus, releasing his grip and winding him. Fergus quickly let go of the wrist he had, sending the man sprawling as he gasped for air.

“Thank you Fergus,” Takumi grunted, pulling his hair up into a bun instead, tying it securely.

“No need, I see you can take care of yourself,” Fergus shrugged, taking up a position between the Prince and the eyes that had resumed their stare.

“I would have probably been wounded if not for your intervention,” Takumi said flatly, “I’ll make sure Leo knows you did your duty,”

“This will be over soon enough lad, I’ll keep doing my duty until then,” Fergus grunted in reply.

“Nice punch,” Niles drawled as they reached the table which had already been supplied with enough tankards for them all.

“Would you like a go?” Takumi smiled, a sarcastic edge in his voice.

Niles’ eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he laughed aloud, “I think I’ll pass. Have a pint, relax,” he urged.

“I think I’ll keep my wits about me so I can avoid being kidnapped for real thanks,” Takumi growled. Niles shrugged, going back to his own drink.

 

“Lord Leo, what brings you here?” Clarissa said as her liege approached.

“Takumi is missing, Fergus hasn’t returned, I’m just about ready to tell my brother to send out the soldiers,” Leo sounded exasperated, “Tell me he told you where he went off to, please,”

“Oh dear, poor Lord Leo,” Clarissa sighed, “Yeah he told me,”

“And, will you tell me?” Leo’s voice turned up, “Or are you going to avoid helping me too?” 

“Gods, you are pathetic, yes, now stop moping and let’s go saddle up a horse,” Clarissa smiled.

“A horse?” Leo looked baffled.

“Yeah, I’ll fill you in later, but the longer we stand here, the harder it will be to find them all,” She turned towards the door, but stopped when Leo didn’t follow, “You’ll know when we find them, but looking around to find who’s missing now is pointless,”

“Right,” Leo snapped out of it and followed.

 

“How am I supposed to ride like this?” Leo realised as they reached the stables.

“Side-saddle, don’t tell me a master rider like yourself can’t handle that?” Clarissa said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, “Geez, you need to snap out of it, you’re acting nearly hysterical,”

“Maybe it’s because I’m living my worst fear,” Leo snapped, “My new husband just up and leaving, vanishing on our wedding night!” 

“By the dragon, I promise he’s fine, there are enough others around him and hopefully Fergus now too,” Clarissa grabbed the reins of Leo’s horse.

“What if he isn’t? Who is?” Leo climbed up on  mounting block and hopped on the horse, grabbing the reins as Clarissa hopped up behind him.

“Niles, the queen and the maids,” Clarissa named, “Happy?”

“Less and less,” Leo snapped the horse into a gallop, relying on Clarissa to maintain balance for the both of them.

After a tense few minutes of riding, Clarissa looking to the skys for her partner’s wyvern, she cleared her throat.

“Have you seen it?” Leo asked shortly.

“No, but we should stop at the tavern ahead,” Clarissa said.

“For what reason?” Leo returned.

“To check if they’ve been there,” Clarissa sighed, “When you kidnap the bride, you hit every tavern you can find,”

Leo reined up hard, nearly sending them both flying, “They what now?” 

“Have you never heard of ‘kidnap the bride’?” she asked plainly, “cause that is what Niles has done,”

“Why wasn’t I told, aren’t I supposed to at least know?” Leo growled.

“Because Niles is a horrible person and knew you would deny him his fun at the last wedding he’ll realistically be invited to,” Clarissa shrugged.

“It sure will be,” Leo snarled snapping the horse back into motion.

 

“They’re still looking at me, can we move on,” Takumi said to the rest.

“Oh now you want to move?” Niles slurred, having acquired a bottle of something significantly stronger in his quest to out drink the queen who wasn’t in much better shape.

“Yes, preferably back to the castle, but if we must be in a tavern, can’t we find one that’s less filled with less lawful clientele,” He lowered his voice.

“These criminals are the harmless kind, thieves and cravens,” Niles said much louder.

“Cravens are we?” a man stood from the next table over.

“Yeah, just like me,” Niles shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Your finery says otherwise,” a grin split across his face. 

“Fergus, we’re leaving,” Takumi said under his breath, feeling the impending brawl.

“You are staying right here Prince,” Niles held him by the shoulder, “Don’t let these fools ruin our good time,”

Fergus stood, “By the order of Prince Leo of Nohr, stand aside and allow us to leave,” 

“Screw the prince, this is neutral territory, meaning he has no authority, and neither does this one,” more men had gotten from their seats, eager to hear what was going down, and join in if it came to it “Prince Takumi, that’s some nice armour you got there, I think it would suit me better though, and the only way I can have it is if I take it off of you,” He strode up with a rough swagger.

“We’re leaving,” Silas stood as well, “No need to cause trouble,”

“LIttle knight thinks he has anymore say in this?” another man snorted, “Next the girl is going to tell us she’s maid,”

A tankard slammed into the table, “Say that again!” Charlotte snarled, “Call me a maid again!”

“Feisty broad, I like a girl with fire,” he licked his lips.

“I’m gonna tear you in half!” she planted a boot on the table, “You are about to get beaten to a pulp by the Nohrian Queen herself,” Takumi and Silas jumped up from the table, darting off to the side before Charlotte flipped the table with her heel. Niles was not as lucky, sent crashing to the ground under the table. 

“Thats it, I don’t normally step in, but you folk need to leave before you destroy my bar,” a stocky man stepped in, “Taric, you stay here, I’ll give you a pint on the house to let them leave,”

The one man snorted before returning to his seat. Silas picked Niles up off the floor, the maids dragging Charlotte with them, Fergus shadowing Takumi, they exited.

“Fergus, we’re headed back now, but will you fly a bit higher so we can be seen?” Takumi asked with a nervous hesitance.

“Yeah, I can do that, better get these two back before they hurt themselves too,” Fergus glanced at the others. Niles was hanging off Silas who was trying to get the other onto his horse and Charlotte was still trying to fight off the maids.

 

“Five taverns and still no sign?” Leo gave a hard look to his retainer.

“Half of them claimed not to have seen them, so we haven’t gotten far on their trail,” Clarissa ignored the look, choosing to keep her voice calm in hope her liege would too, “The last time I played a game of kidnap the bride, we managed to hit 23 taverns before the groom found us, mind you we were town hopping too, but when your town has one tavern, you don’t have much of a choice,”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, Izumo has more bars than that,” Leo scowled, “Are you sure Fergus will ride high when they move?”

“If things are going like any good game goes, then yes, it can’t be much longer until someone passes out,” Clarissa explained, “Usually they get left behind, but with such a small group, and such precious cargo, I doubt they will,”

Leo swallowed and worried at his lip before he gazed up at the sky, panning across what they could see between the buildings around them. Clarissa looked up as well, scanning the opposite way. The next tavern was a popular one, so she hoped they would be able to point them in the right direction until they saw the tell tale wyvern in the sky. But as she went to direct Leo, her gaze caught movement.

“There,” Clarissa barked, pointing off towards the outer edge of the city, “That’s him,”

“Finally, let’s go,” Leo got them moving in the right direction, with Clarissa keeping her eyes on the flying marker in the sky.

 

“So Leo will find us?” Takumi asked again.

“As long as he’s left the castle already, yes,” Silas reassured him, “We’re going back anyway, just hang on until we get there,”

They had managed to get Niles over a horse and Charlotte onto on, though she was slumped in the saddle, the maids on either side to ensure she didn’t fall. Silas was merely leading Niles’ horse along, paying no mind to the unconscious rogue. Takumi was in the middle of the party, Fergus above them all, making low lazy circles, he told Takumi he would look out for Leo, but the way he was flying made Takumi doubt his claim.

“Are you sure those men won’t follow us?” Takumi glanced back feeling paranoid.

“No, we were convenient targets while we were there, but I’m sure they can get their brawl just fine on their own,” Silas sighed, looking tired more than anything, “That barkeep was awfully generous to step in and offer free ale, things could have gone a lot worse. I still am having my doubts about this being a game,”

“If the queen hadn’t been part of it, I would have doubted it too,” Takumi said, “But I guess I should have figured it was a commoners game when I saw who was involved,”

“When I told Corrin, she just laughed and wished me luck,” Silas shook his head, “Sometimes I wonder if she realises the reality of things like this,”

“I wouldn’t doubt she does, she’s led an army,” Takumi cocked his head to the side quizzically.

“She also grew up locked in a tower, and that wasn’t that long before she led the army,” Silas pointed out, “I’m just saying that she’s read a lot of books, but she sometimes gets lost in the glory of things, and consequences don’t seem to exist,”

“I’m sure she meant no harm, she sent you after all, arguably the only one to keep it together,” Takumi shrugged half heartedly.

“That’s what happened, but if you had gotten hurt somehow, she would have been surprised,” Silas insisted, “I’m just saying she tends to be optimistic, sometimes overly so,”

“And that’s probably why she married you,” Takumi gave a smile to the knight, “You’ve got your head on your shoulders, reasonable when all else fails,”

“Sometimes it feels like I’m the only one,” Silas grumbled. Takumi looked up watching Fergus in the sky for a little while, before watching him ascend and hover before coming down. 

Takumi squinted as the wyvern kicked up dust, leveling itself with them so Fergus could call down, “I saw milord and Clarissa, headed this way at a fair tilt,” 

“How far are they?” Takumi called back up, hopeful.

“About twelve blocks give or take, I can lead you from the sky,” Fergus offered. Takumi turned to Silas who waved his hand, giving him leave to go ahead. Takumi then nodded to Fergus and the two took off, Fergus staying high where all parties could see, acting as a living beacon.

 

“Where did he go?” Leo growled, eyes searching the sky.

“He’s probably seen us and is telling the rest,” Clarissa told him, “See, there he is and he’s coming towards us much faster now,”

Leo kept riding, watching the wyvern until he was just about overhead, followed by the beating of hooves coming around the corner. 

“Leo!” called Takumi, vaulting himself off his horse.

“Takumi!” Leo cried at the same moment, stopping the horse before sliding off of it to catch Takumi in a crushing embrace. The two remained clutching one another for a solid minute before Leo held Takumi at arms length, checking for any sign of damage.

“I’m not hurt, Fergus is to thank for that,” Takumi told Leo.

“You were attacked?!” Leo cried, honing in on that implied part of his admission.

Takumi blinked in surprise, but then softened and pulled himself back to Leo, “As I said, Fergus prevented any harm, Silas also deserves some credit. That last tavern we hit was a mistake,” Takumi sighed, “I’m just glad to be back with you, but I’m drained, can we go back?”

“You hardly needed my ‘elp, you handled things just fine on your own,” Fergus came up behind them, clapping Takumi on the back, “That punch was bloody fantastic,” Takumi chuckled dryly as Leo gave him a look that asked for a lengthy explanation, which he would get later.

“Here,” Clarissa handed the reins of Leo’s horse to the couple, “I can stay with Fergus and get these sorry sacks back to the castle, I’ll make sure that Lady Camilla knows there will be words with her husband,”

“I’m sure she’ll have plenty of words for him as well, coming back passed out drunk like this,” Leo snorted.

Takumi climbed onto the horse before Fergus assisted Leo up in front of him. Takumi wound his arms around Leo and took the reins, turning the horse back towards the castle and setting off.

“I was terrified,” Leo admitted quietly, “I didn’t know where you had gone, I thought you just left,”

“If Niles had not casually threatened me and then put me in familiar company, I would have never gone along with it,” Takumi sighed, “I probably would have left on my own if I knew the area better and had a weapon,”

Leo stayed quiet. Takumi looped one of his arms around Leo’s back, pulling him tightly in, “I was worried, for my own safety, for you not knowing where I was. I know that pales to how you must feel. When we get back, let’s retire, just the two of us,”

“Are you sure?” Leo glanced up at him, “What about our families?”

“They will understand,” Takumi offered a small smile, followed by a kiss to Leo’s temple.

“I’d like that,” Leo leaned into Takumi despite the hard armour that dug into his shoulders and sides. He realised this must have been what Takumi felt like whenever he had his armour on. A mental note to be more careful with his embraces while armoured was filed away for later thought. The prevailing thought at this moment was the soft glow of the castle in the dusk as they approached. After sending one of the servants to tell their siblings of their plans to rest, they quickly made their way to their bedroom, the fanciest of the suites Izana had provided. It had been specially outfitted for the newly wedded couple in many different ways. Closing the door behind them, they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Shall we get that armour off you?” Leo asked and without waiting for the answer commenced undoing fastenings.

“Yes please, I’m tired of being so weighted down,” Takumi grumbled, “Then after you help me with the armour, I’ll help you remove that kimono,” 

“I hardly need help with that,” Leo smirked, “But if you wish to undress me, there is nothing stopping you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, in the interest of keeping the rating teen, it ends here.  
> However, if I feel particularly inspired, I may write the continuation as a separate story if I want it to be explicit, or perhaps I will write more cuddle-boys and make that the next chapter! or perhaps I'll do both! I don't know at this point, I've kinda been lacking proper motivation thanks to my good friend depression, but even when I'm in a good headspace I tend to write in spurts. There is still my other prewritten chapter that I have yet to post, I'll make note of it if that ends up being the next chapter].


	35. Till the Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi's wedding night, but cuddly instead.   
> The stresses of the day still linger and become nightmares, but all will be well as the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go the SFW version of the wedding night, I hope you guys like it!

“Nothing at all,” Takumi grinned, “Perhaps I will take my time with it,”

“Such restraint,” Leo smirked, clearly amused, “But will it last, neither of us has any reason to hold back now,”

“Is that an invitation?” Takumi tipped up Leo’s chin as he bent down to take off the armored boots Takumi wore, “You can say no,”

“I won’t, as long as you are comfortable,” Leo took his time with the armor, more than was strictly necessary, “I want this to be enjoyable for us both,”

Takumi knelt down, touching Leo’s face until their eyes met, “I want to,”

“Okay,” Leo smiled, sliding off the entire set of plating that encased Takumi’s leg, letting his fingers brush along the cloth of his pants, “We can stop at any point,” He told him.

“We can,” Takumi nodded, allowing Leo to rid him of the last of the armored pieces. While Leo arranged them on the armor stand, Takumi climbed up onto the bed and waited for a few moments before rising again and crossing to the other side of the room and catching Leo from the back. 

“You’re taking too long,” Takumi mumbled through the fabric of the kimono, “Are you sure you want to?” 

Leo didn’t answer right away, but just as he raised his voice Takumi cut him off, “Nevermind, let me help you loosen that, and then we can sleep,”

“Takumi,” Leo couldn’t seem to meet his gaze as Takumi came around in front of him.

Takumi took his husband’s hands in his and gently kissed the ring that was there, “We have plenty of time for that kind of stuff,” Takumi kissed his other hand for good measure, “All I want is to be with you right now. Today was rather taxing, but it’s over now and we are married at last,”

“Married,” Leo smiled at the word as if he was testing it out for the first time, “To my husband,”

“Yes that is generally what the role of husband entails,” Takumi smiled back, “And part of that is caring for the wishes of my beloved husband,” He gently let Leo’s hands fall back and quickly loosened the Obi enough for Leo to manage on his own and then strode over to the wardrobe, grabbing a couple light yukata to sleep in. In the time it took for Takumi to strip down and then don his own yukata, Leo had arranged the kimono in the garment bag that Oboro had probably left for it. Leo pulled the yukata on before wrapping the belt around himself as Takumi had shown him, but once he got to the knot, he paused, trying once or twice before his eyes turned to Takumi with a pleading look.

“You almost had it,” Takumi grinned, taking the ends and quickly folding them over each other to form the proper knot. He took Leo’s hand again and led him to the bed, climbing in first. Leo climbed in carefully, then without much consideration, shuffled over and latched onto Takumi, threading his arms underneath the pillow under his head and over Takumi’s waist. Within a few seconds, Leo retracted his one arm, pulling the tie from Takumi’s hair, pulling it from under the blankets and draping it overtop. The arm snaked its way back around Takumi’s body and pulled him close, Leo burying his face in the mane so that his nose tickled the nape of Takumi’s neck.

“I love you Leo,” Takumi whispered into the darkened room.

“I love you Takumi,” Leo replied from behind him.

The two settled into each other, relaxing until they dropped into a peaceful sleep.

In the middle of the night, Leo woke suddenly to Takumi struggling in his arms. His mind fought the pull of sleep, but he willed it to clear instead. He loosened his arms slightly, but not enough that Takumi could get away.

“Takumi,” he began speaking, “Takumi it’s okay, I’m here, It’s Leo,” Takumi’s struggling continued. Leo didn’t let up, hoping he would come out of it quickly. He continued saying his name, quietly willing him to wake up soon. But unlike other times, Takumi did not wake after a time, he struggled harder, eventually knocking Leo’s face with the back of his head, causing him to let go. 

“Oof!” Leo grunted, “Takumi wait!” Takumi didn’t wait but instead fled out the door. Leo touched his nose to make sure it wasn’t broken before he got out of the bed to run after his husband. Takumi had managed to get out of sight when Leo peeked out the door. He opted to go right first in the hopes that Takumi had exited the same way that he usually would in his own home. He ran through the halls, trying to be quiet for those sleeping around him. But when he heard a scuffle, he went for the sound. He found it coming from the wing his family was inhabiting and the sounds coming from Corrin’s room. He approached the room to hear Corrin speaking slowly and Silas mumbling after her.

He knocked before opening the door a crack, “Corrin, I’m sorry,” he could see Corrin on the floor beneath Takumi and Silas standing over them looking ready to pull Takumi off.

“He’s having a nightmare about me,” Corrin said grunting, she was holding Takumi at an arm's length as Takumi was trying to put his hands to her throat.

“He’s never attacked anyone,” Leo gasped, rushing over to pry his husband off their sister, which was hard when his husband was physically stronger than he was and seemed hell bent on ending Corrin.

“Silas help,” Leo grunted, holding one of his arms. Silas took the permission instantly and grabbed Takumi’s other arm, the both of them pulling Takumi back. They pinned him against a wall before Leo sat on top of him and pinned his arms to his side.

“Stop this Takumi!” he called louder than before, “Stop this right now, whatever you see is not real!”

Leo’s blood went cold as Takumi’s eyes flew open and instead of the sparkling amber he knew, a bright blood red had taken its place, “Not real? Oh, this is real, You never thought I’d let my puppet go did you!”

Leo didn’t know what to do as Takumi growled and snapped, trying to throw himself and kill Corrin.

“Let up Leo,” Takumi hissed.

“I can’t!” Leo shouted, “I won’t let you hurt Corrin!”

“Hurt Corrin?” Takumi’s voice still hissed, but there was a hint of confusion.

Leo noticed he was no longer struggling, and looked up into Takumi’s face again.

Amber eyes looked back at him, “I think you’re having a nightmare Leo, wake up,”

 

Leo shook his head, clearing it. Takumi was braced roughly against the headboard, Leo quickly let go.

“Gods I’m sorry,” Leo gasped.

“It’s alright, come here,” Takumi opened his arms and pulled Leo against him, “It was just a nightmare,”

“What did I do to you? Did I hurt you?” Leo breathed heavily in Takumi’s arms.

“I tried to roll over, but you kept holding me tighter until I finally managed to slip out, then you pulled me up and pinned me,” Takumi smoothed his hand over the back of his head.

“I dreamed you were possessed again, that you tried to run off and kill Corrin,” Leo recounted, the fear laid plainly.

“I’m not, I promise,” Takumi said soothingly, “Have I ever acted like that?”

Leo paused and shook his head, “No, I know it’s gone, I’m sorry,”

“Shh, don’t apologize,” Takumi drew his head up to face him, “We’re both here together, and Corrin is safe, sleeping in her bed with Silas and Sophie,”

“Can we get Forrest?” Leo asked quietly. Takumi smiled and nodded, drawing Leo up with him. They headed to the nursery where Forrest had been laid in a crib with a servant sleeping nearby. She woke as the entered, but they assured her they wanted to take their son and told her she could return to sleep.

Forrest slept peacefully, only waking when they had gotten back to their room.

“Pa, Da, Why?” he asked sleepily.

“Your Father wanted to sleep with you, don’t worry about us, go back to sleep Forrest,” Takumi explained to him.

“You can lie here between us like you do at home,” Leo took the little one and settled him next to him as Takumi slid under the blankets with them. 

Takumi pulled close, one arm resting on the arm Leo lay over their son, and his feet finding Leo’s legs and shoving them between them to twine their legs together. Forrest had already fallen back to sleep between his fathers and Leo looked ready to fall asleep too. Takumi reached across and kissed Leo on the forehead before gently kissing their son on the head as well. 

“Goodnight my lovely family,” he whispered before settling comfortably. Sleep didn’t come back to him easily, but tonight it hardly mattered as he watched the two most important people in the world to him sleep soundly. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke suddenly, panting hard, having dreamt that Forrest and Leo had vanished and that he had been King of Hoshido. Unlike previous dreams though, Sakura had actually known about Leo and Forrest, explaining that he had killed them both himself. That had been what had woken him. It took him a moment to center himself in the unfamiliar room, even with Leo sleepily calling his name.

“Leo,” he turned to see the other blinking back sleep, arm still draped gently over their currently crying son, “Dammit sorry,” Takumi blinked, then realized he had been crying too, dragging his sleeve across his face before he took Forrest in his arms and rocked him. Leo sat up behind him, putting his arms around his stomach, and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Nightmare?” Leo asked.

“Yeah,” Takumi affirmed.

“Bad one?” he continued.

“It was,” Takumi nodded.

“Wanna tell me?” Leo asked.

Takumi paused, Leo always asked about his nightmares. He listened without reacting, simply holding Takumi until he had finished and then reassured him that whatever it was, it wasn’t real, or wouldn’t happen. So he told Leo about this one too, earning a squeeze and a few kisses before Leo grabbed a brush and worked it through Takumi’s hair to relax him. Forrest had already calmed, but Takumi continued moving him slowly, glad for the warmth and weight of his little boy.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Takumi said quietly.

“You’ll never have to find out,” Leo said back to him, “I will forever be at your side,”

“Will you?” Takumi hummed questioningly.

“I did promise, as did you,” Leo leaned forward to press a kiss behind Takumi’s ear before gathering up the hair he had been brushing and tying it back. 

“We promised, for all the world to witness,” Takumi turned on the bed towards Leo.

“Hardly all the world,” Leo quipped, a soft smirk playing over his face, “I suppose it was the most important parts of our world,”

“I suppose I must drop the formalities with your siblings,” Takumi sighed, “that will be hard to get used to,”

“And their partners too,” Leo chuckled, thinking of how formal Takumi had always been with Charlotte, and even with Odin sometimes.

“Except Niles?” Takumi read his mind.

“Except him, The day I call him brother is the day you’ll see Flora become a dragon,” Leo sighed, “Though she would certainly be a terrifying dragon,”

“Unlike Corrin who lets the children hang swings on her horns,” Takumi laughed at the picture in his head of all the children using dragon Corrin as their plaything. Even Forrest had taken a ride on her tail when it was his turn, though he preferred to sit beside her, admiring the scaled plates that made up her form. 

Another thing Forrest seemed to love was hair, he loved playing with long hair, and Takumi quickly learned that he needed to teach him that playing with it was fine, but pulling on it was not. It was a process, but at least he didn’t tug his tail every time he wanted to be held anymore. Leo joked that if Forrest really like hair so much, that he should grow it out too, what he hadn’t considered was that Forrest would actually be interested in that idea. Now their little boy sported extra growth of his silver hair, which had revealed its natural penchant for curling. Camilla had absolutely swooned at the sight of Forrest’s curls and gushed how she would teach him to style it when he was older. She had been so sad when Nina’s hair had fallen straight, but even so, she had taken to doing her daughter’s hair up in pigtails. Nina seemed to prefer them in braids, so Camilla made a point to do it up as elaborately as possible whenever she could.

“Couldn’t stay away from him could you,” Camilla grinned at them as they entered the breakfast hall, “Didn’t you get any alone time?”

“Camilla,” Leo warned her.

“We did after Leo found me,” Takumi smiled politely, “How is he by the way? I don’t see him around,”

Camilla’s smile faltered, “It seems the game hit a little harder than he was expecting. I am glad to see you fared better in that regard,”

“Why thank you sister,” He grinned, enjoying the surprised look Camilla gave him, as if he had grown an extra arm or something. Leo dragged him away and settled them next to Sakura and Saizo.

“Sleep well, brother?” Sakura asked Takumi as she smiled at her nephew who was in the process of waking again. 

“For the most part, though we had a couple interruptions,” Takumi shrugged, shifting Forrest into his lap so he could see over the table.

“Would you like me to make you up more of that tea?” Sakura asked.

“No it was one night, we were both a little stressed out,” Takumi admitted, “I’ll ask for some if we need it,”

“Okay, you better,” Sakura gave him a pointed look, “You need your health, and that only comes with a good night's sleep.”

“As you always tell me,” Takumi sighed, “How are you doing this morning?”

Sakura grimaced, “You could say I wish I could have children magically appear to me too,” 

“Well if anything at least you're better equipped to deal with it than Hinoka, that healer’s knowledge must be pretty indispensable,” Takumi grinned.

“Be glad you are a man,” Sakura sniffed. Takumi blinked a bit at the comment, but figured he was better off leaving it at that. Saizo was very present today, despite his rise in title from retainer to prince, he still chose to remain unseen for the most part, which considering his personality wasn’t a surprise, he only rarely suffered being in the spotlight when Sakura did. That is to say Sakura had found a new partner to try and get out of dinner parties and such with, only this partner was much better at it, and all too happy to help her too. But here he was out in the open, sitting closely to his wife and keeping his one good eye trained on her. Every once in a while Sakura’s hand found his and twined their fingers together while she talked with those around them. Their devotion to one another was plain for all to see, a model marriage, and one the Hhoshidan people had taken as a great sign of prosperity, for if their gentle princess could quell the hardened heart of a Saizo, surely her work throughout the country could quell the scars of war and the poverty that touched those who still lived along the Nohrian border.

Takumi knew his own marriage would serve as a powerful symbol to them as well. It would serve to show that Hoshidans and Nohrians could indeed intermingl and that the peace their countries had forged over these years was unwavering, a solid bond for the ages to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to put out, I've been putting most of my creative juices into my new fates themed writing blog which you can check out here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fates-factory .  
> If you are a Tumblrite, make a request, maybe follow me too if you want to read more different things!
> 
> I've decided that there will be two more chapters, the next one will introduce Kiragi, and the last I will have some happy family times! Thank you again to all my wonderful readers, It always makes me smile to see people have read my writing and even happier when I see kudos! comments are by far the best, I love getting comments! <3


	36. Wishes Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi takes Leo hunting and once again they bring back the most unexpected things.

“Hunting?” Leo sighed, “You want to go out hunting?”

“Yes, It’s a great day out and I have never taken you hunting before, not real hunting outside the royal hunting grounds” Takumi affirmed. 

“Are you sure Forrest will be fine with your sister?” Leo asked sounding like he was trying to find an excuse.

“She is the queen of a country, and she has a child of her own who is older than Forrest,” Takumi gave Leo a grin, “I think she can handle it, besides, between Forrest and Shiro, I think she much prefers our son to our dearly departed brother’s,” 

“Okay, fine, I will come, do I have to have a bow?” Leo groaned.

“You can leave the shooting to me, but if you want to bring Brynhildr, it’s vines would be a helpful asset,” Takumi knew Leo would feel much more comfortable with his tome. Takumi had attempted to get the other prince to shoot with him. He wasn’t very good, but he was infinitely better than Takumi’s retainers. 

Briefly, the thought of leaving Forrest with Hinata and Oboro crossed his mind, but then he remembered the last time they had, Forrest had gotten into Oboro’s sewing supplies and had torn a few designs in his curiosity. He had cried when they had removed him, but after Oboro had let him keep the little pink dress he had clung to, he had been pacified. Leo had commented how cute he was when Oboro decided to put it on him. The little boy had seemed to glow in the little dress, but the incident had convinced Leo that Takumi’s retainers were not the best babysitters despite them having their own child as well.

“We don’t even need armour, it's not too dangerous, unless we encounter a bear,” Takumi mentioned, Leo instantly looked paler, “which is a rare occurrence at this time of year, and less dangerous because all the cubs have grown and gone off on their own by now,”

“Great, more bears, and not small ones,” Leo reeled.

“Forget the bears, we won't see one,” Takumi reassured, “We aren’t going to go too far, just up the mountain, a little bit,” 

 

“What was that you said?!” Leo hissed, crouching behind a tree. Takumi didn’t answer, too focussed on the bear that was sniffing around in a clearing they had come to.

“I said it was rare, I didn’t think we would find one, but bear meat is great,” Takumi hummed, “and their pelts are very useful, nice and heavy,”

“Oh come on,” Leo whined quietly, “Are you really going to get that bear all by yourself,”

“No, you are going to help me, by driving it that way, into that copse of trees right there,” Takumi pointed, “If you go around then spring a tree up on that side it should work,”

“Are you kidding me?” Leo huffed.

“No, now go,” Takumi pushed him. Leo stumbled and kept going to get to the next tree, afraid of getting seen by the bear that had yet to notice them. He had been so insistent that his husband think of an outing for them, he hadn’t thought he would choose something quite this intensive. He crept around, keeping a close eye on where Takumi was sitting very still. He was also watching the bear making sure it didn’t all of a sudden notice him. 

Then he heard a cry from the brush ten feet to right and ahead of him. Leo was not the only one to notice. Sadly it was the bear, and not his focussed husband who heard the cry also.

The bear started towards the sound and a lance of ice shot down Leo’s spine because that cry sounded too familiar. He crept forwards as fast as he dared, hoping to reach the source before the bear. He didn’t, the source was just at the edge of the clearing, the bear reached it just as Leo came around a tree. He froze when he saw the human baby there, now gurgling happily at the bear. Leo panicked and cast some vines to catch the bears back legs to stop its advance on the child. He dashed over and carefully scooped the tiny baby from the forest floor. He turned to dash away, back towards Takumi, but the planted bear wasn’t liking being tied down and he heard it growl. Turning his head back was a mistake as he tripped hard over the roots of the surrounding trees, the vines dissipating with his concentration broken. He managed to turn before he hit the ground, protecting the child. He saw the bear advancing, looking much more menacing from the front. Leo scrambled backwards, but before he could stand and run, three blue bolts struck the earth in between him and the bear. The bear made a startled grunt and ran the other direction, its annoyance forgotten.

“Leo!” Takumi called breaking through the tree’s, the bear forgotten.

“Takumi,” Leo sighed, “Here,”

“What happened, why did you run?” Takumi came forward looking worried.

“This,” Leo turned over back into a seated position, “Look at what I found,”

“A baby…” Takumi looked stunned, then came and kneeled down next to him, “What is it with us finding random babies,”

“I don’t know, but I couldn’t let the bear get him,” Leo explained, then shifted the baby in his hands, “He’s so little, he can’t be very old, but there isn’t any people for miles and miles, how did he get all the way out here?” 

“He’s blond like you are,” Takumi pointed out.

“What?” Leo looked dumbfounded, “I suppose he is…” 

“I don’t know how he got here, but we can’t leave him,” Takumi shook his head, he undid his belt briefly to remove the fur layer, giving it to Leo to wrap the baby in.

Leo shifted and winced, “Shit,” He took hold of a low tree branch and attempted to stand, but fell back with a hiss, the baby still clutched in his arms. Takumi was at his side in an instant, having been slightly distracted, looking around for anything in the woods surrounding them. 

“My knee, I think I must have twisted it,” Leo spoke through his teeth. 

“Give the baby to me,” Takumi took the baby from his arms and perched it securely between two roots on the ground, then turned his back to Leo.

“Climb on,” he said reaching his arms back, beckoning.

“Takumi, you can’t possibly carry me all the way back,” Leo protested.

“I can and I will,” Takumi turned back to him, “I’m stronger than I look,” Leo considered for a moment and then grabbed the other’s hands and pulled himself onto Takumi’s back, being careful not to put any weight on his knee. Takumi pulled out a length of rope from the pack they had brought and tied it into a loop, then pulling it over his shoulders, he grabbed the bundled baby and secured it with the ropes.

“Okay, I’m gonna stand, but I have to hold onto your knees, or you’ll fall,” Takumi told Leo.

“Okay, It should be fine,” Leo said hoping it would be. When Takumi stood, it ended up not hurting, but he still felt a dull ache from trying to stand on it. Takumi set off, expertly navigating the terrain with his husband on his back, a baby on his front and his Fujin Yumi clutched in one hand.

 

“This is not what I expected to come back from a hunting trip,” Sakura mused as they entered the infirmary, Takumi still carrying both of the others.

“No, it wasn’t exactly what I had planned on either. Can you take a look at Leo’s knee, he seems to have twisted it,” Takumi asked letting Leo down onto a cot. 

“And the baby?” Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“He’s fine, other than having been alone in the forest,” Takumi shrugged.

“Dad, Father,” came a little voice from the door.

“How did I guess you would be coming here at your return,” Hinoka entered holding Forrest’s little hand guiding him in. Caeldori was on his other side holding his other hand. 

“Thank you for keeping an eye on Forrest,” Takumi smiled to his sister, bending to meet his son and hug him with his free arm.

“Why?” Forrest asked grabbing at the pelt. He had taken to using why as a placeholder for questions in general, which more often than not confused his fathers.

“It’s a baby, we rescued him, just like we did for you,” Takumi explained turning the little baby towards him. Hinoka peeked in too.

“He looks exactly like you did as a baby, except the blond hair,” The baby opened its eyes and hiccuped, “and those brown eyes, they look much more like Leo’s,” 

“Am I the only one who is getting a feeling we’ve had this same conversation before?” Leo asked from the cot as Sakura spread an ointment on his knee and wrapped it.

“Well, I can pretty confidently say it's not some village maidens as we found it halfway up a mountain,” Takumi offered.

“Well, are you going to name him?” Hinoka urged, having decided for herself that the baby was irrevocably theirs.

“Takumi, don’t you think since we found him in Hoshido, that he should have a Hoshidan name?” Leo glanced up as Sakura finished.

“I suppose he should,” Takumi looked back at the baby, and then up at Leo again, “Kiragi would suit him I think,”

“Kiragi,” Leo spoke it, and the baby hiccuped again and proceeded to cry, “Maybe he doesn’t like it,” Leo joked.

“Nonsense, he’s gotta be hungry, which might be a problem…” Takumi groaned.

“Saizo, dear, could you find a wet nurse in the village and send her here,” Sakura spoke to the air as casually as one could look speaking out to no where.

The air replied, “Yes my flower,” and ten minutes later a woman was ushered through the infirmary door by a servant. She was a young woman, little more than twenty years, but she settled down into a chair Sakura brought out for her and took baby Kiragi, quieting him as quickly as he had begun crying. Takumi left the baby to her for a time and took a chance to go over to Leo, who had collected Forrest in his lap, and was now stuck with his bum knee and currently napping toddler keeping him down.

“Imagine our luck, two boys,” Takumi sighed.

“You make it sound like they were planned,” Leo chuckled. 

“I can’t really have planned this,” Takumi chuckled as well, “but I did pray for a time, for a chance to have a child of my own,” 

“If you wanted that, we could have made it happen,” Leo said meeting the eyes of his other half.

“It was a little wish I had, but I was content with caring for our sibling’s children, but then we found Forrest and all of a sudden my wish had come true,” Takumi told Leo, who was listening intently, “After that I dared to wish we could have another and now this happens,” Takumi frowned slightly, “I can’t help but think somehow, my wishes were fulfilled and our sons, us finding them, was not a coincidence.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Leo brought a hand up to Takumi’s face, “I mean the fact that they look so much like us has to mean something right?” 

“He’s finished if my lord’s would like to have him back,” The girl came over to hand Kiragi back, “If my lord’s will excuse me,”

“One moment,” Takumi waved her back, “If you like, we can set you up a room here at the castle, we don’t really have another wet nurse available to us,”

“My lord is kind, but I have a child of my own to care for,” She kept her head down reverently.

“That isn’t a problem, you and your family can live here, we can even give you some money for your service,” Takumi offered. 

She looked up with a surprised expression on her face, then returned her gaze to the floor, “If my lords would have me, I would be honoured,” she looked up again with a gentle smile.

“Before you go collect your family, could I ask your name?” Takumi asked her.

“Mozu, my Lord,” she said before dashing off.

“That name sounds familiar,” Leo hummed, “Ah yes, she must be the girl we saved from faceless destroying her village when we first entered Hoshidan territory. She wasn’t a powerful fighter, as much as she tried, but Corrin took her in anyway, promising to keep her safe until the war ended. She was constantly helping with the cooking and cleaning, and even grew some crops for us,” Leo sighed, “It’s nice to see she has found a new life,”

“At least Xander outlawed the use of them for good,” Takumi frowned, “They are nothing but trouble and they were the only reason the hoshidan people even knew the war was on the horizon. For us of the royal family, and for our army, they were only signs it was growing closer,”

Leo pulled his free arm around Takumi and brought his husband and their new child close in with their other young son, “You’re safe now, never again will you have to live in fear. Instead we can live together as a family, serving both of our countries and the peace our sister forged,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo pre-written chapters, I hope you guys liked it!  
> The next chapter will be the last chapter and will be some fun happy family times, perhaps big family, or perhaps small just them family, I shall see how well the stars align. Apologies in advance for the long wait for the next chapter, cause for now I need to pour my creativity into the requests for my Tumblr writing blog https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fates-factory  
> (come make requests PLEASE! <3) or simply come check out some of the other things I've been writing.


End file.
